Lost but never Forgotten
by Ladystarlet09
Summary: So, this is the story how I ended up in a world that I thought never existed up to now. I was sick, running a fever & just needed my rest when all of a sudden, I woke up to rain & cold to the ass in a middle of nowhere. I thought I was dead until I saw Him. Yes, Him as in the march warden of Lothlorien, captain & seemly cold. I owe him my life, but how the hell do I get home?
1. Chapter 1

(Prologue)

* * *

"What the hell am I going to do now?" I cried in frustration at one of my classmates. "Finals are around the corner and I don't have time to sit around and wait for a person to show up with my study papers, when I should be at home, resting and studying while I'm trying to get over this damn cold."

"Calm down, Acadia. Sheesh, if you keep that up you are going to make yourself sicker." Said my female lab partner while we walked around our college campus. "Why don't we do this since you wont' stop complaining. Since you are sick and I live a few blocks away from your apartment, I can drop off your study-guide in the morning. End of problem and end of complaining."

I glared at her but didn't say anything. Instead, I just shrugged my shoulders while adjusting my navy wool jacket to keep out the cold wind. It was the middle of winter in Ontario, Canada. Snow had been pilling up everywhere all over the city, making it hard for both college students such as myself, and the general public to even get around without getting stuck at some point.

Sighing deeply while pulling out my cell phone, the time said it was only two-thirty in the afternoon. "Listen, Bianca, I think I'll just go straight home and cook myself some chicken broth and rice before going to sleep." I said with a slight face before sneezing several times into my overused napkin. "See you in the morning."

"Just get plenty of sleep. Besides, finals are less than a week off and whats the worse that can happen between now and then?" Bianca laughed while grabbing her keys from her purse. "I'll drive you home since you are in no condition whatsoever to be walking around in this cold and snow while battling a fever and cold."

"Whatever you say." I grumpily replied while following my partner to her small blue bug in the student parking lot. "I'm surprised that you still managed to make it to school in time for the lab work after last night's downpour of constant snow. I barely made it outside my apartment door before some of this snow fell on top of my head this morning."

Bianca smirked. She unlocked the car and got into the driver's seat while I sneezed again for what seemed like the millionth time this week. "God, I wish that colds never existed at all so I can live a life normally." I cried while slamming the passenger door closed behind me.

"Hey, easy on the door." She said while turning on the car. "This baby cost me a lot of money and I'm not about to have you break her just over a stupid cold."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. The sooner I get you home, the sooner you will be able to get some warm food in your stomach, take a hot shower, get into some comfy clothes and crash out for the rest of the day and night."

I stared down at my gloved covered hands. "Totally." I replied. "Make the rest, work the hell out of my brain and get the grades so I can graduate and move on with my life."

Looking out the window, I mused about how far I came since going to college.

As you know, my name is Acadia Thomas.

I am twenty-three years old and am a senior at Ontario university.

Worked over the summer and winter break to help pay for my little apartment and bills and hardly hang out with friends or family since I'm more of a quite person that prefers to read books at home. I don't really have much of a social life and I don't have a boyfriend since in my personal opinion they are nothing but trouble and distractions from what really matters in life.

I am what some people would label me as a bitch, but not really since I'm not the social type.

Love to play sports whenever I can, if not, I read tons and tons of books. The Lord of the Rings and the movie series are my ultimate favorite since its a world that I can easily imagine myself being in whenever I watch or read the books.

A world filled with magic, beautiful people, music, stories and life.

A world that I always had in my mind and heart, wished that it was real so I can be other than myself. I have always been told that sometimes based on how I act or am around people, its like I was never meant to be here or at least, live this lifetime where technology was rampant and fast food was the top thing to eat instead of eating healthy.

Yup, I'm crazy and I don't give a fuck.

"Ok, we are here now." Bianca's voice broke through my inner thoughts. "Just don't slam my door again."

"Sure, sure. Thanks for the ride. See you in the morning." I said to her while struggling to get myself out of her small car. "Perhaps its time for you to upgrade to a bigger car with more leg room." I added with a lopsided smirk while grabbing my backpack. "I don't think your long shanked boyfriend will be able to fit in here much longer if you keep her."

"Oh, shut up and get inside before you come down with something other than your cold." She shook her head. "See you."

I waved goodbye and watched her drive away before sighing in relief at the prospect of food, hot shower and sleep. Getting the mail wasn't really a hassle since my apartment door had a build in slider where the mail man just dropped the mail through the slot. I grabbed them with a groan at the dizzy sensation in my head. "Fuck, I hate being sick." I said to the room. Tossing my backpack on the couch, I put away my keys on the front table before making my way into the kitchen.

It was small, but it was enough to allow me to go around with plenty of space and storage, thank God I had because I tend to have a lot of things that also included food. I grabbed a small pot and filled it with some chicken broth from the can, placed it on the stove after turning it on and headed down the hallway to my bedroom, shedding my heavy jacket and scarf with more groaning.

Things seemed to ache all over my body and after checking my temperature, it was apparent that rest was the only option I had to being able to make to all of my finals in once piece, if not decent enough to not be a bother in class while still sick.

After searching for clean clothes to wear after my shower, I quickly went back to the kitchen and poured my fully heated soup into a bowl. I didn't really want any rice, but I put some anyway since my body needed much more than just liquids at the moment. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, some crackers from my snack cabinet and proceeded to eating my meal in the living room while watching some stupid romance sitcom without really paying any attention to the show.

Like I said before, romance or any type or romance of any sort, wasn't really my thing. I'm straight as a can be, but after seeing my parents divorce after twenty-eight years of marriage just because their love life went out in ashes, I figured that love was only a feeling that could easily be ignored. I never really found myself to be good looking enough to be considered pretty or even beautiful in the eyes of both male and female, though my mother would say otherwise since I get most of my better attributes from her, not my father.

Long wavy black hair, fair complexion with a little freckles along my nose bridge, not _too_ tall, but tall enough that most boys wouldn't really want to hang around me since I'm 5'7 and 1/2. Because I'm more of an athletic type of person, my body was slender and well toned. But with all of this, came with constantly being sickly and always fighting colds and flues with trips to the hospital as a child.

Now that I'm older and fully grow, I didn't get sick as much, but when I did come down with something, I felt like dying because it took forever and ever to get better to where I was able to function.

I quickly finished eating my dinner and hurried to my bathroom to take the much needed hot shower. The hot spray of water made me sigh out loud with a little giggle as it flowed over my aching body. I shaved my legs and washed the day's sweat and grime before shampooing my long hair. I think its time that I get it cut soon. It was one of my most prized parts of myself that I actually was vain about, but it took too much maintenance to keep it up.

The trips to the salon to keep it trim and looking nice. Shampooing with the right products, brushing and combing any tangles that it would get. All of my hair alone, took at least twenty minutes out both my mornings and nights.

"Perhaps I should just get it cut mid-length." I said to my reflection in my bathroom mirror. "That way mom wouldn't be screaming at me for it and wondering how long it would take to grow this sucker out." I blew a kiss before getting into my sweat pants, pink t-shirt with a hello kitty image in the front, socks and toweling off my hair before putting some Moroccan oil the damp strands for shine and strength.

I practically threw myself onto my bed after pulling the covers back. "Ahh, I think I'll just sleep away tonight and skip studying for the day tomorrow." I said while drifting off into a sleep. "My rest is more important."

* * *

_ "Crash!"_

I woke up with a start and screamed. "FUCKEN SHIT! WHERE THE FUCK AM I?"

Rain was pouring over me like torrents and I found myself laying on hard, wet, muddy cold ground outside. Stumbling to my feet, I tried to figure out if weather or not I was still dreaming or perhaps I had died suddenly in my sleep and woke up in not a version of what I called heaven. A roll of thunder above in the dark sky had me screaming again as I tried to get to my feet.

Stumbling over a rock, I scrapped my hands on the rough ground, causing them to bleed while I tried in vain to make sense, anything other than what my eyes were seeing right now as the pain laced itself through my brain. "Fucken shit! That hurts!" I cried. Looking ahead, I saw a low river flowing below an embankment and a long line of trees across the way that I thought would help offer me some shelter at of this rain.

I was wet from head to toe, my long hair plastered to my face and clothes soaked to the point I was shivering violently before I managed to make my way down to the edge of the river. A shrilled bird whistled and my head snapped up at the sound, trying to locate it before another one answered, this time more louder from across the river.

Not caring it weather or not I was dreaming, all I wanted was to get across the river and under the protection of the trees from the rain and cold. Even if I had to somehow dig my way into a pile of leaves, I didn't care just as long as I was out of the horrid weather. "Come on, Acadia." I whispered while taking my first step into the cold water. "You can do this." Another bird cried out, this time making four shrills, but I ignored it, focusing only on getting on the other side.

Another step with the other foot and ankle deep, I was beyond shivering as I slowly made my inch by inch into the fringed water. "This is so not the way I perceive a good dream." I said with chattering teeth as I got half way across, holding onto large rocks here and there. My body was screaming in protest but my mine was saying otherwise as I forced myself to keep moving forward, inch by fucken inch.

I was almost within perhaps three feet of the shore when my vision began to swim in all kinds of directions. I stopped for a moment to get my breath, not noticing shadows of tall shapes starting to form amid the trees. "I can't fucken take much of this." I said while pushing my feet forward. "Almost there..." I said, struggling to not sub come to the dizzy sensation that my head was taking. "Just a few...more..." I stumbled forward, but instead of hitting the rocks as I expected, I fell into something warm and hard.

Opening my eyes, I saw a blond haired man staring down at me with sharp grey eyes that seemed to pierce my very soul to its core. He spoke to me in a tongue that sounded foreign, shaking me gently in what i found was his arms. Six other blond men were also standing around me with wide eyes while they talked rapidly amide themselves. My savior shook his head when one of them asked him a question before fixing me with another stare that made me blink despite myself.

"What is your name?" He asked in a firm voice. "What business do you have in crossing the waters of my lands without the permission of the march-wardens?"

If the situation had been slightly different, I would have laughed outright in his face and told him to go fuck himself, but with the way he stared down at me, I had a sick feeling things would not go well for me if I insulted the one who caught me before I face-planted in rock and dirt. I tried to struggle in his arms, but his fingers dug into my wet shirt until I winced. "What is your name, mortal?" He asked me again, this time in a tone that told me I better obey or risk something unpleasant.

"Please, I'm sick and I don't know where I am." I said in a weak voice. My stomach rolled and I started to hack up some spit. He immediately got down to his knees and held my head to one side so I can vomit before wiping my mouth with a clothe that he produced from a side pouch. It was then that I noticed that everyone was dressed in leather boots, grey wool clothing from pants to shirts and they had weapons.

Weapons as in bows and arrows.

"Holy shit!" I cried before throwing up again, narrowly missing one of the blond's booted foot. "Sorry." I said between taking deep breaths. "It appears that my food decided to show itself."

They all stared down at me in silence while I heard my savior speak in their tongue. It didn't sound like any that I heard before. It was soft, yet quick and full of life and sound that was pleasing to the ear. "I asked you what is your name, mortal woman?" He said, turning my face towards him so he could stare into my eyes. All I could think in that one moment is how similar he looked to the actor that played Haldir in the Lord of the Rings movies. He was truly beautiful beyond what words I could describe in my head in that moment.

I let a low chuckle escape me. "If you keep calling me mortal or woman, you will be dealing with a very low blow to a certain part of your body that I'm sure hurts a lot." I replied a little cheeky. If a angry reaction was what I was expecting to get out of him, I was dead wrong.

Instead, everyone instantly turned their bows, arrow drawn directly at my body as he held up a hand in the air with a sharp command. "I am the march warden of these lands that you have no right to trespass. Tell me what your business is and perhaps I could be of aid to you since you are sopping wet and showing a little too much of _your womanly parts_ to the eyes of my fellow march wardens." He said in a hard voice. "Now I ask you, what is your name?"

"Its Acadia." I gritted through clinched teeth. "And just who's lands am I 'trespassing' on anyway?"

He blew out a breath, but didn't rebuke me for my rude response as the other blonds murmured amide themselves, their fair faces dark. "I don't have time for games from you, Acadia." He responded while picking up in his arms while I let out several loud cursed to put me down. "But I'm sure the lord and lady will have the answers of how to deal with you once we reach the city of Lothlorien."

"Wait a sec!" I cried while plummeting my fist against his chest. "What did you just say you are taking me?"

"I said I'm going to take you to Lothlorien to see the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." He replied in a confused voice. "Do you not understand what I just said or are you foreign to these parts of Middle Earth that you haven't heard of the greatest beauty of all the high elven race?"

My head spined and my breathing became suddenly too loud to my ears as I tried to understand what was going on and what just had been said. "Please tell me that this isn't a dream, sir!" I cried, grabbing a hold of the front of his leather shirt in my desperate hands. "Tell me that I'm dead and that all of this is just because I'm dead and still in my bed, in my house in Ontario, Canada." Tears were running down my face and the rough abrasion of fabric on my scrapped palms made it clear that I wasn't dreaming.

The pain was real, this strange man and his merry group of blonds with bows and arrows were real. Hell me breaking down and pleading to them was real as it could get.

"How about I get you into some warm clothes and make you something hot to drink first before we start asking questions." He replied in a kinder voice. One of the blonds, a slightly older man, or if this was real, elf as I came to realize that I was currently amide, spoke quietly, shaking his head at my direction.

My savior hesitated but he shook his head, replying a few curt orders at the others before hurrying off into the trees with me still weeping and sodding his leather shirt. It seemed like a few minutes until we came to one that was very large. "Hold on tight to my shirt, Acadia." He ordered me when a silver rope ladder was dropped from the bough above. "I need to use my hands to get us up. Just wrap your legs around my waist and hold on tight."

I barley had enough strength to follow through, but somehow my survival instincts told me that I had no other choice if i wanted to survive. I did as he asked and we were up in the trees in no time before I found myself staring at a very large platform that had a pile of bags and other kinds of things that I couldn't really sees since it was night time. There was plenty of branches and leaves above us that seemed to keep the rain out, but the wind made my shiver ever so violently as I snuggled closer to his body's natural warmth.

"What is your name?" I asked while my mind pretty much figured it already by now since he did mention the words, "Galadriel", "Celeborn" and "Lothlorien". I just wanted to be polite since he did _save_ my life just now.

"Haldir." He replied while placing me amid a pile of furs. One of the elves who were with us had come up and was amid the process of lighting a small fire while Haldir went to rummage through some bags beside me. He pulled out what looked like towels and tossed them at my lap. "Here, dry yourself as much as possible while I find something suitable for you to wear."

"Fine with me." I managed to say between chattering teeth. The two elves turned their backs on me to give me some privacy. They started to talk quietly between them, Haldir sparing a quick glance my way after I somehow managed to take off my pink t-shirt. His cheeks went red when I looked up at him before he averted his gaze back to finding some clothes which he tossed each article after finding that looked like it fit me.

"Thank you, Haldir." I said gratefully. "For saving my life to." I quickly added with a small smile to show my appreciation.

"You're welcome." He replied. "Here, drink this and sleep." He handed me a small cup with something warm. Tasting a small sip, I found it was pleasant to the pallet with a flavor of berries and mint. I drank it all down with gusto while his companion took my clothes and spread them beside the fire to dry.

"I take it that you don't know where you are right now other than you are sitting on a_ talan_ with two elves amide a tree?" He chuckled while brushing some of my wet hair from my face. I blushed at the contact while his companion chuckle before coughing into his hand when Haldir abruptly pulled back his hand as if my skin burned him.

"Something of that sort." I replied with a small yawn. He reach over me for something and placed a towel around my head. "You need to keep warm. I can feel your body emitting an unusual amount of warmth, which means you are running with a high fever. Just get some sleep and I'll see how fast we can get you to see a healer back at the city."

"Uh-huh. And I think I'll wake up and find this all a dream." I replied as my body began to relax thanks to the warm drink he gave me and the added warmth from the blankets he had piled on top of me. "Whatever." I said before sleep took a hold of my mind and beyond wearied body.

"So where do you think she comes from since her clothes doesn't look like any that I've seen before." Asked his companion while staring down at the young woman. "She's not from these parts, I can tell you that much."

Haldir reached down and caressed her burning cheek with the back of his hand. "I don't know, but if we don't get her to the healers before the next nightfall, we will be dealing with a dead body to bury before we even reach the city's gates."

His companion peered down a moment longer before shaking his head in amazement. "Can you belive that she actually crossed the river without being carried off in the current? I was ready to run out but you held me back."

"It was more for the safety of us, than for her's since these are dark times with the enemy constantly breaching our boarders in some shape or form." Haldir said quietly while pulling the furs more securely around her and withdrawing a little next to the fire pit. "But yes, its truley a feat that she somehow made it across in one piece. Let's rest. I'll take the first watch while you get some rest. We have a long day ahead if we are going to plan on making to the city by nightfall with her in tow."

"Acadia is strange but very beautiful name. I wonder what it means." The other march warden said out loud while yawning as he fixed himself a spot to sleep.

"As long as it doesn't mean any trouble, I'm fine with aiding her." Haldir replied flatly.

"You and your dry sense of humor, Haldir." The other elf chuckled before drifting off to sleep.

The captain didn't say anything as he stared with his far seeing eyes into the night, a part of his mind curious on the sleeping mortal woman not two feet away from him while the other tried to figure out what or how she came to land herself in the lands of his people.

"I'm sure we will find out once the Lady has looked upon you in the coming days." He said softly as his eyes drifted to her sleeping form. "You are lucky that you didn't run into any Orcs along the way, or else they would have made a good meal out of you after a few other good sport that I'm sure, you mind wouldn't' even dare think of under the light of day."

What a good way to end four, long, hard months of patrol amid the golden trees of the Lady's lands.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter One)**

* * *

What would one describe death?

Light.

Floating.

Musical.

A feeling of freedom.

Yeah, that sounds about right except when I opened my eyes and found myself starting into grey eyes that were piercing me with a mixture of concern and curiosity, I knew that I wasn't dead, nor was I dream since my whole body felt extremely hot and sticky.

My vision blurred for a brief moment as I struggled to get up but a firm hand pushed me back down. "Acadia, you're fever has increased since the first light of dawn." I heard my savior's voice speak softly.

Haldir.

Middle Earth.

Elves.

This wasn't a dream and somehow I was stuck in a world that I found only existed in a book and three movies. I felt his warm hand touch my forehead before he spoke behind him to his companion. "How do you feel, Acadia?"

I suppressed the urge to groan as I wiggled my arms slightly. It hurt. Everything hurt including my damn hands. "Like shit." I replied meekly which drew a low chuckle from Haldir. "I see I woke up and found that non of this is a dream at all."

"I don't know what you mean by all of this being a "dream" but I'm supposing you are indeed not from any parts of Middle Earth, unless you just appeared by mere magic of some dark power." His voice darken slightly on the last part. I shivered more from a feeling of fear than being racked by chills.

"No, I'm not from these parts, but I can assure you that I'm mean you and your people no harm." I said with a sigh before closing my eyes when my head began to spin violently.

"Haldir?" A low female voice spoke from somewhere behind him. "I was sent by the lady at once when she said that we had a injured visitor in our boarders."

"Arcaena, Its funny that your name is very similar to our guest." Haldir chuckled while the healer quickly mounted the_ talan_ and placed a small basket beside her. "Her name is Acadia."

"How nice." I heard her reply while a cool hand touched my skin for a moment. "She's burning a high fever. How did you come to find her?"

I tried to explain myself but she squeezed my hand tightly until I gasped. "I see you are strong for a mortal woman, but stupid for crossing the river when its running high during the winter time."

"How did you know?" I found myself asking while she checked my vital signs.

"We can communicate in our minds." She replied while spreading apart my borrowed shirt. "Why don't you gentlemen go below while I prepare her for transport?" She suggested as she grabbed a small black jar and pulled off the top. I swore I smelled mint and peppermint mixed together as one while she took a little bit on her fingers. "This will only take a few minutes but I'm sure the woman want's her privacy."

I saw a unknown emotion pass through Haldir's eyes before he stiffly moved towards the opening in the platform, dragging his companion behind him as they hurried downward.

Arcaena smiled kindly upon me. "I know that you don't' really feel to well, but we need to get you to the healers before nightfall. I can tell that the chills have settled upon you."

"Go figure." I crooked as she began to rub some of the minty salve all over my chest and neck. "How long will it take to get to the city?"

"Usually it would take two full days on foot to travel to the gate, but since this is an urgent matter and the Lady want to see you in the healers ward, we will be traveling by horse. If things go well, we will be able to make it before the sun sets."

"Shit." Said I as she helped me to my feet. My legs were so weak that I almost collapse to the floor. "I don't think I'll make it down to the ground." I panted as she secured me by the hip with the help of her arm around my waist.

"Are you always this negative?"

I cracked a smile despite my shitty state. "It depends how you look at it. I can be a bitch, but I'm usually nice just as long as you treat me nice."

"Haldir, she's ready." Arcaena called down. I bravely stared down through the hole in the platform. Haldir came into view and looked up at us. "She's too weak to go down the ladder by herself."

"Then we will go down the same way we came up last night." He said while swiftly coming up. I was swaying this way and that as my stomach rumbled loudly as he gently grabbed my waist. "You know the drill." He smiled slightly.

I felt my cheeks grow hotter as he picked me up by the waist and hoisted my legs around his middle. Arcaena laughed before heading below with her basket. I could hear his heartbeat as I laid my cheek upon his chest and secured my arms around his neck. "Are you blushing, Arcadia?" I heard him chuckle as we made our way slowly down the ladder.

"No." I snapped before closing my eyes at the brightness of the sun drifting through the branches. "Lets just get this done with already."

There were a large group of the march wardens that were staring at me with wide eyes while Haldir carried me over to a tall white horse. "Hold on to the mane of the horse." He suggested as I struggled to stay on the bare-backed horse. He mounted behind me and grabbed the reins, clicking his tongue to move the horse. Arcaena followed on foot with the march wardens walking around us while talking amide themselves.

I had to admit that the forest was beyond what Tolkien imagine or the movies could create. The air was fresh, yet had an ancient feel. Like time stood still while the world moved on in the outside world. But despite all of the endless beauty I was witnessing before my very eyes, I couldn't help but think of how I was going to be able to get home.

I let out a small sigh as my stomach rumbled loudly. "Do I have to wait to eat something before we reach your city?" I complained as another twist of my stomach caused me to gasp sharply.

Haldir called out to one of the other elves as we came to a sudden halt. A tall elf with slight silver hair walked up to us with a leather backpack in hand. He silently handed a water pouch to him along with several leaf wrapped wafers which I correctly guessed what the famous _lembas_ of the elves. Both of these, Haldir handed to me before we continued on.

I didn't say much to anyone, preferring to keep to myself as usual. The ride was nice and didn't make me uncomfortable, but due to my current state, I kept dosing in and out after I ate one wafer and drank down the water little by little. I was fast sleep when I heard a loud horn sound beside me, startling me so bad I cried out and almost fell of the horse if it wasn't for Haldir's arm wrapped around my middle.

"Where are we?" I asked as we went forward.

"We have arrived at the gate that in the main entrance to our city." He replied as a large oak gate slowly opened outward. I looked up and saw elven warriors standing silently with arrows fully drawn as we rode into the lush elven city. Everything was glowing brightly in soft hues of blue and white light and as my eyes adjusted I found that everything had lots of stairs.

And I mean_ tons_ of stairs that led upwards to various levels of _talans_ and shops.

"Haldir, its good to see you back safe with your patrol." Said a elf dressed in rich clothing that I assumed was some sort of lord. His gaze fell upon me and I turned bright red under his gaze as his mouth turned into a frown. "Has she been well since we received word that she's ill?" He asked while coming up us. I flinched as he raised a hand but after smiling upon me to show me means me no harm, I allowed him to touch my forehead for a brief second before he withdrew his hand.

"Welcome to the city of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, lady Acadia." HE greeted with a bow. "My name is Tuvandiel, and I am the main healer of the city. I was sent to come take you to the houses for the time being until the Lady deems it wise for you to be moved to a more suitable place after you have been properly recovered."

"Um, cool." I said slowly as I felt Haldir un-mount the horse behind me. "Um, you don't have to call me 'my lady'. It makes me feel rather old. Acadia is just fine for me."

Tuvandiel frowned slightly but nodded his head as he help Haldir get me off the horse. I had good manners to pet the horse fondly on its nose as a gesture of thanks for being burdened with my ass for several long hours straight. He rewarded me with a soft nicker and push into my palm with his nose before he was led off to the stables.

"She must be carried to the house while I send word ahead to Galadriel of her arrival." Arcaena ordered as she lightly stepped ahead of us. I felt myself being lifted into Haldir's arms once more and again, I was blushing like a new bride being carried to the bedroom as I buried my head against his neck.

"I"m sorry that you must break your back for me, Haldir." I murmured. "I bet that this isn't quite the welcome home party you wanted to come home to."

"Its nothing really."He replied as we started the long walk through the city and up various stairs. He fell silent and I didn't say anything more to him. It's strange, but I felt rather safe within his arms, smelling the pine and fresh air mixed with an exotic scent that I couldn't really name at the time, except that it must be related to the fact that he was a very handsome elf.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the city. It wasn't loud like Ontario with the cars, shoppers, people talking on their cell phones, etc. It was more of a musical sound that made me feel...well, at home. It was full of laughter, conversations in the elves' languages, some calling out greetings to Haldir and welcoming me with small smiles and half bows that all made me feel the more awkward.

We eventually made it to a large, brightly lite_ talan_ that had several sections, one of them that was closet to the entry way had several healers of both genders waiting for us. They all hurried forward after I was gently placed upon a cloth gurney and carried inside to a room down a narrow hallway. Haldir spoke to them as we entered the room and I was once more moved to a bed where one of them, a young brown haired elf, proceeded to undressing me in front of everyone.

I tried to protest but Tuvandiel told me that they had to get me undressed quickly and placed in a tub of hot water by the fire place before the chills took a hold of my body once more. I reluctantly allowed them to, feeling very self-conscious as their eyes widen at my body figure. I fought the urge to grab my borrowed shirt from one of the healers and cover myself as I felt Haldir's eyes lingerer upon me by the doorway. I turned my head and found his face completely emotionless, but his keen elven eyes said otherwise as I found them swirling with that same unknown emotion I still couldn't name.

I tore my gaze from his as he quietly excused himself from the room to report to the Lord and Lady. Once I was completely naked and some of the healers were sent on various errands, it was only Tuvandel, Arcaena and the brown haired she-elf whom they introduced as Burina, high-ranked apprentice to Tuvandiel. The three of them got me into a large metal bathtub that was filled with some lavender oil as well to help me relax.

The e_lleths_, as he explained were a term for female elves, helped bath me and wash my long hair, which seemed to fascinate them completely due to the lushness and shine it shown under the fireplace's light. "I've never seen hair this long before for a human woman." Burina said as she drew a wood comb through the wet strands. "Nor have I have seen a well fit body of one as well." She added.

"I'm sure that there has been other humans you've seen that are like me." I replied while Tuvandiel checked my pulse and fever. There was a soft knock on the door before it was opened and a blinding light seemed to fill the whole room that I had to shield my eyes for a movement with my hand. It died down quickly and soon I saw a tall blond elleth, dressed in a flowing white dress, her long golden hair carefully woven into a intricate braid while the rest cascaded down her back.

She slowly entered the room with Haldir following behind her. Her gaze resting upon me the whole time as I instinctively covered my breasts with my arms and crunched my legs underneath me to shield my naked honor before this glorious lady whom was non other than Galadriel herself.

The healers bowed respectively before her. "My lady, we weren't expecting you." Arcaena said respectively before casting me a side glance. "As you can see, shes indisposed of at the current moment. Me and Burina were just finishing up her bathing before we put her to bed and start the healing process."

"I couldn't help myself." Galadriel replied in her deep voice that made me shiver from the raw power it held. Her blue, sky blue eyes sought my own as I can only sit in the tub, naked as the day as I was born, starting into her eyes with my own. I felt something caress my mind, perhaps her own as I remembered she could easily read both people's hearts and inner most desires in a single glance.

"What is your name, child?" She asked me as she came closer to the tub. I felt my mouth go dry at her immortal beauty. If perhaps she was from my world and I was a lesbian, I'd have no problems of perhaps sleeping with her. I felt my whole body flush when she raised a single perfectly arched eyebrow at me. _Of all the things to think about you fool when you are as straight as a straight person can be._ I told myself in the head. _This is the greatest of all the high elves and the first think you think of is a perverted thought around her? Yeah, you are so screwed if you keep this up. Shit, shit, shit._

The dead silence made it more awkward as apparently everyone was waiting for my reply. "Acadia Thomas." I replied very softly, not trusting my voice at all after she had obviously heard what I was thinking a few seconds before. "Sorry." I added just to be sure. "I didn't mean any of that."

"Its ok, Acadia." She replied as she came and stood beside the tub, her piercing gaze searing my brain to shreds. "I was a bit surprised how is you came to this world." She looked up at the shocked faces of her kin. "Yes, this young woman isn't from this world, but she has some knowledge of how we live, how this world works and what is currently going on with the ring of power hanging us all in the balance."

My skin crawled at the mention of the One Ring. Of all the times to be sent to this world, it just had to be during the time when Frodo is making his way to the pit hell of Mordor.

"Pardon me, M'lady." I spoke up in a stronger voice. "But do you know how to send me back to my own world?" I could almost hear her instant reply in my head before she spoke the dreaded one word I refused to accept.

"No." Galadriel replied. She patted my bare arm with her cool hand. "But for whatever reason or power that brought you here to this world, I'm sure you have an important role that will be revealed in good time. But for now, I just wanted to see you for myself before the healers started working on you. I understand that you were already sick before you were brought here and had crossed the river that separated my boarders from the outside world. I was amazed as well that Haldir reported you had done the crossing by yourself without being swept off. If it had been someone else in your shoes, rest assured, they wouldn't have been as fortunate as you are to be sitting amide my kingdom right now."

I started to sneeze and managed to turn my head aside to avoid catching her as I kept on sneezing for a full minute. She motioned for Haldir to step beside her. The tip of his ears turned red as he complied, but he kept his face straight as she motioned with her other hand towards me. "Perhaps when Acadia is feeling much better and is strong enough to move around on her own, you would be her guide and friend during her stay here. I'm not sure how to I could send her back to her own world sine I have no idea how she was sent here in the first place."

"Of course, m'lady." He said as I stared up at him before sneezing again. "How long does she need to stay here with the healers?"

I started to say that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea that I make myself at home if I didn't know how long I was going to stay, but Galadriel raised a finger in the air. "I must consult with my husband and son-on-law about her, but for now, you will be in change of watching over her until they had decided what is best to be done about her stay. Understand?"

Haldir didn't' look very happy, but it was a firm order that he had to obey. I felt sorry for him and I didn't really want him to have the responsibility of watching over me when I was sure he had other important work other than to babysit a strange mortal that wasn't from his world.

"Can I have someone else look after me?" I spoke up politely. "I don't want him to lose out on whatever work he may have to do that is related to his duty as captain and march warden."

"I have already made up my mind, young child." She replied firmly that broke no other objections. "He will teach you what you need to know about our culture and way of life. Until then, you are to stay here until my healers deem it well for you to move into another _talan_ of your own. I will be returning to check on your progress and see what I may learn of you in a few days. May Elebreth look upon you well."

I sat there, jaw dropped as she left the room with Haldir following behind slowly. He turned around to look at me and smiled slightly before closing the door behind him.

"Of all the stupid things I heard today, why doesn't she just hear me out?" I said angrily. "I don't want to be a burden."

"It would be wise for you to listen to the words of Lady Galadriel, child." Tuvandiel said as he helped me rinse off the oil water with buckets of warm water. "When she says certain things of great importance, its more for your own benefit than anyone else's. I have lived as long as she has and seen the wisdom that her council brings to the people we must work with or help. I'm sure in good time, she will be able to fully answer any questions that you may have, but for now, its time that your body and mind rest properly."

I didn't' really say anything since I figured anything I said would be always pointed back to Galadriel's words. I sighed deeply after I was properly towel, dressed in a long white gown that was made out of cotton and silk, and helped into bed where Burina proceeded to help feed me some vegetable soup with fresh, warm bread and butter. It wasn't long before I felt myself become drowsy and my eyes fell closed. "I hope you didn't put too much drugs in that soup or else i might not wake up at all." I said sleepily.

"Its just enough to make you sleep for the night while I work on you." I heard Tuvandiel reply in a soothing voice. His cool hand caressed my forehead and cheeks before the heavy warmth of the blankets were pulled over my body. "Rest, little one. You are safe amide new friends. Just sleep and dream well."

I tried to say something funny but a little snore instead came out as I happily succumb to the medicine. If this was a dream, then it was a dream I certainly didn't want to fully wake up to just yet. The only thing that was really on my mind as I felt myself become lighter, was the look Haldir gave me every time our eyes met. It was a tug that made my insides burn and my heart beat fast, but was it attraction or was it just mere curiosity?

I didn't know, but if I woke up and found myself back in my real world, than it would only be a dream and nothing more. But I woke up and found myself still here, lost in a world of Tolkien's work, than that was something that I had to figure out on my own. I fell into a dreamless sleep as the sound of music reached my ears and lulled me into a void of light and nothingness.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter Two)**

* * *

"Is she awake?" I heard Haldir speak softly beside me. I kept my breathing even and pretended to still be asleep as the elves continued to speak about me.

"No, she's been heavily medicated for the time being. I must say that her body has taken quite a beating. One of my healer's put a healing salve on her palms to help increasing the healing of the torn skin. But as for the fever, its going to take time for her to get better since the chills are just starting to take its toil on her system. Perhaps it will be two weeks before she's fully fuctional and ready to be shown to the lord and Lady."

Two weeks? _God, my immune system must be the total shits right now. Then again,_ I reflected inwardly._ I was sick to begin with before all of this so-called magic transport to Middle Earth happened._

I heard Haldir pulled up a chair beside my right side and felt the warmth of his hand as he laid it upon my brow. "Lady Galadriel said that this woman's world is very different from ours. Its filled with only mortal humans and they have strange customs that I couldn't really follow along when she tried to describe some of them." He said while I tried not to move my face into his palm more.

Fuck, what the hell was wrong with me? I am a human and he's a immortal Elf for God sake's! I was acting as if I had found love for the first time in the least place on the earth, if that is where I still was, existed.

"What did the lady say in concern about the girl? I saw the clothing Rumil had brought to me earlier today. Other then the bra and under trousers, the other clothes are strange."

I felt my cheeks burn as I imagined her starting jaw dropped at my bra and panties, which were both very bright pink and lacy. I swear...if there were certain things that I would have to end up living with, this was going to be very hard to get used to indeed since my world has nothing but technology based living necessities.

"Galadriel said that we will find out in good time. We should give Acadia some proper space to adjust to our customs as each day will bring her new experiences that will take time for her to grow accustom. So mean time, I'll just be keeping watch over her while you go get some rest."

"Very well, captain. Just don't wake her up in the meanwhile. She really need rest and get well."

The sound of the door opening and closing told me that I was totally alone with Haldir.

Alone with the most famous march warden/ cold demeanor/aloof elf ever.

Haldir stared down at her sleeping face for a moment before a smile cracked on his fair face. "I know you are playing possum on me with that fake sleeping." He said with a short laugh.

I opened my eyes to glare up at his amused face. "What? It wasn't like I was eavesdropping." I was reward with a laugh from him. "Its not funny." I cried while tossing my pillow at his face.

Haldir easily caught the pillow mid-air. He held it out towards me like a peace offering. "So how are you feeling so far?"

I grabbed the pillow and stuffed it underneath my head. "I don't know. Like shit if that is what you want to know." I grumbled. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you always this negative?"

I fought the urge to sigh. "You know you are the second person to ask me that stupid question." I replied tightly. "I didn't ask to come to this stupid world or be involved in your stupid customs. I was just fast asleep, nursing a everyday cold before my finals and then _poof_," I snapped my fingers in the air to show emphasis. "I'm here and stuck in a world with not fucking idea of how to get back home. So what else do you fucken want to know? My bra size? Well for your information, I'm a size 36 B cup."

Haldir crossed his ankles before him while he stared point-blank directly into my eyes. I couldn't hold his gaze for more than thirty seconds before I finally looked away towards the fireplace. "I didn't mean to be rude about your world." I said apologetically. "I feel so lost here."

"Its normal to feel overwhelmed by everything that is strange and new to a person who hasn't seen our world." He said slowly. He rubbed his right leg with a slight grimace. I looked over just in time to catch the look of pain in his eyes before he stopped suddenly when he saw me watching him.

"Does it hurt?" I gestured to his leg. "What happened?"

"I was injured in Helm's deep battle." He replied in a tight voice. "Its nothing." He abruptly stood up and strode over to the fireplace to stare at the burning flames. It seemed forever before I heard him speak again in such a low voice I had to strain my ears to hear what he was saying.

"They were everywhere as I and my men fought tooth and nail to keep them from breaching the inner walls. I lost too many, but I still fought on with only my sword and the handful the remained alive. At least that was going well until I took two arrows to my leg." Haldir's shoulders tensed. "Aragorn barely had time to drag me to the nearest door of what remained of Helm's inner wall defenses when they took out the underground wall. I still can see and smell the blood and gore of Orc, man and elf around me whenever I find myself thinking of that long, long night."

"But help did come, didn't it?" I said softly. "I mean, you won the battle with the help of Gandalf the white and the Rohirrem he managed to gather through the night before they came to your aide."

"What do you know of Mithrandir and the battle?' His head suddenly shot up, his eyes staring intently as I started to squirm with red cheeks.

_Shit, why did you open your mouth, stupid?_ I chided myself. _Of course you know already of the outcome of whats going to happen, but they don't since most of it hasn't yet come to past. _I felt myself sweating furiously as he came closer to the bed. He leaned himself over me until I was forced to lay back against the pillows. "I just heard a rumor while I was bathing." I lied. "The healers were talking about it and said that you were a hero."

Something flashed in his eyes. He pushed himself away with a grunt. "I'm not a hero if I lost almost all of my kin. You don't' know what war is and what its like to face death head on while fighting to stay alive. I have lived for well over one thousand and thirty-seven years and seen it all. Peace doesn't last long when you have to fight Orcs, trolls, and other unworldly things. Do you understand what I'm saying?" His grey eyes darken as I was at a lost for words.

He was right, I didn't know what war was like in the perspective of their world compared to mine. In our world, there was always a country fighting over something that was political. We has soldiers go to war for months or even years. They died so other's could have freedom. Peace existed in our world because we had to stay vigilant, but not many people thought about it. Not even me. I am always too busy with school to even pay attention to the outside world. School was my life and it was married to me until the day I graduate.

If I _ever_ make it back home.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Tuvandiel carrying a tray of food while another Elleth followed behind him with a basket. They both stopped in surprise to find Haldir standing beside my bed with me awake. By the look of disapproval in Tuvandiel's eyes, I wasn't apparently supposed to be awake at all until he came back to check on my progress.

"Hi." I said with a weak smile. "Haldir was just checking up on me after I used...er, the chamber pot." I pointed towards the said item behind a screen. "I suppose it's way past supper in your world here? I'm quite famished."

"I'll just be on my way now that you are here, Tuvandiel." Said Haldir as he quickly stepped around them for the door. "Its good seeing you awake, Acadia." He added as the female elf helped me into a sitting position. "I'll be back with some books for you to read when you're a little better."

"Ok."

I watched him go and turned my face to Tuvandiel who was silently stirring a bowl that looked like a stew of some sort. I wrinkled my nose at the prospect that it might be laced with the same medicine that they had knocked me out earlier with, but thanks to my grumbling stomach, I didn't much care at this point. "What's that?" I pointed at the bowl.

"Its rabbit stew with carrots, barley, potato and some herbs." He replied, handing me a spoon. "I also brought some berry tea that will help you _sleep_ well for the rest of the night." He emphasized the word 'sleep' with a slight pointed glare at my way. "As much as I know you must want company, I'm under strict orders from my lady that you must get all the rest that you need. If you don't get better soon, what am I supposed say or do if the lady starts to question my skills as a healer?"

"I'm sorry. He just came in to check one me really quick, like I said before." I felt like defending Haldir's presence. It wasn't like he was being a bother. In fact, I actually found myself liking his company in my miserable state of mind. It brought me peace knowing that my savior was willing to break his own traditions for the sake of a stranger in his lands.

"Nonetheless, I'll be in trouble if you're condition becomes worse." He told me sternly. "Now eat up so we can put some salve on your hands and re-bandage them."

It was just when he mentioned bandages, I finally took notice of my clothed covered hands. "Oh."

They didn't hurt, but I could tell that they were swollen. "I definitely didn't expect that one."

After chiding me some more like a little child, I obediently ate the stew after wrinkling my nose at the meat. It didn't taste all that bad, in fact with the gravy and herbs, it tasted almost like chicken. I happily ate everything down, drank some water before chugging down the tea and used the chamber pot. It made me feel uncomfortable that this world didn't have any napkins and the only way to clean yourself is with some warm water and soap.

"I almost forgot to mention to you, Acadia." Tuvandiel spoke after I was once more tucked in bed. "The lady sent you this." His assistant held out a brown paper wrapped package towards me.

I took it from her and stared. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Its a few things that she said you may need." He replied with a smile. "She said she hopes it fits you since its something she had when she was younger."

"I can't accept it." I protested. "Tell her thank you, but I can't accept such a gift from a fine lady such as her."

"Just accept it, Acadia." Tuvandiel pushed me hands back. "Besides, she also said you need to smile more often and I think she's right. I don't know you very well yet, but I can sense that you weren't very happy in your own world." I stared after him and the elleth withdrew for the night. Looking down at the package, I slowly reached for the string and pulled at it until it came apart. Curiosity got the best of me as I pulled apart the package and found several items nestled on top of a deep blue cloth which I suspected was a dress.

Apparently Galadriel had heard about my hair from someone, perhaps Arcaena had mention something to her. There was a jeweled comb and brush, a mirror, a few ribbons, a perfume bottle and two dangling earrings. _How did she know I had pierced ears? Oh yeah, mind read. _The dress itself seemed to look like it fits, but it remained to be seen once I'm able to get out of bed rest, which I prayed wouldn't be two weeks as Tuvandiel had predicted.

"This is so beautiful." I said to myself as I admired the comb and brush. I made a mental note to say something to Galadriel when she shows up again to see me later. She didn't have to give me such nice things, but it was a nice welcoming gesture. I put them aside on the nightstand and scooted myself underneath the furs.

The room's only window was open and I could see the lights of the city and the clear night sky. It was my first night in the city of elves and I was beginning to wonder if there was any chance at all of me being able to return home or if I was stuck here forever without ever seeing my family or friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter Three)**

* * *

Needless to say, I was sick for the whole two weeks as Tuvandiel had predicted.

Running a high fever, my body was racked with constant chills that tore through like a cold wind. The only relief that I could get in order to stay warm was when the healers ran a very hot bath and I was submerged it until the water was lukewarm before they had me all bundled up in a cotton shift and buried under three to four fur blankets.

Haldir as promised, brought me picture books for me to read while teaching me baby elven words so I could start communicating with the other elves who didn't know the common tongue. I sucked trying to nail it all down on the first few tries, but he kept encouraging me with smiles while he pushed me to get each word down little by little.

Arcaena, too visited me daily while doing her rounds and we instantly became good friends once she started to see that I wasn't too bad after all. I didn't really bring up my world or say too much as I often had to bite back my tongue of referring anything to what was happening outside their city. I had a feeling that if I did say something that was connected to the battle of Middle Earth, things would probably not happen since I already know the final outcome. Instead, we talked about the elves and other creatures that the world held while I tried my best to get better as the first week slowly slide into the next. Time did seem to stand still, but I knew each day was new since I could see the sunrise and sunset from my sickroom's window.

Then came the day when I was finally allowed to go outside and get some fresh air after being bedridden for two weeks. Arcaena and Burina helped me bath in a separate room and put on the dress that Galadriel had given to me. Arcaena spent a half an hour drying and brushing my long hair until it's sheen came back and soon after I was given small slippers, I slowly made my way with the help of Burina, outside on the main_ talan._ The view was breathtaking in the day with the sun filtering through the golden leaved trees and seeing all of the elves walking above, below and around.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes as a sudden breeze lifted my damp hair with the wind's flow. It was crisp and cool against my skin as I continued to stand there in front of the balcony.

"I am very happy to find you up and about, Acadia." I suddenly heard the powerful voice of Galadriel behind me.

Turning around, I found her sitting on a nearby bench with a tall silver haired elf whom I instantly knew was, Celeborn, husband and lord. Haldir was standing nearby. He smiled upon me and I felt my heart flutter under the painful beauty of it.

Galadriel let out a small laugh and patted the bench before her. "Why don't you come sit with us, child?" She suggested. "We have a lot to talk about today before the noon's mid-day meal."

Once I was safely sitting down, I finally found my voice as the most powerful and ancient beings looked upon me. "Good morning, my lady and lord." I greeted with a small bow of my head. "I wanted to thank you for the gifts, its something you didn't have to do."

Celeborn laughed softly. "My wife loves to bestow gifts to her visitors. I'm just happy that you are putting her old dress to good use. Its been sitting in the bottom of her chest for too long." He chuckled when I saw her glare up at him for a moment. I giggled when her frown instantly turned into a smile which she threw at me as her blue eyes twinkled.

"It looks beautiful on you, Acadia." She said before motioning for one of her handmaidens to come forward. "Would you like some wine?" She asked me while the elleth poured what looked like clear wine to me in two white cups.

"No, I don't drink in the morning." I replied. "It messes up my stomach."

"Understandable." Celeborn said before taking a small sip. He looked up at the handmaiden. "Can you get her some water?"

"Yes, my lord." The elleth replied while withdrawing to fulfill his request.

Silence feel between us three while I thought of what to say. It was hard since this world was so different and new to me. If I was perhaps in my own world, conversation would come easily, but since I was sitting before two of the greatest being, my tongue was completely tied up. The maiden came back with a filled cup which she handed to me with a smile. I thanked her softly as I took it from her and drained it within mere seconds before sighing in relief.

"Tasty?" I heard Haldir chuckle from where he was standing.

"Yeah, its really good." I admitted. while putting the cup between my palms. "Its the best tasting water I've ever drank."

His fair face lite up with amusement. "Its the_ same_ water you were wadding in two weeks ago." He said with a straight face. "I nearly laughed at the thought when I was watching you drink it up like you haven't had any water for weeks."

My cheeks were beet red as Galadriel tried to keep a straight face. Her husband did, but her shoulder's were shaking uncontrollably as I shot Haldir my death glare that would have made one of my friends back off. Except he didn't back away, instead his smile was growing as my irritation was mounting.

"Well, I'm sure to keep that particular thought in mind every time I drink the water." I bite through clinched teeth.

"Don't mind him too much, dear." Celeborn soothed. "He's well known to have a dry sense of humor around our kin."

"Uh-huh." I rolled my eyes. "That's pretty much how my people are in my world."

"Speaking of which," Galadriel's voice turned serious as she fixed me with her stare. "What can you tell us about you? I didn't really want to probe your mind while you were sick until you were much stronger. I thought it was better for you get well first before I started asking you questions."

"Thank you for allowing my privacy." I replied dryly. "Not many people have that kind of manners on privacy." I held the cup underneath the sun's light while admiring the craftsmanship of the elves. They were truly one of a kind when it came to intricate works of both art and detail. If only we had this kind of art, I'm sure my world would have been different in many more ways than one.

"What do you want to know about me?" I said after a long moment of silence. "Everything?" I looked up at them. Haldir had crept a little closer to get a better spot. "Well for one, I already told him my bra size." I pointed up at him. The tip of his ears turned a deep red while Galandriel's eyebrow shot upward. Celeborn coughed roughly in his hand to disguise a laugh as I felt Haldir's heated gaze pierce my head. I ignored him with a toss of my head. "If you want to learn a lot about me, I'll just warn you that it will take time for me to explain everything in detail."

"I'm sure we are more than prepared for it." Galadriel replied evenly. She tilted her head to one side. "I'm curious since you are looking for my help to answer any question that you may have about being here. So the more that I know about you, then perhaps the more I could figure out in what ways I and my husband can be of help to you."

I got up and started to pace before them as I tried to think about what would be the best way to start my story. "Well for starters, my world doesn't have any other creatures other than different species of animals which thrive on our ecosystem and human hunting, interaction, etc." I began. Everyone gathered around to hear me, even Tuvandiel and his fellow healer were sitting the entrance steps. "Our world is filled with only humans, but the main difference is that we too have different races. There is Europeans, Arabs, Africans, Asians, and other's. We are all of colors, language, types of customs and way of living."

"What do you do to survive in such a world?" Haldir spoke up. "Do you hunt?"

I shook my head. "No, my world is based on evolution of our species. There was a time where my race had to fight and hunt for food, but not anymore with the advancement of technology through the ages. Currently, we buy food at shops and our needs stores that cater to different kinds of things you buy with paper and coin currency. Also, we learn different subjects as well in three levels of schools."

"I found that when I probed your mind in the first night we met," Galadriel cut in for a moment. "You are very intelligent with numbers, words and books."

I fidgeted with a corner of my sleeve. "Yes, and both boy and girl are supposed to go to school and learn from an early age until they are old enough to graduate from high school and go into an advance educational system. You see, my world takes pride in always striving to be the best of the best when it comes to education. Its the main key that will determine how we are going to survive in the real world and get a job before we settle down with a someone and start a family."

"Interesting." Celeborn said. He rubbed at his chin while crossing his arms before his chest. "A world where the mortals have equal opportunity to learning. What else can you tell us about how society plays a role?"

"I guess the only thing I can say is that its similar to your world, except we don't have kings or queens who rule over us. We are our own people with a political system that has various forms. The kings and queens are more for just show of traditions and show of each country. There is four class divisions of lower, working, middle and the rich. We all start off at the bottom unless you are already born into a well-to-do family. That is where our education from an early age comes in and determines where we are going to stand in the future. If you don't have one, then you are more likely to just be a homeless person on the streets."

I talked about other things such as describing how we have cars instead of horses to get about and the time it takes between both to get from one place to the next, the advancement of our technology and machinery that is key to our survival, as well as how in our society uses internet and social gatherings to find perspective mates.

I had talked so much and for so long that I didn't know that it was well after mid-day when several servants showed up with baskets of food, drink and blankets for us to sit on while we took our meal. Galadriel invited me to join them as the healers went back to work. I shyly accepted her offer as Burina encouraged me with her friendly smile.

The food was beyond good or even awesome. There was a roast pork sliced thinly with some brown sauce that was way past good to be gravy, _lembas_, fruits, fresh veggies, cheese and others. I swore that I must have been dreaming as I tasted each one and found it better than my own world's food. It was the same thing, but with elves and their skill in food, I could eat forever and probably not really gain any weight since it was all balanced out.

Galadriel's husband didn't really ask me any question other than one that was directly related to my own life. They thought it was brave of my to be living on my own without a man to protect me and give me companionship. I purposely left out my personal philosophy about love since I didn't want it to give the wrong impression or possibly insult them since they seemed so happy as a married couple. Instead, I just told them that it was normal for a woman of my own status to go out into the world and face it head-on until it was time to settle down.

Eventually my mouth had grown tired and I started to yawn after we had finished our meal. "It looks like we have enough information to work with." Galadriel said as our empty plates and cups were cleared by the servants. "I must say that I still have a hard time digesting everything that you have describes to us in detail, but after seeing the images in your mind for myself, I can only say that it must truly be overwhelming even for yourself at times."

"Yes, it can be." I nodded after nibbling on a piece of creamy cheese. "I sometimes feel that technology has taken away family values and traditions that should be everlasting in my people's culture. But what can one do? We can only go with the flow and choose what kind of lifestyle we want to live for the rest of our lives. For me, I have a cell phone, a laptop, a TV and and a few other things that are associated with technology, but I still value doing things with my head and manually. There is something valuable about being able to stop and take your time. Its like a feeling of being richly rewarded for at least taking the effort instead of depending on others to do it for you."

"I totally agree with you, Acadia." Celeborn smiled. "Sometimes it always good because you can smile over your achievements and downfalls. Mistakes are what help a person become better and allow improvements to take place." He stood up while holding out a hand for his wife. "I can sense that you are wise beyond your own years and I hope you stay that way for a very long time."

"Thank you, My lord." I replied with a slight blush. "You're very kind to say those words to me."

Galadriel reached out and touched my hand for a moment. Her gaze was both pity and kind as I tried not to cry. "Don't be sad. I know this must be very hard on you that you don't have what you are used to from your world, but I'll be sure that you are well taken care of here. You are always welcome to come to our talan anytime you feel that you need a person to talk to. Just let my guards know and I'll be there to see you instantly."

I sniffled slightly as I let out a small laugh. "Look at me, I'm crying like a baby from all the kindness your kind is showing me." She smiled upon me as she took ahold of her husband's hand and stood up. "Haldir." She called without looking up.

"Yes, m'lady?" He replied instantly.

"Why don't you show her around this evening and take her to your _talan_ for the night?" She asked with a amused smile. My felt my eyes become wide as he cast me a quick glance before looking up at her with a frown. "Excuse me for speaking outright, but did you just hear you say _my_ _talan_?"

"Is there a problem?" She asked while waving her hand towards me. "I can always perhaps ask one of your brothers instead if its going to be an issue."

"No, I'll take her in." He quickly shook his head. "I was just surprised that you would have me house her."

I started to say that it was cool and I didn't mind staying here at the healer's house, but she said no. "You are stronger now, and I think perhaps staying with him would do you more good in more ways than once since you _do_ owe him your life after he saved you from the natural elements. I'll be sure to tell Tuvandiel to send Arcaena everyday to check up on you and tend to your palms. Trust me, child." Galadriel took a hold of my chin and lifted my face upward so I could look up at her serious face. "You have been alone too long in your own world. Its time that you expanded your social life here amide my people and perhaps we can even travel to Rivendell in a month so you can meet my son-in-law and his children. Haldir, is but a starting point in your new life here until there is a way that can be found to send you back home. Understand me?"

"Yes, my lady." I replied meekly. "Its a good start."

She nodded and made a few orders to the surrounding servants in elven before she turned back and surprised the hell out of me with a tight, motherly hug. _Don't let your mind be wearied, Acadia. You will find a good life among us until its time._

I hugged her back and whispered a small thanks before she let go and joined her husband once more. "I'll see you again soon, child" Galadriel told me before they walked off to go back to their home as I stood there watching them. Haldir joined me and gave me a slight friendly hug. "So get some rest and I'll come collect you later this evening to your new home." He told me. I nodded while wiping away a tear from my cheek. He squeezed my shoulder for a moment before he too walked off to take care of business.

Burina took ahold of my hand and led me off to my room. "Come, Acadia." She said softly. "Its been a long day and I have to change those bandages on your hands before master healer Tuvandiel has me up in the racks for neglecting your needs."

"Ok." I heard my small voice say as I thought of the whole day. Tonight was going to be my first night of staying in the company of a male companion.

With someone whom I had always secretly admired in my heart from reading the books and seeing the movies.

My heart was already starting to become attached to this world and I was wondering to myself as Burina fussed with my hands back in my room if perhaps there was indeed a reason why I was brought here and perhaps if it had any connection to the aloof marchwarden who save my life and became my friend overnight. I smiled to myself as I looked forward to seeing what my own adventure would bring to me in the coming days in the presence of Haldir.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter Four)**

* * *

**(Haldir's_ POV)_**

The coming night brought with it high tension and apprehensiveness in my stomach as I stood in the middle of the living of my large two story _talan_. I had spent the rest of the day with my brothers Orophin and Rumil, cleaning, dusting, fixing and preparing one of the upper guest bedrooms for the human woman I'd be sharing my home with, for only the Valar knew how long it was going to be.

The moment I had first seen her across the river before she had bravely fought the bitter cold of the water, I had felt something in my gut tell me to save her, enemy or not. Usually, I didn't really allow my personal feelings get in the way of my duty as head captain and march warden to my Lord and Lady and our city, Caras Galadhon, but a voice told me to go forward and save her life.

Did I regret it, you ask?

No, not one bit. But she was a puzzle to me in a lot of ways. She may have not noticed it with her mortal eyes, but my elven eyes saw the blush in her pale skin when I had first touched her and cradled her wet body against mine. Even after I had been a little rough at first, speaking wise, and seeing if whether or not she was an enemy or friend, I saw the natural beauty both in and out.

I was drawn to her by some strange force and deep down, I knew she had felt it as well, but wasn't really saying anything. After spending the first night watching her sleeping face before we had brought her to our city, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be bonded to a human.

Such unions were often bittersweet since the mortal whom an elf would fell in love with, would eventually end up dying and passing into the halls of Mandos while our kind remained living until we either grew weary of the world and fade or pass into the west to the undying lands of our kin.

Acadia had me smitten to the core. Galadriel had read my mine even though she didn't say anything out-loud while I did a full report of my patrol and encounter with Acadia upon returning to our lands. My personal feeling for the girl wasn't something one would take lightly and it concerned me even know as I stood in my living room, recalling everything the girl had spoken about her strange world that was so different from ours.

I couldn't imagine any of it as my Lady could in her mind since she was gifted with the sight of both mind and heart. Acadia seemed happy to tell us about herself and took great personal pride in showing that she was a very independent young woman who didn't need any help from anyone unless given it. I was impressed and curious to test her intelligence on all levels of our kind, but Galadriel had warned me to not go too far with it since she said that the girl knew more about our world than she was willing to reveal.

After asking her what she meant by that, Galadriel simply replied that if I were to ask Acadia about any of it, her response would end up dramatically change the course of history of Middle Earth and no one would be the same. I figured in that moment that the girl had a gift of some sort that my lady would not speak of out loud and that I should wisely keep my mouth shut on the topic as to not risk any unnecessary conflicts to arise.

A soft knock from the doorway interrupted my thoughts. Looking up, I saw it was only our master healer, Tuvandiel. "Ah, I was starting to wonder about you." I said while he stepped inside. "Is Acadia almost ready to be picked up?"

Tuvandiel grabbed a seat by the dining table. "My assistants are helping her with some clothes. She mentioned wanting some trousers and shirts because wearing dresses isn't really her thing."

I allowed a smirk to escape me while I poured him a cup of mead. "I can easily imagine she's probably thinking about having a man's wardrobe." I handed his cup before taking a seat. "So what do you suggest I should do while she's staying with me?"

The healer smiled slightly as he took a sip of his drink, his keen eyes twinkling with some sort of inner joke that I had no doubt he was laughing at in his head. "I was told by Lady Galadriel that you are possibly interested in the girl, am I not correct?"

"I'm curious, not interested." I bite through my teeth. Valar, was she telling everyone about my personal thoughts? I'd die of mortification if that was the case. How could I possibly face my brothers and my fellow warriors if got wind of it and started to make jokes at me. I gritted my teeth at the possibility. "Perhaps what she is seeing as _affection_ from my thoughts, are instead just curiosity of my mind since we are dealing with a very unique situation here. And while I'm thinking about it, I would greatly appreciated it if everyone pays respect for my privacy from here on out. The very last thing I need while Acadia is with me is false rumors spreading about the city like flies and beyond."

"Understandable, my friend." He acknowledged, holding up his glass in the air. "May we all have better days ahead while the world still has her light."

"Amen." I replied touching my cup to his. We fell into silence while the night started flow with song and melody of our kin. Night bird's singing mingled sweetly with our kin's fair voices as the cool air passed through the trees. Would she be able adjust with minimal challenge of being accepted by our people? I had been giving some thought on that particular subject while I was cleaning earlier. She had to be taught how to handle a bow, do hand-to-hand combat among other things that were necessary for her survival in a world where danger lurked in every darken shadow or corner.

"How soon do you think she will be well enough to go through the physical test?" I wondered out loud. "She's obviously well fit, but since she's been sick with that cold and racked with fever and chill, I doubt she's feeling well to even go out for a run."

Tuvandiel rubbed his palms together thoughtfully. "I think she still needs more rest and gain some weight back before you even think about testing her physical endurance. But, I will say that if she ends up not being able to catch up with the training you wish to proceed, allow her to train by herself on her own terms and ways. What may seem easy to you, may be harder on her since this is a world that is very strange and new to her. I have seen the way she reacts to our customs and though thank the Valar, she's very understanding, I can tell deep down, Acadia is wishing that she was back in her own home and familiar world. I cannot imagine what her first reaction was when she opened her eyes and found herself completely alone."

I ran my hand over my leg. "I don't have any problems with what you suggested. It would be good to just allow her to travel around the city and meet as many people as possible so she could make friends. My brothers don't mind spending time with her while I'm away on patrol or errands elsewhere."

His eyes narrowed for a moment. Crossing his arms before him, I swore I saw a smirk on his face for a brief second, but his face cleared of any emotion before I called him out on it. "Are you sure you don't have some sort of connection to her, Haldir?" He asked seriously. "You seem...different."

"Shut up." I snapped irritably. "I don't need to hear it from, you of all people, Tuvandiel."

"Haldir!" Someone called my name outside. "Acadia is here outside and has to use the bathroom."

Tuvandiel's lips curled into smile . "Good luck, Haldir. I wish you all the best."

"Sure." I replied in a dry voice. I hurried outside to the balcony and found Acadia being accompanied by Burina. She seemed out of breath. I raised my eye brow at her. "One would think that since you are well-tone, the short journey wouldn't be much of an issue on you."

"Try telling me that after I mount those stairs of yours." She called up. "Now if you can kindly tell me where your toilet is located in your home, I don't want to end sprinkling your beautiful flowers here." She started to mount the stairs one by one while Burina followed behind with two baskets in both arms.

"Its in the back of the house. Tuvandiel can show you the bathroom." I replied smugly. "Oh, and your bedroom is already set up. I just need to bring in a chest for your clothes."

"Thank you." Acadia replied while brushing past me. Burina let a giggle slip. "She's been talking about working out on her core muscles and legs. What do you think?"

"I think she needs learn how to speak our language soon or else she will be having major communication problems with those who don't speak the common tongue." I took the two baskets from her. "I"ll get these inside. Tuvandiel said you have some things to take care of at the herb gathering."

Burina's face lite up. "Oh, yes. I promised Acadia that I'd get her some of the herbs for her menstrual cycle."

"Don't say such things around my ears." I said, holding up a hand in the air. "I don't need to know about the woman's body."

"Sure, you don't." She said cheerfully before skipping away. "I'll be back later to change her bandages." she called back as she disappeared beyond several_ talans._ I let a deep sigh escape me. Tuvandiel walked outside and took in a deep breath of the night air. "I can sense some good changes coming in good time." He said while tucking his hands behind his back. "Perhaps this experiences will be good more so for you than just her alone." He told me before walking away from me.

I stared after him for a long moment before making my way inside where I found Acadia looking at my family portraits.

"Are these your family?" She asked, pointing a finger at them. "They look really beautiful."

"Yes, the two pictures are of me and my brothers, Rumil and Orophin while the ones on either side are of our parents. They passed into the west a hundred years ago." I explained with a feeling of sadness. "They couldn't handle the changing of the earth as time slipped slowly."

"Hmm." She said while looking around the whole room. "Its really nice here. Lots of light and sound."

"I hope that won't be much of an issue. My people love to sing songs of the night and the stars above." I said while making my way upstairs with the baskets in hand. "Just give me a sec while I put these on your bedroom." I heard her follow me from behind to the main bedroom down the hallway on the upper floor. "I hope its to your liking. It's not much, but if you like, I could always go the the local blacksmith or carpenter to make you a few dressers or tables, if you like."

"No, its all nice and cozy." Acadia replied brightly. I put down the baskets by her bed and tucked my hands in my trouser pockets. "Then I'll just leave you to your privacy for the time being. Supper will be on the table in an hour." I told her while making my way to the door.

"Haldir?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around to find her staring up at me. "Yes? What is it?"

Acadia smoothed a hand over her dress, which in my mind, looked very beautiful and fitting around her soft curves. I cleared my throat loudly to get ride of an perverted image in my head. I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts about my guest. She was only here for companionship, that's it. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Is there something on your mind, Acadia?"

She bite her bottom lip before walking over to me and wrapping her aromd around my middle in a tight embrace."Thank you for being a friend to me, even though I don't really belong here." She said while letting go. I felt my heart contract several times as my skin hummed with the brief sensation of her body being pressed against mine. "I don't really have very many friends where I come from, Haldir. In fact, I'm mostly a loner."

I made a slight grunt while rubbing my right leg, a habit I've been picking up a lot lately since she came into the picture. "Its not a problem. Its always good to make friends and learn new things." I replied with a short laugh while stepping backwards into the hallway. "I'll be downstairs cooking supper. If you happen to need anything, just shout and I'll be here quick. The bathing room is on the left hand door." I pointed at the said door. "There is already hot water steaming in there as we speak. So if you want to bath or anything, that is where you will be doing it."

Acadia nodded her head. Ok, thanks." She replied. "I'll take a small one before supper."

I drummed my fingers for a moment against my thigh as an awkward silence fell between us. "Ok," I said slowly with a nod. "I'll just leave you to it." I hurried downstairs and began prepping the ingredients for dinner. My brothers were going to be part taking in our evening meal before going off for a month's patrol at the edge of our boarders, so it would be good to have them around for a while to help break in the new environment with Acadia moved in. I made a mental note to go straight to the weapon master in the morning to see about making her a practice bow and sword since she would have to be ready at all times, just in case. And may be to the seamstress as well for some comfortable clothes and other things she might need.

Sighing deeply as I chopped up some garlic and onions, I knew my life as a solitary elf wasn't going to be the same with her presence within my home from here on out. Whatever my lady had foreseen in her vision after I had given my report to her of the girl, I had a feeling that whatever I was thinking about her, would have a direct impact on how our lives were going to play out in the coming days.

I just prayed that we would be able to get use to each other before other things came into play. If I was indeed attracted to her other than just curiosity, I had to gain her full trust in me before entrusting my own life her mortal hands.

For a mortal heart could be easily corrupted and twisted by the darkness in a blink of an eye.

And I had lived enough life-times to see the end result of such consequences could bring to any race in Middle Earth. I just didn't want to make any mistakes along the way with her since she seemed to be a very good and loving person to begin with. Love for me didn't come easy as it would for a human man or woman. It took a lot of trusting, love and understanding before one chooses to commit to a lifetime of sacred marriage.

I was just one of those who didn't have time for love or casual relationships.

That is until she showed up two weeks ago, wet, cold and scared to death with a fiery bite to back up her swearing tongue.

Chuckling at the memory of our first encounter, I continued to prep dinner while my keen ears picked up the sound of running water from upstairs. It was going to be tough for the both of us, but I was sure it wasn't going to be much that I couldn't handle with either race. The only difference was that she was staying under my roof while I became her guide to her survival.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter Five)**

* * *

I toweled myself off and dressed in my normal clothes before opening the bathing door to smell something like fried fish being cooked downstairs. The sound of male laughter told me that Haldir wasn't alone in the house. I quickly hurried to my room and put my dirty dress in the hamper basket before running my comb through my hair. Staring at my reflection in the full length mirror, I found that I had lost some good amount of weight. It was going to probably take a good two to three weeks before I was back at my normal wight of one-hundred and ten.

"Acadia!" Hadlir's voice drifted upstairs. "Supper is ready!."

"I'll be down in a moment." I yelled back before taking a deep breath. "Its just him." I said to the mirror. "What could be so hard about sharing a meal with him?"

"Acadia." He called again.

"I'm coming already!" I yelled while making my way down the short hall and down the short flight of stairs. Upon entering the room I saw two other male elves sitting at the dinner table. They both got to their feet as I slowly came to a halt at the base of the stairs. Haldir placed a platter of greens on the table as he turned his head to look at me. "Ah, this is my younger brothers, Orophin and Rumil. They don't' know how to speak the common tongue. But I can be a translator for you."

I smiled at them which made their ears turn red at the tips. "Hello." I said, holding out my hand. They both looked at each other before starting at my hand. Haldir chuckled as he said something to them. Orophin's eyes lite up and he gently shook my hand before nudging his brother to follow his lead. "Tell them that its nice to finally meet your brothers in person since they look just as fair up close than in the picture." I said to Haldlir.

He drew another chuckle before translating with a laugh. They laughed as well and shook their heads. I blushed and quickly took my seat at the table, stomach once more rumbling at the sight of grilled trout with lemon, mixed salad, and some rye bread with warm butter. Haldir handed me my plate and motioned to the food. "Guest are always the first one's to take the first serving in our culture." He explained.

"Okay, where to start?" I mused while helping myself to a couple of serving of salad. "So how many years apart are all of you guys?" I asked Haldir to strike up a friendly conversation.

Orophin seemed to understand my question before Haldir could speak. He held up seven fingers in the air and pointed between him and Haldir while making a x motion in the air. "He is my middle brother." Said Haldir while pouring some wine in small cups. "We are about three hundred years apart while Rumil is a full eight hundred and half years younger."

"Dang, that's quite an age gap between you three." I crooked weakly while trying to imagine what it would be like to have sibling that old.

"Do you have any siblings, Acadia?" Haldir asked me.

"No, I'm a single child."

"Ah, it must be hard not not having someone to turn to for support or fun while you were growing up."

Rumil smiled as he said something to Orophin who in turn choked on his wine. Haldir glared up at them both with burning cheeks before casting me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but they are under the impression that you are being courted by me." He smiled tightly while I hid a giggle behind my napkin.

"The food is rather wonderful." I said cheerfully while stabbing away at my salad. I could tell that Haldir was beyond embarrassed with the teasing of his younger brothers and it kind of made me feel bad. "Just tell them that I'm only a friend who's in need of a roof until I'm able to move out on my own."

He translated again and that shut them up pretty quick as they turned saucers eyed on me. I chose to ignore their curious stares while focusing my full attention to my meal. It was the first night and already everyone was thinking I was his girlfriend.

The meal was nice overall. I tried my best of speaking a few elven words that I had managed to practice which seemed to highly amuse everyone whenever Haldir had to correct my pronunciation before Orophin and Rumil were thrown into a laughing fit. Haldir explained to me after we had finished and begun clearing the table that his brothers always stopped by his home before going off on a long patrol at the boarders.

"It takes five days to travel on foot and sometimes we end up having side missions, like trade or perhaps being messengers to the outside world. That alone, takes much time for us, so I don't really get to see them all to often anymore since I returned home."

"It must be really tough for you as the eldest." I said while drying a plate in the kitchen. "I couldn't really imagine being away from my family for that long if I had a world like this one."

Haldir's face became grave. He silently washed the silverware while his brothers laughter filed the room. "They had been on two months of patrol when they got word of my injury. Orophin had to search high and wide for herbs while Rumil watched over my condition." He said finally. I stopped what I was doing for a moment. He seemed so lost in his memories that I just wanted to say to him that everything was going to be alright in the end. But I knew I had to remain silent. Anything I said that was related to the outcome of the war would probably end up changing something critical, if I wasn't careful of words.

"But you are alive and that is all that matters, Haldir." I found myself saying softly. He shook his head and laugh curtly while continuing to wash the dishes.

"I'm sorry. I kind of spaced out of there for a moment. Here, why don't you go sit by the fireplace while I go see my brothers off. Its getting late and I don't want them to linger too long in the city before for the first patrol rotation is made."

I said my goodbyes to them both and wished them well on their journey as they hugged me back. Rumil tousled my hair playfully while his other brother pinched my cheek. Haldir watched this display of brotherly affection with a blank face as I told them to stay safe. He followed them outside and I was for the moment, left alone. "Well, that went rather good, Acadia." I told myself. " Not bad at all."

The burning fireplace looked inviting as I sat by it and held my hands out the warm flames. My mind drifted towards my family and friends back at home. Did they find my house empty? Was I really dead and perhaps my spirit decided to go into another dimension or did I disappear completely without a trace? How was life going without me?

All of those questions flowed through my mind as I found myself feeling homesick. "God, I just want to find the answer to me being able to go back home." I said to myself as a tear slipped down my cheek. A warm finger wiped the tear from my face and I looked up to find Haldir kneeling beside me with a concern look in his eyes. "I'm so sorry of all of this." I told him as more of my tears began to pour down my face. "Things were going so well before I came here and now look at me, I'm stuck for God only knows how long."

He started at me for a moment before opening his arms. "Need a shoulder to cry on?" He asked me softly. I laughed at familiar phrase before sliding into his arms. He closed them around me tight and held me in silence as I continued to cry on his tunic. I took in his scent and drew comfort that at least I had a good friend to turn to while struggling to adjust to this world that was only a fantasy at one point of my life.

He rubbed my back with one hand while murmuring soft elven words in my ear. I felt my eyes drift closed and I snuggled deeper against his beating heart. My savior once more came to my rescue and for once, I didn't really mind that I was attracted to him. Perhaps Galadriel was right. Perhaps I've been too involved in my own mortal life to really pay close attention to life's little details.

I heard him sigh but he didn't make any moved to wake me up or move me off his lap. Instead, I felt us fall slowly backwards as I curled into the fetal position on top of him, my face nestled in the crook of his warm neck while he pulled a heavy blanket over us.

_Looks like I'm sleeping in my bed tonight. But what am I to complain? He's just comforting me. That's all._

Meanwhile, Hadlir's own thoughts were not on the situation, but on the girl in his arms. His brothers had told him to take good care of her after they had said their goodbyes. He could instantly see through their interactions at the table that they were already smitten by her just being there alone. He gently rolled her onto her side with her back against his chest, cradling her head on his arm as he watched her sleep.

Something was drawing him closer and closer to her. It made him almost scared with the thought of knowing his curious fascination to her, but he didn't want to make things awkward between them both if she were to know of his feelings. Acadia had just been thrown into his world and it was up to him alone to help guide her in the right direction. Haldir cleared his throat before caressing her soft cheek with the back of his hand. "Sleep well, Acadia." He whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up."


	7. Chapter 7

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter Six)**

* * *

"Twenty-seven, twenty-eight,twenty-nine. Thirty."

I collapsed to the cool grass, panting heavily from the sets of push-up I had forced my body to endure. The back of my legs and middle core were screaming from the burn, but I promptly ignored it all as I got to my feet and began again another set. Two days of being in Haldir's house had made me want to go outside and set a daily morning routine.

If I couldn't really go my normal stuff like I usually do back at home, the least I could do to help speed up my body's immune system while keeping my figure in shape was to create various exercises that involved intense cardio and boxing. I had searched the house up and down for something to punch at but I couldn't really find anything that fit what I was looking for until I found a leather burlap bag that wasn't being used in the kitchen. I filled it up with fresh soil, tied several layers of twine and rope before heading outside with it and tying it to one of the low branches.

Haldir had been going in and out of the house to take care of his various duties while I was left alone to do whatever I want. Which was hard since my mind was used to going onto a computer to do either homework or browse the web for several hours. I shook my head. "What a way to live almost on the brink of primitive." I said to myself between my push-ups. "If I don't get to do something other than lounge around all day, I'll be sure to go completely mad with insanity."

Flipping onto my back with a thirty second respite, I began the painful process of half crunches with one leg cross over the other. My mind thought back to the morning I had awoken to find myself snuggled against Haldir's chest. He was soundly asleep as I had slowly gotten up and hurried upstairs to brush my teeth and wash my face up. He had seemed so peaceful in his sleep, not bothered or touched by the outside world's dark events or hidden memories of what he had experienced from battle. I pitied him deeply and wished in my heart that there was something more that I could do to help me get of the trauma. But there wasn't anything I could do except be his friend while he did the same for me.

I stopped what I was doing and just laid there on the grass while staring up at the clear sky above me. The sun's rays were pouring through the gold leaves of the silver trees, enhancing the breathtaking beauty further until I swore that I wished I had my camera to take a picture and forever hang it on my living-room wall.

"Acadia?" A soft female voice spoke from nearby. I lift my head slightly to find Lady Galadriel standing underneath one of the trees. She was dress in her usual white gown, but this time she also had a heavy cloak thrown over her shoulders.

I hurried to my feet. "Good morning, my lady." I wiped my sweaty brow before gesturing to my damp workout clothes. "Sorry about all of this. I just needed to pass a little time with some cardio workout this morning." She nodded in understanding while she slowly walked over and took a seat at one of the stone benched by the stairs that led up to the _talan_.

"One of my men had seen your workout and sent a report to me. I was curious to see what it was you do for myself." She said with a smile that made me smile back. Of all the people I have been or been around my whole life, I got to admit that whenever I was around her, things just seemed to fall away from my shoulders while I felt happy inside.

"Glad I was able to entertain you." I half joked while taking a sip of water from a jug. "So what brings you out here other then the guy's report of me being crazy?"

Galadriel laughed merrily for a moment. "The usual things. I often go among my people from time to time to see how things are running." She glanced up at the _talan_. "How's things going so far with your stay here? Is everything to your liking? Do you need anything? Clothes? Personal items?"

"Um, well there is one thing I do kind of need pretty soon." I said a bit sheepishly.

"Please tell, perhaps I could be some assistance in helping you obtain what you need. Don't worry about working for it or anything. I always make sure that my guest are well taken care of with what their needs are."

My cheeks got hot. How the heck does one tell another female whose your hostess that you need pads? I wasn't even sure if elleths were even able to have periods since they were immortally beautiful. Then again, if they didn't have periods, then how the heck would there be babies produced if such a cycle didn't exist at all?

"Er, can I ask you a personal question as a woman to woman?" I asked her softly.

Galadriel nodded. "Of course, anything."

"What do you do when your period is about to start? Like what do you use to...you know...prevent your dress from becoming soiled with the blood and all." I ended the last part a bit lamer then I expected. Hell, it was overall awkward of me asking such a stupid question from the highest being. I averted my embarrassment gaze. "Never mind, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's quite alright, Acadia." She waved aside my comment with a half smirk. Galadriel looked around us before motioning for me to take a seat beside her on the bench. "I may not have what you are used to using, but we elleths use several layers of thin cloth to help catch the menstrual blood. You have to wash them of course when its time for you to change. I could have one of my handmaidens make a basket of the clothes and some leather trousers for you to wear so you feel a little more secured."

"Er, and what about panties? Do you wear those as well?" I added.

"Those too." She nodded. I gave a sigh of relief. At least there was still some decency that I could relate to and not feel award of having to go around bare ass underneath my clothes.

"Thank you very much for helping me, my lady. You don,t know how hard all of this has been on my mind since I arrived. Its almost like stepping back in a time period from the past and having to figure out what and how I'm going to survive without the things I'm used to having on hand. Kinda scary when one thinks about it from time to time."

"I fully understand how you feel, Acadia." Galdriel replied sympathetically. "I was scared myself after my kin and I had arrived to the shores of Middle Earth. We didn't know if there were other of our kind like us here, who were an enemy or who was friend. The land was very much different then in the eyes of us high elves." Her blue eyes became sad and distant for a moment. "We lost so many good people during the cold winter months. Its a wonder that I had chosen to follow the wisest of my two brothers into the unknown lands and create my own ruling realm with the help of my husband, Celeborn."

"It must be really wonderful to have such a strong and wise elf for a husband and partner." I said with understanding. "In my world, its really rare to find someone whom you truly can love and cherish for the rest of you life without having too many unanswered issues or secrets. Even though a woman might settle down with a man for a while, its common on my culture at least that she will most likely break up with perhaps seven or more men in half of her lifetime after reaching puberty before the one turns up."

"And what about yourself, Acadia? Don't you want to have a family and children in your lifetime before its too late?"

I could feel my face color from the neck up to my roots of my hairline. I kicked my toe at the grass as she continued to wait for my reply. "If I ever get back home, I still have to finish my work in college and graduate with my bachelor's degree, find a job and work up enough money to support myself before I even decide to look for a perspective partner for life."

"But how do you feel about finding true love?"

It was at this point of the conversation I was beginning to have a uneasy feeling that she wanted to know more then just about how my world worked. She wanted to know how_ I_ worked as a person who was so different from her and the people that lived in Middle Earth. Apparently, a woman was only considered strong and powerful if one was to already have high status and fame, like Galdriel for example. But for others, it was like they had to prove themselves to their counterparts just that they could get by. Or, just live the tradition life of being the good wife and mother, bear children into the world, nurture and teach until they reached their manhood or womanhood before all were married off early or sent to train as a soldier.

I couldn't see myself tied down a to anyone. If I was tied and chained to someone I didn't really like, I'd just call up my lawyer and write out an divorce and get my ruined life back on track. That was why I really had a negative vibe against falling in love with men in general. They always cheated at some point of the relationship, get bored, grow lazy with helping out on the responsibility of being together, don't want to do very much or just plain annoying and stupid.

"I, um," I started to say in an very uncomfortable voice. "I don't really find myself settling down at any point of my life." I finished the last part rather quickly because Haldir had appeared suddenly around the corner with a basket in hand. I jumped to my feet. "Oh, your back!"

"I got you a few things while out at the market this morning." He said with his usual soft smile. Galadriel stood to her feet as he gave her a slight bow. "I'm very happy to find you here this morning with Acadia. I was beginning to wonder if she was starting to grow too lonely around here without anyone much to talk to."

"That is why you should show her around and introduce a few of our kin who are able to speak the common tongue, my march warden." She replied with a very slight frown. "I thought you did that a few night ago after she moved in."

I saw his face color for once. "Oh, I told him to wait because I was still very much tired from being ill, my lady." I interjected. Haldir sighed with relief as I came to his rescue once again. "So now that I'm better and moving about, Haldir." I turned upon him with my most charming smile. "I think we should take a walk around this afternoon and show me what your city is all about."

Hadlir carefully put the basket down on the grass and rubbed at his right leg with one hand. "I'll take you to a few shops as well so you can pick out your own clothes because by the current state of your currents one that you are wearing." He gestured towards my sweat pants and damp hello kitty shirt. "Those won't last very long here."

I grabbed at my shirt and pulled it out slightly. "So? These weren't meant to be every day clothes to begin with. I either sleep in them or I work out in them."

I heard Galadriel chuckle as she stepped around me to get by. "Well, I'll just be on my way now." She announced as several of her handmaidens, including Celeborn, came into view in the nearby distance. "I'm having a meeting council today with the lords and a few ambassadors from our woodland kins. They are in need of help from us since recent raids have weaken their defenses against the invading Orcs and wild men. I'm guess that you will want to have some time off from this affair until you have shown her where everything is located?"

"Yes, if that is ok with you,m'lady." He replied meekly. "I'd appreciated it greatly."

"Then its settled. Just make sure you go see master healer Tuvandiel to do your physical therapy this evening."

Haldir's lips thinned slightly but he nodded his head while following beside to escort her to the waiting group. I watched him greet Celeborn who in turn waved to me with his kind smile. I waved back and picked up the heavy basket, almost toppling under its sheer weight before slowly balancing it while I carried it up the stairs one by one.

"What are you doing?"

Turning my head backward slightly, I saw Haldir hurrying up the steps two at a time before he swiftly grabbed the basket from me. "You could have injured yourself or fallen down the stairs if your not careful." He chided me while heading inside the house.

"Hey!" I cried. "I've been lifting weights for a long time. I'm sure that a little heavy basket doesn't really make any differences for me." I heard him grunt from the kitchen. Rolling my eyes upward at the heavens, I headed upstairs to take a hot soak in the bathing room. How come men never, ever really responded other than using male noises and gestures to get their point across? It just so damn fucking frustrating and annoying. And everyone wonders why the heck I never get myself in situations with men.

I stripped out of my clothes in my room and tossed them in the hamper before sticking my head out into the hallways to see if Haldir was nearby before I ran out butt naked into the bathing room and slammed the door behind myself. The steam hit my face before I was even near the large wooden tub. I sighed with joy as I eased myself slowly into the water, my tight muscles relaxing under the heat itself. I leaned my head back against the edge of the tub with my eyes closed.

"Now this is what I call heaven." I told myself before jumping in surprise when the door opened and Haldir stuck his head in. I hid my naked boobs from his gaze but he didn't look directly at me while placing two large towels on the nearby bench.

"I forgot to replenish the towels this morning." He explained before closing the door behind him. "And your things are on the bed when you are finished with your bath. I'll just be downstairs fixing our mid-morning meal. No rushing."

"Thank you." I called out before resuming my soak. It was kinda funny seeing his eyes move everywhere but me while I lay in plain naked view, literally. I allowed a low giggle to escape while grabbing the lavender soap bar and a wash towel. "Things are starting to look up so far, Acadia. You will just have to enjoy everyday to the fullest until its time to go home."

My hand paused mid stroke and I stared out the bathroom window for a moment. This world didn't seem too bad so far, but I knew that danger was soon to show itself eventually in time and I had to be prepared for anything that came with it.

Its just...what would happen if I were to die here in this world? Would it change anything back home or would I truly be lost amide people and events that weren't supposed to be real while life went on normally.


	8. Chapter 8

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter Seven)**

* * *

Walking amide the elven people and taking in their way of everyday life made me wish that my world had a similar view on peace and prosperity. Nothing in the modern American way of life could even come close to comparison of how I saw the elves treat each other with utter kindness and wise understanding.

The food, clothes, shops, simple entertainment through music and stories. They all made my head spin with awe as Haldir introduced me to his people. Some were a little leery of me since word got around that I was from a different world while others were quick to become friendly with me after I introduced myself and spoke a little of their language to show my interest in their culture.

All of them of course found my long hair, which Haldir advised that I keep loose around my shoulders, entrancing. We had gone into a jewelry smith's shop where they made the beautiful earring that Galadriel had given to me during my special tour of the city. Haldir introduced me to the jewel smith, Curvin, a tall, handsome silver-haired high elf who at upon seeing me enter behind the march warden, greeted me warmly and told me that I could take anything that I desired from his shop, free of cost.

Flabbergasted, I immediately refused by telling him, though his offer was very much appreciated, I'd rather pay for whatever I saw, then take freely since I was a stranger in these lands. Apparently my play of words had amused everyone present in the shop and the next thing I knew, they were putting down silver coins on the counter while I only stand there in the middle of the room, jaw dropped as Haldir chuckled and told me that I may as well pick out what I liked before the offer was taken back.

So pride being the highest thing that I held close to my heart, I chose a simple necklace made out of tiny gold links with small tear dropped shaped pearls hanging in three parts in the middle. Curvin was so pleased with what I picked out, he added a matching bracelet and ring to go with the necklace. To be totally honest, if I had been back home and this was happening, I'd rather die from embarrassment because it was making me feel like I was a thief running on charity.

"Haldir, why did he even do that? Its crazy!" I said after we exited the jewel smith with the small wrapped up package that contained the 'freebie gifts' as I had put in my mind. "One look at me and then everyone practically throwing things that I didn't even ask for."

"Are you questioning the hospitality of my people, Acadia?" Haldir asked me with a raise of his eyebrow while we walked along a long wooden bridge.

My cheeks flamed. "No! Of course not!" I cried defensively. Holding up the package in my hand, I stopped walking in the middle. "Its just strange for your people to be so, shall I say giving?"

Haldir stopped walking and casually leaned himself against the railing while rubbing his healed leg. "They are very curious about you since you are not from our world who has very different views on things. Its not everyday that we see something different other then our interactions with the free people. So with you being here allows us learn something new."

I huffed and rolled my eyes at him. "So you are saying that I'm a freak or something in their eyes? If that's the case, I'd rather lock myself up in a tower forever how long it takes for your lady to find a way to get me home."

He frowned. "Better watch that hot tongue of yours, Acadia. Some of your strange words might rub my people the wrong way if you are not careful. So if you are done with complaining about our generosity, we are going to the training grounds where we march wardens train." He walked away from me. I had to run after him to catch up. "Hey!" I said when I did. "Tell me something, if I was interested in perhaps increasing my workout routine, what would you suggest?"

"It depends on what your weakness and strengths are. Some do well in endurance training, while others specialize in hand to hand combat while depending on swift hand and eye coordination. In fact, I was thinking of testing your endurance in a physical test-run once you were well enough. Galadriel said that since it seems you will be living among us for a while, its imperative that we train you how to defend yourself against Orcs or any other dangers with what we know."

As he was talking, we came to a back part of the city where four large towers stood over looking a training ground below. Looking down from the stairs, I could see several dozen or so elves doing various practice rounds in weapons of the sword and bow, close combat, running, and jumping from high heights in the trees to the ground below before shoving aside sack bags that were hanging from the low branches.

Haldir motioned for me to follow him as we made our way down the long flight of stairs. "I am often the one who oversees the physical tests that we put our men through. They often start from the easiest levels in the basic training part, learning how to react to commands, the various motioned of movement and sound to keeping up your endurance while in the heat of the battle without allowing your mind to think that you are tired."

"How nice to know." I replied with a slight grimace when I saw one elf roughly shove his opponent that he was battling with a sword, in the shoulder before flipping the guy over with the point of his blade resting underneath his jaw. "This so looks like fun." I said mockingly. "Yeah, I can so not do any of this shit."

"Please watch your foul language, Acaida." Haldir suddenly snapped. I smacked into his chest as he turned around to face me, his face dark for a moment. "I might not really say anything, but your cursing is really starting to get on my nerves."

"Then you should have said something to me sooner then just sit around and listen to my naughty mouth." I retorted, now fully irritated that he had just ruined my mood. "If you have something to say to me that is a big problem, then just open your damn fucken mouth!" Before I could take a breath to continue on, he suddenly grabbed ahold of my arm and began to drag me off while the elves who were training, stared after us with wide eyes.

"Let go of me!" I cried, trying to free myself from his hold. Haldir's fingers tighten around my arm until I swore he was gong to break it from his sheer strength.

"Then this is what happens when we don't wish to put up with it." He barked at me. I had dropped my package half way when I was suddenly shoved forward towards a large pond. I yelled out as I tried to catch myself before I fell in, only to make myself trip over my dress and into the fringed waters with a scream.

Fortunately, I could swim, but it was a bit harder with a long dress dragging my weight down as I tredded water keep myself afloat. Haldir crossed his arms over his chest while glaring down at me with those goddamn grey eyes of his.

"Happy now, you fucken asshole!" I screamed at him before gasping when water entered my mouth. I sputtered while making my way to the edge of the pond where I collapse on the cool grass, gasping for breath as he just continued to stand there, completely motionless.

I started to feel my body began to shake but I forced myself to hid it from him as to not give him the totally satisfaction of seeing me weak. "F-f-fuck y-y-ou" I sputtered between chattering teeth.

"Haldir! What is going on here?" I heard Tuvandiel's voice before I saw him run up to and kneel beside me. "What did you do to her?" He demanded Haldir angrily.

"I was merely teaching her a lesson about simple manners, master healer." He replied emotionless. "One needs to learn to hold their tongue." He added darkly while fixing me with his glare. "She's ungrateful and has a mouth of an Orc."

Tuvandiel frowned as he helped me to my feet. "Let's get you to the healers and into some dry clothes before you catch another chill." He said to me. I shook my head, but he silence my lips with a frown that forbade me from rejecting his help. "Don't say a thing, child. You have barely gotten over your last bout of being sick with fever and chills, do you really want to argue with the likes of me?"

"N-n-n-no, sir." I replied while forcing myself to not look at Haldir. He gave a grunt and walked off towards the training grounds, no doubt to put a few bruises on his comrades as a result of what just transpired between us. "Idiot." I muttered under my breath before shivering violently as a cold gust of wind suddenly blew through the trees.

Tuvandiel quickly removed his outer robe and placed around my shoulders before guiding me by hand to the house of healing. "I must admit that you are the very first person that Haldir has been around that managed to put a thorn in his side." He chuckled lightly to get my mind of Haldir's actions. "But it doesn't mean that you must really be outlandish with your words. Remember whom you are living among. We give respect to those who respect us and our wisdom. So if its hard for you to cut back on your cursing, then perhaps finding other words to help substitute would be more of your liking."

I smirked. "Well, old habit are hard to kill as my people say. We can try, but sometimes it just doesn't work that way." My body was ice cold by the time we go to the house. I was in the middle of being stripped by one of the other female healers when Galadriel suddenly burst through the door with a very angry look upon her fair face.

"What happened?" She demanded as they rushed to find dry clothing for me to wear. "Why are you all wet and what is this I hear that he tossed you in a pond?"

I wished that I was anywhere but in the same room with her as I saw her blue eyes darken with her anger. " I was cursing a little too excessively." I replied in a tiny voice. "Its really my fault to begin with, my lady." I tried to defend him again but she held up a hand for silence.

"Enough." Galadriel commanded. "Tuvandiel." She called over her shoulder.

He approached her with a small bow. "Yes, M'lady?"

"Where is Haldir right now as we speak?" She asked him while fixing me with a stare that had me looking away towards the burning fireplace.

"He's still at the training grounds, M'lady." He replied. "If you ask me, he might have just allowed a bit of his irritation bottle up while she was using her curse words in normal fashion. I mean, I don't like most of what she says." He gave me an apologetic smile while I tried to defend myself. "But its just part of who she is. I'm sure she didn't mean any harm."

Galadriel took a very deep breath and let it out slowly before signalling for the guard outside the room to enter. "Send for Haldir at once. Tell him that I have summoned him to my private chambers to a talk and that he is to obey me or else risk possible public reprimands as I see fit for how he showed our guest here unwelcome actions for something minor." She turned on her heel before the guard to reply and walked outside into the hallway. She paused midway and turned back to me with an unsmiling face. "Please, for my sake if not for others, child." She told me in a kind, but firm tone. "Do try to hold your tongue."

"Yes, My lady." I scratched the back of my scalp. "I'm terribly sorry if I had offended anyone, but it was just a minor little thing. I didn't get hurt or anything."

"That may be so, Acadia." Galadriel's face became hard for a moment. "But it doesn't mean that one of my own march warden must lose his temper in front of everyone he knows and humiliate you while the process. Its uncalled for and I'll see that he hears what he needs to hear from my lips. Now get dresses and tended to. You will be staying with me for coming days. You also need to stop defending him whenever he is wrong and I am right."

"What!?" I cried in shock as she swiftly departed. "Hey!" I ran into the hallway, forgetting that I was half naked with only a towel covering my lower half. But she was gone before I could even look around. I stamped my foot like a spoiled child. "You can't do that to me!" I yelled, knowing that she had already gone from the house. "It was an fricken accident!"

"Acadia, come back inside and finish dressing." Tuvandiel ordered while pulling back inside. "Now just listen to her from now on." He warned me while helping me into another dry dress. "Haldir's actions have greatly embarrassed her since he is the captain of all our army. He is supposed to be a prime example of how a march warden should be, but ever since he came back from the battle at Helm's Deep with a sever leg injury that nearly cost his own life, I'm afraid that he hasn't been the same every since."

"So do you think with Galadriel separating us like that is going to help any matters, then you might be wrong." I objected while drying off my hair with a towel. "I have dealt with guys like him, its not a really big deal."

"But that is where _you_ are wrong, child." He held up a finger to silence me. "The way you act and talk around him is effecting his emotional state. You are different with different views, opinions, higher intelligence with a fiery mouth to back it all up. She had given him the sole responsibility to take you into his home since he save your life and be your guide and teacher. Its a lot for him to hold responsibility for your actions as well as his own while continuing to shoulder his own duty as a guardian of our beloved lands. So with her separating you for the time being, it will allow him to stay focus on what he was doing before you came here and for you," He pointed at my chest. "To focus on fitting in and adjust to your new life without any distractions until she feels its time to put you through some training in the art of war."

"Shit." I said to myself before clasping a hand over my mouth. Tuvandiel chuckled as he took the wet towels from me.

"You will be fine with the lady and her husband. They are very kind people as you have seen and experienced for yourself. I wouldn't ask for a better pair to help you get started then those two."

I rubbed my temples. "I think I need to rest for a bit, Tuvandiel." I told him while sitting on the edge of a nearby bed. "Its been along day with lots of walking, talking and some spat of words. I don't think my body or mind is getting used to anything just yet."

He nodded approvingly while pulling back the covers for me. "Its going to be ok, Acadia. He just needs to listen to what she has to say and before you know it, you two will be talking as if nothing happened."

"I hope so, Tuvandiel." I agreed with a sigh. "I just hate seeing him get into so much trouble, especially with the likes of Galadriel." I shivered inwardly at the memory of feeling and seeing the anger in her eyes. It was like a sleeping giant waiting to be awoken. I had a feeling that if she were to ever lose control of her temper, I'd rather prefer to be thousands of miles away when it was finally unleashed upon the unfortunate one who dare take a poke at her. "What is the worse that can happen?"

Tuvandiel frowned by the open door. "The worse thing that could happen is that he fades from the burden of his memories and scars that he carries within his soul and mind." He left me alone to think over his words as the early evening began to settle upon the city once more and the people began to take song and food.


	9. Chapter 9

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter Eight)**

* * *

Galadriel was sitting by the fireplace in her private office, writing some letters for the elven ambassadors to bring back to their homelands when there was a small knock the door.

"Enter." She called without pausing.

The door open, revealing one of her personal guards escorting Haldir inside. "M'lady, Haldir has come as you requested." The guard informed with a slight bow.

"Thank you, Elhadron. You may leave us." She said while continuing writing. The guard bowed again, casting Haldir a dark look as he passed him by. Haldir quietly stood in the middle of the room, rubbing his right leg while he waited for his lady to finish up her work.

"I think you fully understand why I had summoned you to speak privately here, Haldir." Galadriel spoke up. She looked up at him, her face none too happy as her eyes showed her obvious displeasure. "What you did earlier to Acadia was completely uncalled for." Her voice turned hard and cold. "No," She held up her hand when he started to speak. "I am the one speaking and I _will_ be heard. Whether you want to hear what I have to say or not, march warden, you will listen to me and bade my words."

The tips of his ears turn deep red as she stood up from her desk and circled it slowly, her fair face stormy as he tried to think of something to explain his actions. He didn't know what had come over him after Acadia had grated his nerves with her cursing. Its like something snapped within his mind, causing him to react instinctively, then rather rationally. Before either one had known it, she was swimming in the icy pond, incest by his rudeness.

He could still hear her words in his mind after the fact. They burned his mind like a flaming candle light, leaving nothing but a cold, distant feeling in his heart as he now stood before his angry queen.

Galadriel stood before her fireplace, starting at his still form for a long time before speaking gravely, "For more than three and half thousand years we have known each other, Haldir. I saw a high potential within your mind when you were young and foreseen great things that you were going to be able to achieve in your long, immortal life. Your brothers, I too took underneath my wing as my foster sons, allowing them to train and fight along side their elder brother until word spread of your skills with the bow and word. You have travel great distance, over grass, mountain and hill, seeing what the wide world of Middle Earth can offer as you interacted with the various free people whom we share this world with. My husband granted you the highest place among the guardians, a place of honer, respect, valiant," Her lips thinned. "A place that none other has ever held it up as you have, until now."

"M'lady, I can fully explain myself, if you are willing only hear me out." Haldir spoke up.

"Oh?" She said with a raised eyebrow. "How can one explain to me how you lost control of your temper over a simple thing such as Acadia's cursing. Granted, yes, she does need to curb her tongue from time to time, but she doesn't know our ways yet. Its has only been two weeks since you and your men found her stumbling on the edge of the boarder, confused, dazed and scared to death with no idea where she was. If it is one thing that I have seen from her mind, her manners should be the least of your concerns. So far your actions have both humiliated Acadia and has brought shame and dishonor upon your own ranking as head captain of Caras Galadhon."

Haldir's jaw ticked as his fingers slowly curled into tight fists at his sides. She noticed and shook her head while walking around to her desk so she could see his face. She leaned her palms on the edge of her desk. "What has happened to you, Haldir?" Galadriel asked him softly. He refused to look up into her eyes as he fixed his stare directly to the floor. "Every since you came back home from the battle at Helm's Deep, your mind has become greatly troubled over the loss of your men. What other scars are you carrying within you that you are not speaking to me about?" Haldir still didn't answer her. She lifted her chin, her eyes assessing his every move. "You do well of hiding your thoughts from me, march warden, but you cannot hide whats in your heart."

"That may be so, M'lady." Haldir replied. He lifted his eyes to hers. They were dark with a inner emotion that he was fighting to control. "But it doesn't make me a bad person. I have sacrificed so much to give our people the peace and prosperity that they deserve. The men you sent to Helms Deep fought tooth and nail against Saruman's forces of ten thousand strong Uruk-hai beside the mortals. I barely scrapped by with my leg injury and almost lost my life after returning home. My brothers are overprotective of me, I can't do the same things as I used before my injury and now," He smirked at himself while throwing up his hands helplessly. "You say that I have brought dishonor upon you and our people."

"There were many witnesses to what you did back there to the girl, Haldir." Galadriel cut in severely. "If you cannot learn to better control your temper, then my husband will not find it too hard to have you replaced with someone else who is more qualified to do his duty without question. But as for me, I don't think you are ready to continue your duties anyway since I have seen the emotional and mental scarring that you carry deep down." Narrowing her eyes, she kept her cold tone to hammer every word she was saying into his brain. "Acadia will be staying with me and Celeborn until I find you worthy of being allowed have her living in your home. I will personally couch her in whatever it is she needs to know in our ways and Celeborn will do the same with her weapon and fighting. As for you, Haldir." She paused for a long moment. His whole profile was tense but he didn't allow it to show on his face as he kept that part completely free of any emotions that he was feeling inside. He had done something shameful and rightfully, he did deserve whatever punishment that Lady Galadriel was going to give him.

"You are relived of your duty as captain of the march wardens until further notice." Galadriel finished before sitting down in her chair.

"What?" He cried. "You can't do that! Who else is able to keep tabs on what is going on in the boarders where the mortals live? There isn't very many of our people who can speak fluently the common tongue or know how to negotiate when necessary."

She slammed her hand against the desk. "ENOUGH!" She yelled fully angered. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously as he took two steps back, swallowing quickly when the whole room suddenly went dark. Nenya, the ring that she wore upon her fair finger, flashed brightly with its pale white light as she stood to her feet, great and terrible beyond words in all her glorious aura. The whole room itself shook from under the power of her rings, the walls trembling and groaning as the outside remain untouched from what was going on within her private champers.

Few in both the world of men and elf, had ever witnessed with their own eyes, save for Frodo, the true form of the Galadriel, queen and wife to Lord Celeborn and high-born elf from the undying lands of the west. And if one was to ever see it, they would end up weeping at her feet, begging for mercy as her power thundered with her anger.

Haldir turned his eyes from her, not wanting to face the raw, sheer power of anger he was feeling in the room. "I'm sorry." He said. "I over-spoke myself. It won't happen ever again and I fully accept my punishment as you see fit. Acadia was right while I was wrong in doing what I did to her."

Galadriel's ring winked out and she slowly transformed back to her normal self, fair and beautiful with her golden hair and pale beauty. She panted a few times, trying to catch her breath as her shoulder shook from the unexpected transformation. "Leave me and report to the master guard." She finally managed to say after catching her breath once more. "You are to train the younger warriors with what they need to learn until I have received a report of improvement of both temperament and mind from you, Haldir."

He bowed his head. "I understand."

"And one more thing, Haldir." She added when he started to turn to leave. He turned around to find her pulling out a small piece of paper and writing something on it. She held it out towards him. "I also want to you to speak to Tuvandiel every other day for three weeks about whats going on with you."

Haldir shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He tried to assure her. "Its just a lot of things are on my mind as of late. I don't need another therapy session from anyone other than my personal healer that's helping me with my leg."

"You are not fine, Haldir and you know it as much as I do." Galadriel said harshly. "You have emotional trauma going on in your mind. Its impeding your abilities to keep yourself under control while you do your duty on patrol. Some of my personal guards have sent report of you spending your nights at times, drinking wine until you are passed out. Its not like for you to do any of this. Its making everyone grow leery of your ability to hold things together. And if that is indeed the case, Haldir." Galadriel made a cutting movement in the air in front of her. "Then perhaps its time you take a ship into the west to allow your scars to heal over."

Haldir stepped forward and silently took the paper from her hand before bowing low. She didn't' say anything more as he silently withdrew from the room. Things have already been going awry ever since the ring-bearer had continued on with his quest of destroying the One Ring before the enemy was able to amass his army against the world of men. Aragorn had already passed his first test of accepting his role of aiding the Rohirrim, king Theoden, at Helm's Deep and successfully defeating the Uruk-hai army thanks to Mithrandir's help.

But everything still hung in the balance upon the shoulders of a little Hobbit as the world continued to fight to remain free from the darkness. Galadriel went to her window and watch Haldir depart from the royal_ talan._ She hadn't told him this, but Acadia was the key to his salvation. She had been sent her by the valar to help aid him in the healing process of being whole again. But whether or not that would work at all, remained to be seen from here on out as long as Haldir refused help from those who were wisest then him.

The door opened once more, revealing Celeborn only. He shut the door behind him and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist while placing a loving kiss upn her cheek. "You did what you had to do for him, love." He told her softly. "He has too much anger and hate within himself. It will only end in the downfall of more lives if we allow him to continue his duty as captain for the time being. Besides, I think Orophin will be a good temporary replacement until his elder brother is ready to return to his duties."

"I'm scared for Haldir." Galadriel replied in a sad voice. "I have seen the images in his mind and it frightens me that he may fad from all of the trauma and scars that lies upon his inner light. Already, I have seen it slowly begun to die out. Its only a matter of time before he starts to feel the mortal weakness fall upon his body and he slowly dies a slow death. I cannot bear to watch it happen." She turned herself into his arms and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "He must learn to overcome the darkness and pain within his heart before its too late."

Celeborn rubbed her lower back with a comforting hand. "I'm sure he will be fine, love. Just give him the space he needs so that he can heal. Too many of our kin has faded due to not being able to stand back and think. I heard what happened this afternoon from the guard that had reported the incident to you in passing him on my way from the meeting. Though it was wrong, I believe he was only acting on instinct. So we cannot be so swift to deal him a low blow in his pride and honer as a silvan elf."

Galadriel nodded in agreement. She gently pushed herself out of his arms and gazed up at the darkening night sky. "Acadia will find a way to heal him, but not now. She needs guidance from the wise while she copes without what she's familiar with. I know its hard upon her. You, of all people, Celeborn, are aware of how weary I feel when dealing with the constant affairs of both our people and that of the world. It makes us feel so old that I sometime have often wondered if it would have been wiser for Eru to give us the gift of men than curse us with immortality."

"Don't speak of such things, love." He shushed her, placing a finger upon her lips. "Everything will work itself out. Now if you are done with talking of this matter, I think a warm bath and some dinner will help put you in better spirits before we go greet Acadia into our home." Galadriel smiled at the wise words of her husband. If it wasn't for him alone, she wouldn't have been brave enough to travel beyond the boundaries of her former home and into the world of Middle Earth. He was the only reason she was willing to sacrifice everything she worked so hard to build in a heartbeat. So just as long as they were together, she could always put her wearied mind at ease for the time being and be content that life still continued to flourish despite the darkness that was spreading across the land.


	10. Chapter 10

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter Nine)**

* * *

I was packing up what few personal items I had in a small leather bag when I heard someone knock on my bedroom door. "Who is it?" I called while grabbing my comb and brush from the wooden vanity.

The door slowly opened, revealing Haldir. He stood there while I stop mid-way of puting them away in my bag. "Can I come in for a moment?" He asked me softly. His hand went up, revealing the brown paper wrapped package that I had tottly forgotten about dropping back at the pond.

I shrugged my shoulders while continuing to move about the room, collecting my clothes and a blanket. "Whatever you want, its your house and I won't be of any bother to you in less than an hour from now."

Haldir ran a hand through his hair. I couldn't help but notice that he seemed haggard and tired. "Is there something wrong?" I asked him to be respectful while my curiosity got the best of me.

"Yes and no." He replied while entering my room. He placed the package in my bag before taking a seat at the edge of the bed. "I'm being relived of my duties as of tonight as captain. My lady believes that I am emotionally unstable to continue on working with my men as long as I don't have control over my temper." I saw him reach for his leg. Not knowing what came over me, I somehow found myself sitting beside him and reaching for the hand that lay over his healed leg.

"I know that I might be a pain in the ass with my mouth, but you didn't really have to dump me in the pond for it." I told him with a small smile. Haldir laughed a short laugh as he stared at our joined hands.

"I own you a deep apology for it. But she is right in telling me that I need help for more than just what shows on the outside." Haldir reached up and tapped the side of his head. "My mind hasn't been really able to get over what I saw in Helm's Deep. Everyday since I was able to walk again after my leg healed, I see and hear the cries of pain, smell the gore, rain and blood of Man, Elf and Orc. I can't seem to be able to get the images out of my head every night I fall asleep with my eyes closed and see the faces of my friends and comrades."

I felt in that moment sad and worried about the elf who saved my life. A lifetime of being a solider was hard on the mind, but trying to imagine what it was like being one for more than ten times that length left me feeling sick inside. Basically in a nutshell, Haldir was suffering from sever PSD, with little or no help as I suspected from anyone to help him get through it.

I had swallowed my personal pride down. He was crying out for help in the only way that he knew and if I was the only one he would be able to open up to, I'd have to do the very best I can to make sure he got it. "Listen, Haldir." I said to him in my kindest voice. "I know she is thinking its wise for us to be separate because she's afraid that I'd only be a distraction to your well-being, or at least being an annoying one with a foul mouth. But I think it wouldn't help any matters if you weren't allowed to spend a little time with me everyday. Maybe you can do a run in the morning with me and then at night, when neither one of us got anything to do, we can just hang out somewhere quite and talk. Whatever you want, I'm all ears." I light punched his shoulder when he shook his head. "Hey, it would make up for you being rude to me this afternoon and nearly making me sick. To be perfectly honest, I was ready to stick your own sword at you once you came through that door but I thought better then that."

"Well thank you very much for not following through with your original plan, Acadia." Haldir's head tilted slightly for a moment. "You are a very beautiful young woman, Acadia." He said softly while touching my hair between his fingers. My face as usual, flamed up as he moved them to against my cheek where he kept them there for a moment. "Its a pity that you are not tied to anyone for someone who has fair features such as yourself."

"Um, well I never really looked at myself too often back at home." I replied nervously as I sat very still under his touch. His grey eyes seemed lost for a moment. "I'm not one for relationships and I'd suck anyway if I was in one." I continued on in my breathless voice. He nodded silently. "How come you are not married yourself?"

"Maybe for the same reasons you may have for your own self." His hand fell from my face. I couldn't' help but feel a slight pang of disappointment from the lack of contact we had between us. Sure, I'm a sucker for romance and love, but after thinking about it while I was packing my things while the house was empty, I knew in my heart that I had fallen hard over heels the moment I first laid eyes on him back at the river. I had cried a little bit but I knew better than to make matters to worsen for me with Galadriel's kind hospitality of bringing me into her home with the blessing of her husband as well, no doubt.

I lowered my eyes. "Are you going to be alright alone?"

He smirked with a shake of his blond head. "I've been fine before you came here and I'm sure I'll continue to be fine just as long as I do what was ordered of me. Besides, there are more of the young ones that are just starting their physical training for the positions of march wardens in a month. I'll be too busy to notice much while I work with them." He got to his feet. Turning around, he suddenly reached for me, pulling me upwards by the shoulders towards him until we were only a inch apart from each other's noses.

My heart began to hammer loudly in my ears as my body for some reason began to feel warm under the penetrating stare of my savior. "Haldir, what are you doing?" I dared myself to speak as his fingers dug slightly into my skin. It didn't hurt, but it made my hands tremble as he slowly tilted his head towards mine. I managed somehow to place my palms over his chest to prevent myself from falling. "Haldir. I don' think this is such a bad-" I began to say in a nervous voice.

"Shut up."

"Okay, now that is a first thing that you shouldn't tell a girl when you are in a romantic mood."

Another smirk. "Since when is any of that in your personal rule book, Acadia?" He countered mockingly. I tried to take several deep breaths to help keep my head from spinning in every direction possible as the situation between us began to get... a little bit to much?

"I barely even know you." I tried another avenue. "And we have only talked a handful of times here and there. and...and, shit! I can't think!" I stamped my foot.

He raised an eyebrow. "And?"

I tried to get myself out of his hold, but he was much too strong for me, so I could only helplessly stand there, trapped between the bed and him as my frazzled brain nearly drowned in its own confusion. "I can't be with you." I heard myself say out loud before snapping my mouth shut until my teeth clanked together. "I mean, we can't be like this," I moved my head up and down between us to show my point. "Like boyfriend and girlfriend together. At least until you and I get to know each other better as time goes on."

Haldir finally loosen his grip on my shoulders and I sighed with relief, rolling my shoulders back and forth to help get the blood running again where I couldn't feel them. He took a step back from me. "I'm sorry, Acadia."

"No, don't be. Its just in my culture, unless its true love at first sight, we don't really make any sudden moves to one another." _Nice work girlfriend, now he's probably thinking you don't even want to go out with the likes of him or anyone else for that matter. Why can't you just keep your trap shut then make the other person feel bad for just being nice to you?_

"Its understandable." He nodded while making his way to the door, unsmiling. "I don't think it would ever work anyway between us since you are a mortal and I'm an immortal Silvan elf. Such unions are often bittersweet for both races and very little happy ending are a rare thing for the unions that have had taken place in Middle Earth's history."

I felt my eyes well up as he left me alone. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN A LITTLE MORE TACTFUL ABOUT THAT LAST PART, YOU MORON!" I yelled through the door before kick my bare foot at the bed, only to stub my toe in the process. "Fucken shit mother fucker!" I swore, holding my injured toe in one hand. "Man, why can't men not know how to put things a little bit nicer for once in their lives?" I grabbed my bad from bed after putting on my socks and boots and taking a last look around the room. It was nice while it lasted but I didn't want to be rude by refusing Lady Galadriel's request of taking me into her home. Which, I'm sure had the supporting blessing of her husband as well to seal the deal. I waved goodbye and opened the bedroom door, only to run into a hard chest that smelled familiar.

"Ow!" I cried while rubbing my nose. Looking up, I found that it was only Haldir. "You could have at least knocked so that I didn't end up bumping into you and almost breaking my nose in the damn process."

Before I could think twice, he silently grabbed a hold of my shoulder once more and pushed me up against the bedroom wall. "Hey, what do you think you are doing?" I cried before he tilted his face towards me. I tried to get away, but he was much too strong as usual. He grabbed my chin with one hand, tilting my face upwards towards him before going in for the kill so-to-speak.

My first kiss wasn't as I would have imagined it to be. He wasn't gentle at all with my lips. He seemed to be trying to press some sort of male dominance over my mind and soul as I was helplessly trapped between muscle and the wall behind me. My body flamed up as my mind went to the total shits. I could feel every inch of his body through the separation of our clothing, taste the sweetness of his breath while his natural scent of pine, winter air and something akin to masculinity waved over my senses. Haldir pressed his tongue against my lips, insistently seeking my submission before nipping my bottom lip. I had no other choice but to comply, holding onto his tunic for dear life between my lifeless fingers so I wouldn't collapse if he chose to suddenly let go of me.

This was heaven and hell.

Ying and yang.

Spicy and sweet with a hint of danger lurking behind each deepening kiss until I swore I was going to die right there, in his arms, on the floor with little explanation of what happened.

"Acadia? Haldir?" I heard a shocked male voice speak from beside the doorway.

_Oh, My God! Please tell me that isn't who I think it_ is! I kept my eyes tightly shut as I felt Haldir stiffen. His hands fell away from my shoulder and I couldn't help a little whimper escape me as he stepped a few feet away. _Please, please._ I prayed in my head while several voices spoke somewhere down the hallway.

"Lord Celeborn, M'lady."

_Shiiiiiiitttttt!_

I opened up my eyes to find the said pair standing just inside the room, staring up at me as if I had grown three heads instead of one. Flaming cheeks and everything, I ducked my head while mumbling a greeting before turning around to hide my embarrassed face from the bemused looks of my hosts.

I totally wished that I was dead in that moment. Sure, it would have been different if perhaps they walked in on me still getting dress, but walking in on me when I'm being pressed up against the wall with an elf while being brutally kissed? That topped everything off my list.

Celeborn coughed into his fist while turning to his wife who had remained silent with a stunned look on her face. "My dear, perhaps we should come back?" He suggested lightly. "I think they were just saying goodbye to each other before we rudely barged in on the two at an intimate moment."

Haldir smirked as he fixed me with a unspoken desire that made me shiver dispite standing before the royal couple. He turned back to them with a tight smile. "I'll be going off now to see Tuvandiel for my first therapy session. It was good to have you stay here for a while, Acadia." He said to me with his half smile. "I'm sure we shall be seeing each other in good time."

I watched him leave without another word. I sputtered a possible explanation for what they had walked in on, but I finally gave up as Galadriel stared at me with her piercing blue eyes. They were sharp and alert and it gave me the creeps when she did that. "Are we ready to go?" I said breathlessly while shouldering my bag. Celeborn held out a hand and guided me into the hallway where several handmaidens and four bodyguards stood waiting. My face must have still been deep purple red because as soon as I saw them and they saw me, they quickly began talking amid themselves before Galadriel sharply silenced them all with one word in elven.

"Much better." I muttered as I followed her downstairs and out of the _talan_. Haldir was nowhere to be seen as I looked around the perimeter of the grounds. My lips felt bruised and I suspected come morning, they would be swollen from all the rough nipping of his teeth. I touched my bottom lip for a brief moment and drew it away when I felt something wet on it. Looking down, I saw it was a tiny bit of blood. "Shit." I said to myself. Galadriel turned her head slightly towards me but didn't bother reprimanding me for my cursing.

Probably still too shocked to find her favorite warden all over her guest from the other world. Man, what the hell did I get myself into? He must have heard me calling him a moron and being a male, his ego got the best of him once again and so he had to set some sort of proof that he wasn't by manhandling me. Celeborn squeezed my shoulder in passing me by to walk beside his wife. I used my eyes to silently thank him. He gave me a slight nod as we continued on our walk to my new home and possibly, going to be for a long time.

I felt someone watching me from somewhere behind me, but looking around, I couldn't locate the source of it and just shrugged the feeling aside. Perhaps it was just my overshot nerves of being caught with Haldir and their shocked faces. I allowed a low laugh to escape me but quickly cleared my throat when Galadriel's head started to turn once again my way.

This was going to be _very painful_ for the next few days.

I just prayed to God that somehow, she would just forget what happened and never speak of it for I was going to die right there and then if she did while Haldir walked away a free elf. "You are going to pay, Haldir." I mumbled under my breath. "Just you watch one of these days, I'll get you when you least expect it and I won't be the one weaponless either."


	11. Chapter 11

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter Ten)**

* * *

"This will be your own room, Acadia." Galadriel said as we entered the northern wing of the royal _talan_. The room itself was very spacious indeed as I found myself in awe at all the beautiful furniture that lay within. There was at least four tall wardrobe closets that I could use for both storage and to hang my clothes in, a white vanity stand with matching stool and mirror that was carved with intricate designs of leaves and flowers, two bookshelves that stood by one of four windows that overlooked the city below as well as the horizon where one can gaze in the morning at the rising of the sun. The wooden floors were covered by handmaid rugs, one of them made out of some sort of animal fur, lay beside a large burning fireplace where two low couches with plenty of pillows and cushion lay. There was also an adjoined bathroom and bathing room, which I was sure I'd end up putting to good use right away. But what got my attention the most as I could only stand with my mouth hitting the floor, was the bed itself.

Never in my whole life, had I seen anything more pleasing, yet comfortable to the eye then the four poster bed that lay in the middle of the room. Light blue covers with matching pillows on top of a double sized mattress, the white sheer drapes pulled back by silver rings with shining emeralds in the shape of leaves. There were two black bed tables with unlit candles sitting within silver bowls and a plush rug lay beneath the bed itself. I went up to the bed while Celeborn and Galadriel watched me by the door. "Is this really going to be my room?" I asked them without looking up.

Galadriel nodded. "Yes, unless you prefer something a little more toned down, we just thought perhaps you would like something that would make you feel more at home. If there is anything else that you would like to add to the room decor, just ask one of my handmaidens and they will help you select what you want from the shops or smithies around the city. We also trade from time to time with the blue mountain dwarfs during the winters, so if I happen to not be busy with my affairs, I'll allow you to come with me to the trading post that is on the edge of our boarders towards the northern hills."

I turned towards them with tears in my eyes. "How can I ever thank you for all the generosity that you and your people have shown me?"

Celeborn chuckled while he rubbed his wife's arm fondly. "Maybe by just being happy." He said with a smile. "It makes our hearts glad to see that you are well and alive after trying to adjust to this world where you believed didn't exist."

"And perhaps over time, Acadia." Galadriel cut in gently. "You would be able to do more than just be happy. Perhaps you were sent to help those who need help from someone other than us."

"You mean like Haldir?" I pointed out while putting my bag on the bed. "I know that this might seems strange that I'm bringing this up now after being showered with kindness and I'm not trying to kill the happy mood or anything." I held my finger up. "But I need to tell you guys that I think he is suffering from sever PSD, its a scientific term that my people use for those who have been in combat for too long and seen all the horrors that war can bring to the mind and emotions."

Celeborn stuck his head out and ordered everyone outside to leave us alone until dinner before quickly shutting the door while casting me a dark glance. "What exactly is PSD mean?"

I took a deep breath. "It means post trauma stress depression. We see it in those who either lash out violently towards the ones they care about or worse, end up committing suicide to help end their suffering. Its common for it to show up in someone such as him since he's been having a hard time controlling his temper around everyone, especially me, but more so since he told me that he finds it hard to sleep at night because of all the nightmares he ends up having."

Galadriel cast her husband a worried look while she took a seat by the fireplace. He and I joined her as she sat there in silence for a long time, reflecting on her inner thoughts while I chewed at my fingernails. Eventually, her head came up with a look of determination shining in her eyes. She reached out for my hand and squeezed it tightly within hers. "If what you say is true about Haldir suffering from this PSD, then what can we do to help him?"

I moved some of my hair out of my eyes and thought for minute. I had taken some psychology classes during both my freshman and junior year that talked a lot about emotional stress in someone dealing with PSD, what the triggers were, what to say or do when one had an episode of it and what other avenues that could be taken to help the person live a normal life as possible.

"Constant communication is the key to what helps the person who is being affected by PSD. In our world, we have people who are professionally trained therapists who deal with the pysyc of the mind. They study various areas of the brain to see what parts are being effected when a person is deal with the trauma. Sometimes we take MRI's which is a special machine that takes heat pictures of the brain while others turn to medicine, which really, is a fifty-fifty if it even works at all. But from what I have found being one who used to deal with depression in my teenage years, talking is like the best medicine that one can have. Yes, there are over avenues that needs to come into play, but with someone like Haldir, keeping everything bottled up is like waiting for a ticking bomb to explode. And eventually, he will explode and end up hurting everyone he cares and loves unintentionally."

"Then we should encourage him to talk with Tuvandiel daily as needed." Celeborn nodded in agreement. "It would do him more good than us getting reports from the guards and his fellow march wardens that he had once again drunk himself under the table and gotten into a fight with the other males."

"And," I cut in quickly. "He needs to be around you guys a lot more. Being by himself constantly only brings on more depression and stress upon his emotional and mental state. Its like feeling you are being boxed in with no where to go while images of death, or anything else that may have occurred in the past come and go. Its been found that those who deal with violence from others on an everyday occurrence, is often the one who will be the violent one to the end. I may haven't seen war up close and personal for myself, but I know it isn't pretty when you are dealing with inner demons that refuse to go away."

"Is there anything that you could do for him as well since we have seen for ourselves that he has some personal feelings towards you?" Galadriel asked me in a hopeful voice. I cringed inwardly at the memory of what happened earlier this evening. My cheeks burned while my brain fried.

"Um, I don't know if I can help." I replied in a tiny voice. "I did offer to spend some time with him if he needed company, but after everything I have said and done, I think it would be best that he should just talk with you or Tuvandiel for the time being to help get himself comfortable about opening up before I even come into play."

"But we think he would have a better chance with you when Tuvandiel is available or is too busy. Haldir is the more quite type and doesn't really want to say anything to anyone if something wrong with him. I have seen it far too many times in the past." Galadriel objected. "I'm still trying to understand the connecting between the two of you since I do sense a bond of friendship between you and him, but what if perhaps you were to encourage it to a higher level at some point?"

I nearly chocked on my own spit at what she was boldly proposing to me. For reals? She wanted me to become his girlfriend? I wasn't even that pretty and he did make a point that my race didn't really work too well with his race.

"I wouldn't quite put it that was, Acadia." She told me with a slight face. "Its rare, but we do find happiness in such unions. Perhaps I'm being too forward with my request since I do realize you are a stranger here and don't know much about our kind other then what you know through the books you have read. But, Haldir seems rather fond of you so it would only be fair to him that you try to be a good friend to him and help him be more open with his mind and words. I'm sure you will be just fine, Acadia."

"Yeah, but I'm really a sucker when it comes to forming friendships or even romantic relationships. I don't even have any experiences with guys anyway since I never had a boyfriend." I protested with a groan.

Celeborn's lips curled slightly as his grey eyes twinkled. "It was kind of the same for us years ago, but we just took each day one step at a time and before you knew it, I managed to snag the most fairest elleth ever born on the western seas of Middle Earth."

"Don't you think you might be overdoing it with your words, husband?" She laughed while giving him a playful shove. "I may be one of the fairest, but if you recalled, you were the one who had to jump through many hoops and trails between my parents and my brothers. They didn't make it an easy catch for you since I'm there only sister."

I giggled when he gave her a mock look of horror. "My dearest wife," He said breathlessly. "Your father nearly had me thrown out of his court after finding out that I had sent you birds that carried the more fragrant flowers to your bedroom window every evening just after sunset. If it wasn't for your younger brother's vouch for me, I don't think we would be sitting here talking about such trivial things in front of our guest of honor."

Galadriel stood to her feet while pulling him up with her. She gave me a small kiss upon the cheek. "Well, we shall be going now for the night since its been a long day for us all. I hope you will consider my words carefully since I don't wish to see my most loyal and trusted captain fad away from his inner pain. We have lost many to such in the past. It would only kill my heart if it were to happen to him. Haldir and his brothers are my foster sons and we have personally taught them everything that they needed know on how to survive in the ever changing world. So just give it some time before we speak once more of the matter and I and my husband will leave you to your privacy."

I nodded my head with a small smile as they bade me goodnight and left me alone in my new room. A soft knock sounded on the door before it opened up revealing on of the younger elleths who served Galadriel. She had a tray of food which she placed beside the fire and then took a large basket from her partner outside and placed it beside the bed, motioning for me to open it. I opened the lid and found various bottles of stuff along with some soaps, more hair ribbons, some clean dresses that by the look of the material, must have been brand new and hand-made by someone since the dress that Galadriel gave to me had to be altered slightly to fit. There was even the cloths she promised me for my period all neatly folded at the bottom and secretly placed inside four pairs of fitting leather pants.

"Thank you." I told the handmaiden. "This will help me a lot." She smiled in return before respectfully withdrawing from the room. I looked around the room while moving my arms back and forth. Now I was in a different place once again. Time to adjust while learning to keep my mouth clean since I was now officially a guest of honer among Lord Celebon and Lady Galadriel. I was sure by morning's first light, news of my placement would spread like wildfire along with whispers of what happened back at Haldir's place.

"Oh, why did you fall for that arrogant dickhead?" I cried, punching at one of the pillows on the bed. "Its not natural and you know it. You are trying to get home, not fall in love with the likes of him and end up being further stuck here. You want to go home!" I blew out a hard breath and began the short process of putting away my things in the correct places before eating my supper of rabbit stew with freshly baked wheat bread and butter. I could hear the voices of the elves singing throughout the city and found myself wondering if Haldir even did the same since song and stories was their most favorite pastime.

I paused in the mist of drinking some water while standing before one of the windows that overlooked the main entrance of the house. Down below, I saw Haldir talking to one of the guardsmen. He seemed to be arguing based on the tense setting of his body and the tight look on his face. The guard pointed upwards in the direction of my room. I hide myself behind the curtain before he could even see me as he looked up for a moment. After what seemed like forever, he finally looked away and nodded to the guard before walking away towards the main stairway that would lead to the forest floor below.

I had to craned my head to get a better look as my eyes followed him mid-way of the staircase where a tall, hell, everyone was tall if you're an elf, dark-haired beauty stopped him with a touch on the arm. He smiled upon her with his charming smile. I felt a jealous stab hit my gut as I watched her whisper something in his ear before he offered her his arm and they hurried off in a completely different direction. 'What the hell do I care if he has sex with someone?" I told myself angrily. "I'm not jealous and I'm not his girlfriend as everyone is thinking of me."

I slammed my cup on the tray and hurried off for the bathroom. I needed a hot bath to help clear off my head before crashing for the night. So he was a sore loser less of a backbone to even push the guard if he really wanted to see me. I stripped myself naked and jumped into the wooden tub, not caring if the hot water scald my skin as I submerge myself up to my neck. My bruised lips stung from the hot steam, but at this point, I was past caring. I miserably sat there, starting at nothing while trying to prevent the stupid tears from falling.

What the hell did I get myself into once I came here and allowed him to steal my heart away with his arrogant self. I hate him and I hated myself to allowing my weakness become my enemy.

Men and male Elves were nothing but heart-breakers and trouble-makers.

Every, single, fucking time.

I slammed my hand against the edge of the tub, drinking in the pain I felt with a sick feeling of satisfaction I got from it. And most of all, I hated guys who two timed unsuspecting woman as well. So much for wanting to start things right with him. He could fuck her up all he wanted, but his problems were never going to go away until he manned up and did something about it before his ego got damaged permanently and he really did end up dead. I cursed loudly at the room before sinking further into the water for a few moments while my stupid head wondered what was going on right now between him and that dark haired elleth.


	12. Chapter 12

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter Eleven)**

* * *

"Acadia, wake up!" Someone said to me in my sleep.

"Go away." I mumbled while pulling the blankets over my head. "Its not even morning yet."

"Please wake up, something's wrong with Haldir and my lady has send me to summoned you right away." My eyes snapped open to find myself staring into the handmaiden who had brought me my food and basket of clothes. She stood up and grabbed a robe from one of the closets. "Hurry, Acadia. We musn't keep them waiting." She urge me while helping me put it on.

"Okay," I told her. "Just let me put on my shoes first. I don't wish to go around bare foot around this time of night." I added while taking a quick glance out the window. It was still dark outside with a full moon shining brightly in the night sky.

"What exactly is wrong with Haldir anyway?" I asked as we hurried out of the room. Two bodyguards were waiting for me outside in the brightly lit hallway. One of them spoke to the handmaiden who in return shook her head before taking my hand into hers while we followed the two down several winding staircases and corridors.

I slightly pulled at her hand. "You didn't answer my question, whats wrong with him?" I repeated with a deep feeling of dread.

"No one knows, but Haldir was spending the night with his lover when he had seemed to have some sort of emotional breakdown in her home. My brothers were passing her _talan_ on the way back from patrolling the northern boarders when they heard her calling for help from her bedroom window. Apparently he had been sleep walking and had broken some of her personal belongings before trying to take his life with his own dagger. Fortunately, they were quick in subduing him but it was a intense struggle before one them knocked him out cold."

I felt my heart drop into my stomach as I tried to imagine in my head what she was describing to me. "And where is he now?" The guards ahead of us stopped before two large double oak doors that had the same intricate designs as the ones on my furniture, except in the middle where there was a tree carved in the middle of each door, lay a bright shiny white stone of some sort. I could hear someone speaking harshly within the room as a familiar voice cried out in pain. "What are they doing to him?" I cried running forward before the guard could knock on the door. His partner roughly grabbed my arm, preventing me from opening it.

"This is the royal chambers of the lord and lady." He spoke severely. "You will show proper respect since you are staying here as their guest."

"I'll show proper respect once I see your_ captain_ for my own eyes, unharmed." I shot back at him without backing off. They glared before the door was thrown open, revealing Galadriel herself.

She took one look between me and the guard holding my arm. "Let her go at once, Elhadron. I told you to bring her, not to hold her against her will when I have specifically summoned her to my royal chambers."

Elhadron, immediately let go of me and backed away with a quick apology. She fixed him with her cold glare before turning to her handmaiden. "Go to the house of healing and summon the master healer. I need his help in helping me keep Haldir sedated for the time being until his violent emotional state has passed."

"Yes, M'lady."

I silently followed her into her chambers to find Celeborn in the mist of wiping some blood from his hand. My eyes widen slightly when I took notice that he was half naked from the waist down with only a pair of blue trousers on. Turning my eyes upon Galadriel, I found she was all but naked underneath a white robe that hide very little to the naked eye.

She must have noticed my uncomfortable face because she gave me a small smile while bending over Haldir, who was mumbling on their bed. "I don't mean for you to see us in such an undignified state, Acadia, but we need your help with keeping Haldir from going out of control."

Celeborn gave a deep sigh that sounded so sad as he places something small on the nightstand beside the bed. I realized that it was a dagger that looked really dangerous and nasty. There were already a thin line of blood trailing on the sharp edge. Swallowing down the bile that threaten to come up, I slowly stepped up beside Haldir's right hand side. "Haldir?" I called out to him.

His face was very pale and covered with sweat, his blond hair damp against his forehead as he lay there in an unconscious state. I looked up at Galadriel. "What do you want me to do?" I asked her helplessly. "There isn't much anyone can do for him right now. He's not even conscious."

"But he was speaking out loud to us." Galadriel told me. She passed her hand over his face. Haldir mumbled something in elven as she laid it over his forehead while closing her eyes for a moment.

Celeborn grabbed a shirt and pulled over his head while offering me a seat instead of having to stand. "My wife is trying to communicate with her mind." He explained while I watched. "I can't believe that he would even try such a thing, especially in an unarmed, elleth's own home." He shook his head, face grim as I felt something wet fall down my cheek. "You said that people who suffer from PSD often commit suicide, correct?"

"Yes, but it depends on how sever the PSD is." I replied in a hollow voice. "Apparently Haldir's is much more worse then I had first thought if he's having these episodes while sleep walking. They usually happen is something has already been triggered by stress or anger. But I've never had any personal experiences so I can't really say much to you about any of this except for what I learned in school."

He patted my shoulders with a gentle squeeze as he gazed upon the pale face of his march warden. "My wife had summoned you here because she believes that he will remain calm down as long he senses you near him."

"But what can I do?" I cried as the door opened and Tuvandiel hurried in with a small satchel in hand.

"What happened?" He demanded while opening it up. Celeborn silently nodded his head towards silently towards the nightstand where the elven dagger shined underneath the moonlight that fell through the window behind it. Tuvandiel's lips became pale, but he quickly turned to Haldir, always the calm one as I looked on.

"What are you going to give him?" I asked as he withdrew a small red clay jar and opened it up after asking Celeborn for a drinking cup.

"This is a sleeping sedative that I had given to you to keep you resting when you first came to me." He explained while stirring a few spoonfuls of the white powder into the cup. "But I'm giving a larger doze that will prevent him from waking up for the rest of the night." He beckoned me to stand up and take the cup from his hand. I shook my head no, but he firmly grabbed a hold of my hand and wrapped my fingers around it. "He will listen to your voice, Acadia."

My heart was pounding hard in my chest as I sat down beside Haldir's unconscious form. Celeborn came up behind me and bend over to help him up into a sitting position while I placed the cup to the elf's lips. "Haldir, can you hear me?" I said to him softly. "I'm going to give you some medicine that will help you relax." I looked up at Tuvandeil who nodded his head with an encouraging smile. Galadriel's eyes opened as Haldir mumbled something about it being too dark and cold around him.

"Shh, Haldir. Just drink this up for me." I tilted the cup as he drank it all down before he collapse back against Celeborn's arm. "Is this even going to work?"I told them. "I mean, whats going to happen once he's awake?"

"Lets just hope he doesn't try to take his life again." Tuvandeil replied as he rolled some bandage around one of Haldir's wrist. "The whole city is in an uproar right now after hearing what happened at Hurina's place. I suppose we won't be seeing her much around after everything has died down. Not that I can even blame her in the first place."

"Celeborn, can you bring Elhadron in here?" Galadriel asked while pulling her robe tighter around her shoulders. "There is something that I found out while reading Haldir's mind that needs to be addressed." She looked directly at my directions as she finished her sentence. I bite my lip nervously as Celeborn hurried to the door and called the guard into the room.

Elhadron entered the room with a nervous look. He bowed to his lady before straightening up to his full height. "You asked for me, M'lady?"

"Yes, I did." She said calmly. " As a matter of fact, I was wondering to ask you a question."

He shrugged. "Sure, anything."

I saw her eyes narrow, not a good sign since I had a very good idea what her question was going to be about after what I had witnesses earlier in the night. I kept my eyes upon Haldirs chest as my ears listen to the conversation nearby.

"Did Haldir come to see Acadia this evening?"

"Yes, he did, but I told him that she wasn't in any mood of receiving any guests for the time being until she was settled down."

"And _was_ she indisposed of during that time?" Galadriel quietly asked while crossing her arms over her breasts. Celeborn looked away towards the open window. He knew already what was coming since he had been married to her for so long.

Tuvandeil roughly coughed into his fist. "I should get going since my work is done." He said as he gathered up his things. "I'll be back in the morning to check up on his condition before giving him some more medications." He exited the room so fast I swore he must have practically flown out of the room without touching the floor as the handmaiden who had remained outside, closed the door for privacy.

I felt really, really sorry for the guard since he had no other choice but to answer truthfully to his lady or risk being seared by her anger.

"Well, are you not going to answer my simple question, Elhadron?" Galadriel pressed him, her fair voice starting to sound angry as he could only stand there in silence. She lifted her head, her arms falling to her sides as I felt something change within the room itself. I didn't know what it was, but it felt like there was a great power laying between me and her that stirred around us invisibly. I dared myself to look up at her, my stomach churning and twisting into every direction. My head spine as well, but I forced it from making me throw up as I finally noticed her ring.

It was shining faintly.

"Oh shit." I said out loud.

"That would be the correct term to use, child." I heard Celeborn speak quietly behind me. "Everyone here known better then awaken the sleeping giant within my wife when her anger is stirred. None, but perhaps a select few, have seen the other face of the Galadriel. She is both fair and terrible at the same time when stirred."

"Then can't you do something and make the guard speak before she fries his ass to hell?" I asked desperately. "It was just a question for peet's sake!"

"It might be a simple question to your mortal ears, but the answer nearly cost Haldir's life tonight and that is something she doesn't not condone at all when one of our own has put another's life in danger, whether they know it or not."

My ears could hear the walls around us tremble every so slightly as the raw power I was feeling from Galadriel poured forth. She still looked very much the same elleth that I first met, but it was the depths of her eyes that scared me the most. They were dark, terrible, and beyond beautiful. They were basically the eyes of what death would look like if it had a female gender.

"Will you just answer the fucken question already, Elhadron!" I yelled at him from where I sat. That seemed to snapped him out of his scared daze as his head instantly snapped upwards, eyes wide at they stared straight into Galadriel's face. I wanted to slap him for his stupidity of causing her to be this scary. It was freaking the hell out of me and if it wasn't for Haldir being out cold, I would have long been running for the hills beyond the world just to get away from her presence.

"Haldir had an argument with me about allowing him to see the girl." The guard finally replied, his eyes seeking Celeborn's but he remained unmoving from where he stood with his back towards the scene behind him."

"What did you say exactly to him?" She demanded angrily. "And don't think you can lie to me. I have already read your mind, but I want my husband and Acadia to hear for themselves."

"I told him that he wasn't welcomed. He had disgraced himself beyond words with his actions as of late." Elhadron's face was growing pale by the second. He looked like he was almost ready to faint at her feet. "He told me that if what he did was a disgrace then perhaps he shouldn't be alive anymore since that is all he has been feeling since his return home from the battle at Helm's Deep. They all had died and passed into the halls of Mandos, but him." He finished very softly. "And then he just left after telling me that I was to keep an eye on the girl from now on."

My eyes burned at what he had just said. Haldir wanted to die because he felt like he had everything to lose. His pride before he had gone off to to give aid to king Theoden's men of a handful of hundred or less, was very much his most valued asset. But after being severely wounded and almost losing his life, he was just a walking shell of his former self, dealing with the constant pain of regret.

"His only regret was that he didn't die with them when he should have." I found myself saying out loud with a sob. My heart bled as I wiped some of his hair from his face. "Haldir, why?" I asked him even though he wasn't going to respond. "You have lived so many years and yet, you are willing to throw your life away just because of life being unfair in a heated moment were death surrounds all. Things don't really work out like that. Life doesn't work like that and you know it."

"I am greatly disappointed in you, Elhadron." Galadriel wearily spoke up with a sigh. "What you have done and said cannot be easily forgotten by anyone within this room. And I'm sure that there were others who had heard the two of you speak."

Elhadron bowed his head before her. "I'm sorry for my hurtful words. I didn't know that they would lead to this." He looked sideways at Haldir. "Forgive me, Haldir."

"Words are more powerful then a knife being stabbed into the heart." Galadriel replied. Her face was hard as her eyes. "Keep that in mind while I relive you of being the gate guard to my home. You are to serve four weeks on patrol with the next group that departs from here at the first light of dawn. I suggest you go home and see your family before you pack what you need for the journey to the northern boarders."

The guard bowed deeply to her with a look of relief. "Thank you and I promise that this won't ever happen again, M'lady."

"It better not, Elhadron." Celeborn finally spoke while turning around to face him. "Or else you will have more than just the Galadriel to answer to if there is _ever_ a next time that I get word of such unwanted behavior. You have already been well warned of what happens when unkind words are spoken to each other. A simple word is all it takes to start a kinship war against one another that only leads to endless bloodshed and death."

"I am well aware of that, my lord Celeborn."

"Then keep it that way. You have been very lucky tonight to not arouse the full wrath of my wife."

Elhadron bowed once more before swiftly leaving the room to forfeit his duty to another guard. Galadriel wiped her brow with the back of her hand while taking a seat in a nearby chair, her fair face still very much troubled as she stared at me and Haldir.

"What do we do now?" I asked her.

"We wait until he is awake and if he ends up needing anything, I'll be sure he gets it. But meanwhile, I need for you to stay here for the night with him. I'm sure the first face he wouldn't want to see when he awakens is mine or my husband's until his mind is put to ease." She gathered a few blankets and pillows from a closet.

"But where will I sleep?" I asked while I watched them head towards an adjoined door. Celeborn turned around for a moment, pointing at the occupied bed. "You freaking got to be kidding me." I swore in disbelief.

"Language, Acadia."

"Hey, I'm sorry, but don't you think its a bit awkward to be sleeping in a bed where you two could have been having sex prior to all of this shit happening?" I held up my hands in mock surrender.

"That might be so, but just to ease your mind, child." He told me with a smooth chuckle. "We were deep asleep when we were awoken by her handmaiden's banging on the door. So there is nothing to worry about." He tapped the side of his brain while they walked through the adjoined doorway. "Oh, and if there is anything that happens during the rest of the night." He paused. "Just scream."

"Yeah. Scream." I said as the door shut closed. "You could do a lot better then just give me weak advice such as that!" I yelled before groaning to myself. "Haldir, why the hell did you even go to that elleth's home if you are having arguments left and right? They are just going to make things worse and sex doesn't even help get ride of half the shit that is one your damn mind."

The only reply I got was silence along with the sound of his deep breathing. I grabbed some of the pillows behind me and fluffed them up before putting them underneath his head for better support. His bandage wrist caught my attention as I was pulling off his boots. By the looks of things and what I known so far, he was really going to have to take some intense therapy session from more then just Tuvandeil alone. He was going to need some tough love from Galadriel and Celeborn since they were the closets to being parents to him and his brothers.

I blew out the candles before climbing on top of the bed after pulling up the covers over him to keep the cold wind from chilling him. I lay on my left side, starting up at his beautiful face as he slept on a dreamless sleep, unaware that I was laying beside him with my heart aching from the pain that I was seeing in front of my very eyes.

What was it like living hundreds and thousands of years while everyone who was mortal dies around you? As much as I hated being human just because my life sucked overall back at home, I found myself thinking that it mustn't be really a nice thing to be an immortal at all. Sure, the elves were immortal, but they could easily die from depression, weariness of the world around them or even be killed by battle.

"You need to fight it, Haldir or it will kill you in the end." I spoke softly to him. "You have a strong heart and mind. Use it to your fullest advantage and don't let past regrets bring you down. Staying positive is what brings good things to you, not bad." I gave myself a little sigh after yawning. It must be only two or three in the morning according to my head, but I felt like I had stayed up for two days straight after all the went down tonight.

I pulled the blanket over my head and closed my eyes once more with another yawn, praying in my head to God that when the morning came, Haldir would at least have the decency for explaining himself before further steps were taken towards helping him get back on track once more so he could take up his duties again as captain so life could continue on normally, or as normal as possible since I had forgotten all about the big war being waged in the outside world with Frodo and the others.

Life's a bitch but you had learn to be a even bigger bitch in order for it not to bite you in the fucken ass.


	13. Chapter 13

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter Twelve)**

* * *

_**(Haldir's POV)**_

My head hurt terribly when I woke up in the morning. It felt like a million needles were being stabbed into my skull as I sat up and to my utter shock and horror, found that I wasn't in my lover's home. "Is this some sort of joke?" I said out loud before a small snore right beside me drew my attention downwards. I had to blink the sleep out of my eyes to make sure what I was seeing was real and not apart of a possible hallucination as the snore belonged to Acadia who had managed to wrap herself around my middle, on leg resting over mine as she sleep, unaware that I had awaken.

I couldn't move much since I was in fear of awakening her. Instead, I slowly moved my hands, noting that one of my wrists were bandaged up with dried blood caking on the inner part. I frowned to myself as I tried to recall what happened to me last night. My mind could recall Hurina's offer perhaps getting my mind off of my troubles for a few hours and then we were in the mist of making love when...

My eyebrows farrowed. It was as if someone had slide a darkness upon my mind so I wasn't able to recall much past that part. My hands started to tremble slightly. I needed to get myself out of here and back to the privacy of my own home, world and domain before someone came in and saw me and Acadia together.

In fact, how the heck did I even end up in this room and bed with her?

"Glad to see you finally awake, Haldir. You have had us all worried sick after what happened last night."

That all too familiar, quiet, yet commanding voice made me flinch visibly as I heard her move from somewhere in the room. The sound of a door opening and closing made me look up to find her and Celeborn both standing in the middle of the room with grim faces. My stomach turned to knots as my heartbeat sped up.

"What happened?" I asked softly in our language as to not wake Acadia, who had now rolled herself over on top of my lap, face resting against my naked abdominal area, arms spread apart on either side of her head. Galadriel's face didn't change. Just the feeling of her presence alone had always left me in awe in the past, but now it only brought dread as I realized that I must have done something wrong last night that my superiors would be acting this way towards me as if I had committed the worse crime amide our people.

"You tried to take your life with your own dagger while sleep walking, marchwarden." Celeborn spoke up. His grey eyes stared at me with the same equal power as his wife, but with more of a fatherly displeasure shown within them. "And to think that you would have listened to our warnings before, this has brought much grave thoughts to us after last night. I cannot find any possible excuse that you could say or do that would explain your actions after you were told to stay away from Acadia for a time being to allow a calm to settle between the two of you."

"With all do respect, my lord," I scoffed with a harsh laugh. "You had mentioned that but you didn't mention anything about me staying away from the _royal tala_n if I wished to make a inquire about her. I respect what you want but, I had merely forgotten to say something to her before you came to take her away. And to add my personal point, you may have taken away my status as captain, but I still have the authority to walk were I may as a marchwarden and guardian of this city."

"I'd watch your mouth, young one." Celeborn cut in angrily. "You are currently sitting within our personal chambers after your fellow kinsmen brought you to us, worried sick to death that perhaps you had finally lost your mind while staying in the house of Hurina for the night. They had to knock you out after you refused to listen to their pleas to calm yourself down and come with them to Tuvandeil's for some assistance. And to make matters worse, Galadriel had taken one look upon you and knew that if this kept up you would end up seeing yourself in Mandos' halls before the night was out so we had to send for Acadia since you seemed to only respond in kind to her presence." His eyes narrowed while he stepped towards the bed and leaned his hands on the edge of the wooden frame. "So I dare you to repeat those words to _me_ once more and see what happens to those who dare disrespect those who provide safety and sanctuary while the world is dark with the coming of war."

I opened my mouth but shut it upon seeing something else in my lady's eyes. My shoulder's sagged as I leaned back against the pillows, my hand seeking Acadia's long silky strands as she snuggled closer against my hot skin. "Forgive me, my lord." I finally said softly with shame. "Things has been hard for me as of late. I don't feel the same person anymore since the battle."

"As we and our kin has seen from your past actions, Haldir." Galadriel came over beside the bed and took a seat on the edge. She took a hold of my bandaged wrist within her two hands. Eyes closing, she became still as stone as a soft light began to illuminate from both her ring and around her. I could feel her warmth of her skin course through mine as the pain of my throbbing wrist slowly went numb, then cold for a quick second before the warmth hit and then all I felt was, nothing.

Her inner light died away as she opened her eyes once more. "I have fully healed your wrist. For the time being to help preserve your honor as a march warden and part of our family, my husband and I will announce to our kin that you have fully recovered and to leave whatever they had have heard since last night behind them or else, there will be server consequences if I get word that rumors are spreading outside our lands."

I never felt so humiliated or ashamed of myself then right there, sitting within the safety of Galadriel and Celeborn's private chamber as the whole city ran abuzz with the news of my latest's "actions." I felt especially sick to my stomach that I had even possibly put Hurina in danger with my dangerous behavior. My head spinned but I bite back the urge to become sick.

I needed air.

I need to leave.

I was trapped.

I was desperate.

I was scared.

I want to die.

I want to live.

I didn't know what I wanted anymore from my life. I was alone, save for my brothers who were just as busy putting themselves in danger to protect our beloved lands from unwanted invaders while I humiliated myself in front of my kin.

Celeborn walked over to a closet and withdrew a light brown tunic from within. He tossed it to me while beckoning to his wife to follow him out. "We will send for Tuvandeil to come check up on you. But I think you owe Acadia an apology and perhaps your life to her since she was the one who prevented you from fading during the night." He told me quietly before they walked out and shut the door firmly behind them. Acadia began to stir in my lap. I gently grabbed her shoulders and scooted a few inches away from her. Acadia opened her eyes and smiled up at me. "You are awake." She said cheerfully. "I was really worried about you."

I stood up from bed. "You shouldn't even be here." I told her coldly. "Don't you have some place to be other than wast your mortal time with the likes of me?"

"Excuse me, but I do believe I deserve a thank you after saving your fucken ass last night and getting very little sleep after _you,_ tried to fucken kill yourself!" She cried, jumping from the bed with hands over hips. I didn't bother turning my head to see her facial expression since just hearing her tone was more than enough to tell me she was upset with the harshness of my words.

I bite down a sharp word. I didn't need any of this rebuking and reprimanding from someone who was a mere baby in my immortal eyes. Getting it from Galadriel and Celeborn was enough, but from the likes of her, I just couldn't' let her get in my way. "Then stay the hell away from me while you are here and find a way to get back to your own world." I said, turning on her, eyes flashing with my tightly controlled emotions as she took a quick step backwards to create some space between us. "Because ever since you came here, you have been nothing but a pain in my side that I cannot wait to pick out with my dagger."

Her nostrils flared. I saw her face turn purple with her anger. Perhaps I said too much again. I took a very deep breath and slowly let it out, holding up my hand for silence as I walked over to one of the open windows to distract my conflicting thoughts. It wasn't right that I was lashing out at her after all that she did to help me and vise versa, but the last thing I needed to see was her feelings becoming hurt because of me and my unruly actions. "Listen, Acadia." I began in a quieter voice. "You don't know me and I don't know you. Period. I have lived twenty times your mortal's lifespan over hundreds and hundreds of years, moving among the changes of land and creature as we try to fight for the freedom of middle earth and a lasting peace. But times are quickly changing since the dark lord has begun moving his armies across the land of Mordor and through certain parts of these lands, sickening, wasting, killing and maiming the innocent while my kin and those who wish for a free world from the darkness fight it day and night. You haven't seen death as I have nor have you smelled, tasted and kissed death multiple times."

"You are wrong, Haldir." She replied firmly. I turned around to challenge her. She bite her lip with her hands clinching and unclinching at her sides as her whole body became tense. "In my world, when you are suffering such as this," Acadia threw a hand towards me with a hard smirk. "You have to be a bitch at life and fight it at every angle when its pushing its burdens down upon your shoulders. I have seen death on TV with the wars we have, but it doesn't prevent me from living my own life as an individual. I still have friends, family and other important things to worry about as I try to carve something out for myself. You are just a pathetic excuse for an elf such as yourself to even think that all you deserve is death. If you want me to tell you the fucken truth, Haldir, I'll just keep it grown up between us."

She folded her arms underneath her breasts, her face free of any emotions save the irritation that remained in her eyes as we stood a few feet away from each other with equal amounts of anger and frustration running between. "I was abused by my father and nearly raped when I was only ten years old. I ran away from him after one night when he had managed to molest me while I was sleeping. I tried many times before to tell my mother, but she never believed a single word from me since she only saw his good side whenever they were either together or when we were doing things as a family. I eventually ran into problems upon entering the system until I was eighteen and emancipated with no knowledge of how I was going to live, where I was going and how I was going to survive. I wanted to die too. I wanted to kill myself and ride my body and mind of the painful memories." Tears came to her eyes as she opened up her life-story to me. "But one day while I was sitting outside a cafe, cold and hungry with very little clothes on to keep me warm since it was winter, an old man came up to me while he was waiting for his order and took me by the hand and led me inside the cafe. He didn't say anything to me while ordering me some warm milk and some biscuits with egg and bacon. He just saw my pain along and words weren't much needed. I was scared but glad that someone took pity upon me and showed be kindness through simple gestures."

"What happened to you afterwards?" I asked her out of pure curiosity. She was a very spirited person with a powerful sense of calm and independence that I have never really seen in women from my world, unless you were Galadriel herself.

Acadia let out a smirk with a shake of her head. "He took me into his home and I stayed until I was able to get myself through high school and college. He's still alive and I do visit him every other month to check up on him and catch up on stories. But my point of telling you the other side of myself, Haldir," Her voice became softer with pity. I frowned and turned my face slightly to look up at the morning sky. "I just wanted to tell you that you are not alone in this. You have so many people who are willing to put everything that they know to help you heal in both body and mind. You need to stop wallowing in your self-pity and regrets and just bitch slap the world. Who gives a fuck if you got hurt? You are alive and walking aren't you? Yes, somethings might have changed, but so the fuck what? No one cares as long as you are breathing and shitting like everyone else in this world and the next."

"you are never one to learn tactfulness, are you, Acadia?" I shook my head.

"Since when was I ever tactful after what you pulled yesterday, Haldir." She shot back at me without backing down. "Jeez, get a fucken grip on yourself or you will be seeing yourself wherever your heaven is." Acadia threw up her hands in the air. "I give up. You can be like this for as long as you want but it will eventually bite your ass and balls. And when it does, I hope my words come back to you someday then."

I watched her gather up her robe and shoes just as the bedroom door opened once more with Tuvandeil walking in. His worried face took in mine and Acadia's before he let out a sharp breath. "How do you feel, Haldir?" he asked me in a business like voice. "I gave you enough sleeping powder to keep four elves sleep for more than two weeks. But as I can see for myself, you somehow managed to survive the night." He looked me up and down with his frown. "Well?" He prompted me when I didn't respond right away. "Cat go your tongue?"

"I'm fine." I growled while pulling over the borrowed tunic. "I just need to get home." I started to walked towards the door, but he grabbed a hold of my arm with one hand.

"You are not going anywhere unless I say so, Haldir." He said. "I have listened to what the lord and lady has had to say to me about your overall condition and based on what I know, you are in no shape or form to even be going anywhere until you are willing to allow us to help."

"I don't need anyone's help!" I shot at him between clinched teeth. He had the nerves to raise an eyebrow at me as a small smile formed on his lips.

"Even if I told you that Acadia is willing to lend her help by staying three days out of the week in your home to keep an eye on you."

"You've got to be kidding me, Tuvandeil." I spat angrily while casting her a dark look. Acadia's surprised face told me that she mustn't have been aware of the sudden change of plan once again. I ignored her and turned back to the master healer while bringing him off to one side. "You have known me since the day I was born. I'm totally fine." I said in Sindarin. "Acadia needs to be here with them, learning and growing accustomed to this world as she waits to go back o her own world. I don't need a babysitter. I'm old enough to take care of my personal affairs."

I started for the door again.

"Haldir." Tuvandeil called in a serious voice.

I stopped midway of opening the door. "What is it?" I asked him. My patience was long gone after waking up. I don't know how much I could take if he started berating me about my past too.

"If you don't want to listen, then perhaps Galadriel is willing for an escort to take you down to the grey haven and take a ship into the west. I have always told you that you could turn to me for help or guidance after what happened to your leg and nearly losing your life when I used up all of my skills to take the poison out of your body. Not many of our kin or mortal has been fortunate such as yourself to survive the ordeal, but you are not helping by being who are you now. You are different from your brothers with a wider knowledge of the outside world and experiences. But it greatly pains us to see you be like this. If it is release that you truly seek from this world, then there is a ship waiting for you that will take you from these shores. But don't bring shame and dishonor upon your brothers, Galadriel, Celeborn, me and yes, even Acadia here, by committing suicide or being unruly."

I didn't reply as I opened the door. Let them think what they wanted. They would never truly understand my pain except for myself. "Whatever you say,Tuvandeil." I heard myself using Acadia's favorite human term. "I'll take a ship, but not right now." I heard Acadia come after me as I walked through the hallway, passing the observers of servants, handmaidens, march warden and guards.

"Haldir!" She cried, grabbing my arm and trying to force me to stop and look at her. "What the fuck is wrong with you? He is only trying to help."

I stop suddenly and turned on her, my face dark with anger. "I don't need his help and I certainly don't need your mortal mouth telling me what the hell I can and can't do. So like I said before, why don't you just stay away far from me and leave me alone."

Her shoulders slumped slightly but she kept her chin up as she lifted her face and drew back her hand. I knew what was coming and I didn't even bother to stop her as she slapped me hard across the face two times. I just took it all in as she loudly cursed me out in front of everyone's shocked eyes. Galadriel and Celeborn came rushing out from somewhere and demanded what was going on as Acadia broke down in tears before she kicked me in the shin. "YOU ARE A DICK AND I HOPE YOU ROT WHEREVER YOU END UP IN THIS WORLD!" She screamed before running away tearfully.

Face still stinging with heat and pain from her slaps, I merely straighten my shoulder and walked away while Galadriel told me to remain in my house until she came with two guards later in the day.

They would never understand me.

And at this point of my life after everything that happened, I really didn't care what happened anymore. I just wanted some sort of peace in my own world, free from my pain and hurt. I was halfway out of the main gate when I heard someone yell out in alarm. Looking up instinctively, I saw Acadia leaning out of her window with something in her hand which she threw at me, barely missing my head as the object landed at my feet.

"And take your belongings with you too, asshole!" She yelled before slamming the window shutters shut. I let out a hard chuckle after realizing that it was the language book I had given her while she was sick to help teach her our language. Life was so ironic at times. I picked it up and swiftly headed down the stairs and through the city as my kinsmen kept a safe distance from me as I passed them by.

Let them think whatever they wanted. I was loner and that was how I always was up till now when a certain someone came into our world and decided to flip everything upside down for us, including me for that matter. By the time I got home, I shut the door and locked it behind me, tossing the book at the cold fireplace before I made my way upstairs to her former bedroom where I collapsed on the bed. I could still smell the sweet scent of her hair and imagine what she looked like sleep at night. We were drawn to each other by some unknown power and it made me sick. I didn't want a human and she didn't want a elf so that made us pretty even on both sides.

I sat up and punched the wall behind me before letting out a loud male roar that I was sure everyone who was nearby would be wondering what the hell was that. My breathes came fast as my vision blurred and then totally went black as I felt myself falling backward against the pillows with a soft sigh.


	14. Chapter 14

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter Thirteen)**

* * *

"Acadia?" Galadriel's voice floated through my bedroom door. "May I come inside?"

"Sure." I said in a normal voice since elves had keen sense of hearing. I was sitting on the wooden floor with my legs crossed before me while absently brushing away at my hair for the past hour since Haldir had left the royal_ talan_ and I, had yelled and slapped him around like a rag doll. I felt bad for doing such a horrible thing to him, especially since there were so many people around to witness the exchange in the hallway, but I was really frustrated and upset that he was continuing to being stubborn towards the help that was offered.

Sure, I didn't like the plans that Galadriel and Celeborn came up for me of being his babysitter, but what was I to do when he really had no on else to talk to freely about what it was he was dealing with inside.

"Just another ticking time bomb waiting to go off with a loud bang." I said out loud while the bedroom door opened and closed shut behind me. "Why have you allowed this to go one so long if you know that he was already suffering?" I asked Galadriel without turning around to face her. "I wouldn't be able to last this long if I was in his shoes."

"I honestly don't know, Acadia." She replied while taking a seat beside me. I put down my brush and scooted my knees up to my chest, hugging my arms around them while I stared out at the fireplace. "Perhaps I was just waiting for something to happen that would help him heal." She added gently while picking the brush up in her hand. "Perhaps you were meant to come here as a beacon of hope for Haldir."

"I don't want to be his babysitter." I complained. "He's old, way older then I, to even know that can't keep going on like last night. His actions will be his downfall and nothing will ever stop it unless he seeks the help he needs from someone far wiser then I."

"That may be true, but there is still very much he needs to learn. I tried the best I could to be there for him after he was brought to me for healing. But after spending many days and nights by his bedside, listening to both his waking and sleeping thoughts and nightmares, I found that even to my own best abilities as both a leader and healer, I could not breach the gap that had already formed within his heart. The deaths of our kinsmen at Helm's Deep had a tramatic impact upon his mind and soul. Even Celeborn feared deep down that perhaps it wasn't wise for me to pick Haldir to become captain of the small alliance we had sent to king Theoden for it left Haldir wounded in more ways then one. Sadly, I regret ever making that decision to this day. If I had managed to somehow foresee it in my mirror, then I would have sent someone else in his stead then rather see him suffer so after almost nearly dying himself within the safety of our own home."

I closed my eyes and tried to envision what it would have been like for him in the days following him waking up and seeing that he was back home, but with very few of the surviving elven soldiers that had returned home with him. A cold shiver ran down my spine. I opened my eyes and cringed inwardly. It wasn't fair to him or to everyone else to have to suffer so, but again, what could one do if the other refused help? It would be like holding a gun to his head and telling them to open up the safe while they were holding the gun to your head as well. One had to break down first before either one could shot at each other.

"So whats this about me staying with him from time to time?" I asked her while she continued to brush my hair. "Isn't my dirty mouth enough trouble as is for him? I mean, hell, you saw and heard with your own ears what the fuck happened back there before left for home. I really don't think you got the right person for whatever it is you have in mind that's going to work on the likes of him. He's too stubborn and proud to accept anything from anyone, not even you, with all do respect."

"I wouldn't be too quick to judge the likes of Haldir if I were you, child."She told me while picking up the brush again. "He has suffered through so much and seen too much death as of late to really take much time to think over what he has been doing to himself then to others around him. Even for me as I watch each day and listen to his inner thoughts, I grow worried about what will become of him. But it doesn't make want to lash out at him as you did earlier this morning."

My face grew hot. "I'm really sorry about that, but he needed it. Someone had to wake him with tough love or else he'd be dead right now." I immediately put a hand over my mouth as I realized what I had just said was totally overboard considering who it was I was talking to could easily snap my head off with a single movement. I dared myself to looked beside me, but I only found her gaze fixed solidly on my hair and not my face.

Galadriel let out a small sigh that sounded very sad. "Before you came here, I was hoping that he would be able to find someone to love who would be able to help heal his heart. But he's been know to never settle down. Always training with the younger ones, mentoring his fellow solders, testing the waters with our outside alliances since he is highly skilled in many languages of middle earth while guarding our boarders from raiding orcs and other forms of evil. I couldn't ask for more from anyone else then what he is willing to put on the line in a heartbeat."

"Then why is he like this?"

"I have a feeling that it has to do with something that happened to his parents long before they took a ship into the west. But I'm not going to speak of it since its not my story, Acadia. But what I can tell you is that he is a good person with a good heart. You can't judge a cover by its book without looking at what the contents are within. The same goes for him as well. He may seems proud, which he is to a point, but he knows his humble roots and to whom he serves. The only thing that prevents him from leaving these shores is the fact that he still has his younger brothers to look after and our people to protect until either its time to take a ship or fad away with the coming darkness should the dark lord win and reclaim the one ring for his own power."

I felt a cold wind caress my whole body from the open window. Goosebumps started to pop along my exposed arms as I sat there in silence with Galadriel. "So what you want from me?" I found myself asking her softly. "What could a mortal like me who isn't' supposed to be a part of this world, do for someone like him who is as stubborn as a mull?"

Galadriel reached over and cupped my face in one hand. She forced me to look up into her piercing blue eyes. "I want you to help me help him in whatever ways you know from your past experiences or knowledge. I had listen to your story when you were telling it to Haldir before the master healer had interrupted, but I couldn't' help but wonder if perhaps you two might have more in common then you actually think."

"Yeah, right." I smirked. "He is how much older than me again?" I shook my head and pulled my face out of her hand. "With all do respect, I don't think you got the right person. I just want to find a way to go home and live my life normally again as if none of this had ever happened."

"But even if I were able to find a way to transport you back to your own world, Acadia." She held a hand up between us. "You would never be the same person that you were before all of this had happened. Admit it, you have seen, tasted, listen, interacted and felt every little detail that this world offers. It as real as I am real before your very eyes. You may have believed that this was all just a written content in a book, but we are not fictional characters." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly between her fingers. "Do you not feel my power, child?"

My skin prickled all over the place as a feeling of great power came over my mind and body until it was almost paralyzed in place as I felt everything grow warm and fuzzy within me. I looked up at her to see that she hadn't changed, but there was that slight fear I felt inside my gut when I saw that raw power within the depths of her eyes. I tore my eyes from hers and pulled my hand back, panting slightly. Galadriel silent dropped her hand into her lap.

"That is real." I admitted. "But I still don't see how anything I do will help."

"He needs more then just wisdom from me and my husband, Acadia. You are from a different world where your life is made easier with very minimale fear of constant war, life of plenty and comforts while in he is from a different world where life is always keeping an eye out for the enemy while fighting for survival. You have everything you need while we take great comfort in the more simpler things that life has to offer us and live each day to the fullest as the darkness grows across these lands. The Valar had sent you to this world for a purpose that has linked the two of you together. Whatever the reason, I cannot do this alone. You have suffered much as a little girl, but somehow, you managed to carve something called hope into your life and push past whatever obsticals that may stand between you and your personal dreams. He needs that hope as well. If you can't do it, then I will send word to the shipwright at the bay and Haldir will forever part from these shores into the west."

I blew a piece of hair out of my face while I thought over her words for a moment. There wasn't much that I could do, but if anything, I didn't think it would hurt if perhaps I established a friendship with him until it was time for me to leave. Who knows? Perhaps by the time she or anyone else found a way for me to get back home, Haldir would already be healed in both mind and soul and everything would be back to normal again.

"Fine, I'll try, but I'm not promising anything that I do or say will work one hundred percent." I added quickly when she started to smile wide. "It takes time and I'm sure things here apply the same way as it does in my world. He will need a lot more from other sources then just me and a lot of counseling from you or someone else he trusts."

"I knew you would help." Galadriel smiled as she got up. "I'll inform my husband before heading over to Haldir's to check up on him. But in the meantime, you just do whatever you like or go sightseeing with the company of one of my guards and maid of honor until I say its ok for you to go back."

"Sure, that sound cool." I shrugged. "I don't have a computer, my iPod or phone to occupy me in the meantime, so whatever."

Galadriel chuckled while exiting the room and leaving me to ponder over what the hell I was going to do now that I was to live half and half between her home and Haldir. I could hope that he didn't hate me for calling him a dick and rotting in hell after slapping his face several times in front of everyone who knew him. I didn't like what I did and I certainly didn't want to do to him in the first place, but hell, someone had to teach him serious lesson of tough love or else nothing would end up working.

"My lady, I just gotten word that Haldir hasn't answered the door to his home when you sent someone to check up on him." I heard someone say outside my door. I jumped to my feet and rushed over, pressing my ear to the door to hear better as I heard Galadriel reply tensely, "Send for the master healer and for my husband. I'll head over to there and see whats going on. And in the mean time,"

I practically flatten myself against the door as the voices faded down the hallway. "Keep an eye on Acadia if she wishes to go about the city for a while. I don't want her near Haldir's perimeter until I have spoken to him personally, understand me?"

"Yes, as you say, my lady."

I pushed away from the door and thew my hands up in the air in frustration. Make up your mind Galadriel! You either want me to help or not! I was beginning to become sick and tired of being pulled this way and that. Why couldn't anyone just make up their damn minds and be done with it? I grabbed a pillow from the bed and began punching at it to take out all of my frustrations before I decided of whether or not I should walk around for a while before supper or just keep to myself for the rest of the day until Galadriel's return. "And I hate babysitters!" I yelled loudly at my door just in case anyone was near enough to overhear me. "Why don't you just go away after locking me in and see what happens when you are not looking. I might just climb out of my window." I added a bit smugly when a loud coughing noise replied from the outside. "Yeah, you heard me right. She asks me to watch over Haldir and then loosens the hounds on me. Now that is what I call fair play back-stab in my book."

"Do that and I'll make sure to spank your ass until you can't sit anymore." A all too familiar voice said behind me.

I whirled around to find Haldir carefully balancing himself on the windowsill between it and the large silver tree that grew outside. "What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed at him when he motioned me to keep my voice down. "Are you fucken nuts?"

"Maybe I am or maybe I'm not." He replied carelessly. "But I do know that if you want to move in with me, I need to establish some rules between you and me first." He swung his legs inside until he was in a sitting position. He rested his palms on the edge but made no move to coming further inside then that. "First off, I want to let you know that I really, really don't like your swearing."

"I know that. I can tell." I gritted with a fake smile. "What else do you need to tell me that I haven't really known yet?"

"Second, I don't want you to be around my room. Its the only place where I can find peace and quite from my duties."

"Like I care whats in your room." I rolled my eyes.

"And third, if you see an elleth with me, stay away until she's gone or better, don't even come over when I have company."

I folded my arms over my chest with a glare. "Really? You came all this way while making her guards worry about your locked front door and she's running to your house as we speak by the way, to tell me those three rules? What kind of fuck up are you?"

Haldir's face flushed, but he didn't react to my words while he fixed me with his grey eyes. "And if you want to be friends with me, I'll just warn you that I don't make friends really easily since trust has become an issue with me in the past."

"Fine." I spat crossly. "Whatever you want. I may as well not even come over anyway if that is how you are going to be with me." I tossed my head while turning my back on him. "But since I'm doing this as a favor, let me tell you that I won't put up with any shit from you either. So that makes us even."

I heard his low chuckled and hated myself for actually being turned on at the husky, musical sound. Fuck him and his damn seductive tones and looks. Hell, if he was suffering, then why the hell is he wasting his time coming up to my window and throwing his house rules at me as if I was someone coming in with the intent of destroying it.

"Just remember who it was that kissed you before you left to come here." He said smugly. "If I remember correctly, you were actually liking the way I kissed you and to be honest, I would have taken it one step further if it hadn't been for the shocked interruption from Celeborn and Galadriel."

I swore under my breath, my hands starting to ball into tight fists before turning around and finding the window empty. "What the fuck?!" I cried, running to windowsill and looking out, around and down. A flash of blond hair caught my attention and I found him swiftly running off in the general direction of his home while some of the other elves called out to him in their tongue. "Figures. He's still a pompous asshole." I said before slamming the shutters and locking them for the night. "I hope she roasts him good before I come over or else things are going to get pretty dicey if he keeps this up with me." I lightly ran my fingers over my lips and winced at the slight cut that was still there on my bottom lip.

_Damn him!_


	15. Chapter 15

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter** **Fourteen**)

* * *

Needless to say after that initial exchanged between Haldir and me, I couldn't really seem to be able to get him off my mind from that point on. In the following days that proceeded, I often found myself wandering around certain parts of the elven city that I hadn't yet seen or been introduced to. My guides, one of Celeborn's own personal bodyguard and a maid of honor to Galadriel, were quick to befriend me and eagerly showed me the other clothing shops I had missed during my previous tour with Haldir. This time when I wanted to get something that I thought I could need, all I needed to do was ask Galadriel for a little money and she would be quick to help me out.

I was really starting to like being in this beautiful place, but my heart still felt lonely for the familiar sound and scenes of my own home. Sometimes I'd find myself dreaming of home and then wake up in the middle of the night, crying softly until one of the passing elves would peek in on me and ask if there was something wrong. Me of course being embarrassed of being caught crying at such a time, I'd just wave them off by saying that I had a bad dream and then forced myself to go back to sleep, only to end up waking up the next day, dead tired.

It was one of these mornings that I ended up looking like a zombie who hadn't really slept in forever. I had taken a cold ass bath to try and wake me up a bit which didn't really help matters because by mid-day when I had gone out on my usual walk about the city, I began to sneeze off and on constantly. "I freaking hate it when I forget to dry my hair." I was grumbling to myself while sitting underneath the sun's warm rays by a small pond area. I ran my fingers through my damp strands before letting out several violent sneezed that caused my companion, a male march warden, to glance over at my curiously while I fought to suppress the next onset.

"Are you not well, Lady Acadia?" He asked me with concern clearly stamped on his fair face. I shook my head no as another sneeze shook my already ringing head.

"Fuck, I hate being like this." I replied while blowing my nose in a small handkerchief I kept on me. "I'm fine, its just my nose acting up. I"ll be ok a little bit once I put my head over some steaming hot water."

"Are you sure you don't want to go see master Tuvandeil? He might be able to give you something to relive whatever ails you."

I let out a sigh. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see." I nodded. I quickly got to my feet and allowed the guard to lead me to the house of healing where we found the master healer working on some injured elves who had just returned home from a small battle of Orcs on the western boarders leading towards the blue mountains. I didn't want to interrupt his work since I had seen that some of them were severely injured, but after letting out several sneezes which I tried so hard to hide, Tuvandeil managed to turn his work over to the other elleths. "How can I possible be of help to you, Acadia?" he asked me with his usual kind smile while leading the way to his private office. The guard told me that I could meet him outside once I was done and left me alone with Tuvandeil.

"Well, I forgot to dry my hair this morning after taking a cold bath and I went out for some fresh air." I sneezed again in my already damp cloth. "And as you can see, I'm being tortured by my nose."

"Ah, that can easily be fixed, child." He tapped the side of his nose while walking over to a small table where there were several. various sized and well-designed boxes stood on top. He opened a cherry oak box and pulled out a small pouch. "This is some special herbs that we use for mortals like you who suffer from a cold or mild allergies. All you have to do is put a small teaspoon of this stuff in a cup of hot water and hold it to your nose. It should start to drain a little bit and then you can throw the contents out afterwards and steam your face." He handed me the pouch. "How are you doing other wise? Is there anything you would like to talk about that might be on your mind? I've been well aware of your homesickness, but unfortunately as you saw out there, I've been rather busy tending to the wounded and the dead."

I took the pouch and put it away in my small purse that Galadriel had lend to me to use for keeping my small personal items on me whenever I needed them. "There isn't very much on my mind." I told him with a sigh. "I just really miss home and wonder what must be going on with my friends and family after my disappearance. That is if I really disappeared or what." I added lamely. "Nothing could have prepared me for any of this." I waved my hands around the general direction between him and I and the open windows.

"I could understand how you feel. Its normal to feel a since of longing for something that you hold dear to your heart." He smiled while leaning himself against the table behind him. "Its never easy for the elves who have lived before beyond these shores long ago and came here to Middle Earth to carve out a life of their own that wasn't restricted by the valar's presence. Galadriel was home sick for almost a whole year before I came to serve her as her master healer and helped her through it while encouraging Lord Celeborn to open her eyes up to the beauty that this world has to offer to her. So to help put your mind at ease, I would suggest that perhaps you spend a few days just writing down your thoughts in a diary and what you hope to achieve while staying here until its time for you to go back home. Think of your family, friends, lifestyle and what you would be doing right in those moments in your schooling or socializing with the world. Just write whatever comes to mind, be it good or bad. You'd be surprised at how much better you would end up feeling afterwards."

"Thank you for the suggestions, Tuvandeil" I replied gratefully. "I think I'll give it a try tonight before I go to bed."

"Let me know in a few days if it works." Tuvandeil patted me on the shoulder before heading to the door. He opened it and held it open for me. "And while I'm thinking about it, Haldir said that he came by to see you a few days ago. If you don't mind me asking, how did he seem emotionally towards you?"

"The same stubborn asshole." I replied without thinking. Tuvandeil frowned but slowly nodded his head thoughtfully. "Then again, if you are asking how he was to me, I'd say that he just told me some rules and mentioned that he doesn't really trust anyone very easily. Said something along the lines that it had to do with his past."

"I was wondering about that part since you are a stranger still in his eyes. Haldir had a bad experience with one of our kin when he was a little child and again with that same person when he had grown into manhood. He thought he could trust the person with his life, but as nature would always have it with both elves and mortal man, sometimes the heart can become easily corrupted by greed and power. It took him a very long to time to be able to trust anyone afterwards, even me and Galadriel and her husband when they took him and his brothers in as their foster children after their parents had sailed into the west, leaving them behind forever."

"It must have been rather hard for him to grow up like that." I said softly with pity stirring my heart. "I mean, I didn't trust my dad after what he did to me and yet, I still found the courage to open up to those who showed me only love and kindness."

"Haldir is a unique silvan elf. He's very much outspoken, proud, yes, very arrogant at times, but at the same time when its needed, I have found him to be a good listener, trust worthy captain and friend who is willing to go the extra mile. He helped his brothers pass their physical and weapon training for almost six years before Galadriel deemed them worthy of taking up the role of becoming a march warden of these woods for life. So try not to lose your temper all the time on him when times get tough between the two of you. Its going to take time as you yourself has said. It might not be done for him, but you could only be best possible person by just lending him a shoulder to cry on or just sit together on a nice day and learn a little something about each other more."

"What makes you think he's willing to do any of this with me since I'm just a guest of honor until I find a way to get back to my world? What will happen to him afterwards?" I asked while making my way into the main hallway.

Tuvandeil folded his hands behind him as we slowly walked towards the front part of the healing house. "I don't know whats going to happen to him once you are gone, but I can only pray that by the time that happens, he has already fully been healed both physically and emotionally. It took a lot of his pride away when we had to re-teach him how to walk again after nearly losing his right leg from the orc poison he had received from taking a stabbing in the thigh. So just give it time and if it gets rough, come directly to me or Galadriel and we will see what other avenues we could use for him."

"Thank you for helping me again, Tuvandeil." I said. I gave him a quick hug, which surprised him but he hugged me back warmly before taking a step back. "I'll see you around soon." I waved goodbye.

"May Elebreth look over the both of you, Acadia." He said before turning back to head back inside. I heard a small bird-like whistle sound a few feet away off to my right. Looking up, I saw Haldir standing beside my guard. He was carrying something large wrapped in brown packaging paper. He held it up in his hands. I let out a small growl when I spotted his all-too-familer smirk. "What do you want now, Haldir?"

"I was waiting for you to come out from seeing Tuvandeil." He replied innocently. "And I wanted to give you this as well. I just came back from a meeting with Celeborn and he wanted me to let you know that there is going to be a celebration going on tonight at the royal dining hall. Everyone is invited, including yourself since you are the guest-of-honor here. So take this off my hands and hurry home. The festival will be starting at sundown and I have to get ready."

"You forgot to mention something else, Haldir." My guard chuckled low.

Haldir shot him a death glare. "Will you just keep your mouth shut?" He replied angrily. "How much more do I have to deal with you before I get my position back and send you off for three months of patrol?"

I felt my patience begin to wear thin, but I didn't show it as I snatched the package out of hands. "Just spit it out." I told him with a roll of my eyes.

"You will be spending the night at my place after the festivities are over."

If he was expecting me to react in my usual way, I surprised him with a toss of my head while slowly making my way in the general direction of my hosts' home. "Fine, I'll see you then." I called back as my guard hurried up after me. "Mind you, I don't like to stay up too late during a huge party."

Haldir chuckled. "Then I'll be sure to keep that in mind while we are celebrating with everyone tonight." He called out to me. "Always got to have the last word, don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm a bitch and you should already know that by the moment you laid eyes on me after rescuing me."

"Lady Acadia, that wasn't nice of you to say that to him of all people." My guard warned me in an undertone. "It won't bode well with my lady if she were to find out that you are just provoking him this way with cursing and chiding."

I thew him a half sarcastic look. "For reals? I was only making my point to him loud and clear. So no harm done. End of story." He didn't' say anything but follow me as I took my time walking back home. Upon entering the royal _talan,_ I bumped into Celeborn who was on his way to a meeting with some foreign lords.

"I see you got the package from Haldir, my dear." he smiled when he spotted it underneath my arm. "So at least you have a formal dress to wear to the celebration tonight and I and my wife are looking forward of introducing you officially to everyone that is going to be there."

My face flushed at the image of meeting so many beautiful elves who probably would end up gossiping behind my back later on. I plastered a smile on my face. "That sound great! I'll be sure to keep things a little toned down. I don't want to feel out of place."

He laughed with a shake of his head. "No, there not such thing as being outlandish or just being yourself. You are among friends, Acadia so you dress the way you feel most comfortable. Now if you excuse me, I have an important meeting to attend to before checking on the finishing touches of the festival."

I gave him a slight curtsy and continued on my way to my own room where my guard excused himself, saying that he must report to Galadriel that I'm back from my trip before taking a small break. I thanked him and went inside, locking the door behind me before tossing the package and my purse on a nearby chair. I ran my fingers in my hair while staring out at the afternoon sky, wondering and hoping that tonight would go well for me and most importantly for Haldir once I was settled back in my guest room for perhaps the next few days. I breathed in the fresh, cool air and decided that a small nap would do me some good after I took care of my nose issue. If it was one thing that needed to be done, I wanted to be looking at least presentable and not sneezing all over the place due to a mild nose run and ruin the party bash.


	16. Chapter 16

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter** **Fifteen**)

* * *

**_(Haldir's POV)_**

I arrived at the festival a little late due to the fact that I had gotten word from one of the march wardens that were under me that Orophin was to return back home within the next two days. I was glad to finally be able to have someone who was closer to me for company and I greatly looked forward of hearing what he had to say about himself. After our parents had taken ship when we all still very young, the responsibilities of being the father figure and the responsible one of the three of us, weighed heavily upon my shoulders. I didn't really understand what the main reason was for our parents unexpected early departure from Middle Earth, nor did I understand ever as I worked hard towards becoming the best of the best marksmen among our kin of why I always seemed to hold a chip on my shoulder.

It could be that when they had left and my brothers and I were taken in by Lady Galadriel and Celeborn to become their foster children in the stead of our parents, I felt angry and bitter towards the world around me. I always got into fights with some of the other trainees while hitting puberty, then I got into more trouble when I would spend long days and nights, venturing beyond our beloved lands alone and into the wild beyond where I met both good and evil creatures that walked this earth.

There was always this empty feeling I had in my heart that no matter what I did to please other people or even myself for that matter, it was always cold and lonely. My brothers would often whisper among themselves when they thought I would not be paying attention how I too similar to our beloved mother. She was always the outspoken one of the two when it came to settling matters of great importance.

My father was born in the same lands as Lady Galadriel and had spend a good deal of his time learning the arts of medicine, healing, and archery, which I got my excellent skill with the bow from him since he was one of the greatest wielders of both bow and sword. None could surpass the high levels of skills he had trained hard and pushed himself beyond his own endurance to learn. Mother was just as bold if not more so then her husband, having three sons, the youngest, Rumil, was born during a battle between our kin and a large assault of Orcs from the north during the second age. The story went that my mother was out hunting some wild boar for dinner and herbs from her healing kit with my father and a few of Celeborn's own personal guards when they had been attacked by the pack. My mother went into labor after taking out six large orcs by herself and then five more while she lay amide the grass, trying to push as my father bravely defended her with only two remaining bodyguards. How she did it, I would never know, but Rumil was born and that was the end of the story.

Now fast-forward to now, and I wondered how it was that I was able to stand before the wooden white gates of where the sounds of music and laughter drifted up into the clear night sky above. My fingers slowly clinched and un-clinched themselves while I stood there, motionless with a apprehensive feeling that I coudln't get rid of for some odd reason. Normally, I'd have no problems going in and greeting my kin face to face, but after what happened last week and word of my actions got out, I really couldn't face them without feeling completely humiliated.

"I can't do this." I said to myself. It was too much and I'd prefer to stay holed up in the privacy of my _talan_ then be acting fake. I started to turn to head back home when someone suddenly grabbed my at my right arm. "Where do you think you are going, Halidr?" I heard the stern voice of Celeborn beside me. "We are expecting you and so is Acadia."

"I doubt it." I replied sarcastically. "She hates me and resents the fact that she has to stay with me tonight."

Celeborn raised an eyebrow while he firmly pulled me like I was a little child towards the gate. "Say that to her face, if you dare, Haldir." He said to me before stopping beside a small grove of trees. "She's doing this as a favor for us in return that we only do our very best to find a way to send her back to her own world. Do you know understand in that stubborn head of yours, my foster son," He lightly tapped my forehead with a finger as I quietly stood before him with an emotionless face. "How much you have kept my wife and worried to death within these several months since you managed to fully recover from your battle wounds? I don't think you really do right now. Your heart and mind is filled with too much anger, regrets and bitterness towards something that you couldn't prevent. Death is a normal part of this world as life is always being born. You couldn't save all of them and with their willing sacrifices at Helm's Deep, the Rohirrem king was able to defeat the Uruk-Hai against all odds through that long night. So let it go. The past is the past and there is nothing that anyone in the world or the next, could do the bring them back unless its the Valar themselves. But even then if they could, they would need Mandos' permission to do so and that, my son." He clasped my shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "Is very rare to come by in the world both the living and the dead. I know what is it like to lose someone close to you that is worth more then all the jewels that Middle Earth has to offer."

"I understand it well, my lord." I replied with downcast eyes. "But how can I possible explain how I feel right now in my heart when I don't even know the full reason myself after all of this time since nana and ada departed these lands for the west?"

"Haldir, let us not speak of such depressing things right now when we should be celebrating the new moon's light with hearts that are not touched by the darkness. Come now, my wife is wondering why I had left her hanging back at the table to come get you when you could have just walked in by yourself." He walked off a little ahead of me while I silently followed him to the festival where many of our kin was dancing, eating, drinking and singing the many songs of our kind while the new moon shown above.

I greeted many who called goodwill to me and talked with a few of the other march wardens who had recently just returned from guarding our boarders. There wasn't any recent sighting of raiding orcs, but the growing darkness towards the east and rumors of our woodland kin in Mirkwood were now shutting themselves within the safety of their stone halls, grew more troubling. I wondered in my mind how long it would be before my lady was to find my acceptable enough to return back to my duties as captain. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. If I was able to somehow get past my personal issues, I knew that it wouldn't be too long before I found myself doing things normally as I used before-

"Haldir!" I heard my name being called by one of the elleths who was sitting in small group with some dark haired ones. They let out small giggles when I turned my head to acknowledge her. She beckoned me with her fair hand but I shook my head and walked away to find myself something to drink. And hell, did I need it to keep my mind straight for the rest of the festivities. I managed to find a table where elven wine was being served. I poured myself a half a cup and quickly drank it all down in one sip.

"Avoiding the crowd, I see." I heard an all too-familiar female voice behind me. I didn't bother to glance down at Acadia as she accidentally brushed her bare arm against mine while reaching over to get herself some water. "I don't like them myself either." She continued the conversation. "But its good to help relax your mind from serious things from time to time."

"So I have already heard." I frowned finally looking down at her and stopping half way when I saw how pretty she looked in the dress I had given to her. Deep royal green with a single silver belt around her slender waist, Acadia looked almost like an elleth with her long hair flowing about her shoulders. I saw she also was wearing the emerald earring that Galadriel gave to her as a welcoming gift. Those also brought out the color of her eyes. "What are you staring at, Haldir?" She said annoyingly. She ran a hand over her cheeks as I watch them become a rosy color.

"Nothing really." I replied nonchalantly. "Enjoying the festival so far?" I asked casually to change the topic.

She let out an unladylike smirk. "If what you call greeting a long line of elves who have been practically dying to meet the strange mortal from the other world a good thing, then I'll just tell you that I surely didn't like that part." She shook her head, frowning at her empty cup before rolling her eyes. "There was even a male elf with brown hair that asked me to marry him right in front of Galadriel! I mean, I don't mind being complimented by my looks, but marrying someone? Hell no!"

"You don't approve of marriage? One who gets a marriage proposal from our kin, that is something that should not be taken lightly." I told her while a stab of jealously shot through my gut. I didn't like hearing that the single males were already setting their sights on her. Did they not know of the bittersweet union between mortals and our kin? "But I don't think you should be worried about any of this."

Acadia grabbed another cup, not knowing that she grabbed one that had wine in it, I let her drink it down before she sputtered and let out a foul curse. The corner of my mouth lifted. I handed her a napkin. "Always look first before you touch. Never know what it might be." I suggested while she took the napkin from me after saying a small thanks.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

I looked around us at all the celebrating elves. "Every year that this festival happens, there always going to be at least a handful of elleths and males who are going to be bonded by the end of the night." I said wistfully. "I've been here many, many times after I celebrated my last begeting day but I've never found the one I'd spend my life with and grow a family."

"How come?" Acadia asked me. She motioned towards a empty table that was a little off from the festival. "Care to sit where I don't have to speak over the noise too much?"

"Sure." I agreed. Once we sat down and greeted a few more passing elves, I shrug a shoulder. "I don't know. Elves know when they have found the one. Just like you mortal say that you could find love at first sight, we know it when we feel their inner hearts and see the light within their soul."

Acadia leaned her elbows on the edge of the table. "I never had a boyfriend, but I think I'll eventually find someone once I'm done with what I want to do with my own life. I just don't think I'm ready to think about having someone after what happened to me when I was little. Too much of the memory is still embedded in my mind."

"Like I said before, you and I might have a lot more in common then you think."

She gave me a slight frown. "Which is the main reason why I'm trying to help you out right now with your depression and suicide issues."

"I don't have suicidal thoughts, mortal." I snapped at her.

"But you almost did in your sleep, Haldir and that's a concern that cannot be left untouched and unattended to. Admit it, you need help and you've been wanting it for a very long time." She insisted in a low voice so we couldn't' be overheard. "But if you don't take that necessary step in the right direction while the olive branch is being extended to you by everyone who cares about your well-being, then what are you doing here in the first place?"

"I thought I came here to have a good time but I can see you are not helping things with this talk." I stood up stiffly. "Enjoy the rest of the night until you are ready to come over."

"Wait! Don't leave me hanging here!" She cried, jumping to her feet. Several elves turned towards our direction. I hastily grabbed her hand and pulled her with me. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace quite." I growled while passing Celeborn and Galadriel on the way out.

"Leaving already, you two? I thought you would at least stay long enough to have something to eat first, Haldir." She told me. Acadia tried to take her hand back but I only tighten my hold on her. Enough was enough between the two of us. I tried to keep my thoughts controlled but the way Galadriel was looking in my direction, I already knew she had seen them in her mind. She waved us aside with a graceful sweep of her fair hand. "Just be back so she can eat her evening meal."

"Yes, m'lady." I bowed my head. "Acadia and I just need to talk things out first and then she'll be back here in no time."

"Better be or else I'll send Tuvandeil to search for you two." Celeborn warned as we walked away from them.

"Let go of me!" Acadia hit my back with her fist as I continued to pull her along with me. By now, everyone I knew was whispering rapidly as we pass them by, their stares shocked and interested at the same time of why Haldir, the most eligible bachelor around would stoop low to wast his energy upon the strange mortal woman who wasn't from this world. Honestly, I didn't care what was being said or thought about me since I had to put some sort of bridge, lack of a better word, between me and this girl who has kept me utterly fascinated since I first laid eyes upon her.

I could feel my body becoming warmer and warmer. I cursed silently in my head. I just wanted to talk to Acadia, not make her feel as if I was going to drag her off and have my way with her, which sound pretty horrible to my ears after knowing she had been raped by her own father when she was small. I managed to somehow get us to the spot where I had mercilessly dumped the poor woman in the pond and got a smart mouthing for it that still stung whenever I found myself thinking of that day. I let go her hand and stood by the waters with my back to her. My face was blank on the outside, but both my heart and mind was troubled by the confusion of my conflicting thoughts.

It was then in the moment of the long silence that stood between me and Acadia, I knew exactly what the answer was even though my mind screamed out in denial, refusing to accept the truth as I stared long and hard into the cold waters before me. My jaw flexed as Acadia's reflection came into view next to mind. She looked down at our reflections. "What's wrong, Haldir?" She asked me in a kind voice.

I didn't reply, not trusting what would come out of my mouth, in case I should say anything at all that would cause her to become hurt from the harshness of my voice and forever break the possibility that we might have of perhaps helping each other out with what little trust lies between us. She reached out her hand and placed it lightly over mine, her warm skin made mine tingle to the point I wanted to grab her and shaker her and yell why the hell she did this to me.

"Haldir?" She repeated my name.

"Lets head back, Acadia. I already can smell the food all the way from here." I sighed deeply while gently guiding her back onto the stone path. She gave me a look but I shook my head at her. "Not now. We can speak of it later or in the morning." I shushed her with a frown. "Right now its time to celebrate and intermingle with friends."

"I can never really understand your sudden mood swings, Haldir." Acadia told me with a grimace. "One minute, you act as if I'm worse then an Orc, then the next you are like this," She waved her free hand up and down between the two of us. As we got closer to celebration area, I stopped for a moment and pulled her close to me until she had to rest her hands over my chest for support.

"That may be very true about me, Acadia. But do know this." I said to her in my darkest voice. "I don't easily trust anyone, save for a handful of people whom you have already met so far and my brothers. I've been through a lot and seen a lot of things that you would end up having nightmares for the rest of your life. So what little peace and happiness I do get, Acadia." I pulled her against me until we were nose to nose. "Its very precious and few in between."

"Like my company around you?" She breathed softly. I could feel and hear her heartbeat speed up a little more as I bent my head towards her. She must have thought I was going to kiss her again like last time because I felt her body tense up slightly. "I mean, I noticed you seem a little more relaxed then normal." She added as an afterthought.

"Yes, I am a little more happy around you." I admitted while letting her go suddenly. She took a few wobbly steps backwards, almost tripping over her long dress when I reached out and grabbed her hand before she fell on her butt._ You mean much more to me then you think._ I silently said in my mind as I offered her my arm. "Shall we go back for some food?" I told her out-loud with a slight grin. "I didn't mean to keep you out this long."

Acadia warily looked up and down before slowly accepting my offer. "like I have any choice." She mumbled under her breath. "I think we just have to learn how to better communicate from now on or else a_ particular someone_ will be wondering why I'm stabbing at you with your own weapon."

"If you can even land a single stab if I let you." I corrected her with a chuckle. Whether I accepted it or not, it was apparent that no matter what Elleth I saw or how long I forced myself to forget what was going on around me in my waking and dreaming nightmares; I had fallen in love with Acadia despite what stood between us as an immortal elf and mortal human. I never thought of why I was finding myself thinking of her when I made love to Hurina, or why I bothered to argue with Elhadron earlier that night just because he refused to let me see Acadia. But it all made sense tonight when I stared into that lake and saw the answer stand beside me. She was the one for me, but I could not let her know that until I was sure she was willing to accept it when it was time for me to speak of how I felt for her.

But for now as I walked with this strange woman beside me, I was content of at least accepting her in friendship only for the time being until I deemed it otherwise when I speak to Galadriel of this matter in private. Acadia turned her face to me while we stepped into the crowded area and smiled before drifting away from me to go sit with Arcaena who had just sat down with filled plate and goblet. I comforted myself with the thought that things might be turning out for the positive side while a group of march wardens my own age approached me with merry greetings and beckoned me to join them in some archery games. I allowed them to herd me in the direction of the archery grounds where I saw Celeborn already stringing his own bow before taking a look back just in time to see Acadia starting back at me. Our eyes met for a brief moment and held before she blushed and looked away with red cheeks.

Acadia was mine alone and in her heart of hearts, she knew it in the moment we had first kissed, I was never going to let her go for anyone, not even a mortal or even if or when Galadriel was to find a way to get her back home, I'd probably willingly follow her back just to be by her side and protect her from all possible harm.


	17. Chapter 17

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter** **Sixteen**)

* * *

It must have been past midnight that the festivities and dancing finally came to a close with a final song sung by Galadriel. I listened to the sound of her fair voice, not understanding the words but at least understanding the rhythm and feeling I got as I sat beside her, spell bound until the final note drifted off into the night like a deep sigh. Everyone clapped and then quickly got up in helping each other clean up the empty dishes and tables. It was amazing to me how fast and united these elves were in helping one another out without even saying too much of 'pick this up' or 'move this out'. etc.

I drained my final cup of wine. "I'm tired." I said with a big yawn. I saw Galadriel talking to Haldir while they came my way. At least he was talking to someone finally. It worried me that he refused any help before I came, but this was a good step in the right direction for everyone involved. Galadriel must have sensed me watching them from where I was sitting underneath one of the pavilions. She looked up and beckoned for me. "I guess its time to go." I said to myself while I got to my feet and wobbled backwards onto my ass. "Then again, I might not be able to walk after all the wine I had tonight." I grimaced, slightly rubbing my hurt butt with a hand.

Haldir excused himself and walked over beside me. He smiled slightly as I attempted to get to my feet one more time. "How are you feeling, Acadia?"

"What does it look like to you?" I shot back to him when I fell back once more before I let out a frustrated growl. "Drunk off my ass, that's what."

He stared down at me for another second before suddenly the ground was gone from underneath me as I was lifted into his arms. "Then the sooner I get you home, the faster you would be able to sleep it off in your bed so your hangover isn't so bad." He grinned as we started to head off towards the gate. Galadriel was grinning widely as well as he came to a stop before her. I felt utterly embarrassed to be in this situation, but I suppose it would be way better to be carried off then make things worse for me by wobbling on legs that refused to listen to me and then take a tumble in front of everyone.

She reached out and placed a hand over my cool cheek. "Sleep well tonight, little one. I have already sent my handmaidens ahead with your things."

"Thank you very much and this was really awesome party." I replied politely. At least I remembered my manners. "Probably the best party I've ever been to in my entire life. The food was off the rocks as well."

"Glad that you enjoyed a little bit of our celebration. I can only say that I hope you will enjoy more in the coming future when the days are not so dark as it is now."

I caught the carefully hidden message behind her casual remark. It looked like that she had been trying to find all the ways possible that she could send me back home but to no avail. I smiled cheerfully instead and shrugged, or at least attempted as little room I had between Haldir's chest and his arms. "I hope so too, my lady." I replied. "Thank you again and good night."

Galadriel kissed me lightly upon the forehead before taking a step back to allow us to pass by. "Sweet dreams, child."

"That went rather well." Haldir commented while I laid my head against his shoulder. Passing elves bade us farewell and thanked me warmly for participating in their celebrations. I smiled warmly to them all before letting out another sleepy yawn. Haldir paused momentarily and leaned forward against a tree to support me for a moment as he unhooked his elven cloak and wrapped it over me to keep me warm until we reached his house. Once I was snug, he held me close to him as he continued on through the winding city. The gentle rock back and forth sensation as we made our way down the many staircases eventually lulled me into a dozing state. I shut my eyes and buried my face in the crook of his neck, breathing deeply in his masculine scent. My body tingled at the closeness of our bodies. I remembered how it felt like being trapped against the wall with his hard body pressed against mine, my soft curves hugging him as we had kissed passionately. My cheeks flamed at the memory. What was I thinking? I shouldn't be even recalling those kinds of thoughts. I was only going to be his friend and that was that.

But then again as I allowed my body to relax in the arms of my savior, I realized that no matter how much I wanted to keep telling myself those words, it was all a lie. He could never be "just a friend" to me. I already had told myself that I was deeply in love with this pompous, ego-eccentric silvan elven march warden. I had felt utterly alone the during the first night after Galadriel had me removed from his house for a safety precaution. But then when she had sent for me and I found him unconscious on her bed, vulnerable and exposed, my heart bled with pity and sorrow. I felt safe near him as I had laid myself down next to him and held his hand in my own during the whole night.

The faint sound of a door opening closing drifted into my dozing mind before I felt myself being slowly placed upon a soft mattress.

"Acadia, we are home now." I heard him whisper in my right ear. "Do you want to sleep like this for the night until morning?"

"I'll take this damn dress off." I said sleepily while I sat up half-awake. I reached for the belt and unhooked it, tossing it onto the floor before reaching in the back for the stays that held my dress together. I managed to somehow get the first few stays untied but then my head swam suddenly. "Shit." I mumbled. "Haldir, if you don't mind, can you help me remove the dress?" I didn't really care if he found that I was only wearing my normal panties and bra. I just wanted to sleep like that for once, free of any material and restraining night shift. "Please?" I begged while lying back down. "I'm sure that I wouldn't be the first female you've undressed." I added with a snort.

I heard a soft elven cure from his lips before I felt the warmth of his hands as they caressed my bare shoulders for a second before I felt my dress loosen two second later and fell about my waist, my pink bra showing perhaps brightly under the moon's ray that drifted through the window. My heart was pounding in sync with my headache, but I didn't care. I also didn't care that I was pretty much undignified with being almost naked before him, but if I recall correctly, he had seen me naked two or three times since we first met. I forced myself to open my eyes and through my blurry vision I could make out the tightly control look on his face as he quickly stripped my dress off and folded it before turning back to stare down at me with those piercing grey eyes.

"I must be quite a sight." I heard myself chuckled as I sloppily felt for the blankets underneath me. Haldir grunted something that I couldn't catch while I crawled underneath the warm covers and hid my body from his eyes. "What does one do in this situation, I wonder?"

Again, the male sigh. "I don't' know, Acadia."

"Kiss me."

"I beg your pardon? What did you just asked me to do?"

I laughed out-loud. I must be too drunk tonight. Not a good sign when I wake up later, but whatever. Better this way then us arguing again. I pointed a finger at him then to myself. "Kiss me."

"You are drunk, Acadia." Haldir said severely, but I heard him move closer until I felt his warm breath hovering over my face. "You humans are both annoying and amusing at the same time when drunk."

The pillows behind me sank slightly as he placed his hands on either side of my head. "Uh-huh." I mumbled as I closed my eyes with a sleepy yawn. "That's what they all say about us humans."

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" I grumbled slightly. "I'm almost ready to pass out if you don't get it done and over with."

Haldir chuckled deeply. "You're the one asking me to kiss you, which I wont pass up, but I really do need to ask a serious question."

"Are sure its just one question?"

"Its only one." He confirmed while caressing my cheek with a finger. I shivered under his touch, trying to keep a groan from escaping as the finger followed the shape of my neck before stopping just short of the curve of my breasts. A long silence ensued between us as the sound of night birds song flowed through the sleeping city. It was very quite in the room, except for our combined breathing as I waited for he to ask me the one question that was on his mind.

"Well?" I asked after eight minutes passed. "Are you even going to ask or am I going to fall asleep?"

Haldir shifted until he was sitting down beside me, still leaning over me. "Do you regret coming here even though you don't know how it was you came to be here?"

I thought for a moment in my sleepy mind before answering the question. I don't think I really have any regrets, if it was one thing, it was perhaps having a few basic necessities such as my phone, some wing pads, more panties and bras and a few demi jeans, walking shoes and shirts. "Nope, I can't think of anything that I regret. Just stuff that I'd prefer to have on me, but I can't wish for them since I don't have them."

"And what about me? Is there anything you regret?"

"What? Like when you gave me my first kiss?"

"That was your first kiss?" He asked me in disbelief.

I opened my eyes to glare up at him. "Yes, got a problem with it? I've never been kissed by anyone in my world until you came along and decided to ravish the hell out of me. And more thing, I thought you only had one question, not a multitude of them." I closed them again and turned my face away from him. "I'm tired and I want to sleep now."

I felt Haldir hover over my face. His finger slipped underneath my chin to slightly tilt my face up towards his. I kept my eyes closed and forced my body to appear relaxed but my breathing was accelerating fast as he lightly brushed his lips over mine. I knew I had asked for it so I may as well just endure whatever was coming to me and regret it later come morning when I was in a more sober state. His lips were gentle for a moment, brushing lightly in a teasing manner that made my whole body tingle all over with a need for something more. "Haldir." I moaned before I was silence with a harder kiss that left me completely breathless.

I found myself responding to him urgently while he continued to kiss me, his tongue pressed against my lips and allowed him entry as he deepened it further. My arms lifted around his neck and I pulled him on top of me. Haldir had to hold one hand down to prevent himself from crashing down on top of me with his full weight of his body. He chuckled softly against my lips, gently nipping my bottom one between his teeth before letting go when I let out a growl and responded in kind back.

"Easy, Acadia." He warned me. "I don't need any unnecessary damage."

"Uh-huh." I sighed. He stared down at me for another moment and then slowly untangled my arms from his neck, tucking me in with the blanket. I cracked open one eye and then shut it as quickly when I took notice that there was a rather large bugle in his leather trousers. _Damn, that's a first for me. Who would have known that one of my secret fantasies would have actually come true with him of all people?_

"Good night, Acadia." Haldir told me while brushing my cheek with the back of his hand. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Nite." I replied before turning onto my side with my back facing towards him. "Thanks for the goodnight kiss by the way."

Chuckling, he kissed my brow and then swiftly left me alone to sleep. I heard the bathing room door open and close behind him before the soft sound of running water in the bathing basin drifted into my room. I imagined what he would look like naked before I cursed softly to myself, smacking my forehead while my lips burned with the still lingering phantom memory of his. My bottom lip felt like it was going to swell again come morning, but I shrug it off as I absently listened to the movement of Haldir's bathing before eventually I just passed out into a dreamless sleep with burning ache that left me yearning for more, but could never have with the likes of him.


	18. Chapter 18

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter** **Seventeen**)

* * *

_**(Haldir's POV)**_

It was the next morning I had awoken to a bright new day with desire burning through my elven veins like molten fire. The girl had awoken something that I long forgotten had ever existed in my very being. None of my past lovers had made me feels this strange sensation as she made me feel as I got up from my bed with a slight groan when sudden shooting pains shot up my right leg and hip area. Rub bing the area where I felt the pain along my inner thigh, I slowly made my way to my closet and pulled out my usual march warden attire of light brown trousers, grey tunic and brown boots. My elven cloak was still in the room of Acadia's. I had forgotten all about it after she had asked me in her drunken state, to kiss her. I put on my clothes after washing my face with cool water. I sat on the edge of the windowsill with my brush as I worked on my braids, gazing in the distant horizon at the rising sun as it rose over the blue mountains. My thoughts wondered off to the sleeping human girl in my guest room.

Would she remember last night's exchange between the two of us? How would she react to me now after I had allowed myself the liberty of taking advantage so-to-speak, of her offer until my lust almost got the better of me and I forced myself to control the inner beast within by hastily leaving her to her sleeping dreams. A cold bath for almost an hour didn't have much affect upon my body, nor did it help even more when I had gone to bed frustrated with myself and the situation until I finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

Not wanting to linger too much longer, I quickly finished off tying my braids together and made my way softly downstairs to make the morning's breakfast. I hadn't been paying too much attention to anything around me when I came up short of the bottom stair to find Acadia already up. She had her back to me and didn't know that I was watching her stand outside the front door, leaning over the balcony with her head bowed while dressed in a slightly revealing gown and robe that hid very little to my imagination as I realized with a little relief, she was at least wearing her pink underthings. Her long black hair flowed over her shoulders and down her slender waist. She made some sort of gesture with her hands before turning around to come inside when she finally saw me. Her eyes widen slightly but she didn't say anything as she stepped back inside, clutching her robe tightly with one hand in the front.

I coughed roughly and made my way into the kitchen to light the stove fire in order to get some warmth into the slightly cool room and boil some water for some mulberry tea. "Did you sleep well, Acadia?" I asked casually while keeping my back to her.

"Something of that sort." She replied. A sound of one of the dining chairs scraped against the wooden floor momentarily. "At least I didn't wake up with a headache."

"That's good."

I poured some water in the tea-kennel and placed on the stove. I still could remember the softness of her lips and the way she had responded to me while we were kissing. I shook my head with smirk. What was I even thinking? Yes, my heart told me that she was the one for me, but my mind was still refusing to accept any of it as I stood not even several feet away from the one who made me burn inside.

"Haldir? May I ask you something?"

"Sure." I replied a little roughly then I intended while I worked on getting breakfast ready.

"Its about what happened between us last night." I looked up just in time to see the redness of her whole face and neck before she ducked her head, eyes staring directly at the table in front of her. "I don't want it to create any unnecessary awkwardness between you and me while I'm helping you with your personal problems, Haldir. I didn't mean to ask you to kiss me." She blurted, face still turning red more so to the point I was beginning to wonder how it was even possible that it bordered the shade of purple. Acadia bit her bottom lip which I noticed with my keen eyesight, was starting to swell slightly from my nipping it the night before.

"And?" I shrugged before placing some dried fruit in a bowl. "If it did, would I have done what I did to you the first time? Given, yes, I was very much irked by your sharp use of words for calling a moron and idiot after all what I did to make sure you made it safely to our city and given the very best care during your recovery period in the house of healing. Normally if this was a very different situation, I wouldn't have cared very much for your words, but since you are going to be staying off and on in my own house, I think its time we consider where you and I are going to stand from now on."

Acadia started to cross her arms underneath her breasts, but the movement cause her robe to fall open to my sight, revealing them cupped nicely in her bra before she grabbed at the front with one hand. "You kissed me first that time." She bit out between clinched teeth. I almost laughed out loud at how funny she looked trying to intimidate me with her feminine glare while trying to keep her dignity together at the exact same time.

"Yes, and last night you_ asked_ me to kiss you, which I accepted willingly." I pointed out while pouring the hot water into two cups. I put the tea-kennel back on the stove and walked over with her cup, placing in front of her with my slight smile that would cause other elleths to look away from me. Acadia didn't look away from me. I held her gaze for a moment. "I need to get this out in the open between you and me right now while we are on this subject."

She opened her mouth but I held up a finger to silence her. "I'm very much attracted to you, Acadia. I have been since I saved you from the river weeks ago and my fascination for you has grown greatly, whether I like it or not. Why, you may ask me, I don't have the answer right now. But you need to be aware of this while you are staying under my roof. I can't let whatever feelings I have for you, be it great or small, get in the way of me getting better and improving myself so I could get back to my duties at the boarders."

"You making it seem as if its my fault for all of this trouble that I'm putting you through." She said as her all too-familiar glare came out. "I didn't ask for any of this shit!" She cried, throwing out both of her hands between us. "Why can't you understand any of that, Haldir? If I could find the way to get home and leave you in peace, do you not think I would have done it by now? Get a fucken grip on yourself and just accept it as it stands."

She got up and started to walk away from me. A sudden flare of anger shot within me. I quickly blocked the way upstairs with my body as I closed the short distance between us. "Will you hear me out, Acadia Thomas?" I used her full name on purpose as I stared down at her, trying to see into her mind with my eyes. "I know you may resent my help that I've given you so far, but remember that I'm doing all of this for me just as much as I'm trying to do it for you so you won't feel lost while you are staying here with us. Dark times have cast itself over this world for longer then you could possible imagine in that mortal mind of yours. Things happen to us elves during our long immortal lives and sometime in some cases, such as mine, some are never for the good, but we try to make the best of things until we decide its time to stop and walk away from here. I tried many times to walk away from my beloved lands, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. So I stayed then rather sail because I have too many responsibilities to my people, Lady Galadriel, and Lord Celeborn to turn my back upon them while we sit here and wait for the world of men to find a way to win this ancient war against the Dark Lord."

She looked like she wanted to slap me again. "Go ahead, Acadia." I goaded her. "Hit me and see what happens to you." I narrowed my eyes as she hesitated in midway of lifting her hand. "I don't appreciate being hit by a female, especially after I opened my home to you of all people." Acadia dropped her hand by her side. I stepped off to the side to allow her to pass. "Think about what I have told you since day one and perhaps when you are thinking more clearly, we could talk about this again with cooler heads." I went back to the kitchen to put some distance between us before I grabbed her and shook her hard until her teeth raddled around in her head. Nothing was worse then angering us to the point we couldn't think clearly. I didn't want to hurt her at all unintentionally since I had already proven to everyone else that I was unstable at the moment with my emotional state.

I quickly finished making breakfast for her while eating mine as I worked before I heard a soft knock on the front door. I glanced out of the kitchen window. It was Hurina. I couldn't help but curse as I wiped my hands on a towel before opening the door. "Hurina, I wasn't expecting you." I greeted her without the normal formalities. "What brings you here at this early hour of the morning?"

She held up a small basket of freshly baked_ lembas_. "I wanted to give these to you as a small token of my appreciation of staying one piece." She replied with a small laugh. "I see you have been doing well since that night you had almost done yourself in."

"Please don't remind me." I told her while taking the basket from her. "I have enough on my plate to deal with right now then hear some pitying remarks from everyone I know."

Hurina frowned. " You don't have to be rude about it, Haldir. I was just checking up on you and thought I should let you know that I think we are better off being friends from now on since that mortal girl is staying here with you."

"And how did you come to hear of that?" I asked her sharply.

She shrug a shoulder while looking away towards the waking city. "There is rumors going around that you have taken quite a liking with her as of late. Had I known of this, I wouldn't have sought you out that night and cause so much trouble for the two of you. I'm quite sure that she might be feeling a bit jealous that we were lovers, but what am I to say about it if perhaps she has feeling for you as well?"

"You are talking nonsense, Hurina." I shook my head with a sigh. "You know that I don't have time for anything other than a night or two in the bed of a willing elleth such as yourself."

"I see otherwise when I look at the two of you together from afar." She craned her head to look inside before quickly looking back up at me as I stared down at her with a frown. "Deny it all you want, Haldir. She is yours to keep so don't even think that letting this slip under you while its standing right in front of your very eyes will make it go away. You can hide yourself away at the boarders until the lands become dark with the coming evil or we win this war and eventually you will have to take a ship to the undying lands while the coming age of man washes away all traces of us ever existing in this world." She stabbed a finger at my heart. "You chose which destiny to take, however bittersweet it may be for the both of you. If this girl has the ability to help fix your problems then accept it before its too late or you will fall further out of grace in the eyes of all who hold high respect and regard you as their leader and captain."

"I'll keep your wise words in mind, Hurina. But I think this conversation is over since I have some place to be in an hour with Lord Celeborn." I replied flatly. Hurina merely bowed her head in response before walking away towards the steps. She paused half way in the middle before turning back around. "Do you love her?" She unexpectedly asked me with a blank face. "Sometimes you can find love in the oddest of places when least expected by those who aren't looking."

"I can't answer that right now since I haven't had enough interaction to really say whether or not my feelings for her are changing with each passing day." I told her truthfully. "She needs to accept my feelings first before anything else can happen. I've already told her my attraction to her, but she hasn't said much yet."

Hurina nodded. "Then just give it more time and perhaps seek the council of Lady Galadriel and her husband in the meantime. I wish you the best of luck in your healing, Haldir. I really do mean it with my whole heart. I hate seeing you suffer like you've been for the last few months in dealing with your leg injury and nightmares. May the Valar look over you and protect you."

I nodded once as I watched her depart from my home, heart a little heavy at the loss I had suffered because of my own actions. Several passing wardens who were on their way to the training grounds, hailed me with greetings and wishes for me to join them later on for some target practice around noontime. I told them that I would see them there as soon as my business with our lord was done before heading back inside with the basket of still warm_ lembas_ which I placed on the breakfast table.

Heading upstairs to my own room, I passed the closed door of Acadia and paused just outside, listening carefully for any unusual sound that may come from within. There was a scratching of a quill on paper, so guessing that she must be writing something important, I continued on to my room and grabbed my weapons that hung on a display shelf above my bed on the wall. I buckled my arrow quiver and sword before going back out into the narrow hallway.

"Acadia, I'll be gone for most of the day. If you need to go anywhere, don't venture beyond the main gate that leads into the woodlands." I called through her closed door. No response came as the sound of her writing continued. Just needing to make sure that she hadn't climbed out the bedroom window at least, I opened the door without knocking and found her sitting on the bed with a book in her lap. "Did you hear what I said?" I asked while leaning a hand against the door frame. "My brother Orophin might be coming back sooner then expected depending on how fast the patrol gets here. He often stops by here first before heading to his own home to rest. If he does, he can keep you company until I return home."

"Fine with me." She replied without looking up from her writing. "I won't be going anywhere anyway. My stomach hurts from all the wine I drank last night at the festival."

I shook my head. How come mortal humans were so complicated then us? I couldn't' even wrap my head around her own sudden changes in moods then my own. "I finished up the breakfast. Its waiting for you on the table if you are hungry in a little while, Acadia." I told her. "If you do indeed decide to go out for a walk, just use my cloak for the time being. The sun may be out, but its still very much winter and the air is chilly."

Another silent nodding of the head. I sighed at her refusal to speak to me and just gave up. I closed the door behind me and made my way down the stairs once more, grabbing a water skin on my way out before stepping into the new day. I paused for a moment to soak in the warmth of the morning sun's rays upon my face while taking deep breaths of the fresh, cold, mountain air.

It was indeed very beautiful, but things had changed for me since the day I decided to bring Acadia back home with me after rescuing her from an early death from the natural elements and possible scouting Orcs. Better or for worse, I pushed her from my mind as I made my way to where I was to meet Celeborn for an important meeting in concerning our woodland kin who were going to be in need of our help soon as the war continued on in the outside world.

Things might have changed for me, but my duty as a sworn guardian for these fair lands of which my superiors ruled over, was stronger then the love I held in my heart for a mortal girl who was just as equally stubborn, if not more so then I am. If I was given a choice to chose between her and my duty as a march warden, I'd always would have always chosen duty over love, because it was the duty itself that ended up protecting those I cared and loved with the sacrifices I was willing to make in order for peace and prosperity to last in this world of growing chaos and uncertainty for all the free people of Middle Earth.


	19. Chapter 19

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter** **Eighteen)**

* * *

Haldir arrived to the meeting place where he was to meet with Lord Celeborn five minute early. Celeborn hadn't yet arrived, so it gave Haldir some time to be able to compose himself and gather his inner thoughts before he arrived. A small noise in the silver trees above his head caused him to look up to find a small family of finches chirping away as they started to fly about. Haldir wondered what it would be like to be as free as them as he watched them fly off into the distance. Carefree with little concern for the world of men and elves as they fought to remain free from the growing darkness in the east.

"Haldir, its good to see that you finally made it." He heard Celeborn's voice from behind. Turning around, he bowed deeply to him before taking notice that several march wardens were also accompanying the lord. "Good morning, my lord." Haldir greeted him while straightening back up to his full height.

"I take it that you slept well last night, yes?" Celeborn said while he walked up to him. "It was quite a long night with the festival."

"Yes, it was, but I slept as best as I could given the situation." Haldir craned his head to the side slightly to look over at his kinsmen. "Is there trouble at the boarders? You don't bring them with you unless there is something of great importance happening."

Celeborn motioned for him to walk beside as they made there way around the forest. "I recently got word from a reporting sentinel that was guarding with this group here that we had lost a handful of our very best last night. He and them were the only survivors that made it out alive of an ambush raid last night on the northern boarders by a pack of Orcs and one mountain troll. The dead have already been safely transported back to the city and are awaiting to be properly cared for before we cremate the bodies tomorrow at sundown."

Haldir closed his eyes for a moment as the haunting images of seeing all of the dead, cold faces of his men at Helm's Deep came back.

"Haldir?"

Snapping open his eyes he found Celeborn regarding him evenly with a look of mixed concern and sorrow. "Yes, my lord?"

"I talked extensively with my wife this morning about her decision of keeping off duty until you are improved. I feel that we would end up losing less of our kin to such raids if you were to return to the boarders for a few weeks. And plus," He added before Haldir could respond. "I would like for you to take up the important task of being the honor guard for the dead until the funeral takes place."

"With all do respect, I'd think it would be safer that you chose someone else for this job." Haldir protested. He cast a glance over at the march wardens. "Given already my reputation, I cannot accept such a task when others think I'm unstable and unpredictable."

"Haldir, I've raised you as my foster son along with your younger brothers." Celeborn sighed. "Things have changed as the passing years have come and gone with time. My wife and I lost our only beloved daughter to the undying lands and now we are fighting to stay strong for our own people as the darkness continues to spread across the lands, making the woodlands sick with disease and death while others are left completely helpless. I fully understand that you are not well right now with your nightmares, but sometimes we still have to find a way to overcome our darkest fears and resume our duty to the people we have sworn to protect. You have been well aware of this ever since you took up the oath to serve me and Galadriel until either we relinquish you from it or death takes you."

The march warden lifted his face up to the sky, his grey eyes searching for a better answer to tell his lord what he was feeling inside himself. Celeborn laid a comforting hand upon his shoulder. "This will help reestablish your image among the community as well and wipe away all doubts of what others may have towards you. You are a very strong silvan elf, Haldir. I haven't met anyone who is as determined as you are that is willing to push his limits and boundaries beyond what is expected of him."

"I suppose I can, but what of Acadia? I don't want to leave her all alone during the night that I'm guarding the fallen at the burial grounds."

"Do you want her to remain at your place or do you prefer I send for someone to bring her back to ours until morning?" Celeborn suggested. "She's very independent for herself as a woman, I'm sure she could take good care of herself for one night. And besides, if your brother Oropine makes is back tonight, he could just stay with her until you get back."

"That would work, I suppose. Its just..." He cut himself off midway. Celeborn stared at him intently. "What is it?"

"Is nothing of great importance, Lord Celeborn." Haldir waved him aside. "So when do you want me to leave for the north boarder? I could pack up my things tonight and be ready by tomorrow night."

"Galadriel said you need a few days of rest and perhaps council before we send you off with the next patrol. But if anything ends up changing between now and then, I'll make sure that a messenger is sent to you with the updates."

Haldir kept his face emotionless. This was way he never really got involved with anyone permanently. The days of traveling and guarding these lands were a great burden and responsibility that always had to come first before anything else. Long, cold nights of watching, waiting and yes, sometimes having to do battle with invaders had made him apprehensive with settling down. But that all was dramatically changed when Acadia was brought to Middle Earth by unknown powers and his normal life was changed by her presence alone. Haldir rubbed his hand over his leg. "Can I talk to you of something important?" He asked Celeborn quietly so the other wardens wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"Of course, anything that's on your mind, my son." Celeborn nodded his head towards a fallen tree trunk nearby. "But lets sit down for a bit and talk."

"Did Lady Galadriel speak to you of my feelings towards the girl?"

"She told me that you are interested in Acadia, but she didn't speak of anything else. Why? Has something changed between the two of since last night?"

Haldir kicked at a gold leaf with his booted foot. "My connection to her has grown stronger to the point that I feel as if I'm one with her whenever we are alone in a room together. I didn't think of why I was drawn to this strange person until I looked into the waters of the lake where I had thrown her in and found that it all made sense to me." He smirked looking back up to find his lord starting intently at him, not saying anything at all as he waited for more of the story. "She is the one for me and yet my whole being refuses to accept the bond because its bittersweet and I don't want to end up hurting the both of us."

"Is she aware of this?" Celeborn said slowly. "Given where she came from, this bond that you are feeling between her and you is complicating things further since we are still trying to figure out how to send her back to her own world. She was meant to come here to our world for you," He pointed at Haldir's chest. "But not meant to stay any longer than necessary once you have fully healed from your internal and emotional scars."

"Then what would you have me do?" Haldir cried. "Leave her alone and say to her face that she isn't good enough for anyone let alone me?"

"But I thought you don't like unions between elves and men."

"I didn't say I didn't like the unions, I said that both sides always end up getting hurt from the natural gift that Eru has given to us." Haldir corrected him with a flash of his eyes.

A shadow passed over Celeborn's face. "I would think carefully of what you want and what she wants before making any moves that may end up changing the situation that she's in. I'll speak to Galadriel about this and see what she says, but be aware that if this indeed how you feel for Acadia, then we might end up needing to have a serious talk with her as well." Celeborn motioned at the wardens to come over where he and Haldir were sitting. "But in the meantime, we need to discuss what has been going on at our boarders and seeing if we can spare anyone to go to Mirkwood and offer our assistance to king Thranduil. They have shut themselves up within the stone halls, but still venture out from time to time to keep the numbers of spiders and orcs low. But there will be a time if our defenses don't hold up against the growing army of the east, we will be completely cut off from our alliances if we're not careful in the decisions that we make."

Haldir nodded in agreement as they began to talk. Other captains from the other elven divisions were starting to arrive as well. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he listened to what all everyone had to say. At least he could take his mind off of his personal matters, but he did acknowledge that perhaps he should drop in on Tuvandeil in the evening and discuss his issues with him. Perhaps he'd be able to explain or at least make sense of what's going on since he has had enough one-one-one interaction with Acadia.

A passing guard stopped beside Haldir and bend over to whisper something in his ear. "I just recived word that Acadia has gone out for a walk around the city."

"Is she alone or is she with someone to guide her so she doesn't get lost?" Haldir replied while keeping his eyes on everyone.

"She's alone."

Haldir felt his anger starting to rise again. He had specifically told her not to go around without an escort. She was still very much new and it would be easy to get lost or accidentally walk into the forest with little protection from unseen foes or animals. "Thank you for letting me know, Calanon."

"You're welcome, Haldir. I just hope she doesn't end up in the deeper parts of the forest. We have only a handful of march wardens stationed in those parts."

Haldir felt one of his hands stray to the hilt of his sword. "Send for two wardens after this meeting is over. I''m going to go look for her."

"I'll pass the word." Calanon quietly slipped to sit by his comrades. Haldir felt someone was watching him and looked around to find the source when he spied Galadriel standing quietly among the trees with four handmaidens and two bodyguards.

_Go look for Acadia, Haldir. I'm afraid she isn't within the city walls. I haven't heard her thoughts for quite some time."_

_I'll leave immediately. _Haldir said as he got to his feet.

Galadriel whispered something in the ear of one of her bodyguards, nodding towards him. _Urúvion will go with you. I have already told my husband whats going on and he said you may leave. Just make sure to signal if you run into trouble while out in the forest. The days are growing more dark and my powers are starting to wane._

Haldir hurried out of the grove as Urúvion ran beside him as he passed Galadriel on the way. Her fair face was etched with deep worry. "I went by your place but found the door locked. I wonder if she had been thinking of running away or something and kept it cleverly hidden."

"I don't think that's the issue, M'lady." Haldir replied flatly. "It might have been me."

"Oh? She raised an eyebrow at him. Haldir tried to get past her, but she grabbed his arm tightly. "I hope she isn't hurt or harm befalls her out there. It was your responsibility to keep an eye on her at all times, whether you two are fighting or not."

"I understand, but circumstances have recently changed, unbeknownst to her." He replied tightly. "You already know what it is."

"Find her and bring her directly to me. I will be the one to tell her, not you. I cannot let your use of harsh words destroy what is left of whatever trust she may have in you and me. Now go!"

He didn't wait another second longer as he headed for the back gates of the city. He called out for three more wardens as he went and they soon passed the back gate before it shut firmly behind them. The day might be still very young and the sun may be out, but danger still lurked in disguise forms of evil and Orcs who were brave enough to endure the sun, move fast in large numbers. Haldir prayed as he made his way through the forest that Acadia was smart at least to not tarry far out of sight of the watchful elven guards.

"Haldir!" Called one of the younger wardens after they traveled at least half a mile out of the city limits. He held up a torn piece of green cloth in his hand. "I found it by a berry bush over here." He pointed at a small thorny mulberry bush next to him.

"There is small footprints that lead west from this spot."Urúvion called a few feet ahead. "They still look fresh."

"Spread out in the trees." Haldir ordered as he hurried forward to take a look for himself. Sure enough, there was small imprints of Acadia's booted foot. "We must search everywhere within this radius before nightfall. I'm not going to return home until she's safe in my arms and alive even though she really stupid for not listening to me."

"You must really like her, Haldir."Urúvion commented as he signaled for the other wardens to follow his captain's orders. "I'd be envious of you, but she's lucky considering that we would have never thought you'd fall for someone like her."

"Just get moving."

Suddenly, a loud elven horn rang three times further in the forest in rapid secession of each other before dying out as sounds of battle could be heard.

Haldir grabbed his own horn and responded as they ran swiftly forward, drawing their bows as they headed towards the sounds of clashing metal and orcs's harsh cries. He smelled the mixture of blood and death before they arrived to the scene and found four fallen wardens lying on the ground as six of the remaining patrol fought around a silver tree.

"Haldir!"

His heart almost fell out of his chest when he caught sight of Acadia hold onto a tree branch for dear life as ten orcs tried to charge at the wardens who rapidly responded with a volley of arrows. "Stay there!" He screamed while drawing his sword. His other comrades had already begun to battle the raiding orcs as he fought with the largest of the ten, most likely the leader, one-on-one while Acadia looked on in terror. She screamed when he was punched in the face by his foe. Haldir took as stumble but he didn't go down as he parried the orc's sword with his, rolling out of the way with a up sweep that cause him to cut off his opponent's arm before finishing him off by beheading.

"Behind you!" he heard her yell. Haldir stabbed his sword behind him. Apparently of the orcs had tried to attack him from behind, but past experiences at Helm's Deep had taught him to never let his guard down for even a second. The orc let out a painful yell as Haldir pulled the sword before finishing him off the same way as the dead leader.

"Acadia!" He yelled. "Catch!" He swiftly threw an elven dagger at the tree where she was trying to remain in. It landed beside her head, which almost cause her to fall backwards except she somehow managed to grab at one of the branches before she did. "Take it!" He yelled as two more orcs came charging towards him. The battle continued with one warden falling with an injury to his side as he collapse against the tree in agony. Haldir didn't have time to check on his comrade as he and the remaining fought on. Of the ten orcs that had been alive in battle, only five remained but they were still putting up a desperate fight as they slowly began to retreat backwards.

Acadia saw an smaller orc sneak past them from where she stood. He looked around him while pulling out a nasty dagger from a sheath as he spied the elf who had fallen injured against the tree. He said something his language upon which the elf spat in his direction before crying out sharply when the orc responded by stomping on his leg. Acadia didn't know what possessed her to grab for the dagger that Haldir had thrown, but she pulled it out with both hands before falling backwards out of the tree and downwards to the ground where all of her breath came out in one_ swoosh!_

Her head span dizzily as she fought to get to her feet. The orc hadn't yet noticed her presence. He was so intent he was on wanting to kill the wounded elf warrior in front on him, he didn't even notice her until the last second when she let out a blood curling scream and jumped onto his exposed back, stabbing the dagger into his neck as deep as she could go. The orc let out a high pitch scream and tried to claw behind him but couldn't as he fell forward as she continued to stab away at him, tears running down her face as she went to complete hysterics.

The remaining Orcs who had paused half way upon hearing one of their own screaming and seeing the unexpected female stabbing madly at him, turned tail unexpectedly and retreated with Urúvion and his men shooting arrows after them they fled away, tossing aside their weapons, only fall dead along the path.

"I fucken hate this fucken world!" Acadia yelled as she blindly stabbed at her opponent who was garbling black blood from the mouth. "I want to fucken go home! I don't want to be here anymore!"

"My lady, please stop!" The wounded elf pleaded as he tried to stop her with one hand. "Just stop, he's already dying from the wounds you have given him. Let one of my men finish him off."

Acadia was past listening and it took at least four of the march wardens to pull her off after breaking her hold on the dagger before Haldir rushed over and slapped her hard across the face. "Acadia! That's enough trouble for one day!" He roared in his angriest voice that left her and everyone else totally stunned into silence. The girl stood there, holding the side where he had hit her before her eyes began to fill with tears and she started to cry uncontrollably in front of everyone.

"I want to go home now!" Haldir opened his arms and grabbed a hold of her, murmuring soft elven words of comfort in her ear while smoothing her hair from her face. Acadia broke down completely in his arms, holding tightly to his shirt as if he was her final lifeline her own sanity as the surviving wardens quietly excused themselves to gather up the dead and burn the carcasses of the dead Orcs.

"Its alright now, Acadia. The enemy has been taken care of and I'm here now. Shh, its alright." He told her as he held her tightly against him. The wounded elf slowly got his feet with the help of two other elves after his wound was tightly bound.

"Haldir, she's in shock and need immediate medical attention." He told him with a slight grimace.

"And I suppose you are going to tell me what the hell happened here this morning." Haldir glared over her head. The warden's face was filled with shame. "We were heading out from the city to guard the southern areas of the forest when we came across her gathering some berries from the nearby bushes outside the city walls. When asked where we were heading, and I replied, the girl asked me if she could tag along for a little while, saying she needed to get away from the city to help clear up her mind before heading back. I refused, but she pretty stubborn about it so I had no other choice but allow her, but not without making a promise that she'd return with one of us for an escort." He looked around at the fallen bodies of the other elven warriors. "Except we didn't expect to find this pack so far into our boarders. I barley had her up in the tree before they attacked us full on."

Haldir could feel her whole body tremble from head to toe as he closed his eyes and thanked the valar for keeping her safe. Opening them again, he glared at the other elf. "Your unwise decision cost the lives of your men and almost her life as well. I will need to report to Lord Celeborn and Galadriel of everything you told me before they hear what you need to say to defend yourself."

"I take full responsibility for my poor actions. I'm sorry that she had to witness such destruction and death. No one should see it at all, if it could have been prevented." The elf acknowledged before he was lead off in the direction of the city. Urúvion lit a bone fire and kept three guards behind to keep watch until the pile of orc carcasses were nothing but ash.

Haldir silently lifted Acadia into his arms after wrapping his cloak around her and pulling over the hood to hid her pale face. No one needed to the traumatized state she was in once they were safe within the domain of Galadriel. Acadia tightly wrapped her arms about his neck and buried her face against his skin as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Haldir, go already so she can get help from the healers." Urúvion gestured towards the wardens who were beginning to prepare their fallen for the road back home. "We have it here. Just take care of the girl. She's more important right now."

"Thank you,Urúvion."

Haldir swiftly ran as fast as his feet could carry him as he held Acadia tightly. _Come one, Acadia. Stay with me._ He begged in his mind as she passed out cold along the way. His heart almost screamed with the pain of seeing like this, but he firmly kept himself going until he reached the gate where Galadriel stood with her husband, surrounded by healers who quickly took Acadia out of his arms and onto a waiting stretcher. Haldir tried to follow them, but Celeborn held him back by the shoulder with a firm shake of his head. "She needs proper care and healing from Tuvandeil. It wouldn't be wise to add more unnecessary stress upon her mind right now if she saw you. Just give it some time until he send us word and then we can go see her when she awakens."

Galadriel gently took a hold of his hand and guided him in the direction of the royal talan. "Listen to the wise words of my husband. There is much to be done and said of what happened. And I need to hear from you what has changed between the two of you before allowing her to see you again after witnessing such horror. I'm afraid she will dramatically change after Tuvandeil has healed her, but it will remain to be seen how much will heal in her mind alone."

Haldir did as she told him. Acadia may be safe and sound, but he couldn't help but recall the desperate look in her eyes as he watched her hack at the orc beneath her. It strangely reminded him of when he was in that same state upon returning home, severely injured and near death. She wanted to be back home, but he couldn't give her wish since he didn't have magical powers as Galadriel did. "Please watch over her, Valar." He prayed softly to himself. "She's been through too much in her life. I don't want to see her suffering from the same pain as I am right now. It wouldn't be fair to her or to me."


	20. Chapter 20

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think* (FYI, this story doesn't stop here. Stay tuned for the next chapter.)**

******(Chapter** Nineteen)

* * *

Tuvandeil quietly walked into the healing room where he was holding Acadia. The drapes were drawn closed over the windows and the room itself was dark, save for the fireplace where a low fire burned away while the girl slept. He had been working on his injured patients when Arcaena burst into his office and breathlessly told him that Acadia had been brought to them from a battle in the deep forest. His mind instantly thought only of her as he followed his apprentice to the front door to find Acadia unconscious. The girl was uninjured, thank the valar, but he knew that she was suffering from internal shock. It must have taken his healers along with himself, by the time she had awoken screaming and clawing wildly as they tried to hold her down, about two hours until he finally decided to give her a sleeping sedative to subdue her.

Galadriel had sent him a written report with combined account of both Haldir and the sentry march warden who had taken Acadia upon request into the deeper parts of the forest where the battle had taken place. Upon reading the accounts several times and paying close attention to what they had described Acadia's words and actions, Tuvandeil began to grow worried about her well being once she came to again. So with Arcaena's help, he kept his eye on the girl while he continue the long work of healing the injured elven warriors who came to him. The dead had been properly honored and buried that same day she had been brought to the house of healing at sun fall. Tuvandeil usually would have gone to bless the dead but he deemed it wiser that he stayed behind this time so he could watch Acadia's progress.

The master healer softly opened the drawn drapes to let in light and fresh air. Three days and counting and Acadia was still sleeping deeply. He turned around to stare at her. Pale with slight sunken cheeks, he was very worried that she could be wasting away from the combined stress of being in this world that wasn't her own, Haldir's personal issues and the emotional lashing that they gave each other and now dealing with trying to forget the horror and death she had witness firsthand.

A soft knock sounded on the door before it opened, revealing Arcaena and a fellow male healer. "Master Tuvandeil, I recently got word from a messenger that Galadriel and Celeborn are requesting your presence at the palace at once." She informed him while glancing over at the sleeping girl. "She hasn't yet woken up?"

"I'm afraid not, Arcaena." Tuvandeil replied. He walked over to the bed and placed a cool hand over Arcadia's forehead for a moment. "She's still burning up with fever. I had at first thought I might have given her too much of the sleeping sedative, but it appeared to not be so once it wore off a day ago. Arcadia should have been awake hours ago, but its already mid-day and still nothing."

"Do you think she might be in coma?"

The master elf shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I can't determine that. But I know that if she doesn't pull through soon, we might be dealing with something that we don't even know how to treat properly without adding further damage to her body then necessary."

Arcaena's sad eyes teared up a little. "She should be back home. I was afraid of this happening to her eventually. Acadia's gentle mind and heart cannot handle this world's reality. It would have been better perhaps if she had never came here in the first place."

"I agree but that is something that I cannot say for myself since its out of our hands of how she came to be here." He reminded her gently while making his way to the door. "Keep an eye on her while I'm gone. If she awakens, then send word to me immediately. Don't let her out of this room."

"Yes, master Tuvandeil." Both healers replied before he left them alone. He closed the door behind him with a heavy, tired sigh. It had been long days for him. Maybe too long since he had been serving his lady since she arrived at this shores so long ago. Tuvandeil hurried along the long corridors and pathways, taking short cuts that would cut back the amount of time it took for him to arrive to the royal talan. He mounted the steps quickly after the front gate guards allowed him passage. What would make them summon him in this fashion? For as long as he had known the couple, they had never summoned him via messenger unless it was of great importance.

The master healer stopped to ask a passing servant where Galadriel and her husband were at before the sevant told him that they were holding a council in Lord Celeborn's private office. He thanked her warmly and made his way to the said place. He paused at the door for a moment before knocking on the wooden door.

"Come in Tuvandeil." Celeborn called from within.

Opening the door and shutting it behind him, he found only the royal couple sitting by the fireplace. "You asked for me?" Tuvandeil bowed deeply.

Galadriel motioned towards an empty chair across from them. "Come, sit down with us. I have something important to talk with you that needs your guidance and knowledge."

Curious, he took the offered chair while Celeborn stood up to pour him a glass of wine. "I take it that this has to do with the girl, M'lady." He stated mater-of-fact after accepting a cup from his lord.

"Yes." Celeborn replied while casting a look over to his wife. "We have finally found a way to send the girl back home after many trials and errors."

The lady of light raised the hand that held her ring of power. "Nenya's power had made it possible for me to open a portal that would allow her to be sent back to the world from which she was taken. But should I decide to send her, there would be a heavy cost to pay for her end."

"What would happen to Acadia if this was to happen?"

Galadriel rose from her seat, tall and powerful in person from the raw power that rested within her, but still kind-hearted and graceful and fair as it was for all elleths who were born from undying lands of the west. She walked over to the burning fire and held her fair hands out towards the flames. Celeborn quietly took his seat. It was some time before she finally turned around, face sadden by the burden she carried still held a firm determination to make all good things right. "Acadia would have no memory of us or this world once I have done the task. But we would remember her and know that she's safe and sound, far from the death and suffering that this world of middle earth has been enduring for three long ages. This shouldn't have even happened if I had been more attuned with her secret thoughts, but due to my labors of keeping the boarders open to our allies and sending help where its needed, I cannot possible always keep watch over her at all times."

"So where does my council comes into play with all of this?" Tuvandeil asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"We believe that this will greatly effect Haldir in more ways then one if we send her back. I found out that he has established a bond with her, but she's unaware of this. She only knows his interest in her, but nothing else." Celeborn interrupted. "We have taken notice that he's improved when she's around him, but it gets worse whenever they are sparing careless words or if she's far from him."

"I see now." Tuvandiel nodded his head thoughtfully. "You need me thoughts because you are afraid of the negative effects that this tough decision might have on them both at once."

"Correct." Said Galadriel. She sat back down. "I don't know what to do anymore. I thought she would be able to help Haldir's healing, but after her seeing what really goes on outside my domain, I'm afraid for the sanity that her mind can hold after suffering severe trauma and stress."

Tuvandiel got up and walked over to the balcony and leaned his hands on the smooth railing. He listened to all the natural sounds of nature and his people below as he thought about what his superiors had told him so far. After several moments had passed, he spoke quietly again, "Does Haldir know of any of this latest development?"

"No, he doesn't but I was planning on telling him tonight." Galadriel replied. "I wanted to know what you think first before I did since this is going to be very hard to do. I don't wish for her to suffer any longer since it was her firm wish to return back home, but it pains me that she wouldn't be able to remember anything or any of us. Despite it all, she had enjoyed our company and help that we've given to her."

"But it wouldn't be fair to keep her like a pet so-to-speak if we already know she's not meant for this world. You told me that she was supposed to come here to help Haldir since he was suffering with his personal trauma, but how fair would it be if we weren't able to give her the max support and help if she ends suffering the same way as he is?" Tuvandiel turned towards the royal couple. "I'm hating myself to say this since I've develop a fondness akin to fatherly feelings towards the girl myself since I first treated her. But if its going to help her heal better, I'd send her back with no memory of any this world existing except in the form she's already aware of through her books. Acadia been sleeping for three and half days now without waking up. I cannot treat her further then what my skills allow and you two don't even know what would help her if she's to awaken and still end up screaming in total terror. Would you want to see her like that for only the valar knows how long?"

Galadriel exchanged looks with Celeborn who reached over and held her hand tightly within both of his. "Its alright, my love. I know it hurts you to do this." He spoke softly. "But what if Tuvandiel's words are right? No matter how much we like her and wish that she could stay with us, she would only end up getting more homesick for her world and all the familiar faces she's grown up with with that it wouldn't be fair to keep her back after all the work you put in finding a way that would allow her to go back home."

Galadriel lowered her eyes to her hand. "Its going to be hard upon Haldir." She replied sadly. "Perhaps if there was a way that I could wipe the memory of her from his mind so he wouldn't suffer the memory of her brief presence in his life, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"So you are going to do it?" Tuvandiel asked, turning around to see her face.

She was very silent before slowly nodding her unadorn head. "Yes, I am going to do it tonight before I change my mind." She replied. A single tear fell from her eye. Celeborn instantly drew her into his arms and whispered a few words of comfort in her ear as Tuvandiel felt his heart become heavy at the loss they were going to suffer in a few hours. He bowed deeply. "I better head back and straighten everything before you come to do the deed. I'll make sure she's wearing her normal clothes as to not trigger any confusion or memory when she wakens back in her world." He told them before quietly excusing himself from the room.

"Tuvandiel." Celeborn called out to him while still holding his beloved close to him. The master healer turned slightly. Celeborn smiled slightly. "Thank you for telling us the truth." He said to him with a nodded to his wife. "This is very hard for her because it feels like we are losing someone again after all the emotional trauma and pain we went through with our daughter, Celebrian."

"I think we all hold Acadia close to our hearts even though she's a mortal. I think they often help us remember the smaller details that life has to offer and makes us grateful for what we have inside here," He touched a hand over his beating heart. "That may be one of the reasons we elves are gifted with immortality while they are gifted with death as a way to teach others the importance life itself."

"Do you think you are willing to tell Haldir about this? I cannot bring myself to do so. It would break my heart if he were to end up lashing out in anger then listen to reason."

"I'll do that first before I head back to prepare Acadia."

Galadriel looked up while brushing her tears away. "Thank, Tuvandiel. You have always been more then just a healer to us." She praised him softly. "You are our dearest friend and I can't thank you enough for all the help you've given to us and our kin, and especially Acadia."

The master healer didn't trust himself replying as he silently nodded before taking his leave. He stood outside in the hallway and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. Letting it out, he set a determined face before walking out of the royal talan and towards the direction of Haldir's home. He wasn't sure how the march warden was going to take it, but he prayed that he would see the main reason of why they needed to make this ultimate sacrifice in order to preserve the innocence of Acadia's mind and emotions.

He found Haldir practicing his shooting range in the lower area near the garden pond. Tuvandiel paused on the stone steps to watch for a moment. Haldir released several arrows in quick secession before he sense someone watching him from behind. Turning around, he nearly dropped his bow and hurried forward.

"Tuvandiel, my friend." He cried. "Is everything alright with Acadia? Is she alright?"

"She's alright, but there is something I need to inform you that comes directly from Galadriel herself." Tuvandiel replied soberly. Haldir's face grew troubled but he motioned for the master healer to follow him inside the house.

"Lets get away from prying eyes and ears, my friend." He suggested while they walked up the short path that led to the house. "I've been rather worried about her since you hadn't sent any word to me of her condition."

"That's why I'm here to talk to you about,Haldir but you need to promise me that you will listen to what I need to say first before speaking your own mind."

Haldir paused in opening the front door. He stared at Tuvandiel. "What are you saying?"

"Just promise me is all. Its hard for me to even be here in front of you right now after talking with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, but I have orders to follow so I can't break it."

Haldir silently walked inside and put away his bow and quiver upstairs while Tuvandiel took a seat at the dining table. Upon coming down the stairs, he poured two cups of cordial and placed one cup in front of Tuvandiel before taking a seat across from him. "So what is it that you need to say to me?"

Tuvandiel took a quick sip before sitting back with a serious face. "Galadriel has finally found a way to send the girl home, but she's want to do it tonight before she awakens as to prevent further trauma and stress. But once Acadia is sent back, she won't have any memory of this." He motioned in the general area of the room and outside. "Of Galadriel, Celeborn, the people she's come into contact within these few days." Tuvandiel saw the change in Haldir's eyes as the news slowly began to sank in. "She won't even remember you, Haldir. It would be only a dream to her once she wakes up and finds herself back where she belongs."

Haldir's face became like a blank mask as he sat there, stone quiet and still with his fingers tightly wrapped around his cup. Acadia was going to be sent back and he would be stuck here with only the memory of her face and laughter imprinted upon his mind and heart as a distance thing of the past while she continued on with her normal life as if nothing happened at all. "Can I see her then for a few hours until its time?" He asked softly, his voice almost cracking on the last part. Tuvandiel nodded his head while placing a hand over his friend's shoulder.

"Its the only way we can possibly heal her, Haldir. Let her go this way and know that she's going to be alright in her world. I know that this is hard upon you given the strong feelings that you may have for the girl, but we can't allow ourselves to let her suffer the trauma that happened in the forest three days ago. Think of what you'd do if you were in Galadriel's position. Would you allow Acadia to suffer so to the point she might wish to die?"

Covering his face with one hand, Haldir felt his heart breaking into thousands of pieces. He knew this was coming, but he didn't know that it would this soon and in such a way that it left only pain on those who were left behind. "I don't know anymore, Tuvandiel. All I know is that I love her so much that I'd be willing to follow her back."

"But you can't, so take comfort in saying what you need to say to her before tonight while I make the arrangements before Galadriel arrives."

Haldir didn't pay attention to Tuvandiel as he stood up and drained his cup before excusing himself quietly. He could only sit there and stare blankly at nothing in particular as the pain of loss within his heart grew. He slowly stood up and went up to his room and began to rummage through his mother's memory chest before he found what he was looking for at the bottom, a small, flat white box with a single star-shaped emerald in the middle on the top. Taking this with him, he grabbed his cloak and hurried out into the coming evening, praying that at least he would get a few minutes of privacy with Acadia one last time before it was time to say goodbye to her forever.

Such was the pain of loving a mortal when drawn to the life of the eldar. There was joy and happiness for a time, but it was always overshadowed by death or loss. Haldir took the long way around to help his scattered thoughts collect before entering the house of healing. A guard guided him to the back of the house where it was seldom used by anyone unless the healers needed privacy from eyes and ears. Tuvandiel wasn't around yet, but Arcaena was sitting beside the bed where Haldir saw Arcadia sleeping. She stood up when he entered and quickly left him alone with the girl. He slowly walked up to the bed and sat down in the chair that the healer had used.

"Acadia, can you hear me?" He whispered. She didn't' respond even though he had placed his hand over hers that laid on the bed. "You're going home now. And you aren't going to remember me at all." Haldir didn't fight the tears that came to his eyes as he silently opened the box he had brought with him. "But at least I want you to have this in case you do remember us and don't end up feeling alone." Haldir pulled out a silver fine chained necklace from which a single mithril stone hung in the middle. This he placed around her neck and secured it before sitting back down while holding her hand tightly within his own. "I pray that someday you will remember my love for you at least for I would always protect you no matter how far or great the distance is between us, Acadia. You are my soul mate and only love that I'd willingly give my life for in the very end."

Some time later, Galadriel arrived with only her husband, Arcaena and Tuvandiel as witnesses. They found Haldir crying over Acadia as he held her within his arms, gently rocking her back and forth while singing a love song to her in the ancient language of their kin in the west. Galadriel waited until the final note was sung before silently placing her hands over Acadia's brow while he held her, Nenya glowing brightly as the room itself trembled for the power that she was using. Acadia's whole body began to glow softly with a halo of light. Tuvandiel felt his apprentice grab his arms tightly while they looked on in fascination and awe at what they were witnessing.

Galadriel chanted something while the glow grew strong and stronger. Haldir could feel Acadia's body becoming lighter within his arms as the burning light cocooned her all around until suddenly, it winked out and all he was left was emptiness and a soft hint of Acadia's scent lingering on his clothes. Galadriel's shoulders sagged as her ring slowly died out. Celeborn had to rush forward to catch her in his arms before she passed out from the amount of energy she used to send Acadia back.

"Its done." She told them weakly before closing her eyes. Celeborn hoisted her up bridal style and placed her upon the bed while Tuvandiel and Arcaena rushed forward to check on her vitals.

Haldir slowly got to his feet in a daze.

She was gone now and he was totally alone.

Celeborn read his thoughts. "Haldir, why don't you spend the night at our place for the night until morning." He suggested quietly while guiding him by the arm towards the door. "That way, I'd be able to keep an eye on you for the time being while my wife is being tended to here." It had only been several minutes since Acadia's departure and already, Celeborn was beginning to see the tale-tell signs of Haldir's emotional state towards his loss. He silently walked his warden through the corridors that connected the healer's house to the royal talan. If they were lucky, Haldir would be back to at least a semi-normal state where he'd be able to do his usual duties before the sorrow grows to be too much for him and they'd be forced to send him to the bay to take a ship into the west and onto the undying lands of his kin to find release and healing.


	21. Chapter 21

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think* (FYI, this story doesn't stop here. Stay tuned for the next chapter.)**

******(Chapter** Twenty)

* * *

A dull banging noise came into my dreams like a someone was pounding a hammer through the walls. "Fuck." I groaned while opening my eyes. The banging got louder and noisier by the minute.

"Acadia! You awake?" Someone called from the front door. "I've been calling and calling your cell and you are not even picking up! Acadia!"

Glancing at my digital clock beside my bed, I found it was close to ten forty-eight in the morning.

"ACADIA! IF YOU DON"T COME TO THIS DOOR IN FIVE MINUTES, I'M GOING TO CALL THE POLICE AND HAVE THEM BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!"

"I'm coming, goddammit!" I shouted angrily while swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. "Shit, give a sick person a break!" I grumbled after pulling on a bathroom. My legs were somewhat shaky as I walked down my short hallway and up to the front door which took me a minute to unlock the chain and double locks. Opening it, I found my biology partner, Bianca, standing there with a upset frown. She pointed at her watch. "Do you know that I've been standing out here for fifteen minutes?" She asked me. I watched her rummage through her backpack before she pulled out a purple binder which she handed to me. "I called your cellphone, no answer. I called the house phone. No answer. Then I said to myself, hell with it, I don't care if I end up disrupting your neighbors, I'll just fucken bang on the front door until she decides to answer and make myself late for class." She threw up her hands in the air while I groaned in dismay. "Thanks a lot Acadia. I'm a half an hour late to lab and I still have to study for my finals as well."

"I'm very, very sorry for all of this." I apologized while rubbing my forehead. "I must have taken too much Nyquil last night to the point I couldn't wake up enough to at least answer the door for you, Bianca."

"Humph, well I guess I'll just make up lab next week as a result and forgive you this time." She said as she fished for her car keys. "Oh, yeah and I thought I should drop by this weekend and cook you something to eat. You know I hate it when you are just eating processed food while sick when you need something warm and healthy in your stomach."

"Yeah, I know." I replied with a roll of my eyes. "Eating healthy means a long life for a college student like me."

"Well, I'll just see you on Saturday afternoon then. Be prepared for me!" She called back as she hurried off to her car.

"Thanks for dropping this off, Bianca!" I yelled waving the binder in my hand. Hocking her horn, she drove off in the direction of the university and I shook my head with a smirk before grimacing when I finally took notice of the cold air and snow. Great, more snow meant longer wait for spring to come into full bloom this year. I shrugged my shoulder and went back inside, closing the door behind me with a sigh. Looking around, I found myself frowning with a feeling of confusion. The room seemed different to me for some odd reason.

The light was brighter, everything seemed more detailed where ever I looked with a certain sheen that caught my eye. I let out a hard laugh. "It must be the meds and me being sick for almost a week." I told myself after tossing the binder on my coffee table in the living room. I headed into the bathroom and turned on the hot water for the shower before grabbing my iPhone from my study desk. Sure enough upon checking my text messages and voice mail, Bianca had left twenty text messages and four voice mails that ended up making me feel very guilty for not waking up to the calls.

"I promise to make it up to you somehow, Bi." I said to myself while I deleted all of them. I hurried to the bathroom and stripped out of pajamas before something shiny in the mirror at the corner of my eye. Pausing half way of taking off my pajama pants, I wiped away the steam on the cool glass and gasped sharply upon seeing a necklace hanging around my neck with a strange white pearl like stone in the middle. "Where the hell did I get that?" I cried to myself. I didn't remember buying anything on the expensive side. In fact, I always avoided any shops that sold things past $100 because I knew that as long as I was in college and paying for my own way until I graduate, I'd never have the luxury of owning the things I wanted.

I unhooked the necklace and was surprised by the craftsmanship of how the stone was flawlessly designed to the point I almost cried at the raw beauty it held as I moved it this way and that underneath the bathroom light. I didn't run the risk of losing it by accidentally knocking down the sink drain, so I hurried to my room and found a velvet pouch that I kept in my jewelry box and slipped the necklace inside before locking it and putting the key away in my diary.

My head suddenly swirled for a moment when I turned around to go back to the bathroom. I grabbed my study chair as my vision shifted between light and dark. "Ok, Acadia, you sure took way too much cold medicine last night." I mumbled while I waited for my vision to return. After about four minutes had passed, I slowly re-entered the bathroom and got into the shower. The hot spray felt so good after a decent night's sleep. I closed my eyes and lifted my face towards the spray while I lathered up my body with body wash.

Suddenly, strange images of tall, blond hair people dressed in colorful long robes and seeing gold colored leaves fall from silver trees drifted into my mind. Soft singing in a strange language came to my ears before my eyes snapped open as I gasped sharply. "Ok, seriously, girl." I laughed uneasily while I quickly finished washing myself. "You need to lay off the Nyquil for a while or else you are going to be hallucinating really bad."

After my shower, I spent some time on the computer after fixing myself some oatmeal on the stove with blueberries. The images I had seen in my mind still haunted me as I played some games on my Facebook. Why the hell was I even thinking of such things in the first place? Did I have some weird dream last night that it ended up staying with me once I woke up?

I shut off the computer, deciding to study for a bit in my bedroom before taking a little nap. Better to at least do something progressive than just be lazy and run the risk of not passing my finals before graduation. I tried my best to focus on memorizing the difficult terms of my chem class, working formulas and hypothesis that would make a normal person almost scream in frustration and madness if they saw my work. I didn't really like organizing my work when I did it a home, but it still made sense to me and I was able to at least make it look decent once I wrote my term papers and formulas. After perhaps three hours of working on my studying and rechecking my theories, I put my work away in the binder that Bianca leaded to me. My mind strayed to the necklace. I still couldn't remember where the heck it could have come from. I didn't date guys who were rich enough to buy such an expensive piece of jewelry. I grabbed the key for my jewelry box and took out the pouch before retreating to my bed where I could study the necklace closely.

The white stone showed brightly like I had never seen before from any other stone. I swore as I lifted it under the sun that poured through the window beside me, it held its own light. The fine chain looked like sterling silver but not the silver that I'm used to seeing in the stores when I went shopping for something to add to my jewelry collection. This was more finer and delicate with a feel of both water and air against my skin. Biting my lip, I got up and changed into a grey knit long sleeve sweater with black turtleneck and jeans. I grabbed a scarf and coat from the closet as well after putting on my black Converse. I needed a professional jeweler to take a look at the necklace so I could at least figure out what it was made out of and estimate it's value. And I knew exactly who to go to after my godfather had taken me to this one jewelry shop that was a few blocks from where I lived and bought me a pair of sapphire earrings for my twenty-first birthday from the young jeweler who owned and ran the place.

I got my purse and slipped the necklace in its pouch and into my pants pocket for good measure before heading out. I locked my door and took in the busy sounds of the city while I walked the five and half blocks of mom and pop's shops before coming to a respectable jewelry shop that looked expensive both in and out. It was out of place a little where I lived, but the guy made good money since he was pretty reasonable with his customers and always had excellent taste when one was stuck on what to pick for the significant other.

The place was already pack with customers and I saw the owner, a tall, dark haired guy who looked like he was only in his mid-twenties with delicate looking, high cheekbones, a handsome smile that would have put any girl under a swoon along with his good looks and charming manners. I went up to the front counter and waited for him to finish with a young couple while I absently browsed at the long line of diamond earring studs.

"So, Acadia, its been a long while since you were last here, but how can I help you? A husky, almost seductive voice told me. Looking up, I found the store owner smiling down at me.

I laughed while we exchanged a quick hug. "Hey Liam, I was wondering if you could possible take a look at something for me." I told him while reaching into my pocket. "I recently got this from a friend but I don't know what kind of stone it is." I thought of adding a lie as to not look like I had possibly robed someone of such an expensive looking necklace.

Liam nodded while I opened the pouch. "Sure, I can do that for you." He told me with his charming smile. I couldn't help but smile back as I held it over his outstretched hand and the necklace fell onto his palm. I wasn't prepared for his reaction once the stone came into view. I watched his whole face become unusually pale as if he had seen a ghost of the past. His green eyes widen significantly and he appeared to have a hard time speaking before his fingers closed over the necklace.

"You said that a friend gave you this, Acadia?" He asked me in a suspicious voice. "What is this friend's name?"

Whoa, that was totally unexpected from Liam. "What does it matter?" I asked him irritably. "I only came here for some answers, not an interrogation, Liam." Several customers looked over at us. Liam smiled politely while he motioned for me to follow him into the back where his office is located.

"Danny, can you take over for a while? I need to help Ms Thomas here." He called to his partner who was busy working with two female customers. Danny waved his hand in acknowledgement. Liam cocked his head at his office. "This way, Acadia."

I muttered to myself about perhaps this being a bad idea after all as I walked into his office and heard him shut the door behind him. Liam motioned for me to take one of the seats in front of his desk while he sat down behind it. "This necklace is very, very expensive indeed and it shocks me that you have come into possession of such fine craftsmanship by a mere 'friend'. Its a rare beauty." He gently placed in on the desk and stared at me. I shivered under the intensity of his green eyes. Something was very familiar in the way he was looking at me but I couldn't' remember where I would have seen such a scrutinizing look. I felt like he was trying to look past my face and more into my mind as he wait for me to reply. I licked my lips while trying to come up with a good lie but couldn't think of anything that would be valid enough given that I was sitting in front of a professionally trained jewelry owner who knew all about stones, jewels, silver and gold.

"I don't know." I replied in a small voice. "I just woke up this morning with it around my neck and I thought I'd come here and see if you would know what its worth was and if it was possible I could pawn it for some cash."

"You want to pawn such a fine thing such as this?" He asked me angrily. "Do you even realize how much it cost _if_ I were to auction it off to a jewelry collector?"

"No, not really."

Liam's jaw ticked several times while I nervously worked at the edge of my coat. "How much does the necklace cost?" I bravely pressed him.

"Enough to last this whole country if I were to tell you the exact amount." He replied flatly. "I don't buy your story about it just appearing out of thin air, Acadia. Things like this doesn't just show up one morning when you wake up and then all of a sudden, you are filthy rich to the core."

I abruptly stood up and grabbed the necklace from the desk, stowing it in the pouch before pocketing it in my jean's pocket. "Well thank you very much for your help, Liam." I told him in my coldest voice I could muster. "I thought since you were a long time friend of my godfather, you'd be able to help me but I can see that all I'm getting for help from you is insults towards my social status and sanity."

I started for the door. "Acadia, wait a minute." He called me quietly. I turned around with a frown. He got up and walked over to me, his eyes dead serious. "Don't lose that necklace. Whatever happens, it will come in handy someday if you end up in financial situation. Should that happen to you, come directly to me only for I'm the only who knows the true value of that stone and will give the money willingly."

"Fine with me." I said while opening the door. He grabbed my upper arm tightly with one hand. "I mean it, Acadia. Guard that with your life." He said before letting go. I could only silently nod my head as I watched him head back to the front counter. What did he mean guard it with my life? Was I carrying something that was so valuable that someone would end up killing me for it?

I hurried out of the shop without saying goodbye. The walkway was crowned as fuck once I got outside. I slipped my hand into the pocket that the necklace was in as I made my way back home. My mind was confused by Liam's words and reaction towards the necklace. Why did he become so pale? Had he had a bad misfortune in the past with a similar situation with a different customer who possessed such a thing? The walk home was faster then I expected given the crowd, but I soon found myself starting at my front apartment door. I unlocked the door and went inside, re-locking it with a deep sigh before tossing my purse and keys on the foyer. I looked around for a good hiding spot for the pouch as I walked throughout the apartment. If this thing cost more than I could possibly imagine, then I had to find a safe place to keep it for the time being. Rummaging through all of my personal things, I couldn't find a suitable place until my eyes fell on my LOTR hard cover book series on my small bookshelf in the living-room. I grabbed the first volume and made a little apologetic prayer to the book god for allowing myself to do such a horrible deed as the one I had in mind. I went to the kitchen and took out my long chef knife, some glue, duck tape and some plastic saran wrap.

With a determined mindset, I opened the book to the first ten pages and took my chef knife and carved laboriously a small square shape in the middle of rest of the pages that would fit the pouch itself. I glued the ten pages I hadn't touched and waited for them to dry before placing the pouch on the saran plastic wrap. I wrapped it around several times before placing it in the little makeshift hole of the book and then gluing the pages together for security purposes.

After all of that was done, I sat back and started at my handy work. "Well, Liam, you said to keep it safe but you failed to tell me how to keep it safe." I said out loud with a small yawn. "So this should do. Hide the damn thing in plain view and no one else would be the wiser to look at my bookshelf if I get robbed." I prayed that wouldn't ever happen to me since Canada was well known for its low in crimes. But that didn't really excuse the fact that sometimes some people still got robbed from time to time. I was the only person on the block who kept her door locked at all times which made my next door neighbors look at me weird, but I didn't really care since it added to my sense of security and safety.

My head started to ache so I cleaned up the messy table and put away the book, well, what was once a book and was now my safety box for the necklace on the bookshelf in its proper place before retiring to my bedroom for a small nap. I thew myself on my bed face down. The sun was still bright outside so I was able to bask in its warm rays as my eyes stated to drift closed. In my mind as I slipped into a gentle doze, I could hear the same musical singing that I heard earlier in the shower, but it was a single male voice that spoke in that foreign tongue. He sounded sad with a deep feeling of longing as the notes flowed over me like a tidal ocean wave. My whole body relaxed as the soft song continued into my dreams until all I felt as air and bright lights surrounding me from all sides like a protective cloak.

* * *

**_~Meanwhile back at Middle Earth~_**

* * *

**_"Meleth Elei Nin"_**

**_"Meleth elei nin,_**  
**_Anim isooon kuil,_**  
**_Lin ilf ikala uf ianor,_**  
**_Im henn iestal uf tinnu,_**  
**_Im faigli rhimp mavilhagr gwaew,_**  
**_Meleth elei nin,_**  
**_Isooon miiil."_**

**_Translation:_**

**"Love, My Dream"**

**_"Love, my dream,_**  
**_For the purest life,_**  
**_Your heart is the light of the sun,_**  
**_Your eyes the hope of stars,_**  
**_Your hair flying like the swift wind,_**  
**_Love, my dream,_**  
**_The purest love."_**

Haldir's voice drifted with the wind as he gazed up at the stars of the night while he sat alone in a solitary _talan_ while guarding the norther boarders. It was two days since Galadriel had sent Acadia back to her own world and he was still trying to cope with his loss of her presence and fiery words around him. He had seen a burning light within her soul when he first came into contact with her at the riverbank, soaked, cold and frighten with no idea of where she was. Haldir's eyes teared up as he remembered their first interaction after he had given her warm clothes and drink. Despite being scared, she had willingly accepted his help while bravely keeping a face of determination.

"What are you doing there in your own little world, _Mela en' coiamin?_" (Love of my life.) He asked the heavens, his grey eyes seeking but seeing what he sought. "Will you remember me in your dreams and heart?" Heart heavy with sorrow, the elven warrior continued his long vigil while his other wardens kept theirs through the long winter night. Duty still held them to their oaths and his had more burden since he had been reestablished as their main captain, but was no longer the same Haldir that they had once known before his life was changed by the events of Helm's Deep and Acadia's unexpected arrival into his life. Haldir reached into his cloak without looking until his hand fell upon the small necklace she had left behind around his neck. At least he still had a physical link to her and he could take comfort that at least she was very much real and was alive and well in her own world while he fought to keep his people alive and free from the growing evil of the dark lord himself.


	22. Chapter 22

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter** Twenty-One)

* * *

"Ms. Thomas, are you even paying attention to the lesson on the board?"

I looked up from my lab book to find my bio-lab teacher, Mr. Green, staring down at me at my desk with a look of disapproval. "Care to tell me why you haven't been interacting with today's topic?" He said while picking up my lab book and flipping through the pages while I could only dumbly sit there in utter silence while my fellow classmates snickered while whispering to each other.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Green. I haven't been really feeling all too well as of late." I replied, refusing to look up at him as he continued through my book.

"See me after class, Ms. Thomas." He said before tossing in back onto my desk.

I felt a slight nudge in my side from Bianca. "Whats been the matter with you?" She whispered while our teach continued with his lecture. "I swear to God you havn't been looking like you slept for days. Is everything alright?"

"Its nothing, Bianca." I told her sharply while laying my head down in my arms. "I've just been trying to recover being sick and all."

She didn't look convinced by my answer, but she did stop at least with her questions while I closed my eyes. Truth to be told, I hadn't been sleeping very well for the last two weeks. For some reason, I kept having strange dreams of a far away land that was filled with music and laughter. I often found myself standing within a white room that overlooked a lush golden colored forest, with tall silver trees and hear the singing of soft fair voices that carried with the wind around me before it quickly switched to an image of a tall blond faceless man who carried a bow in his hands. I tried often to run towards him, calling out for him to stop as he kept drifting out my reach but some unseen force kept my feet grounded from where I stood. That was when I would end up waking in a cold sweat, my heart pounding wildly against my rib cage as I tried to get my breathing under control. The dreams kept coming day in and day out. Even when I would stay up for hours on end, studying for my upcoming finals until everything started to swim together before my eyes, I swore I could even hear that song with my ears in my waking hours.

Nothing made any sense to me anymore after I had waken up to Bianca pounding on my door two weeks ago. I let out a small groan when class was dismissed. I didn't need to hear any lecturing from my biology teacher. My lab partner finished packing up her books and looked down at my sympathetically. "Do you want me to wait for you outside until he's done talking to you?" She asked me kindly. "I could walk you to your last class since mine is just down the same corridor as yours."

"Sure." I said as Mr. Green motioned me with his finger to come up to his desk. "I just hope this won't take long." I added while grabbing my backpack and lab book.

"I'll be right outside." Bianca said while she quickly left the lab. I slowly made my way to his desk. "I'm sorry." I told him before he could say anything. "Things havn't really been good for me as of late and I've been under a lot of stress, trying to get things ready for my graduation day and then studying my ass off for the final leg for all my finals."

Mr. Green crossed his arms over his chest while regarding me intently over his glasses. He was only in his mid-thirties and drop-dead handsome like Liam, but he carried himself rather well, always acting hard on his students when need be or willing to pause in the middle of a lecture to help a student if he or she was stuck. I was his star pupil in bio-lab, so it made things rather hard for him to see me acting unusual when I'm the one who always answered first to a question or added a different theory. He sighed while taking my lab book against and opening it to the page I had absently doodled a drawing of LOTR character. "This isn't acceptable in my classroom." He said disapprovingly. "You are only mere one and a half weeks from graduating from this university, Acadia. I would have expected more from you around this time then any other given how long you and I have known each other since I took you under my wing and personally helped you get to where you need to be right now."

I hung my head in shame as the feeling of humiliation washed over me until tears began to prick my eyes. "I promise that it won't happen next time."

"Acadia, if you need anything from me, anything at all. You know you can just walk in whether I have a class or not and we could talk about whatever is going on. Do you understand?"

I nodded as I wiped away my tears. "Yes, sir."

"Alright now. Get to your other classes and I'll see you next week for finals." I slowly made my way to the door. Upon going out in the crowded hallway, Binaca was standing a few feet away. She looked up from her cellphone as I approached her. "Are you hungry, Acadia? We could got get something to eat real quick since class doesn't start for like another twenty minutes."

"Sure, I could use some food and a cold drink." I agreed. Bianca nodded her head and punched an fist in the air. "Ok then!" She cheered. "Lets go find the taco trunk and get some good grub!"

We ate Mexican beef tacos with Spanish rice and coke while I talked to her of our upcoming finals and what we might need to focus on more. I needed to keep my mind off my lack of sleep, but apparently it showed too much since I was always yawning from time to time.

"Why don't you try and meditate before you go to sleep tonight, Acadia?"

"Hmm? Meditate?" I raised an eyebrow. "How is that going to help me sleep better?"

Bianca paused to take a sip of her soda. "Well, I works for me. Its all about controlled breathing and learning how to push your worried to the side while focusing on the positive energy within yourself. Just give it a try and if that doesn't work, then perhaps talking to someone for a few hours on the phone will help. Don't you keep in contact with your godfather these days?"

"I haven't been since I last talked to him a month ago." I admitted a little shamefaced. "But now that you mentioned it, I'll go ahead and call him this evening after school."

Glancing down at my watch, I jumped up. "Shoot!" I cried while dumping my empty plate in a nearby trashcan. "I gotta go! Thanks for the suggestion, Bi." I didn't wait for to hear her reply. I ran around the circular corridor and down a flight of stairs. "Just a little bit more." I said to myself as I ran full petal down the hallway where my advanced 5 English class was and loudly banged open the door, startling the teacher who was sitting at her desk. To my surprise, I found the classroom totally empty.

"Acadia, I sent an email this morning, notifying you that class was canceled for today." She told me with a slight smile. I stood at the door, holding onto the frame with one hand while I struggled to catch my breath.

"I...didn't...get it." I said between breaths. "My internet was down this morning for maintenance." I straighten back up. "So we have final class next week then right?"

My English teacher nodded. "Yes, so you have time to study and finish the last essay assignment."

"Ok." I turned back around. No bother hanging around here when I still had a lot of things to take care of before graduation. I decided on the way home from school that I needed to get some much needed groceries for my fridge. I had been running low on vegetables and dairy, so considering that it was still late afternoon, it wouldn't hurt if I just popped into my local supermarket and pick up some stuff.

"Hey, Acadia." Called one of the tellers from an open register counter as I came through the main entrance. "Hows school?"

"Busy until I graduate in two weeks, Carl." I smiled while heading for the produce aisle with a empty basket in hand.

"Cool." He said before continuing with his line of customers.

I looked over the long line of colorful produce while thinking about what I should cook when I felt a small tap on my right shoulder. Turning around, I found myself look up at Liam. "Oh, hey!" I said with a smile. "Hows it going?"

"Business as usual." He replied while reaching over for a plastic bag and grabbing a few tomatoes from beside me. "I saw you from the dry goods, so I thought I'd come over and say hello. What's new with you? You look very tired."

"Yeah, a lot of school work and studying for my finals."

"Is that so?" He mused while following me along side. "Care if perhaps I tag along and see you home safe?" He laughed. "I know the sun is still out, but I don't like seeing you alone all the time when you pass by my shop everyday."

"Are you stalking me or something, Liam?" I playfully punched his shoulder. "Its cool with me."

We walked around in silence while I made my selections around the store before heading one of the registrars. Liam allowed me to go first since he only got a handful of things. It was nice to have someone accompany me home from time to time. I never really socialized too much, but at least with having someone like Liam that I had known for around three years to keep me company, I'd couldn't help but smile slightly as I paid for my groceries. Liam grabbed the bags for me at the end without saying anything. I wondered in my mind if perhaps he had a wife and kids back home as we walked back out into the cold.

"Are you married?" I heard myself ask out loud.

"No, I"m not." He replied casually while we slowly walked down the side walk. "Too busy with my shop to really take the time to settle down and find myself a lady friend."

"I'm sure she'll pop up when the time comes." I laughed.

Liam smiled slightly as he glanced down at me. "And what about yourself? Do you not find an interest in any guys?"

"Same answer as yours. I don't have time since I'm still in school. But I think I'll go out more often once graduation is done and over with." I replied while pulling out my keys from my backpack. Liam waited for me to unlock the door before stepping inside after I managed to open it. I tossed my things on the living room couch while showing him to the kitchen.

"Welcome to my home. Its a slight mess, but its alright over all." I told him apologetically while shrugging out of my coat. "Would you like to stay a while for dinner? I'm cooking."

"Only if its cool with you, Acadia." He smiled. I smiled back with a slight blush before turning around to grab something from the fridge so he didn't see it. Damn, why do I do this to myself? He's older than me and I'm not really interested in anyone right now. _But then again, you are lonely from time to time, so having a male in your own house isn't going to cause a major problem for one night. And, Liam is just a friend that you met through Dada. What possibly could go wrong with a simple sharing of a meal and perhaps a drink or two before study time?_

I turned back around. "So what do you like to eat?" I asked him cheerfully. "I'm a partial vegetarian, so I don't really eat meat too much, but I don't mind making something along the lines of perhaps some Alfredo pasta with chicken."

"I'm up for whatever you want."He held his hands up in the air. "I'm not a picky eater."

"Good, then you help me prep the ingredients while I quickly change into some sweats." I told him after laying out a cutting board and knife. "The stuff is in those bags and in the fridge. If you need anything while I'm still changing, just holler and I'll tell you where to find everything." I said while walking down the hallway to my room. I felt my head start to hurt a little at the temples while changing into grey sweatpants and a blue sleeveless camisole top.

"Dammit." I said to myself. "Not again." I didn't want to be rude by suddenly complaining to Liam about my headache and end up having to kick him out, so I grabbed a couple of Advil's from the mirror cabinet in the bathroom and swallowed a full glass of water before bowing my head as I waited for the pain to subside. I had been experiencing too much of the migraines as of late to even bother setting up a doctor's visit.

Once I thought I was good enough to at least keep everything together, I went back out into the kitchen where Liam was busy cutting up some onion and garlic. He looked up when I entered and smiled while pointing with the knife in hand at the pot boiling away on the stove. "Got that going, now where do you keep your noddles?"

"In here." I replied while opening up my pantry and pawing along the wall for the light switch. "dammit." I said irritably. "I really need to get someone to fix this light in a way that I don't have to keep doing this over and over again." My hand finally fell on the switch and I turned it on.

Only to scream in terror as I found myself staring directly into a pair of red iris attached to a very grotesque looking human with a face of a monster and teeth of an animal. Flashes of a similar evil face crossed my mind as I could only stand paralyzed as someone yelled out from behind me while the creature snarled and raised a nasty looking knife in its hand. My head swirled as I heard myself breathing fast while the panic and shock settled in on me. I couldn't move nor cry out as I felt someone roughly grab me from behind and pushed me backwards onto the floor, making me slide a little along the slippery tiles as I watched Liam slash at the monster with the knife in his hand. I tried cry out to him, but my vision became black all of a sudden and I collapse with the sound of someone screaming in sever pain before all became quite and still..

"Acadia? Can you hear me?" I dimly heard Liam's panic-filled voice. "Acadia! Say something to me! Are you hurt in anyway?"

"I saw someone like that before someplace else." I heard myself whisper before I finally fainted without responding to his cries for me to stay awake. As I drifted in and out, I heard someone calling my name but in a different voice.

_Acadia._

_Acadia, why did you not listen to me after I told you to not go into the forest without me or an escort? Do you know know of the evil that lurks outside these boarders that we protect?_

"I'm sorry." I told the voice in my dream. "I was feeling alone and needed some time to think for myself."

_Valar, if you had died... The voice paused in mid-sentence with a sob. I don't think I would want to live without you. I love you, Mela en' coiamin. I want you to know that._

"Shh, Melamin. (my love) " I replied as my body began to feel lighter and lighter. "I'm alive. Don't fret."

_You live in two worlds and you don't even know it._ He said before his fair voice drifted away, leaving me utter alone in the darkness as I floated on helplessly.


	23. Chapter 23

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter** Twenty-One)

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself snugly cocooned in my bed with the blankets pulled up all the way to my chin. I moved my head to the left to where I could see a bright blue sky outside my bedroom window. The shutters were open slightly to allow fresh air into the room. I pushed away the blankets as I sat up with a frown. What happened? Why am I in bed on such a fine day such as this? Glancing over at my clock, it said it was only nine o'clock in the morning and it was Saturday.

My bedroom door suddenly opened and I grabbed something heavy from beside me to throw when it opened further, revealing Liam carrying a small tray of food. He looked mildly surprised that I was awake as he came over to sit the tray in front of me. "Ah, you are finally awake, Acadia." He said while reaching out a hand to check my forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." I replied slowly while I watched him pull my study chair beside the bed and sit down in it. "Why are you here still?"

Liam didn't answer right away. He watched me with a scrutinizing look that started to both creep and scare me at the same time. "Do you remember anything of what happened last night?" He asked me finally. "Like anything _unusual._"

I gave him a weird look. "What are you talking about, Liam?"

He heaved a heavy sigh while waving my comments aside. "Its nothing,Acadia." He told me while getting to his feet. "I'll just be cleaning up in the kitchen and make my way out to the shop. I'm already late in opening, so I'm sure I have a fine line of customers awaiting me outside. Take care of yourself, ok?"

Liam left me to myself and my breakfast. "What the heck?" I said as I picked up my fork. "Whats going on?"

I waited until the noises of washing dishes from the kitchen had ceased and the front door opening and closing that I finally slipped out of bed. Everything was very quiet when I came into the kitchen with my tray. The dishes had been wash, dried and put away in their proper places and everything else looked like he had cleaned them until they were completely spotless. Even my tile floor was squeaky clean and shiny.

"Damn, Liam did one hell of a good job." I whistled appreciatively. I began the brief task of washing my dirty dishes when my cell phone in my bedroom rang loudly.

"Shit, can't a girl get a little peace around here these days?" I complained while drying my hand on a towel before sprinting to my room and grabbing my phone. "Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Acadia." I heard Liam's voice. "Can you check on something for me?"

"Um, sure."

"Can you go into the pantry and see if you can find my keys? I was looking for something earlier in there while I made you breakfast this morning and I think I must have accidentally dropped them without noticing."

"I can do that. Are you coming back here to get them if I do find them or do you want me to go to your shop?"

"Just swing by here. I didn't know about it." He said with a smirk. "Just send me a text message if you do find them."

"Ok then." I replied before he hung up the line. Blowing out a breath, I quickly went back to the kitchen and walked up to the pantry door. I didn't know what was going on, but I kinda got this strange, apprehensive feeling that made me feel sick and queasy as I reached for the doorknob. In my mind, I saw images of a half human/beast face with razer sharp teeth from within. I tightly closed my eyes and yanked the door open as the images became clearer.

I blindly felt for the switch. My heart was racing as I fervently prayed that when I opened my eyes, I wasn't going to see what my mind was saying to me. "It wasn't real and it was all just in my imagination." I said out loud once I heard the light switch snap on.

I peeked on eye opened. Nothing. I opened the other eye and looked around my small pantry before locating a small key ring on the floor with several keys hanging from it. "Ha, it was all my imagination." I laughed while bending over to pick it up. "See, Acadia, why are you always trying to scare yourself to death over such silly things?"

I was about to turn around to head into the living room when I felt my foot kick against something small and it skittered across the tile floor before it stopped against my dining room table by one of the chairs. "What was that?" Closing the pantry door I approached the item and found it was a carved knife of some sort covered in something wet and black. My head spin once again before I found myself throwing up in my kitchen sick once I realized that the black stuff was actually blood.

Oh my god! What the fuck did Liam do while I was sleep the whole night? I threw up some more and collapses to my knees as I could only stare at the blade with wide eyes. My heart was pounding and I could feel cold sweat on my brow drip down my face to the point I was shivering in uncontrollably. Something wasn't right here. Liam was in my house for the whole night. I remember asking him to come in for dinner and we were laughing and talking before...

I frowned. Before what? I scrunched my face up trying to remember what happened but all I could remember was what happened between him and I before...something.

His words from when I awoken up came back to me with clarity. _"Do you remember anything of what happened last night?...Like anything unusual."_

"Anything unusual." I said softly while staring at the blade. I closed my eyes and tried to remember. Hazy images of him working at the counter with my chef knife, me laughing at a joke he said while I made my way to the pantry door, opening the door and fumbling for the light switch before I found myself staring at a face that made me scream out-loud in terror as I pushed myself far away from the bloody knife. I saw the monster with the horrible face in my memory. Liam's voice drifted into my memory but I couldn't recall what he was saying. I must have blacked out before he could get to me in time.

"Its not real." I said to myself, hugging my knees with my arms wrapped around them. I rocked back and forth, hiding my face in my arms. "Its not real. None of this is real." I kept repeating over and over again. I felt sick. Liam wouldn't do anything like this in my own home. He's a nice person who was kind to me. I lift my head. The bloody blade was still sitting there on the floor.

Fighting the urge to become sick again, I crawled on all fours until I was sitting in front of it. I reached out a hand and touched the white handle. It was cool to the touch, almost like I was touching a smooth pebble. For some damn reason, my curiosity got the best of me, despite the loud screaming of _danger! _in my head. I got up on to shaky legs and went to the sink. Turning it on to hot water, I held the blade underneath and watched the sink turn to crimson black blood as it ran under the running water. I gasped once I saw what laid underneath the blood. The knife was nothing like I had ever seen before with a stainless steel blade that looked very sharp to my eye even though I wasn't touching the sharp edge. Long winding lines that appeared to be leaf like designs ran in the middle of the blade before they ended where the hilt was.

Something was all too familiar with this knife. I swore that I had seen something like this before but couldn't' recall where no matter how hard I pressed my foggy mind to remember. I turned off the water after cleaning my sink with bleach and the knife itself. I needed answers and Liam was the only one who knew what happened the night before. I didn't want to acknowledge what happened last night but if I was holding a now-clean strange blade in my hands, then something must have happened and that meant that he was involved and didn't want to tell me since I blacked out during it all.

I carefully wrapped the knife in a hand towel and placed it in my purse. On instinct, I also grabbed the LOTR book that held the necklace and put that in my purse before changing into a heavy grey sweater and black jeans before tossing his keys in my pocket. I bit back the urge to cry. It wouldn't help if I needed to know the truth. I picked up my purse and headed out. The snow had stopped, but the air was still chilly as I walked the five blocks to his shop.

Liam was leaning against the front door with a few waiting customers and his partner, Danny who smirked when I came up to them and dropped the keys into Liam's hand. "Took you long enough." Danny said while he waited for the door be unlocked.

"I was delayed." I replied between clinched teeth. I turned my eyes upon Liam. "Do you mind if we talk privately in your office?" I asked him in a lower tone. He stared at me with a frown but nodded anyway. "Thank you." I said.

"Dan, can you take over shop for a bit?" Liam asked without waiting for a reply while I followed him from behind to his office. "I need to speak with Ms. Thomas."

"Sure." Came the slight sullen reply.

"It won't be long." Liam promised before shutting the door once we were in his office. He put his hands over his hips. "So what do you need to speak with me?" He told me in a very casual voice. I almost wanted to slap him for it. How could he just simply stand there as if nothing happened? I was knocked out cold while God only knows what he did last night that involved the blade in my purse.

I silently put my purse on the desk and withdrew the book. He raised an eyebrow as he silently watched me pry it open and toss the necklace on the desk. "Ok, now if its about the necklace, I think we already discussed it."

I didn't bother to reply while reaching in once more into my purse and withdrew the towel wrapped blade. I unwrapped it while keeping my eyes on his. They didn't change, but I could tell by the way he was standing, that his whole body had gone stiff and tense as the knife came into view. I crossed my arms over my breasts while taking a seat.

"I want the truth, Liam." I said firmly, my voice unshaken. "You know what happened last night in my apartment. Just like you know where exactly the necklace came from. You had gone death pale when I came here a few days ago to ask you what it was. Even then, you didn't tell me the truth and insulted me by saying that it couldn't' have come here by mere air trick. Of course it did! I didn't have such a thing in my personal items until I woke up and found it around my neck. And this blade, I recognized it easily but I can't remember where I've seen it before. Only you, Liam." I pointed at him as he stood there with an emotionless face. "Only you know the truth and I refused to move from this room until you tell me everything that I need to know." I told him in a softer voice.

"And if I don't?" Liam replied in a oddly accented voice. "What are you going to do to me?"

I closed my eyes while taking deep breaths. His voice. It sounded like the ones in my dreams. It was soft and musical, yet commanding and arrogant, all at the same time. "I'll take this blade to your heart, Liam." I heard myself speak out loud. Opening my eyes, I found him staring me with those green piercing eyes again. Something brush against my mine.

Liam mumbled that sounded very close to a curse as he walked over where I sat and picked up the blade. I felt myself shiver despite my tightly controlled demeanor as I watched him expertly toss within his hand before stabbing it directly into the desk. "So you want to know the truth, Acadia?" He asked me softly without looking at me.

"Yes."

"Will you even believe me if I told you the truth and nothing more?"

The odd question caught me off guard but I could only nod my head. "I don't know what to believe anymore these days ever since I have been seeing strange visions and hearing things at night."

Liam smirked sharply. He picked up the necklace. "Then let me ask you a question that I'm sure you are unable to answer." He turned his face and stared down at me with a dark look."What can't you remember anything of my own world from which this blade and necklace comes from?"


	24. Chapter 24

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter** Twenty-Two)

* * *

Dead silence.

With only the sounds of the customers outside the office door, I heard nothing else. Not even my own breathing as I could only sit in the chair with a blank stare while Liam pulled the knife from his desk with one hand. "I'm asking you again, Arcadia, how is it that you don't recall any of these items, perhaps not the necklace if what I'm suspecting is true, then the blade itself."

"Your crazy, Liam." I snorted with a toss of my head. "Surely you are absolutely nuts."

His nostrils flared. He raised a finger and stabbed it directly into my chest. "Don't insult me, mortal. I saved your life from the horror of what that Orc would have done to you if I hadn't been in your house last night."

"Wait a sec, Liam." I held up a hand. "Did I just hear you say the word 'Orc'? What bullshit are you trying to tell me."

"That you are living in two worlds that are intertwined in more ways then you can even imagine." Liam said without pausing. "When you first walked into my office and showed the necklace, I knew instantly that somehow, some way, the Valar had sent to you to my world for a reason unknown to me." He tilted his head. "And you were sent back here with that same task unfinished due to unforeseen events that must have occurred during your stay with my people."

"Ok, you are really starting to scare me, Liam." I shot up to my feet. I grabbed my purse. "I think I'll just head back home now and take a few sleeping pills for the night and forget that I even came here to see you."

I started for the door when I heard him speak again in a hard voice that made me stand still in my tracks.

"And what about the march warden, Haldir? You called out for him many times in your sleep while I watched you at your bedside. Do you not think I am not aware of what has gone one with you since I have listened and see what lies within the deepest parts of your mind? Galadriel sent you here with no memory of what happened to you back in Middle Earth, but somehow, thanks to perhaps your 'savior's' quick thinking of giving you the _mirthril_ necklace as a token of his memory, you've managed to retain them all." I heard him move up behind me. Liam gently placed his hands over my shoulders while he leaned in to my ear. "But you've already seen them many times in your sleeping dreams. They haunt your waking memory like a ghost that refuse to vanish into thin air. You asked me to tell you the truth and I am telling you the truth in full as I have perceived it with my ability to look into people's minds. But," He turned me around to face him. "Its up to you if whether or not you wish to believe what you see right now in front of you with both your heart and eyes or continue to see what's not real with only your mortal eyes."

I felt him release my shoulders. Liam took a step back and grabbed the necklace before placing it within my fingers. "You have heard what is needed for the time being, Acadia. Go home and think of it while I get work done today and I'll drop by your place to check in on you."

"Is that all?" I stupidly asked him.

"What do you mean by is that all?"

I tightly closed my fingers on the necklace. "There is more to the story then you let on, Liam." I replied. "Say if I believe all what you are saying is true, what did you do the-the monster that tried to kill me last night? What did you do with his body and all of the mess that comes along with it."

Liam crossed his arms and stared down at me with hard eyes. "Do you really want to know what I did with the body? I personally don't think you even need to know what I did with the carcass to begin with."

"At least tell me that you got ride of it outside my apartment."

He had the nerve to laugh out-loud at my remark before shaking his head. "Of course I did, Arcadia. Why would I even bother to dispose of something so foul smelling and sight seeing within the safety of your own home while you were asleep? I have lived many lifetimes to know that such a thing would only cause more trouble for my end then yours."

I put a hand to my forehead. I could feel my migraine headache starting to come back again, but this time with full force as I at rubbed my temples. "I could hear them singing when I'm wide awake, Liam." I finally admitted softly. "But when I'm sleeping, all I have is endless nightmares of the same faces as that monster that tried to attack me last night. I can seem them armed with huge swords and attacking other people, cutting them down while I stood there amide the battle, completely helpless until I suddenly wake up and find it all just a dream." I lifted my face with trembling lips. "And I keep hearing_ him_. I hear his voice talking to me in my sleep, asking me why I didn't listen to him or why I was so unhappy when I was only shown kindness." I suddenly broke down crying. "I don't even know whats real or whats not, Liam. I"m just some stupid freak of a girl who is only damaged goods."

"Arcadia, look into my eyes for a moment and tell me if whether or not I'm not real to you." He took a hold of my hands and placed them over his beating heart. "Tell me that you don't feel my heart or feel the warmth of my skin. If you end up saying no to any of these, despite what your eyes are seeing for themselves right now, then no; none of this is real and you can wake up and find it only a dream and your life back to normal."

I did as he told me and stared deeply into his green eyes. I saw wisdom and kindness, all wrapped up in one single glance. "You are real, Liam." I said finally after a moment had passed. "But I cannot say if what you are saying is true just yet until I have some time to digest everything that has been said and done so far. Please just understand for my own sake, Liam."

"Fine." He told me with a deep sigh that sounded to close to mixed frustration. "I cannot make you believe nor can I make you remember. So you are just going to have to wing whatever come at you until you do and when that time comes," He held my chin for a moment to keep me staring up at him. "I'll be there to help you. I swear it with my own immortal life, I'll protect you to the death."

"Thank you, Liam."

"You're welcome." He replied before letting my chin go before nodding at the closed door. "Go home and rest your mind until I come over. If you don't mind perhaps, I'd like to stay the night just to keep an eye on you."

"Or kill anyone else who might end up coming through my pantry tonight." I half laughed.

"Lets pray that doesn't ever happen again." He told me firmly before pushing out the door. "Now go home and relax your mind about that necklace." He said loudly as I made my exit out the front door. "I'll give you a call with the estimation in a few days."

"Uh-huh." I called back. "Talk to you then."

It wasn't until I had gotten through my own front door back home, that I finally realized that I was still holding the necklace within my hand. I slowly uncurled my fingers as I made my way to my kitchen. "I suppose you don't happen to hold any answers about whats happening." I told it in a heavy sarcasm laid voice. I rolled my eyes as I placed it on the dining table while heading over to the fridge to pull out a coke. "Look at me, I'm talking to a damn necklace after spending a hour with Liam claiming that my head is all screwed on backwards. Hell, I don't know what to believe anymore much less trust." I took a hard swig of my drink before grabbing the necklace after sitting down. "If this is all true about where it is you come from, then I wish that Haldir would appear in my world and prove to me that I'm not truly insane as I think I am." I stared long and hard at the cold stone before I swore that underneath the sun light that came through my kitchen window behind me, it gave out a bright whitish glow for a few seconds before winking out.

Another gulp. Then another and another until my bottle was fully drained.

"I must be fricken crazy." I said with a hard laugh. I decided to take a nap in the living-room while waiting for Liam to come over. Better to keep myself calm and sane through sleep then go anxious for the rest of the day and biting my nails to nubs. I had the thought of putting the necklace on first before I laid down and covered myself with a heavy over-quilt to keep myself warm. I wondered if perhaps my wish had been heard by anyone out there in the celestial heavens or perhaps it was just a stupid vain wish that went unheard.

_I don't care, I just want a normal life again without all of this bullshit._

* * *

Meanwhile back in the world of middle earth, the valar did listen to her wish and send a unnatural and violent storm that swept through the very edge of the Lothlorien forest. It didn't harm any of the inhabitants or their homes, but it did frighten the march wardens who were out on a month's patrol. Only Haldir was unfazed by the weigh winds and pouring rains as he stood silently by the swollen riverbank, his fair face tilted against the darkening sky as it poured like nothing before. He dimly heard the alarmed cries of his kinsmen as they called out to him to fall back and join them within the safety of the forest itself.

"Haldir!" Rumil cried as he held on to one of the swaying tree branches. "Haldir!"

His eldest brother didn't seem to hear him as he slowly walked towards the edge of the swift river. "HALDIR!"

Then what happened next caught everyone in shock, especially when they were forced to pull back and retreat back to the city with the report later on. The wind grew louder until it sounded like the very heavens were screaming in anger or agony, wild thunder sounded in the near distance as fallen leaves blew wildly about the stranded elves as they could only watch their leader continue to stand in the same place without acknowledging their cries. Rumil was about to climb down and forced his brother back into the forest when a sudden strike of thunder broke near they were, momentarily blinding them with its hot flash.

When he managed to somehow recovered his sight, Haldir was nowhere to be seen. All the elves hurried out to the river as the violent storm passed just as quickly as it came. Rumil's chest was full of panic as he frantically called for his brother while staring at the fast moving rapids before him.

"Rumil, your brother wouldn't have jumped into the river." Said one of the older wardens by his side. "He knows that suicide is a disgrace to our kin and to the lady and her husband." Perhaps he went back to the forest."

"No, he did not." Rumil replied in a distant voice as he looked up at the bright sky. "If he did go back, I would be able to sense his presence or at least his mind. I can't sense anything. Not even his inner light." He looked around several times but only found empty trees and grass. "Send word to Lady Galadriel of what happened. Tell here that I'll report to her personally once I arrive." He ordered since he was second in command to his brother temporary while Orophin held their brother's place as captain."

"And what of your brother? What do we do now?' Ask some of the elves. "Shouldn't we at least look for him?"

As much as he wanted to do just that, Rumil knew that they didn't have very many to spare without putting their boarders at risk form invading enemies by keeping them unguarded. "I and two others will search. Just send a messenger immediately that can reach the city before nightfall. The rest of you, fall back to your commanding posts until further notice." He told them finally in a firm voice. "If we aren't able to find him, I'm sure that the lady will have answers of where we can."

Everyone whispered among themselves but did as he ordered instead of risking disobedience. Their hearts were heavy with sorrow and worried thoughts about their beloved captain, but their sworn oaths still held them bound to their duty as the guardians of Lothlorien.

Where did he disappear to? Was he still alive? Was he hurt badly?

All those same thoughts and more was on the mind of the youngest brother as he swiftly ran along the river boarder, calling out in vain for his brother as he prayed that at least he was still alive, if not hurt or worse. Too much pain and suffering had been carried within the heart of Haldir since their parents passed into the west, fighting off and on against the growing raids of Orcs and other dark enemies, the battle at helms deep and almost losing his life and ability to walk after taking a poison laced sword to his leg, and finally; after a whole evening of back and forth arguing between him and Orophin, Haldir's reluctant admittance for his love for the young mortal woman they had save from the river two and half months back whom Galadriel had to send back to her own world to protect her innocent mind from becoming traumatized for life by witnessing her first battle and kill of the brutal Orcs.

Nothing was the same ever again after Acadia left. Haldir was distant and aloof, always preferring to be alone with his inner thoughts as he continued his duties at the boarders, but still close enough to where he could at least still communicate with his brothers and Galadriel and her husband, Celeborn. Rumil didn't allow his inner thoughts to pass onto the other two wardens as they followed him from behind. He didn't need for them to become alarmed by what his brother's thoughts were. They needed to try at least to find him and if they weren't able to, Rumil could only pray to the valar that his brother was going to be alright.

Little did the younger brother know that the Valar had much more in store for Haldir and Arcadia once they managed to bring the two together again. Their plan for him wasn't finished yet. It was far from it and given what both races had gone through, this was the only way it was going to finally work out.

They_ hoping_ it was going work this time.


	25. Chapter 25

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter** Twenty-Three)

* * *

I awoke to a sudden loud noise that sounded like it was coming from the direction of my kitchen. I sat up abruptly, heart pounding hard against my chest as the noise got louder like someone or something was trying to break into my apartment. I grabbed the metal baseball bat that I always kept behind my couch and slowly made my way into the kitchen. I snapped open the light switch. "Who's there?" I called out.

Again the loud noise.

I heard a muffled curse from within the direction of my pantry. "Not again." I muttered underneath my breath. The noises began to get more frantic by the shuffling and bumping into the items within. I approached the door and laid my hand on the doorknob. "What the fuck am I doing?" I said while I slowly turned the doorknob and yanked it open.

Then suddenly, three things happened at once before I could even think.

One, as I opened the door, someone blond and tall jumped right at me with a shiny object which at the last minute, my brain screamed _knife!_

Second, I barley had time to scream, much less react when I saw it was a blond guy with pointy ears. "Shit!" I cried out as we came into contact with the tile floor. He rolled off of me at the sound of my voice, dagger still raised as he got into a crouching position, eyes alert and wide as he stared at each other.

Then third, He dropped the dagger and sprang at me with a joyful noise and my name. "Acadia!" I fell backwards onto the floor as his arms closed around my waist. "Valar, you're alive and well!" He cried as tears fell from his eyes onto my sweater.

My mind was screaming to get away from this stranger, but I felt my arms closed around him. "Hey." I said in a normal voice. "Long time to no see." I didn't even know this guy but something told me that I knew him just as he knew me on an intimate level. "I seemed to have forgotten your name though." I added as he sat back on his heels.

"I'm not surprised, given that Lady Galadriel had your mind wiped before you were transported back here to your own world." He replied with a small smile that made my insides churn like crazy. "I'm Haldir, march warden and captain of her ladyship and lord Celeborn of Lothlorien."

"Ah." Was all I could say as my head began to hurt slightly. "I think I need to sit down on something soft." I told him as I got to my feet. "Why don't you follow me into my living room." I said with a backward glance. "I don't think that floor of mine is comfortable for you." Haldir silently got up and followed me from behind while curiously glancing around.

"What a strange house to live in." He said while I took a seat at the sofa and he remained standing the in the middle of the living room, looking around at everything. I could tell by the sharp look in his eyes that he was soaking in all the strange sounds, objects and smells while I tried to soak in the fact that my wish had just come true...I glanced at the wall clock over my wide screen TV. It was close to seven thirty-five in the evening and Liam was going to be heading over here to my apartment in less than an hour after closing shop.

"Shit." I said outloud. "I totally forgot about Liam." Glancing over at Haldir, I wondered how it was he got here and what should I do with him once Liam arrived. But then again, since he claimed to be an elf.

Speaking of which, if he's an elf, how the hell did he get here and how was it _he_ was able to keep his true identity while appearing human to the outside world. "So," I started with a loud sigh. "Haldir." The elf stopped in the middle of inspecting my collection of small angel figurines that I kept on my tall bookshelf. He turned around to face me.

"Yes?" He replied in a soft voice.

I felt my cheeks grew warm as I kept my gaze anywhere but his eyes. They were too keen and alert. "What brings you here to my world?"

"I don't know how I came here. There was a big storm while I was on patrol at the eastern boarder with a few of my men. We were just keeping watch when it suddenly whipped up out of nowhere. Rain poured like I have never seen before as the winds almost knocked us off our_ talans_. I was already on the ground when it started." He gave me a shrug. "I was just standing by the riverbank when thunder struck near where I stood and the next thing I knew, I was in that small room in there." He pointed at the kitchen. "Then you came and opened the door."

"Wow, that one hell of a way to be send here." I finally took notice of his wet clothes and hair. "Oh!" I grabbed his hand and began dragging him in the direction of my bedroom. "You are all wet! Why don't you take a hot shower in my bathroom and get into something comfortable and dry." I kicked open my bedroom door with my foot and snapped the light on. He squinted underneath the sudden glare before his eyes got used to the strange light.

"Yeah, my world takes some time getting used to." I commented with a node at his clothes. "There is the bathroom." I pointed at the said room. "Take your clothes off and just step into the shower. I'll show you to operate it." He silently followed me into the adjoined bathroom.

"Where do I put my weapons?" He asked me while he began to unstrap them from his body. I bit my cheek as I thought of a good hiding spot.

"You could just put then underneath my bed for the time being. Your weapons aren't needed here. In fact, while I'm on the topic, its best that you never speak of having any or keeping anything short of a perhaps a dagger, if you prefer to feel a little more safe around here." I told him while I reached for the shower knob. "So you just turn the water to the right and it will become hot and if it too hot for you while you are in here, just turn it like this to the left until it feels just right on your skin. And to turn it off, just turned all the way to left until the knob faces down."

Haldir nodded. I grabbed some towels from the cupboard over the toilet and placed them on the counter. "Oh and if you need to go, just press this thing down and it will flush your body waste down." I put my hands over my hips and looked up at his face. "So you got all of that, Haldir?"

"I think so. What do I use to wash with?" He nodded at my running shower.

"There is some soap on the ledge in there." I again pointed and showed it to me. I picked up my shampoo and conditioner. "And you just use a little bit of this stuff for your hair as well to wash it."

I heard my phone go off in the living room all of a sudden. "Dammit! Listen, just take your shower and I'll find you some clothes to wear after I take this call." I told him while I rushed back into the bedroom. "Leave your clothes on the floor. I'll take care of them later." I didn't wait for him to reply as I ran in the living room and grabbed my ringing phone before it could go to voice mail. I instantly recognize the number belonged to Liam. "Hi Liam!" I said in what I prayed sounded normal as much as possible.

"Hey Acadia. I just wanted to call you and let you know that I won't be able to come over tonight. I have a important meeting to attend to with some fellow jewelers. We have a new shipment of jewelry that is shipping directly from Itay and we need to discuss on how we are going to show them at our shops once they arrive."

"Its totally cool with me." I told him with a short laugh."Not like we are going to have another one of those monsters appearing for a while." I winced at my joke as I realized that I now had an elf in my apartment.

A male elf who was taking a shower in my own bathroom right this second while I was on the phone with an elf who happened to be my good friend and savior. "Totally cool and don't worry about me. I can take good care of myself."

"Are you sure? I can always just meet them another time and spend the night over at your place just in case." He asked me, unconvinced.

"NO!" I yelled before clapping a hand over my mouth. "No, its really ok, Liam. I'll be alright." I insisted in a lower voice. I tilted my head towards the direction my bedroom. The shower was still running. "Just enjoy your meeting and I promise that I'll give you a call in the morning."

"Ok then. I'll be waiting for your call then." He said before he hung up. I let out a sigh of relief after tossing my phone on the coffee table. I rubbed my temples between my fingers after taking a seat on my couch. What was I going to do now that my wish came true? What was I going to do with Haldir now that he was stuck here. I was sure that whatever brought him here couldn't' really get him back home unless something major happened to make the event take place again.

"I guess I have no other choice but just help him adjust to this world until I can find a way for Liam to help me." I said to myself. I heard the shower shut off and the shower door opening and closing. "Just how was I going to do that with someone who knows me?"

"Acadia?" I heard him call me from the bedroom. "Um, you said you were going to find me clothes?" He said uncomfortably.

"Oh yeah!" I jumped to my feet and rushed into the bedroom to find him naked as the day he was born with only my blue towel wrapped around his waist to conceal his dignity from me. My cheeks burned like nothing I have ever been through while I made my way past him into my walk in closet. I still had some male clothes in there that might work for him until I was able to go shopping for him later on. "Here, these should work." I said while holding out a pair of grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt and sock. "Do you want me to show you how to put them on?" I added just to be polite but prayed that he didn't nod his head or say yes.

"No, I can figure it out on my own. You just go back into your living-room and wait there." Haldir replied with a smile as he took the clothes from my hands. I felt his skin come into contact with mine for a second. I inhaled sharply as a tingling sensation shot through my hand and up my arm before I snapped my hand back. "Its nothing." I lied when he gave a puzzled look. "Just get dressed and I'll make you something to eat. I'm hungry anyway." I hurried from the room and shut my bedroom door. I leaned my head back against the wooden door for a brief moment before pushing myself away to find what would be suitable for an elf to eat without upsetting his stomach with the strange taste. I kept myself busy of preparing a salad when I sensed someone watching me from behind. I turned around to find Haldir watching me from the doorway, fully dressed in the clothes that I had given him. He smiled warmly when our gazed met.

"So how do you want me to tell you the story of how you came to be in _my_ world?" He asked while taking a seat at my dinning table. I could only stare, jaw dropped at the graceful movement.

"I don't know to be honest." I heard myself replying while tapping a finger against my chin. "Perhaps you should enlighten me while I fixed us a late dinner and perhaps I could remember those so-called 'lost memories' you are speaking of."

Haldir cracked another smile, this time it was more seductive and playful at the same time while he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "Perhaps I shall." He said with a smirk. "But its up to you to remember who I am in your life and what happened to you prior to Galadriel's returning you back here."


	26. Chapter 26

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter** Twenty-Four)

* * *

_**(Haldir's POV)**_

My heart had almost exploded within my chest when the door behind me had opened, revealing too my total shock the last person I had expected possibly see ever again in my life. Acadia was standing before me with a strange club-like weapon held tightly within her small hands as she stared down at me with wide eyes. For a brief moment, I recalled that she wouldn't' remember me since her mind had been wiped clean of all the memories we had shared in her brief stay in Middle Earth among my people and Lady Galadriel and Celeborn. But that didn't mean she wouldn't feel the connection between us at least. Of course, those were my inner thoughts after the fact that I instinctively, due to what my job was, sprang at her without knowing if I was facing friend or foe with my elven dagger in hand and crush myself on top of her before my mind told me that I was on top of a female and I rolled away from her just in time to see her face.

Needless to say, once I had recognize it was only her, safe, fully recovered and well, I didn't care where I was at in that moment for my dark world had instantly become bright once more with seeing Acadia, the young woman I love and held close to my heart and soul above all. I said her name in the Common tongue, knowing she would be able to understand me since the Common tongue was pretty much close to her "English" language. I grabbed her within my arms as my overjoyed heart poured over.

""Acadia!" I cried as I held her tightly. ""Valar, you're alive and well!"

I felt her body tense for a second before she slowly responded to my hug with one too. "Hey." She said in a shocked voice. "Long time to no see."

Smirking, I sat back to look her over. She hadn't changed since I had last seen her two months ago. Acadia still looked vibrant and glowing, but I could tell by the small bags underneath her eyes, that she didn't seem to be able to rest. Again, another side effect when one's memories were starting to come back but in only in the dreamworld. She smoothed a piece of ruffled hair from her face with one hand while biting her bottom lip. "I seemed to have forgotten your name though." She added quickly with a half laugh. "I apologize for that." Running a finger in circles by her temple.

I raised an eyebrow at her but smiled nonetheless. "I'm not surprised, given that Lady Galadriel had your mind wiped before you were transported back here to your own world. I'm Haldir, march warden and captain of her ladyship and lord Celeborn of Lothlorien." I felt bad of introducing myself like a stranger after I had obviously stated that I knew her very well from before. But like everything in life, people had to take time to get to know each other and if I had to redo that again, Valar, I didn't care if it took a lifetime. My mind sobered at the thought as I quickly brushed it aside with an uneasy feeling within my stomach.

"Ah."

Acadia got up to her feet, beckoning me to follow her towards the next room. "I think I need to sit down on something soft." She said while glancing back at me still squatting on her floor. "Why don't you follow me into my living room. I don't think that floor of mine is very comfortable for you." I jumped to my feet and followed her, my curiosity for her home that she had described in such clear detail before to Galadriel and Celeborn, now coming to life right before my very eyes as I entered what must be her living room. It had many strange objects of different details and designs that I wasn't all too familer with at the current moment, but was sure to find out for myself soon in due time.

"What a strange house to live in." I commented while I poked and touched certain things nearest to me. She watched me in silence as I bent over and very gently, picked up a female figurine that had wings on the back. The texture and feel of the object was strange in my hands, but I knew from just looking at it, this winged creature must be something of great importance to her own liking since there were others of its kind neatly placed along a large shelf of books. I heard her clear her throat behind me.

"So Haldir." Acadia said my name softly.

"Yes?" I turned around immediately. Her cheeks were red and she wasn't looking directly up at me, but rather more at my body with a slight frown touching her pretty face. I almost laughed out loud, but kept it suppressed as she opened her mouth. "What brings you here to my world? How did you get here anyway?"

I chuckled at the most basic, curiosity-filled question a mere mortal would ask stranger first. "I don't know how I came here." I replied honestly with a half shurg of a shoulder while I gently placed the winged creature back in its proper place on the book shelf. "There was a big storm while I was on patrol at the eastern boarder with a few of my men. We were just keeping watch when it suddenly whipped up out of nowhere. Rain poured like I have never seen before as the winds almost knocked us off our_ talans_. I was already on the ground when it started. I was just standing by the riverbank when thunder struck near where I stood and the next thing I knew, I was in that small room in there and then you came and opened the door."

"Wow, that one hell of a way to be send here." She said slowly with a grimace.

After that, I began to shiver from the wetness of my clothes. Acadia jumped to her feet when she noticed and grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry!" She cried. "I totally"You are all wet! Why don't you take a hot shower in my bathroom and get into something comfortable and dry." She said while continuing to pull me down a short narrow hallway and into a large bedroom which I instantly knew belonged to her. A light suddenly came on, momentarily blinding my keen eyes for a moment. I had to squint until my eyes were able to adjust so I could take in the layout of her room. It was really nice, yet simple and elegant at the same time. Acadia had a very creative artistic side since her room was splashed with a little hint of bright colors from her bed, to the dark runs and light colored wooden floor back up to the teal colored nightstand and lampshades. Galadriel's words drifted back into my mind as I followed Acadia towards adjoining room which looked like a bathroom, but very different from mine. I was only absently listening to her explaining to me how her shower box worked when a important question came to mind.

"Where do I put my weapons?" I asked once she managed to pause in the middle of explaining how I operated her toilet. Which by the way, was very useful and more efficient then the one I had to use back home. Not that I wasn't familer with plumbing given that I had been the Shire many times when passing through the Buckland forest on the Old traveling road on official business matters.

She gave me a shrug and pointed to her bed outside. "You could just put then underneath my bed for the time being. Your weapons aren't needed here. In fact, while I'm on the topic, its best that you never speak of having any or keeping anything short of a perhaps a dagger, if you prefer to feel a little more safe around here. So just a quick recap, you just turn the water to the right and it will become hot and if it too hot for you while you are in here, just turn it like this to the left until it feels just right on your skin. And to turn it off, just turned all the way to left until the knob faces down."

I nodded my head as my keen ears picked up a rapid sound of something akin to bells but different from from a different part of the house. Acadia let out a curse as she told me to leave my wet clothes on the floor so she could take care of them later."Dammit! Listen, just take your shower and I'll find you some clothes to wear after I take this call." She told me before rushing out of the bathroom and slamming the door closed behind her. I chuckled to myself as I re-opened the door to put my weapons underneath her bed. I could hear her talking nervously with someone, but I knew that someone couldn't be in the house since she was pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Ah, she must be on her phone." I said to myself while stripping out of my sodden clothes. I squeezed as much of the water out as possible so they wouldn't end up forming a puddle on the wet tile floor when she came to collect them later on before hopping into the warm shower. Never in my immortal life had something like this felt so good against my skin. Sure, the bathes were excellent with my people and their craftsmanship on how to manipulate water so it could cascade in a water like flow, but this bath had me wanting to stay forever, or at least perhaps an hour since the experience was new to me. But given my ways and learning from my various travels, it would be rude to my hostess if I overstepped myself with her water since she did mention before she had to pay for the water in order to use it.

I quickly washed off the dirt and grim with the soap she had showed me to use and did my hair as well. I didn't particularly care of the flowery smell, but I figured that it was better then nothing since I had been on patrol for almost a full month until this point. Once I was done rinsing, I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. The whole room was very steamy from the heat of the water. I just stood there for a moment, soaking in the steam while drying off my hair with a spare towel. I went out into the bed room and stuck my head out the door. "Acadia?" I called out to her. "Um, you said you were going to find me dry clothes to wear?"

Barely having time to step aside, the girl came barreling into the room in frantic manner that had me almost laughing while I watched her rush to a closet and tear through her personal things before emerging with a tunic and grey pants. She also handed me a pair of sock as well. "Here, these should work. Do you want me to show you how to put them on?"

" I'm sure I'll get it." I replied while accepting them from her. "And you don't have to be s o hare-brained, Acadia. I know that I'm a stranger in your home right now, but I don't mean any harm or ill intent towards you." Our fingers met as I took the clothes. I felt a very small sensation rush up my hand, but her's must have been more prominent since she let out a sharp gasp and snatched hand back as if I had burned her with something hot. "Are you alright?" I asked her with a frown.

"Its nothing, Haldir." Acadia shook her head quickly before walking to the door. "I'll just be in the kitchen preparing a meal for us to eat. You can come out and join me once your are fully dressed. I"ll take care of the laundry later before bedtime."

I shook my head while glancing down at the clothes she handed to me to wear. Mortals were really something once you got them all rallied up to a certain point. I quickly dressed, not really having any issues since they were similar to the cut that we wore in Middle Earth. Once that was out of the way and I checked on my weapons just to make sure that there wasn't any damage to them while I had blacked out while being transported here, I made my way to kitchen where sounds of rapid chopping and banging noises could be heard from within the kitchen. Acadia was in the middle of preparing something green in a large wooden bowl as I entered the kitchen and spent a few minutes watching her with a smile on my lips. She looked at home here, more relaxed and less foul mouth, I dared myself to add to my list with a shake of my head.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." Acadia turned her head in surprise. "Why don't you take a seat at the table while fix us dinner."

"So how do you want me to tell you the story of how you came to be in _my_ world?" I asked her while sitting down in one of the chairs facing her back. "Its a long story, but I'm sure you would be able to sit through it over dinner."

"Perhaps, but then again, I'm still having a hard time accepting the fact that I actually have a real, live, warm-blooded elf sitting in the confines of my own home while I'm fixing us a late supper." She replied. I watched her turn back to her work. Dispirit the joy I was feeling in actually being once again in the presence of my love, I couldn't help but feel a ting of doubt touching my inner mind as I pondered if whether or not, she'd even be able to remember more than just snippets of her lost memories.

"Anyway, Haldir, there's a lot that's been going on here as of recently that I'm having a very hard time of accepting before you popped up tonight." She continued while placing the bowl of salad on the table. Our eyes met with each other for a moment before she looked away from me. "Things that make me feel as if my normal world isn't as innocent and normal as it looks to the naked eye."

"Such as?"

Acadia looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. "What if I told you that there was someone I knew that's just like you, ears and everything if perhaps he didn't' appear human to the world around us. How would you take it?"

I took a piece of greens and put in my mouth. So there were others or at least someone who was able to teleport between the two worlds without anyone knowing of it? "I don't know to be honest, but it would end up changing a lot of things if I were to go back and tell my people of this strange phenomenon." I admitted while chewing thoughtfully. I swallowed and leaned one arm on the edge of the table. "Do you know anyone who is from Middle Earth?" I asked casually while my mind span at the possibility of what we were talking about. Is what she was talking was indeed true then it must mean that being able to travel between these worlds must have been going on for very long time that existed beyond the ages of Middle Earth.

"I do, but I'm not too sure how you going to take it if I introduced the two of you or if perhaps he is someone you know. But nonetheless, I need some time to think things over and figure out what I'm going to do as far as hiding you without arousing any suspicion of the people and my friends. I mean, you aren't even supposed to be real, but Liam is real and he's been through it all."

I narrowed my eyes. "Who's Liam?" I asked her darkly. I didn't approve of the thought that she could be seeing another male while I was still tied to her bond-wise, but given that she has no memories of me, I couldn't really allow myself to become jealous unless provoked in person. Acadia's cheeks grew warm. I watched her grab a few things out of a light up box beside her stove. "Is he your companion?" I dared myself to ask her while keeping my face free of what I was feeling on the inside.

"N-n-no, he's just a jeweler who happens to own a shop a few blocks from here. But..." Pausing in opening the item she had withdrawn from her food box, she stared at the wall for a minute.

"But what?" I pressed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, its just he saved me from being hurt." Acadia resumed with her prep-work and grabbed a pan from a cabinet. She put the pan on the stove and turned towards me, her face slightly confused. "Why were you brought here, Haldir?"

"Um, I don't know but perhaps its got something to do with you." I replied mildly. "Perhaps there are certain people who are drawn to you from either our world or your own that are meant to to be in your life as a positive influence." Crossing my arms, I leaned slightly back in my chair with a sad smile. "But sometimes it up to both parties to learn to accept help or advice whether or not, they are from different realms."

"So you're telling me that Liam was brought here because I needed help?" She grabbed a chair at the table after putting some meat in the pan to cook in the meantime."

"Again, I'm asking who exactly is this Liam person you keep on mentioning, Acadia?"

She rubbed at her temples while letting out a small groan of dismay. "I really wasn't going to tell you tonight, given all that has happened, but I suppose that I don't have any choice but to tell you the truth since no doubt you are going to tell me stuff about me after you claimed to have prior contact in your own world."

"Something of that sort." I said in agreement.

She took several deep breaths to steady herself before blurting out in a flat voice, "Liam is an elf, or at least he claims to be since I haven't seen his real form due to the fact that he appears human to the eye. Whether or not this is an illusion, I don't know nor care about knowing after he saved my life from a monster in my pantry the other night."

"You mean to tell me that you saw an Orc in your house?" I cried, jumping to my feet. Acadia shook her head as I looked around the small room.

"Yes, I did, but he already killed it and disposed of the body before I could recover. I had blanked out when it appeared and then woke up the next morning in my own bed which Liam keeping watch."

That was unexpected. Of all the strange things I would often hear from a delusional mortal, Acadia wasn't lying for the life of her right now. I had to sit back down with shock running through my veins. "Valar." I swore with a shake of my head. "How could this be even possible?"

"You ask me."

I looked up at her. "I want to talk to this person. Right now."

Opening her mouth, she shook her head. "You can't. He doesn't know that you are here and besides, he at a meeting with some business people." She protested.

"I don't care, I need to speak with him. Get him on the phone and I promise it won't be a long conversation."

"But-"

"No buts, Acadia. I'm not playing around. Call him right now and let me speak with this Liam person." I insisted firmly in a authoritative tone. "Now."

"But my food!" She cried. "It will burn."

"Not if I watch it myself while you make that call." I smiled thinly while getting to my feet. She swallowed hard. "Well?" I raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to do it?"

"Alright! I'll do it but don't get made at me if he doesn't want to talk to you." She walked out of the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at the small whine but I chose to ignore it. I grabbed a pair of tongs as I kept an eye on the browning meat in the pan while I waited for Acadia to return. I don't' know what it was with me. I shouldn't' have told her to call Liam, given that it would make things awkward once he knew that he wasn't alone anymore here but I just need to know if it was the truth that he was one of my kin and if so, what was his story of coming here and making a new life for himself.

"He said he just want to talk real quick, Liam. I swear it won't even take up six minutes of your time." I heard Acadia walk back into the kitchen while on her phone. She glanced up when I held out my hand for it. "Yeah, he's right here." She dropped it in my palm with a frown. "I didn't tell him your name." She said before pushing aside to get to the pan. "Just make it real quick. Liam know's it not like me to interrupt him when he's doing something important."

"Well thank you for the information." I replied sarcastically before raising to my ear. "Hello?"

"Yeah, Acadia said its real urgent that you speak with me, sir." I heard a slight deep voice reply on the other end. "So what do you want?"

"So you are the person Acadia was talking about." I replied while dodging the question. "I'm intrigued by your personal story." I added purposely in Sindarin. "Perhaps you should come by and we could talk further in person while you are not being distracted by anything important."

There was a long silent pause before I heard Liam speak again. "_Tenna' san' Haldir".**( Until then) **_Then he hung up abruptly. I smirked when Acadia took the phone from me.

"Well? What did he say?" She asked frowning while she reached for a plate to put the cooked meat on.

"He said he will meet with me when the time is right." I replied, still smirking. I could easily feel his mind's presence as he reach out tentatively from somewhere far away within this strange city. "It won't be long until then. So in the mean time, I guess I'm at your mercy." I added with a cheerful note. Acadia muttered something that my keen ears couldn't' pick up.

"Well, dinner is on the table and I want to sleep soon before it gets to late." She told me while taking her spot nearest to the sink. I sat down across from her. I hope I at least didn't piss her off with my insistence of talking to her friend, given that she had unbeknownst her prior, he was an immortal elf, so that made her an elf-friend in the culture of our kin. "Don't worry, Acadia. I don't have any ill will towards him at all. I just want to meet him and talk things out before anything happens." I assured her while she served my plate.

"Uh-huh, just keep your daggers to yourselves when you do meet and there own't be any unnecessary bloodshed." Acadia rolled her eyes sarcastically. "I've had enough drama to deal with already with school, then Liam, and now you. So if want to prevent any complications from happening while you are staying in my world, then I suggest that you pay sharp attention and learn what's needed to survive."

"Like that's anything new to me." I commented dryly before taking a bit of salad. "And just to let you know, I've have an uncanny ability to be able to adjust to new environments _very quick_ with little hindrance." I smiled my most charming smile upon her until she was forced to look down at her meal.

"Its your deathbed if he decides to take his dagger to that heart of yours." I heard her mutter underneath her breath. I chuckled but didn't show my amusement outward while we continued to eat our first meal together in total silence.


	27. Chapter 27

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter** Twenty-Five)

* * *

After dinner, I washed, dried and put away the dishes while Haldir waited in the living room for me to grab some blankets and pillows for him. I had a spare guest room where I could put him in, so having him sleep on the couch didn't really make feel like a nice hostess since this was going to be his first time experience of being in a totally unfamiliar and different environment. I was still getting over the weirdness of this whole situations I had put myself into. Nothing made any sense anymore to me. My life, the people I interact with, the world in general, absolutely everything had changed in a mere blink of an eye. And here I am, Acadia Thomas, stuck with a male elf who claimed to know me since I had "traveled" into his world of Middle Earth by an unknown power while apparently I had stayed there for like a month and half before losing my mind during a battle in the forest where him and his kin lived in the Golden Woods and was send back here with no memories of anything.

"Go figure." I said while I wiped down the table and kitchen counters. "I wish for a fictional character to show up at my front door so-to-speak and I end up getting more then what I could possibly chew on." I glanced over towards the living room where I could see Haldir quietly looking around at my stuff again but with more interest since I wasn't interrupting him during his curious exploration. He sensed me watching him and looked up at me with a small smile that made my insides curl into complete fuzz hot mess. I looked away from him with burning cheeks. After he told me that during my stay we had a couple of minor "alone moments" that was very short of me landing in his personal bed, I couldn't really find myself accepting anything right now until my head had cooled with a good night's sleep.

I let out a slight dismal sigh. It was going to be a long while before anything makes sense. I washed out the small rag I was using to wipe down the counters with and dried my hands on a paper towel while I made my way into the living room. "I guess I'll show you to your room now. But first, I just need to vacuum the floor real quick and set up the bed before you can us it." I explained.

"Do you need any help from me?" Haldir asked politely as I showed him down the hallway to the guestroom.

"No, just do whatever you need in the bathroom over there." Again, I pointed at the main bathroom next to his room. "While I get some of this taken care of. I can handle it on my own."

He looked like he wasn't going to listen but something on my face must have stopped him because he shook his head and moved around me for the bathroom. I waited until the door was closed to lug out the heavy vacuum and make the short floor cleaning fast. It didn't take me too long since the room wasn't as big as mine. I sprayed the room with air freshener, threw down fresh bed sheets and a blue quilted comforter that would keep him warm, managed to find the spare pillows in my linen closet and put pillowcases on those before dusting off the side night tables and changing out the light bulbs.

I looked around until my eyes fell on the small closet. He would need to have proper clothes to wear which meant I had to pull out some spare one hundreds from my savings for him. My hand reached into the neck of my sweater and came into contact with the mithril necklace hanging around my neck. Perhaps I could pawn the necklace for whatever cash Liam was willing to give me for it, but my better half told me that it wouldn't be a good idea since now I had proof that it wasn't from this world and if anyone else was to get a hold of this, God only knows what would happen to it afterwards.

I put away my cleaning supplies and vacuum in the coat closet. "Haldir, the room is ready now." I called through the closed bathroom door. "I'm going to bed now after I put your clothes in the washer. And if you end up needing anything in the morning and I'm not up, just knock on my door and wake me."

"Ok, sleep well." I heard him say. "You need it."

"That's what everyone says to me." I told him before I grabbed my laundry basket and made my way to my own bathroom. His wet clothes were heavy as I tossed them into the empty basket. "God, what kind of material is this if its so heavy?" I said while walking into the laundry room where I proceeded to put them in, minus the boots which I hung from clothespins above the small line cord I kept above my washer and dryer for smaller items that were too delicate to machine dry. I turned the knob to '"delicate press" and left the washer running while I headed back to my room to prepare for bed.

"Acadia?" I heard him call me as I passed by his room. Turning around, my eyes widened again at the well tone body that was half naked from the waist down. _Wow, for a elf, he was really packing on the meat there, especially in the abs and arms. _I shook my head to ride my drooling thoughts.

"Yeah? Is there something you need?" I asked him with a small frown. Haldir shrugged gracefully while he stepped into the hallway. My heart began to pound as I realized that the space that we were both standing in was way too small. I could smell the soap he used to wash himself in the small space between him and I and something like pinewood and fresh air surrounding him like a imaginary halo.

"Thank you very much for allowing me to stay here and for at least listening to my story tonight." Haldir said softly. He smiled and reached out a hand towards me. I drew back a little instinctively. His hand froze mid-way. "I know that you don't remember anything of what happened between us, Acadia, but please understand that despite the months that have separated us and the memories I held of you in my heart grew with bittersweet pain as I continued my duty," He dropped his hand with a hard laugh. "I still feel very much the same for you as we first met."

I didn't reply for my voice was stuck at the sincerity I could feel and hear within his voice. I knew when people were lying and when they were telling the truth and he was definitely telling the truth from the heart...I just didn't know how to accept them as if I hadn't lost my memories of him.I reached into my sweater and pulled out the necklace into full view. "Was this yours?" I asked him quietly. Haldir's jaw twitched but he nodded his head quickly as he stared down at it with a sad look within his grey eyes.

"I wanted you to have something to remember me by should your memories start to come back someday." He replied while he laid a finger on the smooth stone. "I just didn't expect us to meet ever again."

"Then I should give it back to you." I started to reach up my hands to unclasp the necklace but his instantly grabbed them in a tight hold, preventing me from doing so. Haldir shook his head. "No, Acadia. That is something I gave freely to you as a token of my love. Its not something that can be easily given back in the culture of my kin once its been gifted to the one we chose. Please, just keep it." He let go of my hands. Rubbing his eyes for a moment, he looked around. "I hope that my presence doesn't cause any trouble for you since I'm stuck here." Looking back down at me, he smiled slightly and tapped my head. "But perhaps if I heard you curse from time to time, it will remind me that I'm not totally alone in this strange world and at least I have someone familiar to help me learn the strange ways here."

I laughed. "Yeah, at least you do, Haldir." I replied cheerfully. "Well its getting late and I need some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"May Elebreth look upon your dreams and watch over you, Acadia." He told me before withdrawing back into his room and shutting the door. I quickly went into mine and shut it firmly. I put the lock on at first but quickly unlocked it with a shake of my head. If he wanted to harm me in any fashion, he would have done it a long time ago when he first came at me with his knife.

"Speaking of which." I said while I got on all fours and peeked underneath my bed with a flashlight in hand. Laying in a neat row, was a row of weapons that made my spin shiver and heart accelerate fast as I tentatively ran my finger along the white bow for a moment. It was just as real as Haldir is in my guest room. I closed my eyes as a flash of a memory came back to me. Long deadly blades slashing at trees and practice dummies, arrows flying with accuracy and hand to hand combat that made anyone who was smart enough to think fast, run away before anything damage was taken or given. The vision faded and I opened my eyes, snatching back my hand as I got back up to my feet.

I laid a hand over my brow. It was sweating and I needed a hot shower to clear my mind. I got out of my clothes and threw them into my hamper in the walk-in closet as my thoughts thought about Liam and Haldir. Two elves from a fictional different world that were drawn there by a higher power and brought into my life as I was brought into theirs.

What was the connection here and why was I even transported to Middle Earth as Haldir claims I did. Did my boring life have a greater destiny then just being alone and working hard to graduate from college? I turned on the shower to hot and got inside, not waiting for it to turn hot as I sat down in the tub. I reach up and touched the mithril stone as I realized that perhaps this wasn't all too bad after all. Maybe there was a reason all three of us was drawn to each other, however vague it might be right now, perhaps there was a way we'd be able to work things out. I got to my feet and did my usual routine in the shower before hopping out and dress in some pink silk pajamas. I dried and de-tangled my long hair while I sat in bed, thoughts running like fifty miles per hour of what I was going to do about hiding Haldir's identity.

If Liam could appear human to me and other people, the most likely he knew how to help me with hiding Haldir's elven beauty once they both had a chance to meet. I saw it was close to midnight so I turned my lights off and laid back with the covers half drawn over my chest while I gazed at the clear night sky through my bedroom window. The sky was so beautiful tonight. The moon was full and bright and the stars was burning brightly in the heavens while the world slept peacefully and I remained awake for a little while longer, my home no longer silent and still with the immortal elf residing not even six feet away in the next room across from mine. I felt my eyelids eventually droop closed and I turned onto my side, pulling the blankets over me as I quickly fell into a deep sleep that I had been so desperately needed since I first woke up to Bianca's loud banging on my front door weeks ago.


	28. Chapter 28

***Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter** Twenty-Six)

* * *

Liam arrived the next morning unexpectedly at the apartment around nine o'clock. Ringing the doorbell, the jeweler stood back with a dark look on his face while he waited for someone to answer the door. Last night had't been his night since he first heard the familiar sound of another kin's voice in a long while. He had to cut his business meeting with his business partners short after the call, saying that he wasn't feeling very well and needed to go home and rest. During the drive home, Liam was thinking of what happened to him when he had encountered this strange and very unknown world after-

The door suddenly swung open and he found himself staring directly at the person he had spoken over the phone with. For a brief moment, the feeling of shock ran through his system before his brain was able to respond quickly to the situation to a slight calmer degree. "Haldir, how nice to see you here." He greeted the elf with a slight bow of his head. _"Nae saian luume.''_ (_**Its been far too long)**_

Haldir steppe aside to allow him by. _"Lle maa quel." **(You look good.) **_He replied while closing the door behind them. "How does a mere mortal know to speak the language of the elves?" He narrowed his eyes while Liam looked around the house before dropping his gaze upon the march warden. He smiled thinly and shook a finger in the air.

"One does not as such questions before formalities have been properly made."

"I don't exchange any unless I know you are more friend then foe." Haldir replied sharply. Liam made a _tsk tsk_ noise while he slowly walked into the kitchen and drew a back chair to sit in. Once he was seat, he indicated one of the empty chairs to Haldir who had remained standing.

"Are you not curious to hear my strange story, Haldir, or shall we remain cold and aloof to each other until Acadia awakens and finds her house turned upside down by mere guests." Reaching into his heavy trench coat, Liam pulled out a wrapped object from within and laid upon the table. Keeping his gaze on Haldir's he slowly unwrapped it until the fine elvish dagger came into view. "I believe I own you an explanation but given that I've been here the longest in this world, its only fair that you tell me yours first." He said softly while he ran a finger over the sharpen part of the blade.

_"Manke tanya tuula, Liam?"_ **_(Where did that come from?)_ **Haldir whispered harshly while he took a seat across from the other person.

_"Mankoi lle irma sint?"(**Why do you want to know?)** _Liam countered with a smirk. "You know that this blade doesn't come from this world because only the finest elven smiths that live in Middle Earth have the skill and know-how of crafting such fine battle daggers such as this one before you. This one has been in my possession for a very, very long time. Even before you were born, this dagger had been crafted specifically for my type of fighting style."

Haldir took three deep breaths before letting them out. He touched a finger against the coolness of the steel blade itself. The dagger was authentic and slightly different from what he used to battle with against the enemies of the dark lord. The steel and handle were made the same as his own daggers but the edges that ran along the tip all the up to the hilt were slightly serrated with deadly teeth that could rip out any vital organ or vein if given the correct pressure upon impact when its pulled out. He looked up at Liam who had been watching him intently this whole time. "Who are you exactly?" Haldir asked softly, switching from Sindarian to the Common Tongue on purpose. "If you are not from this world but are born from the shores of Middle Earth, how come we haven't met before since you claim you are much older then I am. I have traveled to many lands, listened to the legends and heard campsite stories in my past travels. But I don't think I have ever heard of you before, Liam."

"I am not a mortal, let us just get that out of the way." Liam admitted while he sat back in his seat with crossed arms. "I am one of your far-distant relation to the high elves of the west. I had traveled with Lady Galadriel and her three elder brothers, Finrod Felagund, Angrod, and Aegnor, during the uprising against the Valar when they sought a better, more fruitful life on the unknown shores of Middle Earth. I was her personal bodyguard when the burning of the ships had taken place and continued to be until her kingdom had been established during the later half of the First Age and then I went my separate way once I was sure she was strong enough to take care of herself without my aide."

"So that makes you an high-elf from the undying lands." Haldir bluntly stated. "What is your elven name then? Surely the mortal name of 'Liam' isn't your real birth name."

The other elf smiled very slightly. "You are very keen with your mind and eyes, march warden of Caras Galadhon. Not many would be able to see past my illusion of the eye as keenly as you have. I'm sure you had sense my mind once you established the heavy desire of meeting with me when you realized that you were totally alone here. Perhaps or not, if Acadia hadn't spoken of my presence of knowledge of Middle Earth, I might have not accepted your invitation of meeting here in the first place."

"You still havn't yet told me your birth name." Haldir pressed him. He leaned forward in his seat. "I am not for one to believe in magic unless seen with my own eyes. But as I sit here and listen to your story, it makes me wonder if there is much more to you then what meets my own eyes. Given the you are of one the first born children of Eru of our kin, isn't odd that you seemed to have magic flowing within you right now?"

"I am second-born, not first-born, Haldir." Liam corrected him mildly with a shake of his head. "If you really want to know my real name, I go by two elven names, my birth name is, Thanguron and my second name, which was gifted to me by Lady Galadriel after she had witnesses my battles skills firsthand during the Kinslaying at Alqualond, is Camaenor."

"Which one do you go by?"

Liam paused to think before he finally replied, "I go by Thanguron. I only allow a very select few of our kin to call me by my other name, unless its Lord Celeborn or Lady Galadriel herself."

"You must be a _Lle_ _naa_ _belegohtar_ (a mighty warrior) to be able to earn such a high name from the Lady of Light." Haldir said while he picked up the dagger in one hand. He glanced up at Liam's face. "Funny that she made no mention of you among the archives within our extensive library within the wall of Imladris. Perhaps I may of have hear of your latter name before in passing of word, but not script."

"That's because I told her before I left her city to not write of me in any script of elves, dawrf or man."

"_Mankoi_ _lle_ _uma_ _tanya_?" (Why did you do something like that?) "It doesn't make any sense. Our people should know how you are and what great achievements you accomplished while serving the Lady and her husband during the earlier times before they came to be who they are now known for."

"Its because I didn't want my name to soil her reputation if they were to find out that I took part in the kin-slaying at Alqualond. I wasn't very proud of what I did to our fellow kinsmen as we fought over the control of where we were going and who was going to rule over us. Perhaps you may understand me better since you have faced many lifetimes of killing Orcs and other dark creatures that attack the boarders of Lothlorien , but other generations will not understand me well as you do. They haven't seen what I have seen nor witnessed the dark, cold, desolate parts of the world where no mortal or immortal has yet dared to travel to. I left my people and forsaken everything that I worked hard in serving our people to help ride me of those terrible memories." He fell silent and stared blankly at the dagger.

Haldir quietly sat still. He shifted himself in the seat before he spoke quietly again. "If you don't mind me asking, how is that you came to be here in this world and adjust so well as if you were born to it?"

"I had spent two thousand forty-five years in isolation deep, within the Misty mountains before I eventually decided to come back to the Golden woods for a time to be with my people for a while. It so happened that you were were almost six-hundred and half years old when I came to visit."

"You mean to tell me that I was only a small elfling when you came back?" Haldir asked, shocked and surprise at the same time. "How long did you stay with us then?"

Liam shrugged a shoulder. "Only for two years before I decided to take my leave and travel deeper into the uncharted parts of Middle Earth. I am not one to stay in a single place for long periods of time unless a situation allows for it to happen. And it so happened during the first part of the third age, I happened to come across two traveling companions dressed in all blue. I instantly recognized them as one of the Istari, two of the five of the great wizards who had crossed the wise sea from Valinor to give guidance and council the free people of Middle Earth."

"You came into contact with the blues?" Haldir cried, sitting upright in his seat. "Legend has it that those two had a mysterious and very strange disappearance after passing into the far parts of the East near Mordor and were never seen nor heard again by animal, mortal or elf."

Liam nodded with a short laugh. "Exactly as they had wanted the world to believe that had happened to them in order to protect the greatest secret that Middle Earth had created within herself, long before the world had even taken shape and creatures were made to inhabited both Valinor and the northern shores of the sea. I learned from them that they had discovered several portals that can lead into many dimensions such as this, but they had been strictly sworn to never show or speak of what they knew to any living creature, no matter how powerful and good that their heart may be. It was believed that if anyone was to discover this secret, it would end up changing everything we know right now, forever."

"And yet you are here." Haldir stabbed a finger at the table. "As well as me, and not to mention, Acadia was able to travel by an unknown power to our world and yet, Lady Galadriel had to break her own brains just to figure out that her ring had the ability to send her back here after almost a month. So since that's the case, you must have done something or something big to cause all of this to happened that made you end up being here instead of remaining in Middle Earth."

Liam got up from his seat and began pacing back and forth along the kitchen floor. He paused for a moment when he came in front of the pantry door. Turning around, his face didn't betray any emotions, but Haldir could feel something akin to emotional pain linger in the other elf's mind. He went over to the sink and leaned himself against it. "The two blue wizards learned of my buried conflicts as we traveled further and further into the bowels of the earth, exploring hidden caves and grottoes that whispered of gems and silver, buried deep, deep within its walls. Sometimes we spoke of Valinor before it had been tainted by Morgoth's evils, sometimes it was of the world itself and how it was rapidly changing with the coming of the old enemy. I wondered in my heart if perhaps Middle Earth didn't really hold anything for me since my heart no longer rested within the undying lands of our people. I was offered the same pardon by the Valar as Lady Galadriel had been before the west was shut to us, but instead, I could only find death and endless pain if I were to return to my people and face them with the inner knowledge of what took place in the battle of the kinslaying. So as time passed and the third age came into being, the blues offered me a chance of having a new life far from the world of Middle Earth. They had been given the blessing by the Valar, that should someone happen to cross their path by chance and is heavily burdened by the world and pain, they were granted only one time to use the great secret of the earth to send that person to another world, free from everything that he or she knew of the former world."

"But as it seems, you haven't forgotten our people or our ways, Liam." Haldir pointed out while he nodded at the dagger. "Or else you wouldn't have been able to defeat the Orc that attacked Acadia. You keen skill hasn't died off despite however long you have been living in her world."

"I've kept my skills well honed over the years." Liam smirked darkly with a smug smile. "Just because there isn't any orcs or trolls to kill out here, doesn't mean that I should get lazy and let them die off."

"So did the wizards cast a spell over you to make you appear mortal in this world?" Haldir gestured towards him with his hand.

"Yes and I can easily shift back and forth between my true form and this one if I so chose. If you are wondering by the way, Haldir." He lightly touched on the topic at hand. "How you can appear the same way as I do, I think you needn't worry about it."

"Why is that?"

"Because any elf who has passed through a portal and ended up being here in this world, the spell has already been placed upon you. The blues cast a very powerful spell on all the portals that would allow elf who passed from Middle Earth into this world to be disguised by warding spells that would allow them to appear otherwise then their original form. So you could easily walk out of this house with Acadia on a nice sunny day, and no one would even know that you are something else other then a mortal." Liam glanced up behind Haldir to find Acadia standing there just underneath the entrance way with wide eyes. "Good morning, Acadia." He greeted her warmly. "I'm sorry to pop in like this so early, but my curiosity got the best of me after I had talked to Haldir last night on the phone. I pray you managed to sleep well last night, yes?"

She slowly walked up to the kitchen counter and began putting water into the coffee maker. "I slept ok, but my dreams were broken up a lot." She replied before glancing over at Haldir with red cheeks. "Good morning, Haldir. How was your first night here?"

He made her blush further with his most charming smile. "It was rather refreshing. Given that prior to that, I had been sleeping on only a platform high above ground in a tree with only my fellow march wardens and a fur blanket to keep me warm at night."

"Good, I'll get breakfast started. Liam, you can stay over if you like and join us before you head to work. I know you havn't yet eaten." Acadia said while tossing some coffee grounds into a filter cup. "I'm thinking mixed fruit with some toast and butter would be nice."

"I'd like to but I already ate before I came over." Liam said as he pushed himself upright. "I have to take care of some stuff at the bank first before I head over to the shop. But thank you for offering at least." He nodded respectfully at Haldir as he gave Acadia a small, friendly hug. "Take good care of him, Acadia." He told her when he let go. "I'm fond of him like he's my own son."

She almost laughed out loud at the sight of Haldir's cheeks and the tips of his ears turning bright red with embarrassment at Liam's unexpected words. She hide her laugh behind a fake cough. "He's going to be fine. I just hope he likes my cooking at least so he can get used to the food here before I introduced him to the other parts that my world and life has to offer." She told Liam as she walked him to the front door.

Liam walked outside and glanced up at the clear sky above. "Its a lovely day, Acadia. Why don't you take him out shopping later and then stop by my shop on the way home?" He suggested. "I'll treat you guys out to lunch then."

"Sound's great."

"Ok, see you later." He waved while he headed over to his car that was parked across the street. Acadia watched him get in and drive away before closing the front door. Upon coming back to the kitchen, she found Haldir twirling the dagger back and forth between his hands before he looked up and found her starting at him. He hastily put it back on the table and wrapped it up in the towel that Liam had it in. "I'll keep this in my dresser for the time being until he come back for it." He told her. "I just wanted to know the feel because its different from what I'm used to."

"Its ok, I totally understand." She told him. "We are going to go shopping today for clothes for you to wear. So we are going eat first, shower and I'll find you something to wear out after I toss your clean clothes in the dryer. Sounds good, Haldir?"

"It sound like a good plan." He told her while he walked out of the kitchen to put away the dagger in his room. "I'll be right back."

Acadia set out some french bread in the oven to toast while she went to the washer to pull out his clothes. His sued boots was dry so she took those down off the clothes line and put his shirts in the dryer after shaking them out to prevent wrinkles from setting in during the cycle. She had overheard almost everything that had been said between Liam and Haldir. Now that she knew more about her friend, she felt strange around him now. He was way older then Haldir himself and already, he had been through so much. She closed the dryer a little harder then she intended. "Man, whats still normal around here?" She muttered to herself. "Anyway, it is what it is and I'll just have to deal with it." Liam and Haldir might be from another world, but it didn't mean she wasn't a good enough person to at least try and help out if they needed it.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the lateness, school's been killing me as of late.*Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter** Twenty-Seven)

* * *

"Does these ones fit you or no?" I asked Hadlir outside the men's dressing room at a Old Navy store in the Ontario grand mall. "What about the color? Is the black too harsh for you or do you prefer something a bit more subtle like perhaps tan, grey or brown?"

"I think black pants is just fine." He told me as he handed me the pair he just tried on. "I don't want you to spend too much money on me."

I couldn't' help but snort at his comment. I had stopped by my local bank on our way to the mall to withdraw seven hundred and fifty dollars from my savings. Yes, given that I haven't yet graduated from college for at least another three weeks or so, I thought it wouldn't hurt that I withdrew a large amount after making sure that I had my rent and other bills paid first. "Its nothing right at this minute. Just as long as I got my bills to pay, I'll be fine." I waved it away. "Why don't you go look for three pairs of shirts that might be good with the pants and I'll go find some extra stuff for you." I pointed in the direction of the men's shirt area. "I have a feeling that whatever you pick will look good on you, regardless." I encourage him with a bright smile. Haldir sighed while he walked away from me. "It's not all that bad as you think it is." I called after him before turning around at the sound of someone calling my name.

"Acadia!" I saw Bianca rush up to me with her little sister, Carrie, who was hanging by her hand and trying to walk as fast as her little seven year old legs could carry her while her sister pulled her along. I slightly grimaced at the possible feeling she might have seen me with Haldir. I hadn't even thought of a good alias to call him by since calling him by his birth name would seem rather odd since it was from the LOTR series. I could only pray that he would have good mind of at least staying way for a moment or two while I talked with my lab partner.

"Hey, Bi." I greeted her warmly as we exchanged hugs. "Hi there Carrie, are you staying out of the sweet jar?" I got to her sister's eye-level and lightly pitched her cheek.

Carrie giggled, revealing her two missing front teeth. "Yeah, maw sister been good at hiding dem!" She beamed up at me. "Right, big sis?"

"I've been trying to hid them from her." Bianca corrected with a roll of her eyes. "So what brings you here?" She nodded to the pants in my arms. "Is your godfather coming out sooner then expected? I thought he wasn't going to be able to fly out for at least another two weeks due to a recent business trip."

"Well, I just thought of getting him a few pairs of jeans to wear around the house or for an outing." I lied. I glanced slightly over her shoulder to find Haldir looking thought a rack of plaid shirts. _Good at least he's occupied with those for a while._ "You know how my godfather is, Bianca. He loves his casual clothes after always wearing a suit and tie everyday." I added with a short laugh.

"Its good that he's coming out to see you." She told me while giving her sister a hug. "Its been a while, but I'm sure you will enjoy some decent company after graduation. Do you guys plan on doing anything special afterwards?"

"You mean after the ceremony?"

"That and in the days that he will be here. What are you planning on doing together? And it better not be "I'm just gonna play chess all day with him' reply, Acadia." She wiggled her finger underneath my nose with a exasperated look on her face. "I've heard that excuse way too many times out of you before. Its high time that you get up your ass and do something bold and different for a change."

_If only she knew the truth._ I told myself in my head. Things were definitely changing around my own little world and I wasn't too sure if it was for the better or the worse of me that I had two elves, who were not supposed to be even a part of reality itself. "No, no, we are not going to be playing chess, Bi. I think he might just drag me out clothes shopping."

"And what's wrong with a little extra clothes? I mean, its not like he's buying out the whole store or something. And to add a further point, Acadia," Bianca smirked. "You could need it anyway."

Carrie chose this moment before I could reply to tug at her sister's hand impatiently. "I wanna go eat ice cream and play at the arcade!" She cried. "Please? Can we go now?" She began tugging more rapidly at Bi's hand and I took my cue to smile. "Well it looks like your little sister really, really wants her ice cream and games, so I'll just see you Monday morning, Bi." I said while I watched her being pulled in the direction of the entrance that would lead them back into the mall.

"Okay, see you thin." She called back before they soon disappeared out of my sight. Heaving a sigh, I almost screamed when I turned around to find myself starting at Haldir's chest. "Shit!" I cried, holding a hand over my pounding heart. "You scared me. Don't ever come up from behind me like that, I hate it when people do that to me."

He gave me an apologetic smile before holding to four pairs of different long sleeve turtlenecks and a plaid shirt. "Will these do? And is a small sorry make you feel a little better?"

"Yeah, sure." I grumbled while I held up the pants I was holding on for him. "Go try these on again with those shirts and if you like them, I'll buy them for you. Next shop we are going next is Payless for some boots and a pair of casual shoes. The roads and walkways are very different out here, so you'll need comfortable shoes that will last you a good while."

Haldir took the pants from me and headed back into the men's changing room. I went to the men's underwear area and grabbed several bags of socks, boxers and briefs for him before I walked over to the women's area to find a couple of sleepwear for myself. Bi was right in telling me that I needed new clothes since I hadn't really gone shopping for myself clothes wise for almost four years now. I had always told myself that whatever I had or my godfather got for me while he was visiting was enough. I didn't really like shopping altogether, but Haldir was an exception now since it was very important that he blended in with the so-called 'crowd' in my world. If Liam could do, I'm sure he could since I had found out for myself upon observing him at home, Haldir was a very quick learner when it came to new sights and experiences that was different from what he was normally used to. I hoped that after perhaps some more interactions between Liam and him over the next however long it was going to be that he was gonna stay with me, things might get a little less awkward for the pair and less headaches for me.

Not that the younger elf was much of an issue, but given that I was still having a hard time remembering my own experiences in his world, I felt too awkward around him whenever we were alone. I pushed the thought aside and tried to focus on looking at the satin night shirts in front of me. If it true that I survived in Middle Earth, given that I had a very bad mouth around him and his people. My cheeks warmed at the horrified thought of what I could have said in front of Lady Galadriel and her husband._ Oh God, I hope I didn't offend them or say anything wrong that they might end up taking it the wrong way. I could only imagine what those two would think of me now if I were to ever see them again._

I heard a slight cough next to me. "I think I'll get these." Haldir told me when I looked up at him. "The colors go rather well together and I like the material as well against my skin."

"Ok, I was just getting a couple of stuff for myself." I said blankly. "Lets get going. I still want to buy you those shoes I told you about."

The next few stops weren't too bad after we went to Payless. I told him while we were getting his foot sized that we would be meeting up with Liam at his shop afterwards for lunch. Based by the slight look of discomfort he made, I quickly assured him I could always call Liam and make if for another time if perhaps it was too soon in a single day to see him again after this morning's encounter. Haldir merely shrug and told me that I was his hostess so it was up to me, not him. As frustrating as it was, I told him then we could just make it for another day and eat lunch at home for now. We continued on our shopping spree at a few bath and body shops and I got my pajamas that I was looking for at Forever 21. I didn't appreciate the ogling and mouth dropping looks I got from the other female customers when they spied Haldir standing patiently beside me with an indifferent, but polite look on his face, so I made my selection quick, paid for it and left the store with him tagging behind my heels at a leisurely pace.

By the time we had left the mall, it was almost five in the late afternoon so I felt it was best that we head home so I could fix us a belated lunch/dinner.

"Acadia?"

I had been too preoccupied with my mind to pay much attention to Haldir as we continued walking home. I glanced up at him out of the corner of my eye. He was staring straight ahead of him, but I could tell that he was bothered by something. "Yes? What's wrong?" I replied. We came to a crosswalk. I pushed the "walk" button and waited for the red light to turn green. "Something on your mind?"

I caught his shrugging. "Well it must be something important that you want to convey to me if you are acting this way." I pressed before crossing the street. He kept up with me easily. "Just tell me. It might be something that I've already heard before anyway. No big deal."

"I hope my presence isn't going to cause you an unnecessary problems or personal issues between yourself and your friends and family. I couldn't help but overhear that your godfather is coming to visit you soon for your college graduation. I wondered if perhaps you wanted me to go elsewhere as I am fully aware he doesn't know that you are no longer alone."

I felt a little guilty that my conversation had made him feel so uncomfortable since he knew how I lived prior to him appearing. "Haldir, let's stop here for a bit." I pointed at the local park nearby. "I need to rest my feet for a few minutes and tell you something about me." Once we had seated ourselves on a bench with the bags piled on one side, I turned to him with a serious look on my face. "Listen, you don't know my world yet to go somewhere else and be on your own. How are you going to survive if you don't know how our technology works or how money and the importance of society depends solely on the ability to be able to do things to survive?" I pointed at his chest. "I am fully aware of the issue, but I'm not worried too much about it since I could easily lie my way past him about it by just saying your a visiting friend of Liam's."

His beautiful face frowned. "Even so, I don't think he would approve of you being alone with a man in your home. If my memory serves me correctly, you had told Lady Galadriel that you are not the type for relationships or having men being too close to you."

"Yeah, and what about yourself? You told me that you have feelings for me."

"That's different. Our society is very different from the mortals in the way we have fully respected both sexes. But I still don't feel too well of meeting your godfather if you are going to lie about me. What if he tries to catch me in your lie and I end up being burned by it? How am I going to explain myself and where I come from with a simple lie, no matter how small it is."

It was my turn to frown. I hated to admit it, but Haldir was right when I wasn't the type to lie about myself when my godfather already knew of what happened to me in my past and he'd find out that I was lying to him. I rubbed my temples between my fingers with a groan. "Man, this is really putting me between a rock and hard place." I looked out the distance. "I guess it couldn't hurt if I just told him that I was in a relationship with you for some time." I finally said slowly. I glanced up at his unreadable face. "I could just say that you just moved in with me recently a few months ago. If he sees that I'm ok around you, he might just buy the whole thing without question."

"If he even buys it at all." Haldir said blandly. "I'm just worried if he should find out that you are not telling the truth, Acadia. What are you going to do then when he begins to question you then?"

"Let me deal with that, Haldir." I replied sharply as I stood up. "Come on, its getting late and I want to get something in my stomach when we get home."

"I hope you understand that this is really hard for me right now just as it is for you, Acadia." He said softly while giving me a small squeeze on the shoulder. "Neither one of us asked for any of this to happen. But it just did and I'm trying to do the best I can to accept what is given to me with a good heart while I try to help you in any way I can."

My inner consciousness felt really bad after hearing him say that. From now on, this no longer wasn't just about me. Liam and Haldir both are not a part of my world and yet now they are and I had to do what he just said. Make the best of it for the time being, but not hurt either one's feelings. Even my own. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly while grabbing some of the shopping bags. I could feel Haldir's gaze in the back of my head, but I allowed myself to remain calm. "Its going to be ok." I smiled up at him. "If you took good care of me back in your world, then its high time that I repay the favor and do the same for you in the fully abilities that I can until you or someone else finds a way for you to go home."

He looked up at the setting sun. The soft orange and pink rays bathes his fair skin, making it appear almost a rosy color. "If I still have a home to return home to." He said very softly. "The darkness is spreading too fast across the lands. The strength of men is waning and my people are fighting to the death to remain alive in their own lands or depart the shores of Middle Earth while they still can. Is there still a ray of hope left in this world?"

I didn't say anything. I should probably hid the books out of fear if he should ever find them and read the final outcome, it might end up changing everything that is supposed to take place with the ring-bearer and all involved within the fate of the One Ring. I had a good feeling that Galadriel had already known based upon meeting me in her realm, but had kept silent for her people's sake as well as mine. I grabbed Haldir's hand with my free one, pulling him abruptly from his thoughts. "Let's go home now and see what we can eat." I told him. "Aren't you hungry?"

Not waiting for a reply, I started pulling him with me back onto the busy sidewalk. There was still plenty of time for me to plan things out, but right now I felt it was best that I helped with Haldir's adjusting here then rather pull my hair out with the stress that nothing was the same. I made a mental note of calling Liam and apologizing to him for not keeping our agreement for lunch, but I was sure he would understand, given that he too had gone through the exact same thing himself before, however long ago it was. The only major difference between him and Haldir, was that he had done it all alone. This time, Liam wasn't alone anymore as the only immortal here, but I prayed that whatever the difference of circumstances were in him and Haldir, things would go smoothly as I learned to accept my world as changed while theirs continue fighting for rightfulness and freedom of all who lived in Middle Earth.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the lateness, school's been killing me as of late.*Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter** Twenty-eight)

* * *

_**(Haldir's POV)**_

It had been a couple of weeks since my unexpected arrival to "earth" as Acadia explained over dinner later on in the evening after we had got out shopping for clothes for me to wear properly. As I adjusted accordingly and learned more about how her world worked, my mind was ever turned back to Middle Earth and the people I had left behind, most importantly my younger brothers who were most likely worried sick to death by now since there wasn't any evidence of my presence. Most likely since Orophin was my second in command in my current legion, Lord Celeborn would appoint him as head captain of the march wardens until either I was found or lost all together. Rumil, I wasn't too sure where he would end up, but most likely since he and I were pretty close since I learned to raise him as the main figure of responsibility, he'd wouldn't accept any positions from anybody until he knew for sure either he had seen for his own eyes if I was still alive or dead.

All of those and so much more kept themselves rooted in the back of my mind while I took it upon myself to learn whatever it was necessary for me to survive. Liam didn't see me since our first meeting, but I knew Acadia was keeping in contact with him on a constant basis since she often would look up at me when she thought I wasn't looking when her cell phone went off. I didn't really hate the older elf, but nor did I like him because I just didn't' know him all that well. How could a powerful high-born elf allow himself to be driven away from his own kin into a world where he shouldn't belong to? Given his age, I could only guess that perhaps it was his past regrets and ghosts of all whom he lost in the burning of the ships and first kinsmen killing that made him what to forsake everything, even Galadriel herself who could have been able to heal his wearies before perhaps taking a ship into the west.

I was sitting outside on the front porch, drinking in all the loud sounds of the city life, watching the passing mortals as they paid me no heed, except for a curious glance over the shoulder before resuming on with whatever it was they were doing. This world was very strange with all their machinery that it was very little wonder that our world was very much against what the late wizard, Saruman, was trying to contrive within his tower in Isengard.

But despite some of the personal negative views that I had about certain things, I had to admit that technology had its perks. I wasn't too keen on watching TV, but when I did, I often would turn it to a nature show and learn about the strange animals that were different or somewhat similar to Middle Earth's or just allow myself the pleasure of enjoying a movie with Acadia curled up against me in the late evening before bed. The bathroom, I loved to death absolutely. I would often find myself flipping on the light switch several times just to amuse myself before keeping it when I had to do my business.

Sometime during the second half of my stay, Acadia brought up the subject after arriving home from school that it was time that I learned how to integrate myself into society. She suggested that she and I got out on a "date" as they called it, "More casual then romantic." she had pointed out quickly when I raised an eyebrow upon seeing her cheeks turn a deep red. I didn't say anything. I shrugged and told her it was ok because I was used to meeting different people of different cultures so it wasn't a big deal to me. I could handle any situation unless it was short of seeing her hanging out with another male, that was something I would have to tightly control the urge of being dominant over her since we were destined to be bonded together.

"Enjoying the night, Haldir?" I heard a familiar voice nearby. Looking up, I found Liam standing a few feet away with his hands in his pockets. He glanced up at the night sky. "At least you can see the stars tonight. I've always been very partial with stars."

"As expected of someone who's from Valinior." I replied. "So what brings you here?"

Liam came over and sat next to me on the step. Leaning forward slightly with his elbows resting on top of his knees, he glanced over at me with a serious stare that almost made me want to look away. "You." He pointed a finger at me. "I've been doing a lot of thinking as of late and have come to the conclusion that I should allow myself to be around you more since its only natural that we are kinsmen."

"Any other particular motive that I should be aware of, Liam?" I shrugged with a snort. "I'm sure there is got to be way more then just a mere need for kinship. Tell me something before you answer that question." I held up a finger. "Do you live with you're regrets of the past?"

He cast me a strange look while reaching into his pocket. "What do you mean by living with regrets?" He replied while lighting up a small cigarette. "If you are talking about what happened before the lady of light's realm was established, in some ways I still do, but I've learned that its better to let go of the past least it should swallow you whole like death it self.

I rubbed my right leg. Looking down at it, I wondered if it would be possible for me to be able to do the same eventually. The ghosts of my fellow warriors and friends still haunted me in my dreams at night but they didn't seem as dark as once before. I could feel him studying me while he blew smoke absently for several minutes before he snuffed it out on the stone stairs.

"Tell me how your leg became that way." He nodded directly at the hand that was on my injured leg. "I'm going to guess that its not fully healed yet."

"I thought I was the one asking questions, not receiving an interrogation." I snapped. Liam merely smiled. I swore I saw his eyes roll when I frowned.

"Really, learn to have some respect for your elders, young one." He countered while standing up. "I was merely curious since I noticed you walk with a slight limp. Was the master healer not strong enough to heal more then just your physical wounds at the time of your recovery?"

I started in surprise. How would he know the master healer? Liam spoke as if they were on a intimately level of almost friendship. "How would you know about such healing? Master Tuvandiel is highly skilled in all arts of healing, including those of the healers of Gondor. Its just I didn't really want anyone's help or his for that matter." I looked away in shame. "My body was eventually healed but not my soul."

"As I suspected when I first laid eyes upon you for the very first time in many long years." LIam murmured. He sat back down. "You ask me if I live with regrets, and the answer is yes. Sometimes I often find myself thinking about what I've done and accomplished due to those regrets. But from what I see within you, Haldir." Liam grabbed my hand within his. Holding my gaze with his own, he pulled out a smooth, blue stone from within his pocket and placed in mine. "I see someone who used to be very strong inside. Someone that many respected and held great praise for as a respectable example of what a leader is supposed to be within his community. And you still can be if you only believe in yourself that you can overcome all the hurt and sorrow that you have refused to let go within."

"I don't know about that." I whispered. "I've spent too many long nights reliving what I saw during the battle of Helm'd Deep. We were too few to begin with when Lord Elrond sent word to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn about sending five hundred skilled bowmen to King Theoden. I had my personal doubts but I kept myself silent, preferring to listening to what my higher peers wanted me to do then ponder if perhaps we had made the wrong choice."

"But you won the battle and that's the end of the story." Liam cut in. "What more could you have done given that so many of our kinsmen had died that night. I know what it feels like to see all of your friends that you've grown up, trained, go into battle with and back and so much more. But you got to let those dark thoughts go lest they should end up being your pending doom towards the end. Its perhaps a small wonder that you've landed yourself with Acadia of all people. Perhaps the Valar has much more in store for you then what you least expect out of your pitiful life."

I bristled at the sharpness of his voice on the last part of that sentence. "Are you calling me a weakling?"

"No, I'm just saying that you wallow too deep in your own pity that accepting help when its offered becomes all too hard to accept when one's pride's is forever damaged by something traumatic, which in your own case, it has been and you seek something to fix it so it could be whole again. Am I not right on what I'm trying to tell you?"

"I think this conversation is done with for tonight." I told him as I stood to my feet. I started for the door, but his hand grabbed my upper right arm. He gave me a dark look as I fixed him with a hard glare that would have normally made anyone back away from me. "Let go of my arm." I said through clinched teeth.

"I won't let you bring the girl down with you, Haldir." Liam told me softly. "I am well aware of the ties that is between the two of you, but if you don't let go of the past now while you still have time, then you would be no better then your parents when they took ship to the undying lands in order to find peace." He let me go and stepped away onto the sidewalk. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Haldir." He bowed his head slightly before quickly walking away while I stared after him.

What did Liam know about my parents going to the undying lands? I heard something small drop at my feet. Looking down, I found it was the blue stone he had given to me earlier. I bent over to picked it up when the front door opened behind me and Acadia poked her head outside. "Are you not going to bed yet?" She asked me in surprise. "Its already late. You need your rest."

I turned and went inside, brushing past her slightly as our bodies briefly touched while I moved. I didn't say anything to her. Instead, I headed straight to my room and closed the door behind me, leaning myself against it as a wave of emotion swept over me. I felt the sharp sting of tears coming to my eyes but I refused to cry. Wiping my eyes with one hand, I stared down at the stone that Liam had given to me. It looked very similar to the ones that could be found in the house of healing within the elven kingdoms. They were often used to heal the most serious of injuries on any body type since they would often hold a small part of the healer's soul within the stone itself.

"Haldir?" Acadia called through my door. "Are you ok? You seem upset, is something the matter?"

I surprised her by yanking the door open. Her eyes grew wide as we stood there in silence, staring at each other, not making a single move. My heart squeezed painfully in my chest. What was wrong with me these days? I didn't' belong here in her world like she didn't belong in mine. Two totally different people from different realms that aren't even supposed to exist along each other and yet, here we stood, together against all odds and I'm still being a asshole to everyone. I reached a hand out and caressed the side of her petal soft cheek, not caring if she flinched or moved away, but needed to have some sort of contact just to help ease my overwhelmed mind.

"I'm sorry." I told her softly.

Her eyebrows shot up. "For what? You didn't' do anything wrong. It just a new environment for you. It takes time for anyone who isn't used to such things to adjust."

"No, not that." I shook my head. "I'm not the best person to be around. I'm a loner. I've always been one ever since my parents left and I had to grow up fast in order to take care of my younger brothers." I dropped my hand from her face. "If I had a choice when I was brought to the houses of healing after the battle was over, I'd rather just had pass into Mandos' halls then remain alive to live with my scars." I gave her a sad smile. "You need not worry, I have no intentions of hurting myself while I'm in your care and hands."

She stared up at me for a moment. Then I was surprised when she suddenly hugged me tightly, her cheek leaning against my chest while I remained motionless for a second before I returned her hug. "You are never alone, Haldir." She told me,looking up into my eyes. "I'm here for you. Liam is too if you need more then my companionship. Yeah, he's a bit of a hard person to be around, but since you are both elves, I think its going to be a little more easier on you. Besides, if you need anyone to talk to, you can just ask me whenever I'm not busy with school or work. I can take a little time out for us two to talk about whatever."

"Thank you, Acadia. You are a very wonderful young woman."

Her cheeks became a little warm as she pulled way from me. "Well, its just how I am. I like helping those who have shown me kindness." She replied with a short laugh. "You are not different from those people, except perhaps for the fact that you are from a different world and have pointy ears."

I laughed at her half joke. "Well, this elf is very humble and since its late, I think we both should retire for bed."

"Ok, goodnight." Acadia got on her tiptoes and shyly gave me a small kiss upon the cheek before rushing off to her room. I watched her take a glance back towards me with a frown before she closed the bedroom door behind her. Sighing, I wished that I could make her live the moment when I had given her her first ever real kiss from an experienced male. But sadly, I couldn't do that because I didn't want myself to appear as if I was forcing myself upon her, given that I already knew what happened to her when she was a young girl. I rinsed my face off in the bathroom before retiring to my bedroom where I studied the healing stone while I sat on the edge of my bed.

Where did was Liam able to get a hold of such a stone within his personal possession?

Very few people that I knew personally had such things kept on their person since they were few and wide among the healers of the elven kingdoms. The only ones that I did know that kept them in such fashion was Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond. I didn't want to think too much since I was beginning to feel a headache starting to come on. I put it way in a leather pouch, tucking it in the same drawers that held Liam's personal dagger before turning off the lights for the night. Laying myself down after undressing, I wondered what Acadia was thinking in the other room and if perhaps it would be possible if I allowed myself the leisure of flirting with her off and on in the coming days to keep things interesting between us. I turned over onto my left side and stared up at the stars outside my bedroom window until sleep took a hold of me and I soon drifted into elven dreams that involved Acadia and her musical laughter.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the lateness, school's been killing me as of late.*Please leave a review and tell me what you think***

******(Chapter** Twenty-Seven)

* * *

"I'm just saying that it would be better if perhaps you give me at least a day or two to get the apartment ready. Things are all over the place, I haven't been able to do much cleaning for the last few weeks due to finals and I still have to find a dress to wear to the graduation party." I said to my godfather over the phone. Grabbing a nearby cloth, I started wiping down the kitchen counters while Haldir silently did the dishes at the sink. I didn't want to pick up the phone when I saw who was calling me, but after ignoring it for fifteen minutes, I had no other choice lest he would get suspicious. So here I was, cleaning while arguing with my godfather while my mind went completely nuts with panic.

"But Acadia, I already have the flight book for the week before the graduation." He protested. "Come on, give your old man a break. Two weeks isn't enough for me to spend a good quality time with you. I just thought that perhaps an added week would help us spend more time and do some things in the mean time. Its only a week early."

"Yeah, but papa," I laughed shortly. "My house is a mess, I don't have any proper food for you to eat and I still am going through finals. Its been really stressful for me as of late."

"All the more that your dear old papa should come a week early. Now I'm not going to hear any more protesting from you over this. Its already done and taken care of so you better mark your calendar." I sputtered a reply but none came out when he hung up on me. I let out a frustrated sound before tossing it onto the kitchen counter. "Oh, he could be so stubborn sometimes!" I cried while slamming my hand down. "I hate it when papa does this to me."

Haldir rinsed the last dish before turning off the water and drying his hands with a towel while gazing down at me in concern. "So what do we do now since you will be expecting him sooner then you had anticipated?" He asked. I ran a hand over my face with a deep sigh. Shaking my head, I shrugged my shoulders helplessly. "I don't know to be honest, but if what Liam says is true about you appearing 'normal' to mortal eyes, then I shouldn't be much worried about that part then being worried of how to explain how I have a man living in my home."

"Why don't you just tell him that he's a relative of mine?" I heard Liam's voice at my kitchen window. Both me and Haldir whirled around to find him smiling up at us with a Chester cat grin. He held up a brown bag in his hands. "I brought lunch for us three. I hope you don't mind the rude drop-in but I closed my shop early today because I thought I heard someone mentioning of coming for a visit soon."

"Liam!" I cried, stomping my foot like a little child as he ran up to my front door and let himself in as if he owned the place. " You can't just do that you know." I grabbed the bag from him, surprised by the heavy weight as I staggered to carry into the kitchen. "What the fuck do you have in this damn bag? Stones?"

"Something of that sort." Liam casually replied while he took it from me and disposed of it in my sink. "Its a mixture of sea shell food. I thought perhaps Haldir here," He nodded towards the younger elf who was frowning while looking over Liam's left shoulder at the array of clams, mussels, oysters and craw fish. "Always good to try something new, isn't that right, Haldir?"

"I suppose."

I rolled my eyes while tossing the towel I had been using to wipe the counters with onto a nearby chair. "You can cook the lunch then." I told him while grabbing a bottle of coke. "I've got some major thinking to do about papa."

"Why don't you do as I suggested about tell him that Haldir is a close relative of mine? He looks similar enough to pass of as one." He winked at me with a grin. I opened up the bottle and took a drink. "Haldir, can you toss me the kitchen knife please?" Liam asked while washing his hands. I almost shouted no, but it was too late as I saw my favorite knife come hurling fast at Liam's head. I let out a scream, expecting it to hit him in the face or something, but he caught it mid-air without even looking.

"Calm yourself down there, girl." He advised mildly. "You forget who it is you are around."

Haldir chuckled and came over to rub my lower back. "He's right, there is nothing to fear." I mumbled something about men being stupid while taking another sip of my cold drink. Haldir patted my shoulder. "Acadia, relax."

"Easier to say then do." I snapped at him. Liam looked up from his work at me. I capped my drink with a deep sigh that betrayed the uncertainty in my head. "Even if I were to lie to papa, which I am still planning on doing anyway since how could one explain all of this shit in the first place," Waving a hand in the air. "What are you gong to tell him about Haldir? That he came from a far away little know country?"

"Must you be so sarcastic, Acadia?" Liam lifted an eyebrow at me in disapproval. "I'm merely suggesting that perhaps it would be best that you introduce him as a friend of yours that happen to be a close relative of mine. He could even stay with me during the duration of your godfather's stay to keep looks up if that is what you are worried about. Its the best story that you can possibly use with minimal loops in it. So are you on?"

Of all the things in the world that I could think of, I had to admit that Liam's version would be the only thing that we could use for right now. And for another thought... Looking up at the both of them, I made a slight face. "What about when we take him out into public setting? He's still learning how to adjust and use our technology. What if we happen to go out for dinner or something with papa and Haldir gets stumped. What then?"

Haldir and Liam both exchanged quick glances at one another before looking back at me with smirks. Liam tapped his head with his forefinger. "We can communicate telepathically. He will survive if he ends up facing a challenge. Haldir is well known among our people of being the bolder elf among them."

"I might already know that particular part from the past." I replied with a glare at the said elf who was trying hard not to smile. "Always one for the ladies." I added through clinched teeth.

"I see that your memories are starting to come back."

"More or less, depending on which one they are."

"Then it shouldn't be much of a worry then. I don't see why you are so keyed up with your godfather arriving early. Just focus on what you need to take a care of. You have a graduation to go to and celebrate." Liam waved me away while turning back to prepping his ingredients. "Now leave me be for the time being. Go rest, study, go onto Facebook or something."

"Okay, okay! I"m going!" I held up my hands in mock surrender. "I think I'll just go take a quick nap in my room. Wake me up when its ready." I headed to my bedroom but heard someone following me. Turning around halfway down the hallway, I found Haldir standing there with a strange look in his grey eyes that caused me to shiver inwardly not with fear, but with a feeling of anticipation for something to come.

"Forget something?" I asked out loud. I rubbed my arms. It felt strange to be so close to him with the knowledge that he held me on a deep intimate level. My hand crept its way to the necklace that I still wore around my neck. His eyes followed the small movement. He looked up at me, his gaze intense with a yearning that made me want to answer it, no matter how different we were. And yet, still as stone I stood while he continued to look upon me, studying my every movement, breath, every heartbeat.

Nothing escaped from this handsome elf who had saved my life. Haldir glanced back in the direction of the kitchen. He beckoned me to come with him into his room. "There is something I need to talk to you about that's been hovering over my mind as of late." He said when I closed the door behind us. I crossed my arms over my chest while he took a seat on the edge of the bed. He stared down at the wooden floor for a long moment. "Do you by any chance, are attracted to me in anyway?" He spoke up finally.

My mouth dropped. _Did he just ask me what I thought I just heard with my two ears? _ "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding you?"

"No, but that is one hell of a question to ask a girl like myself in a matter of a few weeks of being with her."

Haldir rubbed at his right leg. I noticed that he often did this when he felt bothered or frustrated about something. I didn't want to make him feel bad, so I guessed it wouldn't' be much of a problem if I just told him the truth. I went over and sat down next to him, cradling my legs underneath me while I tried to find the right words to say that wouldn't sound so awkward from the likes of me. Sure, I'm good at telling everyone what they should do or say, but when it comes down to me and my feelings, I sure in hell didn't know what to say without sounding like a total bitch.

"Um, well." I began after clearing my throat several times. "I guess its safe for me to say that in some ways I am attracted to you. You are a nice guy with a great sense of personality, you are helpful, attentive to my needs if I need any help with anything." I ticked off his positive attributes off my fingers. "And you are always willing to be good company."

Haldir laughed darkly. He shrugged his shoulders while he laid back on the coverlet. "I suppose that's enough for now." He said softly. "I didn't expect much anyway."

"But then again, you are highly attractive and good looking for a male elf." I added with a small smile. I reached over and laid a hand over his chest where his heart beat ran against my palm. The smoothness of the muscles underneath rippled with power. Man, if only my female friends could see me know, they probably would be drowning in their own jealousy if they only knew what I harbored within my apartment at night. "And I appreciate everything you do and say to me. You often remind me at the end of the day of who I am as a human. I always had been a bit of a loner while growing up in foster care so having you around allows me to forget the loneliness I feel sometimes deep down in here." I grabbed his hand and placed it over my own heart. "I don't feel lonely anymore."

Haldir removed his hand from my chest up to my face, cradling my cheek in his palm while he sat up on one elbow. "May I try something on you?" He asked me softly. "I promise it won't hurt or anything." He added playfully when my eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I just want to see how you would react if perhaps I tried to redo the kiss we shared last time since it didn't' go very well after M'lady and Lord Celeborn barged in on us."

"I bet." I heard myself laugh nervously out loud. "Just too bad that I don't remember that part."

"Hmm."

My heart began to accelerate to a hundred miles per hour._ Oh my god, I can't believe I'm allow him to do this to me!_ My mind screamed out loud. Me, Acadia Thomas, apparently a third dimension traveler is about to be kissed again, by this immortal elf/savior/can-I-keep-him. I tightly closed my eyes as I forced myself to relax while I felt the warmth of his breath fan over my face. I could smell the musky scent of his body something warm and soft brushed lightly over my lips like a butterfly's wings. Haldir's hands moved underneath my head to cradle it as I tilted my face upwards to accommodate him better while I responded to his gentle kiss.

Then before I knew what was happening, he abruptly pulled away from me just when I heard Liam calling my name. My eyes flew open as I felt a little disappointment fly over me. It felt rather nice to be treated like a woman should be treated by a man so I found myself wishing it had lasted a little longer.

Haldir nodded silent towards the door. "I think someone needs your help in the kitchen." He told me in a calm voice while I stood up on shaky legs. Haldir didn't' seem ruffled by the kiss then I was, but I could tell by the high blush in his cheeks that he was just as affected by it.

"I think I better go see what Liam needs." I said in a trembling voice while slowly backing up against the door. I reached for the doorknob. My blood was pounding in my ears as I tried to gather strength to breath properly. I leaned my forehead against the coolness of the door. "Haldir?" I spoke up without looking at him.

"Yes? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but do you think if you ever think of doing something like that again, can you possibly wait until I decide to make the move myself?"

Awkward silence fell between the two of us. I dared myself to look up at him, expecting to find him staring at me strangely, but he was merely siting there with a bemused smile that I couldn't resist responding to in kind. "It just takes time to settle down with me right since I don't allow anyone to be that close to me in such a fashion." I explained, feeling that at least I owed him a reason, even it if was half ass as the one I just said.

"If it works for you, I don't mind." Haldir replied before smirking when Liam called my name in a frustrated voice.

"I'm coming!" I yelled upon yanking the door open. Haldir waved me off when I looked back at him. I straighten my shoulders and went out the door after smoothing my hair back with a trembling hand. Perhaps it wasn't too bad. I could get through this ordeal with my godfather easy if I just played along with Liam's idea. But...

I looked back at the door after closing it. I pulled out the necklace, taking comfort in the slight heavy weight I felt between my breasts from the cool stone that at least I still had reality on my side at some point.

My cheeks grew hot as I replayed the kiss over and over again in my head while I entered the kitchen to find Liam working between three pots of the stove. He gave me a half apologetic smile when he saw me. "Sorry to bother you, but it appears that I may be in need of some assistance from your fine hand, Acadia."

"Sure thing." I said, grabbing a wooden spoon from the cutlery drawer. The heat of the kitchen provided enough coverage for my already hot cheeks, so I thanked God that he didn't notice my half absent mind while I continued to think about Haldir on a whole different level.

Yup, things were sure starting to look up now but I still had to pray that my godfather bought our fake story or else we were going to be in some deep shit.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Please leave a review and tell me what you think ~Okay, so it looks like this story is getting really good reviews from my two main readers. I hope to see other reviews from other readers/followers as well since more opinions is always good to read so I can stay encouraged to keep on writing stories that you love and cherish.~ -Ladystarlet09**_

_(Chapter Twenty-Eight)_

* * *

"Ok, this is the last of the trash." I breathed a sigh of relief as I surveyed my now clean and orderly apartment. I brushed my sweaty brow with the back of my hand while Haldir took out the last full garbage bag out to the dumpster. It had taken us more then two and half days to clean every nick and cranny in my small apartment even though I had another person to help me with the mess. I was really surprised by all the trash I found in various areas such as underneath the sofa, my beds, the closets, etc. I could have sworn I kept hearing Haldir smirk every time I groaned in frustration at every new trash I found in some hiding place but when I looked up at him with glare, he would always have an innocent expression so I didn't know if I was just imagining thing or not.

I let out a slight sigh while craning my head side to side to help relax my tense shoulder muscles. "Man, if its not a mess, then its always having to worry about how much food I need to stock up in my fridge." I grumbled. Grabbing my overused rag from the kitchen table, I began dusting my figurines on my bookshelf before pausing when I came across the empty space where my LOTR books used to be before I hid them in my dresser just in case Haldir became curious with my books.

Lately more of my memories were starting to come back to me in my dreams, but I kept silent about them from Haldir or Liam because I didn't want to invoke any unnecessary emotions from within myself. It was bad enough already that I had allowed myself to be drawn to Haldir who had risked his own reputation to help me acclimate however briefly it was in his world and I didn't get the chance to show my full gratitude. But the second and most main reason I refused to say anything was the horrifying images I kept seeing of blood, Orcs and death around me before I woke up with a sharpness of pain in my chest and fear of my own mind.

"Acadia, where do you keep the trash bags?" I heard Haldir call as he reentered the apartment. I quickly resumed my dusting while keeping my back from him in case he should see the worry on my face.

"Its underneath the kitchen sink." I replied back while furiously scrubbing a particularly dusty spot until I sneezed between curses. Haldir walked into the living room and cross his arms over his chest. "Are you alright?" He asked me when I paused mid-sneeze. I nodded my head. He looked around with a smile that really did me in like an arrow to the heart. "Your home looks really beautiful. Perhaps if you were to have had your own place in Middle earth, I'm sure it would be just as cozy as this one."

_Man, how can a male elf such as himself make a female feel like she'd die just from witnessing his smile alone?_ I must be really crazy for accepting all of this mystical stuff like it was a normal thing in my daily life. "Yeah, that would have been cool to see." I replied while hurrying past him to rinse out my rag and wash my hands in the kitchen. "At least you wouldn't doesn't have to worry about half the shit that my world has to put up with everyday." I called back. "I mean, I think your world has more closeness with nature itself then with anything else. " I kept my gaze on my soapy hands when I heard his quiet footsteps pause just behind me. "I sure you miss your people, Haldir, as they miss you more so."

"I often think of them when I'm awake and before I got to sleep. I think that ones who might be more impacted by my sudden disappearance is Lady Galadriel and Celeborn. They helped raise me and my two younger brothers when our parents chose to part from Middle Earth and go into the west forever. But I'm not too worried about Orophin and Rumil for they are already full grown and have taken the oaths of being march wardens."

I turned around and looked up at him with my usual frown. He stared at me for a long moment before shaking his head. "You need to smile more, Acadia or else you are going to end up having permanent lines around your mouth." He gently chucked my chin with his finger. I felt my cheeks grow warm at the unusual attention. "Mortals are always too keyed up about everything that happens in life." Haldir continued while stepping out of the way so I could dry my hands and start dinner up for the two of us. "You got to let your mind wander sometimes beyond that tight circle or else you aren't going to get very far with what you want to happen now."

"And I'm supposing that is a little philosophical saying that you follow in your own life, Haldir?"I replied a little sarcastically while I reached into the fridge for the steak I had been marinating overnight. "Can you grab the salad stuff for me? I'd like for you to prep that while I start up the small Foreman grill outside on the balcony." I nodded towards the fridge while I headed outside. Before he could reply, I quickly shut the back balcony door shut behind me with a sigh of relief.

What the heck was wrong with me? I shouldn't' be like this to him, but after the small kiss we had shared in his room while Liam was here the other day, I couldn't forget the disappointment I felt when he pulled away from me nor could I forget the butterflies that had swam around in my stomach while I allowed myself to respond instantly to Haldir's gentle lips.

Face burning, I quickly started the small grill up, working on getting the coals hot before I started setting the steaks on. The late afternoon was starting to turn into evening with clear skies, bright twinkling stars and fresh mountain winter air. I allowed myself to take a deep breath and inhale everything around me while the busy sounds of the city faded inot the background for a brief moment.

Funny how I used to take full advantage of my life when I was a wandering teenager from one foster home to the next until I outgrew the system and was kicked out on the streets. The sudden hotness by my hand alerted me that my grill was ready for my steaks. I put aside my private thoughts while I placed them onto the grill with my mental tongs. After they were placed, I wiped my hands on a little towel I brought with me on the way out and glanced back up into the house, finding Haldir quietly rinsing lettuce in the sink before he reached over without looking for a paper towel to dry them off. I touched a finger on my necklace, playing around with the stone while I continued to stare until he looked up to find me goggling him. I gasped sharply and turned my eyes back to the grill, my face deep red by now for being caught.

God, he was beautiful, gentle, kind, powerful, and always thoughtful of my own privacy and his. What more could a 'mortal' such as myself could want from a guy like him? I had to admit that I felt more safer around him then before when I was by myself and I secretly hoped in vain within the privacy of my own bedroom, that he's stay with me for a long time. I drew a sharp breath while staring out at the cooking meat. Haldir had my heart and I knew that he was well aware of it whenever I was within close proximity of him in a room. Even when he and I would go out for a casual walk in the park or he'd wait for me to come home later on in the day, I always found myself praying that what I was experiencing wasn't a mere dream and that he'd still be there when I got back.

I repetitive tapping on the glass drew my attention to the door. I looked up to find him holding up my lite cellphone in his hand. I beckoned him to hand it to me with a small smile. "Thanks." I told him when he slid open the door and stuck one hand out with the phone. I glanced at the ID to find it was Liam. "Wonder what he wants now." I said to myself while Haldir left me to my privacy. "Hey, what's up?" I answered briskly. "Don't tell me you lost your arrows in thin air, Liam." I added half jokenly.

"If its one thing that warriors such as myself have to be drilled with," He replied with a chuckle. "Its not very wise to loosen all your arrows at once because you never know when you'd need it in the most dire moment. Besides, I've always kept them in my bedroom closet."

"Go figure."

"I was just calling to check up on you two. I was thinking of perhaps see if you'you'd like to make a reservation at an Italian restaurant downtown on the night your godfather flies in. Better to break the ice with me there to help back your alibi up about Haldir then to leave you two to fend off the wolves if necessary."

I gave a slight shrug while leaning forward with the tongs in hand to check the cooking process of the steaks. "If you like, I don't have a problem unless its finding a way to free my only guest room."

"Why don't you allow Haldir to stay with me then? I don't want any unnecessary issue to arise between you and Denver."

"Like my godfather would even think of doing that to me after I graduate with my bachelors degree." I smirked. I sat back in my lounge chair and crossed my ankles. "I think it would be okay to just stay with the original idea before we wreak the whole story to shreds."

"I still think that it be best if you two pretended to be boyfriend and girlfriend. It might swing better then us telling him that Haldir''s just a rent paying roommate."

I almost wished that Liam was right in front of me so I could throw a brick at his head. "I thought I told you _already_ that I'm not going to go that route. Is he even aware of your crazy ideas?" I cried with a snort. "Hell, Liam, I'd think you'd be better then that."

There was a brief pause as I heard a female customer ask Liam a question and him reply before he came back on. "No, but I can tell you that he'd have no problems with agreeing if it means to protect you." Liam said something else off the phone while I waited for him to come back on. "Haldir isn't one to deceive others unless there is good reason for it. And since this is one of those situations, he'd stay quite and play his role until Denver leaves for home."

"I don't know I could pull this off, Liam." I sighed. I turned over the steaks and sat back again. "What makes you so sure that papa will buy it in the first place?"

"Well first off, I already know your past history which means that he'd be more happier to find that you are happy with someone who treats your right. Secondly, you've been alone for too long and if you don't remember two years ago when he was last here, he didn't let you off about getting a roommate for company."

"Okay, so what?" Raising my eyebrows I took a quick peep inside. Haldir had just finished with the salad and was now setting up the table. I turned away, chewing my bottom lip nervously. "Haldir isn't drawn enough to me to pull it off."

"Bullshit." Liam said sharply in a low voice. "I have an ability to sense bonds of my kin and I know he's got enough feelings for you to want to bind himself to you as your mate."

"What?" I cried, sitting up abruptly before hissing in pain when my leg came into contact with my grill. "Shit!" I grabbed my towel and poured some cold water from my watering plant pitcher nearby. I pressed the cloth to the spot that came into contact with the hot grill. "That hurts."

"Did you hurt yourself?" Liam asked me in concern.

"Yeah, I burned the side of my knee on the grill." I replied through clinched teeth. "Listen, can we talk about this another day when I'm not around Haldir? I mean I sure you guys got excellent hearing with those pointy ears of yours, so I'd not be so surprised if he already heard half of my conversation with you."

"If I might say something before you cut me off in the next few seconds." I fought to roll my eyes despite the slight burning pain from my burn.

"What?" I replied with a little bit of irritation as I checked my burn. It wasn't too bad thank God, but I'd have to apply something cold against it for a while before putting some burn ointment on it before going to sleep tonight.

"Just don't hurt Haldir with anything that might make his situation worse. I've told him the same thing, but since you a mortal, its most likely you'd won't listen to what I just said. He's been through a lot of past trauma that involved him losing too many good friends at Helm's Deep while almost being dear death's door for a long time before Lady Galadriel was able to help him pull through and live. I don't what other advice I could give you two but to only listen to one another especially if he ends up slipping into a sudden case of nightmares, sudden episodes of deep depression or emotional outbursts. That's why I'm suggesting for you two to pull this gag off as a pretended couple so it will help make it easier between you two instead of constant awkward moments while Denver is around. I'd hate to hear from you that you got your wall against the wall once he see's through the story."

"Look's who's talking." I replied with a hard laugh. "You are just as fake as I am being with this."

"Hey," He smirked. "Whatever to keep things normal around here. I'm just helping you both our so either you take it or leave it and risk being found out by more then just your godfather." I caught the heavy emphasis behind the sentence. I could keep making up excuses for myself to my friends and teachers, but eventually like with everything in life, they would end up somehow finding out what's really going on and start stabbing me with demanding questions that will not stop. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand as I got to my feet to take off the now fully cooked steaks.

"I'll think about it and let you know what I'll do once I talk things over with Haldir." I told him. "Just give me a little time."

"You don't have much time. A mere few days is a blink of an eyelash in our eyes then more time to your mortals." Liam paused again when Danny's voice could be heard in the back ground. "Yeah, go ahead and lock up. I'll be checking the resister in a moment." He said before coming back. "Acadia, I'm sure you are busy with dinner so I'll let you go for tonight. Just consider my plan B idea carefully since its more foolproof then the first one and you'll hear from me when your are ready with your decision."

"Why does it feel like I went through something like this before, Liam?" I laughed hard while closing the grill with the top. "I can only imagine how you were before you came here."

"I don't think you'd want to even know about my past in full." Liam replied quietly. "Its full of too much pain and regrets as Haldir is going through right now, with it being only ten times worse to the point its even amazing that I'm still alive and speaking with you of all people."

"Sure, and I thought I had it bad with my father back then." I absently added while sliding the back door open. Haldir was washing dishes at the sink when I stepped inside. He gave me his own special smile that made me return it. "I'll catch you later, Liam. I got the get dinner on the table before I miss my favorite movie tonight." I said before he said goodbye and hung up. Haldir looked down at the red spot on my nodded his head silently at it. I shrugged a shoulder while I put the meat on a wood cutting board to allow the juices to set for a moment.

"It's nothing." I waved my hand while I grabbed the water pitcher from the fridge to set on the table. On an after thought, I also grabbed some red wine from my pantry and a couple wine glasses. A little couldn't hurt too much. After all, who wouldn't want some wide with their steak?

"Are you sure?" He asked me quietly while he watched me move around the kitchen. I motioned for him to take a chair while I placed the stuff on the table. "It doesn't hurt you too much?"

"Na, its only a slight burn I got from being too close to the grill. Don't worry about it, ok?"

"Like I don't worry constantly over you since day one." I heard him mumble under his breath, but chose to not respond or show any indication that I had heard him while I tapped my kitchen knife against the wooden board.

"Is everything alright between the two of you?" Haldir asked out loud casually.

"Hmm? Oh yeah," I mused with a shake of my head. "Everything is fine other then us talking about my godfather's early arrival next Saturday. He said that he's going to treat us out for dinner when papa arrives to keep things toned down.

"So," He moved a finger in circles on the table in front of him. "You are going through with Liam's plan then."

"What other choice do I have?" I shrugged again as I began to carve the meat. "Better for my papa to accept what Liam's telling him then batter me with questions that I've absolutely no idea how to answer."

"Then I have no choice but to go with it too if I need to protect you." He said evenly while leaning back into his seat. "It would only be fair for the both of us to do so."

I let out a sharp breath as I felt the blade slice into my finger when I made an abrupt cut that went off center. I held up my bleeding finger to my mouth. Shit, my mind wasn't just in the game right now. "I need a moment." I told him without looking as I turned around only to smack into his hard chest. He reached up and steadied me before I wobbled over myself.

He silently held up my bleeding finger within his warm hand and motioned for me to keep my eyes on it while he closed his eyes. I saw a very faint glow surround his hand before I saw my cut close by itself. I gasped and shot my head up before looking at my now healed finger. It was as if it had never happened.

"What the fuck just happened?"

Haldir gave me a sheepish grin while the glowing halo of light around him died of slowly. "Its the healing power that we Eldar have within ourselves. I just used to help your finger become whole again." Before I could say anything much less thank him with dazed eyes, he planted a kiss upon my brow before he quickly excused himself to use the bathroom before dinner. I watched him leave, my eyes still wide with shock as I felt my guiltiness of being stuck in this situation suddenly double as I realized just how much he must have really care for me if he was willing to out of his way through all of this for me alone. I quickly finished setting everything else on the table after carving the steaks and sliding the cuts onto a small serving plate. By the time Haldir came back from the bathroom, I was already sitting down, pouring wine into the glasses.

I glanced up. "Dinner is ready." I smiled at him while he took his seat across from me.

"It looks wonderful." He replied with his playful grin. "Too bad that my brothers aren't here to sample it. I think if they did, I'd be trying to come up with excuses of why you are not my wife within two seconds flat."

I took a bit of my salad, chewing slowly while I watched Haldir try my steak. He ate it with a serious expression that I was finding a hard time not laughing out-loud at before he finally swallowed and smiled widely at me.

"The best that I've ever tasted, Acadia."

"I'm glad you enjoy it." I raised my wine glass in the air. He did the same and we softly clicked them together before taking a sip. I was the first to put mine down before resuming eating. "So what do you want to do tomorrow? I'm off work for the next two days and thought of showing you about downtown if possible."

"How about we just spend a day at home together?" He suggested. "Not romantic or anything." He quickly added when I raised an eyebrow. "Unless you allow it."

I shrugged before stabbing at my steak. "Why shouldn't I be uncomfortable with spending alone time with you if we've been together like this for the last, what? month or so?"

"I said that because I've noticed that you've been uncomfortable since I kissed you a few days ago." He pointed out while taking a bite.

"Don't worry about it, Haldir." I brushed one of my cheeks with the back of my hand. "I actually enjoyed it since I've never been kissed like that by anyone. Your kinda my first."

"Kinda?"

"Um, if you don't remember correctly, I'm not the one to allow boys near me in such fashion."

"Ah," Haldir nodded with a dark smirk. "Glad that I was able to make you feel that way." I smiled despite myself as we chatted about random things over dinner. At one point while we were helping each other with the dirty dishes, I did tell him about Liam's plan B, making a direct point that I had no involvement with it until he called me up and suggested we fake being a couple. The only response that I got was a typical male shrug and grunt before Haldir said it wouldn't be the first time that he'd have to pose as such fashion.

I felt a sudden jealously flair within me after I heard that, but I kept it down under a simmer as I focused on not having anymore mishaps in a single evening. The only true satisfaction I could allow myself to have was at least I've already been kissed twice by this immortal elf and have him living with me out of mystical world that other people would call me crazy that it actually exists.

"And he did give me a necklace to keep that would remind me of him at least once I woke up back home." I mused to myself while I changed into my normal Pj's and brushing out my long hair before I walked into the living room to find him watching a funny comedy. He glanced up and I swore I saw his eyes widen even though he had seen me in this fashion on many occasions already. He scooted over slightly while I came over and sat down next to him. "What?" I nervously asked while touching my hair. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, no." Haldir replied before switching his eyes back to the TV. "You just look rather more wonderful tonight. It must be because the stars are brighter tonight then any other that I've seen since being here."

"Thanks." I told him softly while I sat back while absently playing my necklace again. It really felt good for a change to be praised by someone else other then my godfather or friends who at least found something positive within my looks. I wasn't the best looking girl out there in my own opinion, but at least I could take credit that my appearance and personality was enough to make him sower me with male compliments. I didn't bother to watch my favorite nighttime action show tonight. I was too much tired from all the cleaning we had been doing for two days to even bother paying attention as I felt my eyes droop.

"Why don't you just lean against me for a while?" I heard him whispered while a strong arm gently pulled me against his warm body until I found myself resting my head on top of his chest. "Just close your eyes and sleep. I'll carry you to bed if I have to in a little bit." My tired body didn't even protest as I happily surrendered myself to light dozing off while my residing elf held me protectively against him, his fingers combing through my long strands in a soothing way.

_Yeah, I could get used to this for a long ass time. _"Thank you for everything, Haldir." I told him in a sleep voice while I buried my face further against his chest.

"Shh, sleep." He told me. "I don't mind since that is what I'm here for. I'll take care of you as long as you need me to be around."

"I hope its forever then." I said before slipping into unconsciousness. Haldir didn't reply. He looked down with a quiet, sad look in his grey eyes as the night wore on.

"I wish it was forever for you of all living mortals, my love. I'd give anything and everything to have you by my side if you chose to bind yourself to me as my life mate." He said softly after a long while in Sindarian. "It too bad that our ancestors had to chose between the two gifts so that nature could have its continuous eternal cycle." Bending his head forward, he brushed his lips against the sleeping woman in his arms before settling down after turning off the TV so he could watch over her for a little while before going to bed himself after a long and tiring day.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Please leave a review and tell me what you think ~Okay, so it looks like this story is getting really good reviews from my two main readers. I hope to see other reviews from other readers/followers as well since more opinions is always good to read so I can stay encouraged to keep on writing stories that you love and cherish.~ -Ladystarlet09**_

(Chapter Twenty-Nine)

* * *

The day finally came of when my godfather had finally arrived to at the airport with only two large suitcases in hand. I had wanted to call for a taxi, but Liam, always the courteous one, instead offered to drive him over to my apartment. That ended making me more nervous then ever after I had spent almost a whole morning of couching Haldir on how to act and say, but we got it down eventually after he assured me that he wouldn't say anything unnecessary than needed.

So there we were, I dressed in an all black cocktail dress and kitten heels and him dressed in a formal long sleeve shirt and pants with his hair tied back in a ponytail. I kept pacing back and forth in front of the living room window, occasionally glancing out every once in a while for Liam's black Audi car while Haldir remained seated quietly on my couch.

"Don't you think you should keep your heels off for the time being until they show up?" He asked me with a small frown. "I don't think those look really comfortable for you to being doing all that walking back and forth."

"I'm ok." I replied absently with another look outside. "Its not going to be too much longer until they show, the reservation is at six o'clock and I know that Liam is a practical," I paused for a moment when I realized the word 'man' was going to come out. Haldir raised an eyebrow at me. "Male elf." I finished with a blush. "Always on time and never a second late."

"Really?" He smirked. Taking a drink of water, he sat more comfortably against the couch. "Well, I'm not one to be surprised since being on time with particular events or important functions is always a must in the world of Middle Earth. One cannot be a second late unless its absolutely necessary."

I chewed at my recently french manicured nails as I spied a black car pulling up to the curb in front of the apartment. Through the slightly tinted windows I could make out both my godfather's smiling face and Liam's before the doors opened up and they got out. "They are here." I said quickly while rushing over to the hall mirror to check on my appearance. "Now remember what I said before about watching what you say to him." I warned while I primped loose strands from my face.

"I know already, Acadia." Haldir sighed as he got to his feet. "You've told me like a million times on a single day. How much can a mortal be so worried about a mere meeting with her loved one?"

I shot him a glare while I grabbed our coats and my evening purse from the coat closet. "Its more then just a mere meeting, Haldir." I replied sharply which only drew a frown from him. "Its my godfather and you and I are playing this out like a dating couple. No more, no less."

"Hey, whatever you say." He raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'm not going to be running my-" He suddenly let out a sharp breath and grabbed at his leg with one hand just when the doorbell rang.

"Are you alright?" I asked while instinctively going towards him with outstretched hands. "Is it your leg?"

He nodded his head while he let out another gasp of pain. "Its my bad leg. I thought it wouldn't act up again, given that its been a while since I've even felt such pain before." He replied tightly. The doorbell rang again, this time more insistently as I looked between him and the door.

Haldir waved me off with his other hand. "Go answer the door, you don't want to keep them waiting." He told me as I saw sweat began to pour down his face.

"Haldir." I didn't know what to do. I felt helpless in wanting to help him, but I had my godfather and Liam waiting right outside my door. "Why don't you go take some pain pills. They are on the small shelf in my bathroom. You've taken them before so you should recognize the bottle." I told him while I made my way to the door. Pausing for a few minutes to gather my thoughts together, I pasted a plastic smile on my face while Haldir made his way to my bedroom behind me.

"Hey papa." I greeted upon opening the door. "Its great that you are finally here."

My godfather wasn't a very tall person, but he made himself appear that way whenever he was wearing his dark navy blue business suite and tie and carefully combed back salt and pepper hair that he kept short with a matching goatee. He gave me a warm kiss upon the cheek as we hugged. Liam smiled slightly at me when our eyes met, but it soon faltered when I motioned with my own eyes back to the house and mouthed Haldir's name. He nodded once before telling my godfather that he needed to use the bathroom and put away the suitcases in the guest bedroom.

"You are always push, Liam." Papa joked while he passed by me. "Wow, this place never changes." He said while he looked around my apartment. "Just the way I like it whenever I'm here to visit you, wonderful." He beamed up at me. "So who's the lucky man I heard that you have living with you, Acadia?"

I almost panicked as I shot a look over at Liam. He gave an slight apologetic smile and couph. "Well, they've only been dating for a while." He interjected on my behalf so I could have a little time to remember my lines. "But _Conner_ is a good man. He has a big heart for her." Liam finished, turning to me with a big smile that told me that I better speak up soon or else someone was going to get very suspicious.

"Oh, yeah." I laughed lamely. "Conner is really great."

Papa's eyes narrowed slightly for a second but he shrugged his shoulders after the moment had passed. "I guess its nothing to be of any harm. Just as long as I get to meet him, is the young man around as of right now?"

"Um," I bit my bottom lip, noting that I should put on some more lipstick on the way out. "Yeah, he's kinda not feeling too well." I began before I heard someone grunt behind me.

"Who said I wasn't feeling good?" Haldir asked casually while his hands gently came up to my shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze. "My dear Acadia, you are sure one to stretch a story or two." He glanced up at papa and went over to him, holding out his hand. "Hello, my name is Conner."

I swore time seemed to stop for like two seconds before my godfather finally took his hand into his own and shook it firmly. "Denver, nice to meet you Conner." He turned towards me, his usual warm smile brightening up my already tense day as I heard Liam quietly excuse himself for a moment to use the bathroom. "So how long exactly have you been seeing my goddaughter?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but Haldir had already beaten me to it. "Its been almost four months." He cut in quickly with his most charming smile. "But as much as its been only recently, I've come to enjoy her company immensely." Papa stared for a long moment with a slightly ajar mouth before shaking his head.

"Well then, I hope you two are as hungry as I am because Liam is taking us to the best Italian restaurant in all of Canada." He gleefully rubbed his hands together.

"Papa..." I started in a warning voice.

"What? Its not like I'm going to pull one of my pranks on him or anything." He cried offensively. "Anyway" He turned back to Haldir who by now was wearing a large grin. "What was I saying again, young man?"

"You were asking if we were hungry?"

"So, Cosine." Liam interjected loudly as he reentered the living room. He gave him a male slap over the shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

He looked over at me. "What about you?"

I held up a finger in the air. "Give me about three minutes. I need to use the bathroom." I told him before I hurried down the hallway to my own bathroom.

"Go figure." Liam called down the hallway after me. "Just don't go over the three minutes."

"Whatever."

Man, males in general were all the same when it came to dry humor. I quickly did my business and fixed my hair with a roll brush with shaky hands before reapplying my fading red lipstick. Things had gone well so far, but the evening was still early so I knew that papa would end up having lots of questions for Haldir before I even had a chance to say my own version of the fake story. There was a small knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." I called while applying a little perfume over myself.

"Acadia?" Haldir came up by the bathroom and leaned himself against the door frame. "I didn't take the pain pills as you told me to do."

I glanced up at him in surprise. He seemed better, but there was a faint glimmer of pain within his grey eyes still. "Why not? That leg may be healed but I know that you are still in pain."

He shook his head at me. "Elves can handle pain on many levels. I used a special healing device that Liam gave to help control the pain whenever it comes up, so you don't have to worry about anything popping up unexpectedly during the rest of the evening."

I turned off the light and walked into the bedroom, turning around to face him directly. "Listen, I know what I am about to say next is messed up, but you are a full grown male whose taken probably tons and tons of criticism over your many lifetimes."

He silently shrugged with a abrupt snort.

"Okay then, I guess you won't be offended if I told you that you shouldn't let your ego get the better of you."

"It wouldn't be the first time you said those words to me." He replied dryly. I watched him cross his arms over his chest. "In fact, I believe you had slapped be twice for being an asshole, as you loved to call me on many occasions."

"Conner, Acadia! Lets go!" Liam yelled. "I don't want to be late or else they are going to bump us from our reserved table spot."

"We are coming!" I yelled, pulling Haldir by the hand behind me. "I'm afraid you are gong to have to sleep in my room from now on until papa leaves." I told him as I opened the door.

"On the floor or the bed?" He grinned down at me playfully.

"Why can't you guys be simple? I growled irritably. "Of course you are gonna sleep in the bed, I wouldn't have you be like an animal and sleep on the damn floor. What kind of hostess do you take me for?"

He thought for a moment before replying evenly, "A beautiful one who has a fiery mouth to back herself up."

I felt my cheeks burn from the compliment. _That's a first for me._ "Thank you." I said softly. "Now lets get going before you put Liam into a screaming fit that has elven curses mixed in the whole lot."

"Okay, we are ready to go." I said brightly as I saw papa glance down at his watch. "Just let me grab my coat and keys."

"I'll go ahead of you." Haldir told me as he passed me by. I felt the back of his hand brush lightly against my buttocks, making my already red cheeks blush further red then before as I forced myself to normally take a hold of my coat before going into the kitchen to get the keys in the bowl.

"Conner is a nice person to talk to." Papa said lightly while I switched on the small lights in the living room. "How did you come to meet up with such a man?"

"Liam introduced him to me over lunch while I was taking midterms." I replied as we made our way to the car after I locked the door behind me. "We go to know one another for a month and then next thing we both know it, Conner asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend so I said yes. Its not big deal."

"If you don't mind me saying this, he seems a little older than you." Papa slowly said in a serious voice. I felt my brain panic as usual, but I kept a neutral expression on my face when we paused at the bottom step. Turning towards him, I could clearly see the concern in his kind eyes.

"Papa, he might be a little older, but he's not going to hurt me in anyway." I replied softly while giving him a half hug.

"I know, Acadia." He nodded. "I shouldn't say such things, but given what has happened to you in the past, I don't want him to end up breaking your heart should things not work out between the two of you in the long run."

Liam hocked his car horn at us and stuck his head out the window. "Come on, whats taking you two so long?" He yelled. Haldir said something to him in the back seat which I saw made Liam snort.

"Coming! You don't have to be so antsy." I said as I got into the backseat. Papa chuckled lightly while Liam put the car in reverse. I buckled myself in and sat back with a sigh. Thank God I didn't have to cook anything tonight, but I did have a big shopping list to go through in the morning at the local supermarket.

Haldir silently offered his hand beneath our coats that were laying over my lap. I could feel the warmth of his hand tickling my own skin. Keeping my eyes on the passenger side window, I allowed myself the small comfort of allowing his fingers close over mine tightly when I laid my hand on top. There was a strange comfort of being able to draw strength from this elf beside me while his calm demeanor kept me from going absolutely nuts when I'm under heavy stress.

His thumb lightly caressed my knuckles as I dimly heard papa talking adamantly with Liam about work and his recent travels around the world. Ever since he took me in from the streets and started to care for me like his own daughter, I couldn't imagine life without him. But as reality began to sit in as I got older and went to school to get my education, I knew that he wasn't always going to be here for me since he was already in his late sixties when he adopted me. That was the way of life for us mortals. And now that I knew that there was more than just my world existing, I didn't really want to let Haldir go for any reason since my life was once again changed in more ways then one.

"Okay, we are here." Liam's fair voice broke through my thoughts. "Lets go everyone."

I almost whimpered when I lost contact with Haldir when we had to get out of the car. But he soon quickly wrapped an arm around my waist, guiding me to the restaurant door while my godfather walked beside us, observing me out of the corner of his eyes when he thought I wasn't looking. Liam led the way to the front and held the door open for us before following behind as we made our way into a classical Italian cafe style restaurant. The front hostess smiled brightly when we entered the foyer. "How many?" She asked politely while grabbing menus and utensils.

"Hi, I have a reservation at six for a table for four?" Liam smiled back while handing her his ID card. She glanced at it briefly before going over the reservation list.

"Mr. Hunter, correct?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Okay, just follow me please." She beckoned us while leading the way through the busy restaurant towards the more quieter dining area upstairs where there was more privacy that was offered since the placement of the tables was on a platform floor. There were several dining families and couples in this area but she found a spot that allowed us to overlook the first floor below. "Is there drinks I can start you guys with first?" She asked while waiting for us to take our seats.

Liam sat across with Haldir beside him and papa beside me. "I'll take a pint of Canadian beer, please." Papa spoke first with a chuckle.

"Two waters and a bottle of red wine on the rocks." Liam ordered next.

"And I'll take a coke please." I told her while she wrote everything down on a notepad.

"Okay, got it." She beamed brightly. "I'll go get your drinks while you guys look over the menu."

"Its good to be back home." Papa sighed while he loosened his business jacket. "So hows life been treating you other then Conner here?" He winked at Haldir while looking down at me.

I nervously played with my purse chain underneath the table. "School's been busy." I started out slowly. "I still have to do finals next week and then start submitting paperwork for the graduation gown and everything."

He nodded while he leaned back casually with one arm hanging on the back of his seat. "As to be expected. What about friends? Do you hang out a lot? What do you do in your spare time?"

I wished he wasn't asking me these kinds of questions right now in front of Haldir and Liam. It was making me feel as if I was being interrogated. "Not many, but I do hang out from time to time." I lied just as a new waitress came back with our drinks. I grabbed my soda from her and took a long sip from the straw to avoid talking further.

Papa glanced over at Liam. "So how long has Conner been out here in Canada?"

Liam's lip slightly curled but he did me the favor of not smirking openly as he sipped his glass of wine before responding. "He's always been out here, but never close to me until I managed to get him to go on a blind date with Acadia here." He turned to Haldir who was busy studying the menu. "How long did it take you to make Acadia fall for you?" He laughed merrily. "Two days?"

"More like two seconds flat." He replied without looking up. "She liked my eye color."

"Ha!" Papa burst out laughing, slapping his hand over his thigh. "That's a good one, Conner." He said between laughs. "A woman knows she's fallen for the right one when the man has the most handsome eyes that will keep her looking right back."

"Papa." I said, cringing. "He didn't get me in two seconds." Liam lightly kicked my shin under the table with his foot while casting me a warning look that told I better watch it. "I just thought since every other girl was ogling him in the room," I quickly added with a fake smile as he continued to stared directly at me with those intense green eyes. "I'd better snag Conner before someone else got the chance."

"Well you are a smart girl to do so." Papa patted my hand fondly. "Conner," He raised his beer glass to him. "As long as you treat my girl well and don't make her cry, I'll treat you as my own son from now on."

"Its a honor, thank you sir." Haldir replied while they briefly touched his wine glass to papa's. He gave me the warmest smile ever that had my tummy going tumbles over heels before I tore my eyes from his steady gaze to my own menu. "She more luckier then she thinks in that calculating head." He added after a momentarily pause.

_He's pretty much right on that area._ I told myself in my head._ I got what no other girl could possibly wish and more so. I just hope everything else will go smoothly in the coming days. Funny, I wonder if when I slapped him did it change anything else about him other then his ego and being so stubborn about certain things. _

"Lets order whatever sounds good!" Papa pipped up with a hearty laugh. "I'm starving after a twelve hour flight while being sustain with only peanuts and water."

_Thank you._ I mouthed to Haldir when he glanced over at me on top of his menu for a brief second. He gave me a slight node before returning his gaze to his. Liam put down his menu with a sigh. "I know already what I want." He said before taking a sip of wine. "Whenever I come here, I can't help but get the meat lasagna with marinara sauce and a Cesar salad. Hey, Conner, why don't you try it out and see if you like it?"

"Sound like a good plan to me."

"What are you getting, Acadia?"

I browsed my choices before settling on one. "I'm going to get the Italian classic soup with stuffed mushroom ravioli and bread sticks on the side."

"I think I'll get the same thing." Papa nodded with a big smile. "I always love that dish whenever its in season."

We all shared a laugh as our waitress came back to get our orders and menus. After a long stressful day of constant worry, I allowed my mind and body to relax for the first time in a long while as the men conversed among themselves while I quietly listened and occasionally answered some text messages from Bianca and a few classmates about the finals. There wasn't very much to have been worried about I came to realize as we continued to talk, tell a few jokes and stories, some I had to invent on the top of my head since Haldir's had be guided and he went along with it smoothly without much issues.

On a few occasions when papa thought of between conversation, he'd ask a few personal questions about Haldir's background but they were all simple to reply back as we ate our meal. Liam was the one who was always talking to avoid deeper questions by asking papa of his work or telling him about a new shipment of jewels.

At the end of the meal, we sat back, full and happy. Papa wanted to pay for the whole thing, but Liam waved his aside, pulling out his checkbook with a shake of his head. "Good friends always got each other's back." He said as he signed it. "Don't worry about it." The waitress came to take the check and her tip. I thanked her warmly for the wonderful meal as we gathered up our things.

"Thank you and have a nice evening." She said while she began the task of picking up the dishes. Papa told me he needed to walk ahead of us to smoke his pipe so I was left with Haldir and Liam while he went outside to the car. "That went well." I said under my breath while we made our exit. "Much better then I had expected, given that most of what we said was bogus."

"Yeah, but at least he didn't really grind Haldir under the wheel so to speak." Liam pointed out. Haldir nodded. "See? Even Haldir knows when to go with it or not. So now that we have that out of the way, lets get you guys home and I'll see you in a few days."

"Wow, when the last time I heard that?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "You've been over so much, I was beginning to think you had moved into my place."

"Very funny, Acadia." He shook his head while pulling out his keys. "Always the one to have the first and last word, eh?"

"You know it." I shot back while Haldir held the back passenger door opened. Papa tapped his pipe against the curb before stowing it way in his inner jacket pocket. "I"m stuffed. I can't wait to get some proper sleep tonight." He patted Liam's shoulder. "Thank you for the dinner. I'll repay you someday."

"Like I said, Denver." Liam replied while backing up his car. "Don't worry or else I'll have to yell at you if you keep insisting on paying me back."

"Sure thing." Came the smug reply. "I believe you must go through this with Acadia?"

"You betcha. Every time."

I smiled softly with a good feeling inside. Nothing went wrong tonight, my godfather made it safe back home and least I could go to bed with a sound mind. Then I remembered that Haldir was going to be sleeping in the same bed with me. I looked over at him but he wasn't paying much attention as he gaze out his window at the bright full moon, absently rubbing his right leg. I looked away with my burning cheeks.

I began playing with my necklace between my fingers while trying to breath normally. First he kissed me back in his world, then he kissed me again in my world, confessed that he had strong feelings for me and now we were going to share the same bed for the remainder weeks during my godfather's stay until after my graduation day. "Come on, girl." I told myself under my breath. "You've already been touched in more ways then one, _except that way_, what can a single elf do?"

_Oh yeah, he can make you go into a heated puddle in five seconds. and you still won't know what hit you in the back of your head. _Eventually we were dropped off and after everyone said goodbye, we made our way into my apartment. I shrugged out of my coat while papa wished me and Haldir a good night before making his way to the guestroom with a big yawn that was soon echoed by me.

"I hope you put your things in the dresser by the bed." I said sleepily while kicking off my heels. "I put some more shirts in there along with some pants that I got on my way home the other day from the Old Navy store. If you need any more underwear and shirts, just let me know."

"What happened to my normal clothes?" He asked while closing the door behind him. "I' haven't seem them since you washed them."

"Oh, those are packed in a plastic bag and stashed in my closet." I told him. "Don't worry, they are safe."

He shrugged while he began unbuttoning his shirt in front of me. "Just wondering."

I adverted my gaze. "Well I got to take a shower and change into my pj's." I said, keeping myself from drooling as more fair skin and toned muscles came into view while he turned his back on me. "I-I-I won't be long." I stuttered while I blindly made my way to the bathroom. "Yeah, I wont be long." I sped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me and locking it while I leaned myself against it, my heart pounding.

_ Damn, hot all male alright._ I swore I heard Haldir's usual amused chuckle outside while I stripped out of my dress. I nearly jumped when he knocked on the door.

"Acadia, I need to shower, so please don't take too long." He called through the door.

"Yeah, I hear you." I called back while hurrying into the shower after turning on the hot water. "What a day." I said out loud. "Now I can go to sleep and worry later on another day." I smirked at myself. "Who would have known I almost hit home run this fast?' Tilting my face against the rain like shower drops, I counted myself the luckiest girl to be able to get away with what Liam and I did today without causing papa to become suspicious of Haldir's presence within my home. I finished showering within ten minutes, dried myself off and slipped into my pj's before surrendering my bathroom to the march warden who happened to be siting on my bed with only a towel wrapped around his lean waist.

"All yours." I told him with a nod at the open door. "Ill be fast asleep by the time you come out, so make sure that the lights are out for the night in the living room before you come to bed."

"I'll make sure to do that." He assured me while he passed me by. "Sleep well, Acadia." He added before closing the door behind him. I let out a sharp breath while I climbed into bed and turned off my side's table light. I stared out the window. God, this was going to be harder then I first initially thought, but if he had slept rather well next to me before, then doing this for a few weeks was going to be a piece of cake as far as I could tell if I didn't end up freaking out. "I just hope that I can get this done and over with." I groaned while pulling a pillow over my head. "I wish _she_ was here to give me advice on what to do, but she's not and there is nothing I can do about it." The sound of the shower turning on made me groan even more while images of him being naked came to my already fried brain.

Just great, it looked like I wasn't going to get the beauty sleep I wanted for a good while, nor was my own body going to be acting normal since I too, had secret desires for my own immortal savior.

_So how did we get to this point again? Oh yeah, I fell in a ice cold river and he came to my rescue and then that's when it all began from step one to this, Haldir, march warden and captain of Lothlorien , taking a shower in my bathroom and in fifteen minutes or so, is going to be sleeping next to me while I cry myself to sleep with crazy fantasies that are all about him as papa sleeps in the guestroom.  
_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Please leave a review and tell me what you think ~Okay, so it looks like this story is getting really good reviews from my two main readers. I hope to see other reviews from other readers/followers as well since more opinions is always good to read so I can stay encouraged to keep on writing stories that you love and cherish.~ -Ladystarlet09**_

_**P.S. I will try to update around my spring break time in April since I've been cracking down on my classes as of late.**_

(Chapter Thirty)

* * *

"So what are your plans today, sweetie?" Papa asked me over a breakfast of french omelette with bell peppers, crispy bacon, toast and fresh berries with coffee and orange juice to wash it all down. I hadn't slept very well during the night due to a bad nightmare and suddenly waking up from it to find Haldir sleeping so soundly next to me while I laid back down with a restless mind for almost the remainder of the early morning hours, dozing in and out of sleep until eight thirty-five.

Taking a slow sip of my hot coffee, my ears dimly picked out the soft sound of my bathroom shower going off. "I'm going to go grocery shopping later on after I go over my homework this morning and then perhaps take a walk around at the local forest park with Conner." I replied while taking the last bites of my breakfast. Papa smiled and reached over to light pinch my cheek.

"Sounds like a good plan. I have some business to take care of myself with a few business associates over lunch so I won't be your guy's way until perhaps tomorrow."

"You're not bothering us, papa." I objected quickly. "Its just a walk around the park."

"That is what all the young folk in my generation called it back in the day." He nodded his head sagely before smirking while lifting his cup to his smiling lips. "Besides, you two do need your alone time whenever there is a guest in the house."

"Since when did you consider yourself a _mere 'guest'_ in my house, papa?" I said half sarcastically while crossing my arms over my chest. "You are the one who opened your home and life to me when I didn't have a place over my head or food in my stomach."

"Did you tell him about your past yet, Acadia?" Papa asked me quietly. "I know its something that we don't speak of since its such a sensitive subject for you emotionally, but I think it would be good for him to be at least aware."

"Papa," I replied tiredly while rubbing my temples between my thumbs. "Please lets not talk about this while the day is still young. I have too many things to take care of as of right now and I don't want my day to be ruined."

Papa got got to his feet with his empty plate and cup. "Alright, but keep in mind that if he doesn't know about at least some of it, things are going to get further complicated as you two go deeper into your relationship."

How little did he know about my true feelings for Haldir. I was too fallen in love with him already since more of my memories was coming back. I glanced up at the wall clock and frowned at the time. It was close to ten thirty and Haldir had't eaten yet. I could still hear the shower going so I knew he wasn't going to be out for another fifteen minutes. "I got to get some homework done, papa." I stretched my arms over my head.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Papa nodded at the sink while he wash the dishes. "Have a good day with your errands."

I walked away to my room with a queasy feeling in my stomach. I remembered talking to Haldir before about my past when we had argued about his aggressive behavior and attempted suicide. "But we had also left on a bad note that same day as well." I said out loud while I threw myself back on my bed.

"What was that, Acadia?" I heard Haldir's soft voice as the bathroom door opened. Looking up at him, my eyes grew really, really wise at the sight of seeing him completely naked with only a white towel wrapped around his waist.

His toned, muscular abs with all the gaga that a woman could give as I slowly lifted my gaze up his chest, up to see his amused smirk while he continued to stand there silently. "See anything that interest you?" He asked me while running a hand through his wet blond locks.

_Oh, if he only knew how bad my brain had just exploded along with my body when I laid my eyes on him just now. _"Uh, not really." I replied lamely. Haldir smirked, tossing his head.

"That's a lie and you know it, Acadia."

"Man, you are too good." I told him, cringing at the possibly that he might have read my mind. Haldir laughed shortly at me while he walked over to his dresser. I watched him start to unwrap his towel from his body. My eyes must have hit the wall at the sight of his naked butt. "Damn." I whispered as my fingers came over my mouth. "If I could keep you forever, I think I would."

"You can if you want me to stay." Haldir said as he threw on a pair of boxers and a sleeveless tank top. He glanced over at me. "I'm sure you don't mind me being like this in your own personal space."

"Oh, of course not!" I managed to say in a highly flustered voice. Geeze, it was getting later in the morning and he hadn't yet eaten anything. I abruptly got up from my bed, brushing my pj's off at imaginary dust. "I got to get out these and into my street clothes so we can get to the grocery shopping done. There is a place I'd like to take you after lunch that I think you would like." I dared myself to look up at him. "So I'll be sure to put some toast with berries and tea on the table after I change, Haldir."

"Thank you."

I gave him a small smile before gathering up my clothes that I was going to wear for the day. "You're welcome."

I left him to finish dressing and went into the guest bathroom to shower and dress. Papa came out of the bathroom as my hand laid on the doorknob. "Oh, sweetheart." He exclaimed when he saw it was only me. "I left a little present for you on the breakfast table." He gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "I hope you like them. I think they suit your eye color." He continued while going into the guest bedroom. I tried to thank him but the door was already closed before I could.

"Acadia, do you think you can get some fresh fruit today at the store?" Haldir called, stepping into the hallway while he buttoned up his blue flannel plaid shirt. "My body is craving for something naturaly sweet."

"Sure, I'll let you make your selections when we get there." I replied with a shrug. "I just need to do a few things before we leave, ok?"

Haldir nodded his head. "I'll be outside getting some fresh air." He told me as he headed for the front door. "Just yell when you are ready."

"I think with those ears, I don't need to raise my voice." I muttered underneath my breath while closing the bathroom door behind me. Glancing up at the mirror after snapping on the light, I tried to see any familiar things about myself that would be able to give me some comfort. My eyes, face and other features looked the same, but I could tell if I really took a moment to study my reflection that it was the look within my eyes, or soul for that matter, that had changed drastically over the last several weeks.

I shook my head and quickly turned on the cold water, splashing my face with it until I could no longer stand the cold. I took my shower and got dressed in a record time of five minutes before zipping to my notes for my upcoming finals. I was so busy working out some chem problems that I didn't know that someone was right behind me until I felt a hand fall on my shoulder and I let out a terrified scream, jumping to my feet and falling onto my ass before I saw it was only Haldir who had instantly raised his hands in the air.

"Acadia, its only me." He said once I stopped screaming at him. "I'm sorry if I startled you suddenly. I found this in the dinning room on the table when I went to get something to eat." Holding up a small white square shaped box towards me, he knelt at my level and lightly dropped into my shaking hand. "Shh, its alright. Nothing is going to hurt you. I won't hurt you." He cupped my chin in the palm of his hand, bending his grey eyes at me with an intense stare that had me all trembling all over. "Just take a few deep breaths a let it out slowly before you end up fainting on your own floor."

I did as he told me to before I felt calm enough to try and stand up. Haldir helped me up by wrapping an arm around my waist so I didn't fall back as I did. "Thank you, Haldir, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't' here." I said slowly once I was sure I wasn't going to fall on my ass again.

"How do you think you fared once I found you wandering on my boarders, wet and cold from the rain and wind?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I frowned up at him but didn't say anything since I knew he was right on making that point. "Even Galadriel thought it was amazing that you didn't submit to your sickness once we managed to get you to the healers."

"And I wonder who it was that remained by my side even after I threw a temper at him?"

"What can one elf say to a mortal?" He raised his hands again in the air in mock surrender. "You have the most eligible bachelor elf of the woodlands realms and yet, you are still acting timid whenever I am nearest to you in moments like this."

"I'm not timid!" I cried indignantly. "What makes you say that?"

Haldir stared at me for several long minutes until I felt the need to move my heel up and down when I felt his gaze that was full of male authority and heat become too much for me to handle. _God, if only looks could kill another male who dared walked through my front door._

"When this happens." He said before swooping down on me and crushing me in a tight embrace while I felt his lips descend upon mine with equal force that had me screaming inside my head once more. It felt like the same kiss we had shared together in his _talan_ back in Middle Earth. All male dominant with a hint of gentleness behind it while he nibbled along my bottom lip with his teeth before sucking on it until I let out a low moan that betrayed my acceptance. He groaned deeply when my hands brush up against his hard chest. Elves much have much heightened senses because whenever I just simply caressed my finger tips lightly over his arms or biceps, he seemed more turned on the more I did it.

I smirked in my mind. Go figures. The elves were always in-tuned with their lover or significant other's body and emotional connections. Mine just seemed more turned on the more I allowed him to ravish me in such a fashion until I couldn't breath right. I felt his tongue presses lightly against my lips, pausing slightly as he waited for my consent.

_I didn't want to do this._

_I didn't want to ruin myself after I had already been ruined by another._

_I wanted him to kiss me forever and teach me the pleasures of being a woman with a body that needed both respect and worship._

_I didn't want us to become hurt emotionally if I were to give into my secret desires and give myself utterly to him. I knew too well of the bitterness that lay within a union of a mortal and that of the elven kindred. All it took was a little yes and node to seal the deal forever until the fateful day arrived and all would be lost until the end of the world came._

All of those thoughts and more was going through my brain as I felt myself not listen to them and instead allowed him access in such an intimate level that even I was gasping between kisses as they became a little more rougher and deeper. My body was inflamed with unusual feelings that I never dreamed still existed within me after what my father did to me when I was a teenager.

"Haldir." I whispered softly when he pulled away to give me some air. Opening my eyes, I found that his face was flushed with his own need but he had an serious look that had me shivering from a chill that ran down my spine despite the warmth that pooled in my womb. "Why me? Why can't you find another that is more suitable for you since you know already what the ending consequences are going to be if we both allow this to happen?"

He tenderly touched my cheek with the back of his hand as his eyes became soft. "Because there is no other being, be it in this world or that of the Middle Earth that has opened my eyes and heart the way you have done and kept me alive. You were sexually abused and raped by your father at a young age when you should have been thinking about your dreams and hopes for the futures while I have been emotionally and mentally scarred by the wounds of war and death." He lifted my hand and places his right one over it, our palms touching for a moment. "I think fate has brought us together for a reason and its up to us to find out what that reason is even thought I think we have already solved at least the first half of the riddle." He added with his usual smirk. He let our hands fall. "But I'm not forcing you to accept me, I just want you know that I am always here for you whenever you are ready to accept. It only takes a single word to let me know."

He left me starting after him, jaw hanging with flushed cheeks and a body that was on the brink of exploding from the unexpected passionate exchange. My hands flew to my lips which were beginning to feel a little bruised but I didn't care as much as I cared about what he was thinking in his mind every time he looked at me.

I closed my eyes. A very faint memory of a festival, laughter and sadness came to my minds eye before the images slowly merged into a single scene of me and him standing before a large pond with only a dark evening sky that was filled with stars and a full bright moon above. I opened my eyes and saw that I was still leaning against my study desk in my sunny apartment.

Haldir came back with something in his hand. "Here, I think this chain looks better with the _mithriel_ stone I gave you." He said, holding up a very delicate looking gold chain necklace.

"Won't it break?"

"This? No, the jewelry smiths are well know for making strong necklaces that won't break under any kind of pressure or sharpness of a blade. Why don't you try it?" He held it out to me. I hesitated for a second, but I took it from him and quickly changed the pendent from the original necklace chain for the one he was giving to me.

"Where did you get this, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked while walking over to my dresser mirror to inspect the effect of the new chain around my neck. It was longer so the pendent rested upon my breasts but it didn't bother me since it was cool and smooth against my still hot skin.

Haldir came behind me and lifted a few loose curls from my face as he gazed into the mirror with me. "Liam gave it to me last night before he left for home. The chain that you are wearing around your neck right now was made long, long, long ago during the second age in the west by the high elven smiths of Valinor. He felt that it would be safer that the pendent would have a less likely chance of being lost or taken from you if he gave it to you as a gift from a good friend." He tapped my nose when I opened my mouth to protest. "And he's not taking no for an answer or else he promised that if I told him you said that, he's going to put an arrow through both of my knees."

"But-"

"Ah," Haldir grabbed my lips between his fingers. "I'm not going to hear any of it. You put it on already so that means you have already accepted the gift. You cannot take it back nor will he accept it from you anyway if you try."

"Fine.' I sighed in defeat. "I guess it would only be fair since he did help us with my godfather among other things."

"Yeah and perhaps he has helped us more then what meets the mortal eye." Haldir added while he slowly walked out my bedroom. "Oh, and speaking of helping, I'd like to try and at least learn how to do some of those things you do on your computer. I don't wish to appear stupid in front of him."

"You're not stupid!" I yelled after him before smiling to myself as I prepared for our outing.

Things were definitely looking up for me and Haldir as we progress on with his experiences of my world.

...It's just perhaps we were progressing a little too fast as far as our relationship is concern.


End file.
